Painting It, Black
by QueenErynn
Summary: Persephone Black approached 12 Grimmauld place with her purchases from Diagon Alley. She wore her honey blond hair in a tight neat bun, and her kitten heels clicked against the cobblestone. Two men stood outside of the house's magical entrance. "Miss Black... your grandmother has passed." The wizard robed in purple started. A wave of utter relief washed over her.
1. Death at Grimmauld Place

"Lumos," her voice hushed in earnest. A small orb light emitted from her white ash 8 inch dragon heartstring wand. She poured over a leather journal inscribed "To Songbird from Padfoot, 1977". Each page was absolutely filled with beautifully penned poems, notes, and personal entries. Her favorite pages were of the hand drawn portraits spread throughout the book. Her favorite was labeled "Padfoot" a young man with wild hair, a mischievous grin, yet kind eyes. The thirteen year old girl adored each and every page silently until a loud CRACK pulled her from them.  
"Nox." She slammed herself back into the ancient mattress clutching the book close to her chest.  
"Mistress Persephone, Kreature knows you were awake." the house-elf leered, "Mistress Black ordered you to bed four hours ago! You ungrateful abomination on the Black name!"

The girl remained still taking the verbal abuses which were better than her grandmother's punishments. She only hoped the cretin would keep this to himself and she wouldn't suffer anything in the morning.

When dawn broke through the dusty moth eaten curtains of her room Persephone vaulted from her bed and readied herself for breakfast with her _caretaker_. The vanity mirror her grey eyes reflecting back in weariness. She brushed her honey locks into a tight high bun after pulling on a long black skirt and a green blouse. A slytherin banner hung over her dresser and it made her smirk before leaving the room to join her grandmother for breakfast in the woman's room. Walburga Black laid propped up against a mass of feather pillows; her silver locks in a tidy bun, and the disappointed expression on her face was always there.  
"Good morning Grandmother." Persephone quietly greeted before taking the chair next to the bed. Walburga didn't reply but merely reached for her wand on the bedside table. Persephone flinched gripping her hands onto her knees. Inwardly she cursed the house-elf. When no pain came she looked up to see an envelope floating into her grandmother's hand.  
"You are to only withdraw enough for your school supplies. No extras and return the key to Kreature upon your return home or else."

"Y-yes ma'am." She held out her hand for the Black family vaullt key. They ate Kreature's oatmeal in silence.

Leaving 13 Grimmauld place was her favorite thing. It didn't matter where she was going or for how long. Any time-every venture she treasured away from the place the 'Ministry' labeled her home after her mother's death and her father's imprisonment. She looked across the way to see a shaggy black dog contently watching her. While finding this odd, as the muggles who lived in the area were well off, Persephone merely smiled at the stray dog before leaving the front porch. For a time she thought the dog was following her. It made her grip close to her wand tucked into her blouse sleeve. When she turned expecting to still find it following her but the dog was gone.

It was a decent walk to Charing Cross Road, home to the Leaky Cauldron, but the weather was pleasant and Persephone enjoyed the fresh air gracing her lunges with each breath. No one greeted the young student as she entered the pub, nor did she expect anyone to. The young girl didn't really have any friendships, and she looked on a trio, greeting each other after a long summer apart, enviously before passing from the pub to Diagon Alley. Her first stop was of course the wizarding bank, Gringotts. A rather irritated goblin escorted her to the family vault. The Black family vault was sea of golden galleons. She took out enough to satisfy her school needs, but decidedly took a bit more as a treat. How would her grandmother know any better? She hadn't gotten out of bed in two years. As they returned to the lobby of the bank Persephone stopped short seeing a tall platinum blond woman and her matching son enter. Unfortunately, they met eyes.

"Ah, Persephone dear." the woman greeted with a one sided smile, "Draco greet your cousin."

"Cousin." the boy nodded with a crude grin. He knew her secret.

"H-hello." She managed wanting to inch by them.

Narcissa Malfoy clasped a hollow embrace around her. "I'm sure you must be so frightened."  
"Frightened?" the confusion in her voice drew the embrace apart. Narcissa peered down at her with blue piercing eyes,

"Merlin's beard you don't know."

Draco scoffed.

Persephone glanced between them, "Don't know what?" Mrs. Malfoy squeezed her shoulders tightly,  
"Dear girl it's all over the papers. Your insane father has escaped from Azkaban." It was almost like the woman took delight in telling her. Her apparent Aunt requested that she wait for them in the lobby, but the moment they disappeared beyond view she bolted into the alley to the nearest Daily Profit stand. The man plastered on the front page was nothing like the drawings in the journal. His expression was manic,and there was a craze in his eyes.

"SIRIUS BLACK AT LARGE." the purveyor yelled, "FIRST ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN IN CENTURIES."

Persephone took off down the street rejecting the photograph and yet the sting of tears plagued her eyes; she couldn't unsee it.

"AYE!" a voice yelled. It was too late she slammed right into a lanky planted body. She landed on her back reminding her of several bruises on her back.

"I'm so sorry!" Persephone sniffled. She shifted her long bangs to the side. A tall red head with a goofy grin held out his palm,

"No worries, shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the way. I was asking for it really."  
Her hand felt so small in his as he lifted her up. His expression morphed seeing the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but she rather answered it for him.  
"I-i'm okay." Persephone dusted her skirt.  
"Hey, I know you. You're that second year that was in our fourth year transfiguration class. Perifney right?"  
"P-persephone." She wiped her face against her blouse smearing a mixture of tears and snot against the sleeve. She took a closer look at the boy, "You're George Weasley."

He chuckled,"Ah, sorry but I'm Fred."  
Persephone wrinkled her nose, "No your not. Fred has a tad wider nose than you."

"Hey Georgie, you coming!" His twin called from further down the alley. George looked at her with an excited grin,  
"Well it was nice to see you Seph, I suppose I'll be seeing you in fifth year transfiguration!" he took off towards Fred with a wave goodbye.  
"Seph…." she repeated the shortening of her name.

She successfully avoided the Malfoy's for the rest of the afternoon even if it meant oddly ducking behind counters, or hiding in a dressing room until they departed. It made her shopping longer when she got stuck in the dressing room at Madam Malkin's Robe shop.

"I don't know why you keep looking for her mother. She obviously didn't want our assistance."  
"Family is all we have in this life Draco. They are the only alliance worth having." Narcissa staunchly replied.

"Why would we want a lousy Gryffindor traipsing around our home anyway?"  
Persephone's heart slammed against her rib cage. That little snitch. Where they going to tell her grandmother now? Fear gripped the girl paralyzing each inch of her body. She remembered the day she left for her first year of Hogwarts-;  
 _Walburga was leaning against a thick cane at Grimmauld's entrance door.  
_ " _Slytherin house child, or don't bother coming home. I won't raise another Gryffindor miscreant."  
Eleven year old Persephone nodded. _

_But the sorting hat had other plans._

" _GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled barely touching her hair._

 _That night in the girl's dorm Persephone attempted to silence her cries into a pillow. It annoyed her roommates to no end that they reported her to the head girl who in turn presented her to a tall elderly witch._

" _I know it's scary to be away from home…"Professor McGonagall started.  
Persephone screamed out that she wasn't afraid to be away from home- that, that home wasn't a home at all. This raw scream flustered the transfiguration Professor,  
_" _Then dear girl what is the matter?"_

 _After that night Persephone was put at ease. Professor McGonagall promised to provide her with Slytherin robes and apparel for when she returned home, and would convince the head of Slytherin to write to her grandmother if she required further proof of Persephone's house placement._

All of that was for nothing now. The Malfoy's would ruin everything.

"Dear Draco," Narcissa started, "Do you know how helpful that could be? Especially to your father?"

Madam Malkin rapped on her dressing room door,  
"Dearie, everything going alright in there?"

Persephone squeaked grasping for a voice that wasn't her own to answer the witch.

"Come Draco, it's time for us to head home."  
She waited for the bell of the door to ring before stepping out of the dressing room clad in red and gold.

"It fits wonderfully, thank you." she told the seamstress.

Persephone Black began her approach to 13 Grimmauld Place with her arms full of purchases rehearsing an excuse and subsequent argument with her grandmother. She had been out longer than her grandmother approved of. Her kitten heels clicked against the cobblestone. She was drawn to an odd scene. Two men stood outside the house's magical entrance. The first stood tall at six feet robed in purple complimenting his dark skin. The other wore tattered-mended robes and had two distinct scars across his face- this matched one of the drawings from her mother's journal to a T; her godfather stood before her- Remus Lupin otherwise labeled as "Moony".

"Miss Black… I am Kingsley Shacklebolt form the Ministry of Magic."The purple robed wizard started while approaching her gently, "This may come as a bit of a shock but your grandmother has passed."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**

 **Yes, I know Walburga Black died back in 1985, but I thought this would be more interesting.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. RJL

It wasn't that she didn't believe them but her feet took off faster than she could comprehend. The house was crawling with ministry workers one of which tried to stop her from going into the woman's room.  
"Miss wait!" the voice called but it was too late the Persephone flung the door open each of her organ's beating against her skin.

It was true. Walburga Black lay motionless on her bed. A copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her rictus hands. Sirius Black manically screaming at her corpse from the front page. Kreature was sobbing slamming his head against the bedpost. An utter relief washed over her. She cried. Not for that wicked woman's death but for all the pain she wouldn't have to endure anymore, for all the lies she had to keep bottled away, and for the possibility of the the future without the horrid woman. When Persephone finally managed to stifle her tears she was ushered downstairs by some workers.

She sat in the kitchen across the wizard Kingsley and her god father who had yet to introduce himself properly. Kingsley summoned some tea, but Persephone wasn't interested in that comfort. She looked at the men directly with a singular purpose on her mind,

"I won't live with the Malfoys."

"Your only other next of kin, your mother's father, who lives in New York." Kingsley started, "Are you prepared to move there?"

Persephone shook her head, "I very much would like to continue my education at Hogwarts. I'm also quite aware that my mother instructed for me to be left with my god father … not my paternal grandmother."

Kingsley glanced at Remus nervously, "That may be the case however guardians are allowed to withdraw their candidacy if they feel unfit to the task."

"No one could have been more unfit than her!" the table shook beneath them as the girl yelled. She looked the scarred man across the table feeling the anger build. He hadn't wanted her. On closer inspection the back of her mind wormed in that perhaps there was a reason as to why, and she would ask him given the chance.

Kingsley put a soft hand on top of hers,

"We have a lot of paperwork to go through to confirm your next guardian. You'll attend Hogwarts this year with certainty. Professor Lupin will make sure of that."

"Professor?" the girl questioned.

The man gave a half hearted smile, "Professor R. J Lupin, your temporary guardian and Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Temporary in both respects?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

A ruckus came from the entrance foyer. An unfortunate shrill voice rose above the clamor,

"I will see my great niece. Now out of the way or you'll hear from my husband." Narcissa Malfoy threw herself into the room. "Is it true? Did Sirius Black kill my wonderful aunt in a fog!"

Kingsley stood, "Mrs. Malfoy this house is under an active investigation. I'm going to have ask you to leave." his voice was polite yet firm.

"Oh Persephone! Dear child, come away with me from this place. You must be so utterly devastated." She attempted to pass the men in a played out act to convey sympathy.

This time Remus stood up blocking her away around the table. The two adults locked eyes.

"I suggest you get out of my way mudblood. My niece is in dire need of comfort."

"Mrs. Malfoy, the Ministry has many questions for Miss Black so if you wouldn't mind coming back later." Kingsley suggested.

Narcissa scoffed, "Very well, alert me when my niece is free to go and I will collect her." She gave Persephone a plastic smile, "It'll all be alright dear." The woman apparated from their sight.

"The Ministry has questions for me?" She stirred uneasily in her seat.

"Afraid so." Remus retook his seat followed by Kingsley, "Luckily we don't have to go anywhere for you to answer them."

Kingsley produced a little green phial, "This is venatuserum. I doubt you would have heard about it in school."  
"It's a truth serum. My grandmother requested it once from Professor Snape though I'm fairly certain he just gave me a green tea brew because it didn't work when she made me drink it."

Remus bit the inside of his cheek, "I'm sorry to have to ask you to consume the real thing."

Persephone shrugged taking the phial from Kingsley and stirring it into her tea, "I have nothing to hide. Not anymore."

* * *

Remus Lupin stood on the steps of 13 Grimmauld Place filled with anxiety. He knew how much Padfoot had dreaded this place and how much he loathed the woman who ruled the Black family with an iron fist. The girl he left here as an infant. Would she hate him? Would she even care to know him? Walburga Black probably groomed his best friends daughter into a pure blooded snob. It made him queasy to think about it.  
"I shouldn't be here Kingsley."

"You are the girl's true guardian by law whether you approve or not. You missed out once of taking care of her. How do you think Robin would feel about you abandoning her daughter in a true time of need?"

Remus scowled knowing he was right. He remembered reading Robin's official will in her journal naming him Persephone Lyra Black's god father and guardian, however, due to Remus's … condition he felt unable to care for the child. Remus did not fully understand what relinquishing the child meant at the time. How could he? He had been dealing with an unquenchable grief of losing not only Lily and James but also Sirius and Robin.

"Here she comes now." Kingsley nodded. The girl walking down the street took him aback. It was like a miniature version of his American friend...

" _Excuse me," A strange accent called away eleven year old Lupin from his book, "May I join you?"_

 _She had long tumbling honey-golden curls all the way to her knees, a genuine smile on her face, and jeans that were way too long for her legs. Lupin extended his hand to the empty seat across from him. The girl positioned her trunk on the top shelf that read "R.J.L" . Lupin chuckled and the girl whipped around like she had done something wrong.  
_ " _Sorry, I'm not laughing at you." He pointed to his own trunk that was inscribed "R.J.L" , "I hope they don't mix up our trunks."_

 _The girl gave a clear laugh that rang in his ears like wind chimes. She stuck out a hand,  
_ " _My name is Robin Jay Labrie."  
He took her hand, "Remus John Lupin."  
Instead of settling into the seat across him she planted herself next to him.  
_" _I'm from New York. Although my father was originally from Bath, wherever that is, that's why I got invited to Hogwarts as well as Illvermorny." The girl paused scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "Sorry I talk a lot and mother says I should just take a deep breath to make sure other people can get a word in edgewise."_

 _He chuckled._

The same posture, the same honey golden hair, but not the same eyes… no those came from his deranged and until recently imprisoned friend. Remus looked away as the girl made a study of them on her approach. He let Kingsley do all the talking; he was good at this sort of thing. The girl flew past them into the house and moments later Remus could hear uncontrollable sobs but from what the man could tell these weren't cries of loss, oh no he knew those cries all too well, these sobs were laced oddly with joy which made his stomach curl.

* * *

"Let's start with something simple. What house were you placed in upon arrival at Hogwarts?" Kingsley had a sly grin on his face. The man had been in contact with McGonagall.  
"Gryffindor." The girl replied immediately.  
"Good, now I'm afraid from here the questions won't be as pleasant."Kingsley apologized with his expression, " When did you leave Grimmauld place this morning?"  
"A little after eight, the clock in the hallway had been finished chiming for a minute or so." Persephone replied.  
"Was there anything unusual about your grandmother this morning?"  
"No, we ate breakfast in silence as usual and she gave me the key for the family vault to retrieve school supplies."

"When does your grandmother usually read the Daily Prophet?"

"Kreature usually brings it to her around 10 am. She thinks exerting herself before that time is unnecessary."

Kingsley nodded keeping notes on a piece of parchment.  
"Tell me.. Have you ever had correspondence from your father in prison?"

"No." The answer was short and sweet.

Each answer came fluidly form the girl until the ministry auror was out of questions.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows!**

 **and a shout out to ScaredyCheshireCat for the stories first review!**


	3. Freed

"Now, Miss Black if you would kindly ready your things we'll be heading out. The Ministry has secured a room for you at the Leaky Cauldron until your departure to Hogwarts. The house will remain under investigation until your father is apprehended." Kingsley was a kind man his voice comforting even though it was stern.  
Persephone wasn't sure if it was his tone of voice that put her at ease or the possibility of freedom. She walked up to her room. Her trunk was handed down to her, it was her mother's, and Persephone couldn't bare to erase the initials, but had lightly inscribed her own underneath. Despite the spaciousness of the trunk the girl didn't have much to fill it aside from required things such as her uniform, school books and supplies. She looked at the clothes hanging in the closet; all stuffy clothes handed down from her grandmother- too old for a young girl. It was then she remembered the loose floorboard by her vanity. She scooped down prying the board away; within was a stash of muggle money she'd found in her father's old room, some paint tubes half or mostly empty and a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet from 1974. After she descended the stairs her godfather who was the only one to remain. Persephone stopped at the middle landing. It burned her. She wanted to know so desperately why he hadn't taken her in. Her mother always wrote that he was good and gentle soul willing to do anything for his friends. The man before her in a baggy trench coat kept eyes not on her but on the trunk clutched in her right hand. It was falling apart and worn rather like him in many ways. She finished down the stairs in silence and they began to walk towards the foyer. Persephone stopped rather abruptly seeing a bird cage in her peripheral vision. Reaching out with her wand and swift flick of the wrist and the metal rusted cage collapsed on itself. Remus Lupin eyed her with question but said nothing as they exited the house.

Her room at the Leaky Cauldron was certainly an improvement over her old one. Persephone's god father wished her good night mentioning that if she needed anything to holler at him down the hall. The furniture was polished and the mattress was inviting- so inviting that the girl easily slipped into slumber.

It was hard to kick a habit. She woke with the sun as it's golden lances pierced the sky. Only one more day until Hogwarts semester started and the girl knew exactly what she wanted to do with it. Quickly she dressed in what she'd worn the day before, scribbled a note and left it under her godfather's door. The day greeted her with a harsh cold english breeze, but it didn't matter. She took off down the street with a destination in mind. The muggle store simply called "Thrift Store" had seamstress dolls in the display case wearing typical muggle clothes. The door gave a faint ding as she entered alerting the muggle to her presence who'd been asleep at the sales counter.

"Your quiet young to be up this early? Don't kids enjoy their summers anymore?" the old man yawned looking at his watch, "We're not even supposed to be open yet, guess I forgot to lock up last night."  
"Oh, I can come back." Persephone began to turn.

"No need for that you're already here." the muggle yawned once more rubbing his eyes, "Say…" He started, "Your that young lass always peaking in the window but never coming in. Finally worked up the courage to go shopping alone, ey?"  
"You.. could say that." She rubbed the back of her head, now realizing her wild waves of hair were down, and it momentarily made her feel embarrassed but she didn't know why.  
"Well you made it this far, have a look around." the old muggle encouraged, "I would tell you though things that end up here aren't exactly in style." he chuckled at the end.

The clothes were organized by color. She went right for the reds hoping to wear something other than her uniform to Gryffindor quidditch matches. After finding a few options she then moved over to something she desperately had always wanted; jeans. The muggle sizes were odd and it took about fifteen pairs to find that she was most comfortable in a ten. She took armfulls of clothes up to the counter.  
"Well, I'd say your first shopping trip alone has been a success." He started ringing in the items., "The grand total is 73 pounds on the nose."  
Persephone drew into her satchel for the muggle money bringing out a bunch of paper money, a galleon slipping out on to the floor.  
"Is that what I think it is?" the muggle leaned over the counter with the first sign of enthusiasm, "Is that a galleon?"  
She picked up the coin, "You know this?"  
The man nodded, "Aye, my wife ...you see she had a lot of those coins before we got married. She was like you if I'm not mistaken."  
"A witch?" Persephone handed over the coin for his inspection.

The muggle nodded his face drooping into a half hearted expression nostalgia. He sniffled,  
"Tell you what you can have the whole lot for this coin."

Persephone exited the store with the man asking her to return the next time she could and they would have tea. She made a promise to do so as she juggled the plastic bags in her arms. It was barely midday, and with all of the muggle money intact she wandered about looking for a new place to take in. A few blocks from the thrift store of clothes Persephone was drawn to a brick building with a tube as a sign that read "Paintz & More".

The proprietor here wore an apron covered in a dark hardened mud and she greeted Persephone from the back room saying she would be along in a moment. She scanned room. Canvases of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves. Soft brushes sat in rounded containers that tickled her fingers as she passed. The far left wall housed a rainbow of color samples; her favorite being a metallic gold glittering against the brick wall.

"Can I help you?" The muggle woman was tall almost like a giant with her hair wildey clipped back.  
Persephone took a moment. She didn't really know if she was looking for anything.

"What would you recommend for a beginner?" her voice was small and unsure.

The muggle gave her an excited grin, "Well a beginner of what? Pottery, mosaics, sculpture, painting-"

"Painting." she stopped the woman short of her list.

The woman moved around the store like a whirlwind collecting various objects in her arms, and laid them out on the counter after finding each one. First came an extra large book with thin sheets of paper, followed by a crescent with little indentations in it, a variety of brushes, and finally a small array of colored tubes. She eyed these items with curiosity not only for each of their purposes but also their cost.  
"Will this cover it?" She held out a fist of the muggle money to the woman.  
Gently, the muggle counted out the money in front of her,

"Three… seven…. Nineteen. Only nineteen pounds love."

"I already have a few brushes that I found." Persephone said "How much for just Nineteen?"  
The owner walked over to a shelf and returned with a blue book of medium size. She opened it to reveal thick parchment like paper. They smiled at each other.

After paying Persephone happened to look out the window to see her godfather peering in. He did not looked pleased. She could tell the difference from his typical mundane expression she had seen yesterday. His jaw was clenched and he appeared to be biting the inside of his cheek as it formed an odd indentation. She thanked the muggle collecting her purchases to walk outside.

They were a few blocks away before he finally spoke.  
"What made you think it was a good idea to venture out alone!" His voice raised with each word.

"I-i … didn't really think about it."  
"You didn't think about it! A madman is on the loose and you just waltz away from-" Remus stopped short taking stock that Persephone had stopped following him. Her grey eyes were wide and her lip was trembling to form words,  
"So my father… he really is a madman?"The question lingered and when no response came, " Even his best friend thinks so." it was her own words that drew tears to her eyes. The vicious image from the Daily Prophet plagued her mind with an overlay of her mother's written words 'Moony and Padfoot as thick as thieves'. Everything fell from her arms as she hurried to wipe away the ensuing cascade of tears from her face. Her grandmother had always bombarded her mind with horrid images of her father; that he was a heathen and a traitor. Until that photograph in the paper Persephone had held onto her mother's interpretation of the man, mischievous yes but an impeccably loyal and kind man, despite everything. Now a man who knew him, personally, called him mad. Between all of her pendulum thoughts and tears two awkward and long arms wrapped around her. "So this.. Is a hug." her thoughts meant a ...real hug. Never having received one from her grandmother, and all the ones from Narcissa Malfoy were hollow it began to draw away her tears. It was warm and meaningful. He didn't want her to be crying- as in he genuinely cared.

"I shouldn't have yelled." Remus started, "I'm sorry. You've had a rough time and I'm not making it much better."

"You're making it better now." the girl managed through a catch in her throat.

They went back to the Leaky Cauldron where they decided to eat lunch in a little corner booth.

Persephone piled her bags in the inside part of the booth. Persephone ordered tea and stew and Remus did the same. They sat happily in a comforting quiet until Tom delivered their order to the table.  
"So you're teaching Defense against the dark arts. You know they say that position is cursed." she sniffled with half a grin. Her nose and cheeks were still puffy and red.  
"I have heard." Remus acknowledged, "Did you like your former defense against the dark arts professors?"  
She tucked her hair behind her ear with thought, "I'll be honest the two professors that had it before set the bar pretty low, but that class really isn't my thing any way."

Remus nodded, "Yes, I've been told you're quiet adept at transfiguration."

Persephone took a long sip of her favorite earl grey tea, "Professor McGonagall says so, but I enjoy charms class more than anything."  
"Speaking of charms," Remus started, "That bird cage back at Grimmauld place. Why did you crush it?"

Persephone instantly cast her eyes away, a tremor in her hands as her tea cup came back down into the saucer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He tried to comfort. Remus cursed himself inwardly; he had just got her to stop crying.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," the girl started, "It would be easier on me to show you… It wouldn't take as many words."

"Alright." Remus replied growing concerned and it was hard for him to hide that fact. He understood as she continued eating that it wasn't something to be shown around others. It didn't take long for them to finish. Persephone quickly gathered up her things after making sure to put a galleon on the table. Remus followed her to the rented room. He was about to ask what was going on as the girl gave a pained look of concentration and focus. His question was ended before it began as Persephone was gone in the blink of an eye and a little brown and grey bird fluttered on the floor before him. Remus fell unconcerned as the hardwood floor banged against his knees.

" _Hey Moony!" thirteen year old Lupin didn't have turn knowing Robin was behind him. Her american accent stuck out like a sore thumb. However when he turned there was no one in the Hogwarts courtyard. He laid down his book searching, a few slytherins past by with Professor Slughorn in toe. Two little pinches came on his right shoulder. He went to smack them away but a twittering echoed in his ear. A brown and grey Robin rested on his shoulders. Remus held out his hand and the bird fluttered down on to his palm. He smiled,_

" _Hey Robin."_

The bird cage… a form of sick and twisted punishment. This time he was sobbing.

* * *

 **Shout out to my BFF for making the awesome book cover. She sure is talented!**


	4. Finding Friends

It was hard for Remus to sleep that night. In fact he hardly slept at all. Persephone's words back at Grimmauld place kept with him,  
"No one could have been more unfit than her!"

He stared up at the ceiling wondering if his friend would ever forgive him for surrendering her daughter to that woman. Visions of a livid Robin tormented him every time he tried to close his eyes.

"Remus what were you thinking!"

"How dare you! What kind of friend are you!"

Her voice was clear and full of rage.

Remus was pulled away from this brooding thought as a gentle knock came to the door.

"Um… Professor Lupin. We don't want to be late for the train." He was eminently glad her voice was dissimilar.

He gathered his few things into the trunk and met her in the hall.

Persephone wore blue jeans, a yellow shirt embossed with flowers that hugged her shoulders, and tennis shoes -those were perhaps her favorite as they were actually comfy. Her hair was free. Just these little things made her perfectly content. She noticed the deep circles under her god father's eyes and assumed he didn't sleep a wink. She had given him quite a shock last night. They hadn't really talked about it. Neither of them really wanted to bring it up now.  
"Best head off then." Remus gave her a weak smile and they left the Leaky Cauldron behind.

Before Persephone had been escorted by an invisible Kreature. Her grandmother wanted to make sure the girl made it to school and wasn't out cavorting with muggles as if she even knew any muggles. Kreature never said anything to her, not a goodbye, but also not a horrible abuse. Thinking of Kreature made her stop just before the entrance Platform 9 ¾ .  
"I forgot about Kreature. What is happening to him?" She was unsure why she cared suddenly.  
"I would assume he's being questioned by the Ministry as he was the only witness to her death." Remus replied thoughtfully.

"He wouldn't have killed her. Kreature adored her." though Persephone could never see why as he was abused almost as much as she was.

"There is also the process of who Kreature would belong to."

They walked through the wall one after the other. The Hogwarts Express sat in the station families surrounding the platform for their goodbyes. She had always felt a sting of jealousy upon seeing the families embrace, but now she knew what that hug felt like.

"If I don't want him who would he go to?" she asked as they boarded the train.

Remus picked an empty compartment peering back at her,  
"I'm sure another family member."  
She followed him in setting her trunk opposite side.  
"You really want to sit with a Professor and not your friends?" He asked keeping his trench coat in hand as he sat down. Persephone slowly sank into the window seat,  
"I really don't… have friends."

"Your grandmother's doing I suspect?"

Persephone shrugged, "Maybe, she didn't think that a girl my age had a right to receive letter correspondence. There was this girl from my house who'd always read across the table from me in the library, but I don't really consider that much of a friendship."

As the train began to fill up Persephone made her way to the lavatory and unfortunately on her way back encountered her cousin to which he and his goons blocked the pathway back to her compartment. They were matched in height, however, Draco Malfoy peered down upon her.

"Say cousin, did you know most madness is handed down from parent to child?" He grinned.

She wasn't going to say anything. Her plan was just to let them say there's and walk on.  
"Are you deaf?" Draco stepped closer, "I asked you a question."  
"You know perfectly well I'm not deaf." Persephone replied, "I was electing to ignore you."

The boy's nose flared and he held up a Daily Prophet up for all to see.  
"Mark my words everyone. She'll be on the front page same as her father."  
A sudden orange spark whizzed on to Draco's face. His face became planted on to the paper and vice versa. The carriage began to laugh at his shrieks even Persephone laughed along with them.

"If you're not careful mate that'll be your face on their permanently." A familiar voice said.  
"Yeah and no one wants to see a slimy-git when their eating their morning porridge." this voice seemed to echo the first in pitch and tone.

The slytherin gang dispersed after her cousin took off stumbling down the hall. Persephone turned to the Weasley twins who bore giant grins against their high cheekbones.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to do that."

"It was all George's idea." one of them said.  
Persephone raised an eyebrow, "It's a little odd to refer to yourself in third person, but alright."  
Fred nodded in some sort of approval after George gave him a look of 'see I told you so'.

The twins each put a hand on her shoulder and started walking the opposite direction from her compartment.  
"Um well," the girl was flustered as they arrived at a compartment with the privacy curtains drawn, "See I already have a-"  
George and Fred ignored her opening the door to a young man stirring a potion on his lap.  
"Lee Jordan, Persephone Black, Seph this is Lee." George introduced.

The young man held out a sticky hand, realized it and wiped it on his sweater before putting his hand back out. She shook it peering curiously at the sticky mess on his lap.  
"Is that a permanent sticking goo?"

Lee looked at the twins.  
"It's okay she's cool." The boys said before sitting down. Lee continued to stir until the liquid began to solidify. Persephone remained in the doorway unsure of what to do. George looked up at her with a smile,  
"We thought you could help us with a prank on our big headed brother."  
"A prank?" it wasn't a real question but it made her think back to the entries her mother wrote on how mischievous her band of english friends were.

" _Prongs was always the instigator. Padfoot always right at his heels. Wormtail would do anything to keep up with the band even if it scared him to wits end. Moony would eventually follow suite to see them get in trouble, and usually get in trouble himself. I followed along because, hey, they're my friends and mischief is always better managed in groups."_

Persephone looked at the three boys with a grin of her own,  
"So, what's the plan?"

Fred held out the badge of 'Head Boy' and the explanation seemed crystal clear.

Persephone walked to the prefect carriage holding the badge with extra care. She didn't want it stuck to her palm forever. A Hufflepuff prefect was guarding the door.  
"Is Percy Weasley in there? I think this belongs to him." Her voice was flat and innocent. The Hufflepuff leaned behind him yelling for Percy. A Weasley with a high forehead and thick curls produced himself to the door. She looked up at him,  
"I think you may have dropped this." She took it gently between her index finger and thumb showing him the badge. He instantly swiped it from her inspecting it rather haphazardly before placing it on his robes.  
"Thank you. I appreciate you returning it to me, good day." he then turned on his foot to yell, "Penelope look I found it!"

The three boys were positively a light with her retelling of the prank.  
"Why thank you dear madam for giving me this meaningless piece of tin." Fred croaked between laughter.  
"Oh I'm ever so grateful, ta-ta!" George wheezed holding his sides.  
"Penelope do come closer to look at my compensation." Lee gaggled slapping his knee.

Persephone couldn't help the rise in her spirits as she laughed along with them. She laughed so much she started to cry. It wasn't the prank that she found side splitting, it was the boys. In the midst of their triumph the train lurched to a halt causing the standing occupant of their compartment, Persephone, to fall right into George's lap. Fred slid to the window seat and Lee scrambled to look in the hall.  
"S-sorry." she managed as George slid over in the seat so she could sit next to him.  
"No harm done." He smiled although rather pink he turned to his brother, "Hey Freddie, what's goin on?"

"It appears the train has stopped." the twin replied.

The lights in their compartment began to flicker and the very breath that came from them seemed to freeze in the air. A wisp of black shot by their window. The train rocked backward slamming Lee to the compartment floor and Fred's cranium against the window.

"Dementors." she whispered.  
Persephone had once taken an interest in where her father was imprisoned. She even did a history paper on the prison for Professor Binn's class. As the minutes drew by they began to feel colder so much so Lee tucked his hands into his sweater shivering. The bare nape of Persephone's shoulders were covered in goosebumps. Then it was there robed in black cloth at their compartment door.  
"Blood hell." the boys managed in unison.

The creature produced a skeletal hand drawing the door open. Persephone's heart began to thrash against her rib cage with fear as it sniffed the air drawing close to her. She remembered a vital piece of information from her report. Dementors feed off of fear and anguish. Shutting her eyes she thought of the easiest thing of happiness, laughing just now with the boys, and yet the dementor drew closer still. It attempted to withdraw painful memories from her. Being locked in the birdcage was the first; her animal form frantically flapping its wings. The birdcage made the girl remember her godfather and the embrace they shared. Then there was a flash of light that came through even her shut eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open and the creature had retreated to the hall but was ready to return to her.  
"Expecto patronum!" and the creature shrieked fleeing from those words as well as another beam of light.

Her godfather was in the hall wonderfully composed and powerful. He would make the perfect Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Remus leaned in the room to her level,  
"Are you alright?"  
Persephone nodded. Her godfather looked down at the seat. George's clammy hand was on top of her's.

"And I thought you didn't have any friends." Remus chuckled lightly.  
George pulled his hand away and Persephone stood up trying rather hard to contain the heat rising in her face.  
"I should change we're nearly there."

"I'm on my way to see the conductor and then I'll rejoin you." Remus sauntered down the opposite hall. Persephone waved to the boys and returned to their original compartment.  
She stopped short at the door. Three other students had taken up some of the seats in the room. They were all from her house and she knew all their names; Hermione Granger- the girl who sat across from her in the library, Ronald Weasley- she had many classes with him, and.. Harry Potter- the boy who lived. They saw her hesitation in the doorway. Hermione smiled,  
"So that's your trunk then?" she pointed to the one over her head. Persephone nodded. The boys looked at her with blank expressions. Hermione took it upon herself for introductions,  
"Ron, Harry this is Persephone Black. She's was in potions and charms with us last year."

The girls exchanged genuine smiles, but of course leave it to a boy to ruin things.  
"No relation to that mass murderer I expect." the youngest Weasley boy said rubbing grime off his hand before putting it out. Hermione looked absolutely petrified, and the Potter boy looked up at her eager for a reply.

"Accio trunk." Her voice cracked while using the charm to summon the trunk just out of reach. It zoomed into her hand and she took off to the lavatory.

* * *

 **Shout out to Shayjean for the review and to all the follows/favorites**

 **Have a great week everyone!**


	5. Flight

Persephone made sure to wait for the last carriage slipping in with a pack of strangers. Was this going to be the rest of her year? People jeering at her because of who her father was? She exited the carriage hearing,  
"That's her, Professor!"

Percy Weasley was standing, arms crossed, next to Professor McGonagall and his brothers. Persephone gave a shy smile to the Professor as she approached the group. Professor McGonagall adjusted her spectacles,  
"Miss Black, so good to see you." she smiled.  
"And you Professor." the girl replied. Persephone noticed Percy without his robe on it was clutched in his hand.  
"Mr. Weasley," the Professor motioned to Percy, "Seems to believe you were involved in an elaborate ruse dealing with his badge.  
"She had to have been involved. How would she have known I was head boy!" His nose flared in an out.

George and Fred peered down at her from the steps. They were cool and collected. Persephone glanced at Percy,  
"You were yelling the news to some girl named Penelope on the platform." She hoped she sounded as convincing as she intended. McGonagall raised an eyebrow to Percy whose face began to redden.

"Mr. Weasley, see Professor Snape. I'm sure he'll have a solvent for you, otherwise I don't see any evidence leading me to believe your brothers and Miss Black contrived to permanently stick that badge to your robes."

When McGonagall walked away from ear shot Fred snickered,  
"Should be thanking us. Now it'll never have to leave your side."

Their brother stomped up the stairs in a rage.  
"Come to think of it," Persephone started, "Why would he be so mad at that? He'd never lose it."  
She walked with them.  
"We may have skewed the words a bit." Fred started.  
"To read 'Big Head'." George finished.

Persephone chuckled, "A replacement charm. You seem to be good at those."  
The twins nodded as they entered the Great Hall. Lee Jordan waved to them.  
"Save enough seats for all of us. Though some pesky second years did try to steal em."

Seph placed herself at the end next to George. Lee was sitting a few people away from Ron, and she wasn't ready to face that trio at the moment.

Flitwick's choir took their place before the head table. Persephone could see her godfather sitting among the teachers. He looked concerned at her but she replied with a smile to reassure him. She was okay. Glancing away from him she met a pair of deep green eyes. Harry Potter was fixated on her. His attention was only taken away after the choir dispersed and Dumbledore approached his lectern.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." an applause and cheering erupted around the Great Hall. "Now, I'd like to say a few words… before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast."  
Lee made a comment about how his stomach was keeling over.  
"First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin … who's kindly consented to fill the post… of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Lupin stood minutely to be acknowledged. Persephone clapped with everyone else, but perhaps with a little more enthusiasm.

"Good luck Professor," Dumbledore continued, " Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher… has decided to retire… in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

George and Fred chuckled.

"Fortunately, I am delighted to announce .. that taking his place will be no other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."  
The hall broke out in claps again. Persephone noted that Harry hollered in praise towards the half giant.

"Finally," The Headmaster continued, "on a more disquieting note… at the request of the Ministry of Magic… Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban .. until such a time as Sirius Black is capture." Harry's eyes returned to her, "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I have been assured… that their presence will not disrupt day-to-day activities … a word of caution." Persephone thought back to the dementor on the train while she listened, "Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you… to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." She felt as though the Professor Dumbledore were addressing her personally, but why she didn't know, "But you know, happiness can be found … even in the darkest of times," the wizard waved a hand over the nearest candle extinguishing it, "If only one remembers to turn on the light." with another wave the flame rekindled.

With the end of the speech the feast appeared before their eyes. Although Persephone wasn't feeling particularly hungry. She excused herself from supper eager to reach her trunk. The Gryffindor dormitory was quiet, no one else had made it back from the feast yet, and she was really glad for it. Her bed was the closest to the door so it came with a little extra corner of storage that now she could put to good use. After unpacking the first thing she did was bring out the blue book she had purchased. She started with a simple curved line and continued from there.

Persephone arrived at her first class of the year; Divination. The class was decorated with maroon tapestries and golden fringe. She took a seat in the far back and opened her mother's journal which was always on hand. There was always something about each class or professor, and it gave her a connection or insight even though her mother wasn't always a particularly enthusiastic student.

"Divination … what a load. Who wants to know the future? That'll make me all anxious with excitement or fear. Padfoot pretended to be 100% on board with reading the future, and then when we read each other tea cups he said the following 'A handsome friend of yours will so become more'. So I made the joke that Moony was going to be made a prefect. He's been acting like this since we got to school. I think it's just an elaborate joke…."

And then she had drawn a doodle of a rather animated professor peering into a crystal ball. The classroom began to fill and to her dismay Harry Potter trudged up the stairs with Ron and Hermione in toe. With some luck they didn't notice her sitting in the high corner as they sat in the center middle. As class began a tall shimmering praying mantis emerged from the shadows.

"Welcome," She said, "How nice to see you in the physical realm at last." The Professor had magnified glasses and was bedecked with innumerable chains and beads. Persephone made a note to ask George and Fred what they thought of this professor when she saw them in fifth year Transfiguration, that class seemed a lifetime away.

"My name is Professor Trewlawney," the woman's introduction was stifled by a table in her way. Soft chuckles emitted from the class. She took a close look at the trio sitting dead center of her class.  
"No no this will not do! We work in pairs in divination. Trio's a bad omen!" The Professor began to become frantic scratching and pulling on her wild locks.

"She doesn't have a partner." of course a slytherin ratted her out. Professor Trewlaney adjusted her glasses looking up at Persephone, and to which the entire class turned in their seat to look at her.

"I'll join her!" Hermione volunteered ascending the steps. The attention of the class then turned to Neville Longbottom. Persephone closed the journal drawing it back into her satchel as Hermione joined her. The girl gave her an apathetic smile. Tea was poured into the cups before them and they quickly drank the scoulding drink as the Professor instructed. The girls switched cups. Peering into Hermione's cup Persephone was drawn in to what looked like a clock. It was circular and both the minute and hour hand were at the noon/midnight position. She paged through Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky. Clock obviously represented time but with the hands in position as they were….  
"Time will be your friend or your enemy." she breathed quietly.

"What was that dear?" Trewlaney bellowed from her lectern. Again the class was drawn to her.

Persephone gave a quick clear to her throat and looked at Hermione,  
"You've got a clock with both hands in the midday/midnight position. Therefore time will be your friend or your enemy. There's tea leaves in the same amount on each of the cup, so that leads me to believe it could go either way dependent on…. Your decisions?"

Hermione looked staunchly unhinged like she had a deep secret revealed. Professor Trewlaney beckoned for her to read Persephone's cup. Hermione also cleared her throat attempting to throw out any anxiety she had and consulted the book in her lap. She paged and paged. Persephone peered into the tea cup across the table. The soggy brown tea leaves were in the same of a moon although Hermione struggled she finally produced something,  
"Well, this looks like a moon which represents the night creatures." Trewlaney nodded for her to continue, "There's what looks like a cross so that means trials…"  
Finally the Professor had managed to squeeze past the students to the top step, and took the cup from Hermione. Trewlaney clicked her tongue.

"Partially right dear, but that is clearly a person not a cross." the Professor's bug eyes peered down upon her, "A person in the center of the cup represents some close to you. I'm sorry to say my child but it looks like someone close to you will be affected by a terrible curse of the moon."

The Professor took the rest of her focus to Harry Potter which drew in the whole class but her to the center of the room. Persephone took out her mother's journal once more pawing to the picture that used to always frighten her as a child. It was a dark sketch a beast with yellow eyes and flecks of fur, a werewolf. There was no label on this page as all the others. It was also a stark contrast to all the other beautiful things her mother had drawn. She was pulled away from the picture as a Harry's voice yelled,  
"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!"

That outburst ended the strange class. Persephone looked at her schedule; Care for Magical Creatures was next and of course she trailed behind Harry, Ron and Hermione on their way to class. Hermione was mocking Professor Trewlaney which she found odd as she'd always had the impression Hermione respected all education, however, if anything Persephone had to agree that class was rather odd. Worse than having Harry in a second class was that Draco came into view once she reached the Professor's hut. Professor Rubeus Hagrid welcomed them saying he had a treat waiting for them in the forest. Persephone kept herself back from the group and took out the required textbook for the class. It growled at her. She took her hand gently over its fur binding while made the creature relax.

"I'm not so scary." She smiled.

As the last in the line of student's she came late to seeing the confrontation between her cousin and the Potter boy.

He walked straight up to Potter and gave a panicked look- he looked past them utterly frightened.  
"Dementor, Dementor!"

Everyone turned including Persephone who believed her cousin to be genuine turned over their shoulders. Laughs echoed from the Slytherins. A moment of fervor washed over the girl,  
"At least he's not afraid of birds cousin."

The laughter was hushed and everyone looked upon the young Malfoy.  
"Shut up, you don't know anything." He attempted to play it off, "We're hardly cousins."

If Narcissa Malfoy were good for anything it was for the tidbits of information about her son that she'd shared with Persephone.

"I'm your cousin, of course I know that kind of thing." She stepped closer to the group a odd sense of confidence welling within her, "At least Harry has some sense about him. We have reason to fear soul-sucking monsters. Whereas birds… really?"

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs started to snicker, but the half-giant called for their attention; class was to begin. Harry glanced at her curiously before turning to their teacher.

"Ta-da!" Professor Hagrid announced revealing a magnificent beast. It was a beautiful grey and white with little specks of brown feathers here and there. "Say hello to Buckbeak!" It's face was like an eagle proud with a beautiful pointed beak, but it stood as tall as a horse.

"What is that thing?" Ron croaked loudly.

"That Ron is a hippogriff. Very proud breed hippogriffs. If there's one thing you don't do that is upset a hippogriff." the Professor was beaming with pride at the wonderment of his students.

Everyone shoved for a better view of the creature."Now who'd like to go and say hello?"

The entire class took a large step back leaving Harry to be alone. Ron gave him an encouraging shove. Everyone peered on with anticipation as Professor Hagrid gave him step by step instructions on greeting the majestic creature. Persephone watched him go into a deep bow. She could feel an electricity in the air as the hippogriff reeled back sending a warning call through the air, but relented into a respectful bow. She found herself giving a sigh of relief. Then much to the boy's dismay he was lifted on to Buckbeak who galloped for take off. It gave Persephone a thought. She hadn't truly stretched her wings all summer. It was easy for her to slip from the crowd setting her things in a bush; no one would miss her. Taking a small running start she leapt letting the breeze take her wings.  
The scent of pine filled her, and with each flutter of hollow bone the wings took her across the lake.

* * *

 **ScaredyChesireCat: Thank you 3 , I thought George deserved someone a little more extraordinary plus I love the twins.**

 **Thank you all for the continued support, I hope you're all enjoying it!**


	6. Transfiguration

When she returned for her things they were gone. The class had been already dismissed. She hadn't been gone that long. Persephone had followed Buckbeak and Harry .. though she may have gotten sidetracked. A panic set in her as she raced up to the castle. Persephone made herself slow down as she entered the Great Hall. She wondered…  
"Accio things." she murmured quietly. Without her wand that charm was useless. Timidly she started into the hall keeping her eyes peeled for the leather satchel until she saw it laying by Hermione's side. "Persephone," she told herself, "You can't avoid them all year."

So she strode to the table, seeing George and Fred nearby gave her a boost. She was greeted by Hermione.  
"I didn't see where you went, and I couldn't leave your things behind." the girl smiled.  
Persephone nodded nervously glancing at the two boys. When they said nothing she returned her attention to Hermione.  
"What happened why was class let out so early?"  
"Why don't you ask your cousin? The giant chicken." Ron motioned towards Draco who had his arm in a sling. She couldn't help but laugh a bit louder than anticipated,  
"I'm sure he deserved that."

Hermione cleared her throat while nudging Ron with her elbow. The youngest Weasley boy looked up at her.  
"Sorry bout what I said you know on the train." Ron scrunched his face his ears edging pink. Persephone reached for the back of her head scratching it,  
"It's alright. I mean… to be fair I don't know anything about him." She cast her eyes downward and began to collect her things slowly drawing the bag over her shoulder.

Harry pushed himself from the table leaning in her direction and in a low tone said,  
"So you don't know that he's trying to kill me?"

Persephone met his green eyes. They were firm upon her and it made her uncomfortable; seeing George's out of the corner of her eye-concerned for the tense posture she was exuding, relaxed her somewhat. She was about to crack a joke that Azkaban didn't really allow owl correspondence but their fellow housemate Seamus ran to their table slamming down a paper,  
"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!"

"Who?" Ron jumped up to see the paper.  
"Sirius Black!" Seamus replied.

Hermione grasped for the Daily Prophet, "Duff Town that's not far from here."

All of the Gryffindor's began to murmur among themselves. George loudly announced it was time for transfiguration and began to depart the Great Hall with Fred. Persephone trailed in toe.

"Rough first day?" Fred asked as they began down the hall.  
She thought back to the breath taking flight she had just taken over the lake aside a hippogriff, and smiled gently before replying  
"It could have been worse."

"Well, that's reassuring." George said as they reached Professor Mcgonagall's classroom. Lee Jordan was standing at the door like everyone else looking extraordinary forlorn.

"Mcgonagall's doing assigned seating." He sighed, "She thinks splitting us up will do some good so we might 'learn' 'something'."

Persephone giggled at his enthusiastic air quotes. They filed in the room one by one to find neatly written tags on the desks. Her seat was in the middle of the classroom near the aisle and although George was not her seat partner Fred would be just as well. Except it would have been if George hadn't sat in his seat.  
"I gather I shouldn't say anything." She said in a low tone as they took their seats.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Miss Black, and I resent your tone." George put a hand over his nose. Lee was placed at the front with a Hufflepuff and "George" was sitting with a slytherin near the rear of the class. Placed before them were a tube of small ants climbing on top of one another scrambling in the enclosure. Upper level classes were often managed rather than taught particularly when it came to Mcgonagall's classes. Her instructions were written on the board and she only came forward from her animagious form when a student needed aid. Their goal was to turn the army of insects into a solid object. They had turned animals into other things before, but insects were tricky. Even though each of them were apart of a colony an extra step had to be taken to make them corporate. George, or 'Fred' rather only could manage a half a quill as half of his ants were resistant otherwise unwilling to conform to the shape. A beautiful peacock feathered quill was resting on Persephone's desk for the Professor's inspection. It took awhile for her to make it over as Lee set his desk on fire, and a ravenclaw girl required the Professor to notice the extra details she had managed in her quill however once the quill was struck to paper it dissolved back into an amorphous scramble of ants. Finally, Professor Mcgonagall made it to her desk.  
"Beautiful work Miss Black," the Professor picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink before striking a paper on her clipboard, "You can move on to your homework or if you're more willing… do help Mr. Weasley I fear he may poke an eye out."

'Fred' was bent as close to the desk as possible, making the right hand gestures, but too concentrated on the movements than the objective. She attempted to show him her method, however, that was just following the step by step instructions the Professor had laid out before them.  
"Alright, Fred." She started in sarcasm, "First maybe line them up arranged them how you want it to look." after some coaxing through a charm the ants filled in a line that flared out, "Alright now make the motion while also picturing the object as you move- not before the motion or after….during."

He nodded following her instructions slowly, and the colony of ants began to morph before their eyes, but at the last moment fell back into their original form.

"Class is over," Professor Mcgonagall announced, "Your homework is your ant colony. If you couldn't complete the transformation today continue to work on that. If you did, try a new object and write a paper on the process." Everyone began to collect their things and Persephone was ready to leave with the trio of boys, "Miss Black, I would like to see you for a moment."

"Oooooooooo," Lee and Fred teased.

Persephone approached her desk feeling gut wrenchingly awful for deceiving her the day before due to their prank. The Professor's smile comforted her somewhat, but the fact that she waited until the room was completely clear was… concerning.

"As you know over the summer I submitted paperwork to register you under the Ministries animagious ledger." Persephone nodded for her to continued, "I received a reply that there was no possible way for someone your age to be at the level and that they would require further proof than my word." Mcgonagall sounded rather annoyed at that fact, "So they have scheduled a hearing during Christmas break at the Ministry of Magic."

The idea of the Ministry made her stomach curl and the Professor sensed this.  
"Not to worry Persephone. You're guardian, myself and Professor Dumbledore will be there with you."

"Thank you, Professor." she started to turn.  
"And Miss Black."  
"Yes?" Persephone pivoted.  
"While I am glad to see you making friends don't get too caught up in their…. mischief." Mcgonagall smirked.

That night Persephone curled into bed with her blue book. She was highly unsatisfied with the portrait. The lines were too wavy it made the face look weak and the eyes were disproportionate. She fell asleep wondering if she would be any good.

 _The night was brisk and fog hung low to the ground of the forest. It wasn't just any forest it was the forbidden forest. Persephone knew the ancient trees as they billowed in the wind. She sniffed and it was… odd everything was so potent. The smell of pine too strong, the knot grass too sweet but there was another smell dominating them all. It was repugnant but for some reason she searched it out. It was then she realized there were no wings taking her anywhere, nor her own two legs. She was down hunched on four legs pawing at the earth as she ran seeking out the horrible smell. As it grew stronger so did the thumping rhythm within her. There was a pond before her and eagerly she chose to approach it, awkwardly skidding to a halt before the water. Persephone drew closer to peer into the crystal surface._

Persephone woke with a gaping breath. All of her blankets were on the floor, and she felt her skin pulsate with cold sweat. Hermione peered across the room, only just risen from her sleep.  
"Are you alright?"

"It was just a nightmare." Persephone brought up her blankets telling herself that over and over again but in her head.

* * *

 **Thank you for the guest review and of course all the favorites and follows I love seeing the notifications! :D**


	7. Fear itself & the King of the Underworld

Lupin stood of course anxiously before his class of third years. He was pleasantly surprised to see Persephone enter the room with Ron and Harry although she seemed detached from their conversation. She gave him a smile that discarded his previous nerves. If she was doing alright then he could as well. Standing with the pair of boys it reminded him of Robin who took Defense Against the Dark Arts with complete seriousness; it was probably the only class that she did excell at with ease much like James. Seeing her with Ron and Harry called a short bit of memory to him.

"New Professor again," James shook his head, "Wonder how long this one'll stay."  
Remus went to reply however the boys were brought in together as Robin drew them in ruffling their hair,  
"Probably not long as she has to deal with you lot."

James scowled combing his hand through his hair, "Really, come on!"  
Robin giggled, "I wonder if there will ever be a day where there will be something you'll love more than your hair."

"I doubt it." Remus replied as the trio entered the classroom. James was brought to an abrupt halt seeing an open seat next to a girl with auburn hair.

Each student gazed upon the mirror lined armoire with wonder and a healthy amount of fear. He had heard the mishandling Lockhart had done with some cornish pixies the previous year.

"Intriguing isn't it?" Lupin began as the wardrobe shook, "Would anyone like to venture a guess," He began moving from the back of the class to the front, "As to what is inside?"

Dean Thomas spoke, "That's a boggart that is."

"Very good Mr. Thomas," He complimented as again the furniture shook violently, "Now could anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

A soft voice in the middle of the crowd that seemed to give both Ron and Persephone a jump, "No one knows." Hermione was interrupted by Ron, "Boggarts are shape shifters they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so.."  
"So terrifying." He finished whilst recalling a conversation with Mcgonagall concerning Miss Granger and her endeavor to take as many classes as possible, "Luckily, a very simple charm exists," he watched the interest in Persephone's face grow, "to repel a boggart." a surprise thrash from the creature made him turn with caution. "Let's practice it now, without wands please." he motioned a few students who had already drawn them or had them at the ready skittish from the shaking furniture, "Repeat after me, riddikulus." The students echoed him and he encouraged them to repeat once more with more assurance and volume. In the corner of his eye he observed Persephone give a scathing glance to the Malfoy who lent against the wall on his supposed injured arm. "Now you see..the that was the easy part. The incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume the shape you find truly amusing." he scanned several confused looks among the students, "Let me explain." Lupin searched the crowd, "Uh, Neville, would you join me please?"  
It took a few beckonings to encourage the son of Frank and Alice to step forward.

"Hello," he tried his best to soothe the nervous boy, "Now, what frightens you most of all?"

The boy mumbled.

"Sorry?" Lupin hadn't been able to make out his words.

"Professor Snape," Neville relayed louder.

He chuckled outwardly with the rest of the class, "Frightens all, and I believe you live with your grandmother." He didn't believe he knew.

"Y-y-yes but I don't want it to turn into her either." Neville sputtered. His reply made him think of Persephone however, Augusta Longbottom was eccentric not cruel.  
"No," he shook his head, "I want you to picture her clothes only her clothes. Very clearly in your mind."  
"She carries a red-." He started.

He made a mental note to be more clear with instructions but softly said, "We don't need to hear. As long as you see it we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do," He took a step closing the gap between him and the student whispering in his ear the plan in store. After whispering it Neville looked shocked and it only made Lupin more excited to let out the boggart, "Now, when I open the wardrobe let's give it a try. Wand at the ready." He produced his own. He started to count and on the landing of three gave a quick flick unlocking the wardrobe. The knob turned and slowly Snivels stepped out, a perfect image of him.

"Think Neville think!" he hoped the vocal encouragement was enough. The charm fell out of the boy's mouth molding the black robes into green adorned with all the beckonings of an elderly well to do woman. The laughter of the class pushed the boggart back. Under his instruction the class formed a line. Ronald Weasley at the front. Persephone and Harry just behind him. He turned on his record giving the go ahead for the next practice. Snap transformed into a giant spider followed by a king cobra. Persephone took a forward step.  
"Wand at the ready," but her's was already in hand it was more a hidden missiv to be brave.

He gathered it would take the form of a cage or perhaps her grandmother. The boggart began to shift in and out of various objects until it settled finally morphing into a woman clad in prison garb gaggling inherently and raving with manic laughter. It looked like Robin…. No … it was an adult version of Persephone. This was perhaps unclear to the other students but not to him. Lupin watched with care as she raised her wand and with beautiful clarity said,  
"Riddikulus."

The skin of the boggart began to transform into a balloon version of herself. He quickly ushered the next student, Harry to come forward. This was perhaps worse as the balloons popped into a Dementor. Lupin threw himself before it in order to safeguard the boy who had so easily fallen prey to the creatures on the train.

Persephone left Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Great Hall. She'd promised George and Fred to help them with transfiguration during their midday break. After an arduous class of potions, magical history and stressful DADA session lunch was the best way to keep her going. Post-meal she began aiding the real Fred with his ants as he hadn't been able to form anything from them. A ring of excitement came through the hall as the afternoon post swooped down into the Great Hall. Letters, subscriptions and even howlers rained down on the students. Persephone and Fred were focused on scuttling the ants back into their enclosure.  
"Seph…."George called her attention.

She looked up to meet the intense gaze of a golden-brown hawk who was intently perched upon the table. Its leg weighed down with a package. The birds eyes were a full soul entrancing brown and they peered only at her. Reluctantly, she reached out a hand untying the leather strap that attached the bird to the package their eyes never leaving each other. The powerful bird took off from the table following the owls out. There was a card on top addressed to her by full name.

Persephone Lyra Black

Intrigued Fred and George leaned in on both sides.

My dearest granddaughter,

You do not know me, yet but I hope to rectify that fact. I have been trying to write to you, and even visit you for thirteen long years, and each time I was thwarted by that horrible woman that gave birth to your own father. She used her power within the Ministry and her entitlement as your guardian. Your godfather, your mother's very best friend, wrote to me about that repulsive woman's death. I cannot visit just yet, as Director of Education for MACUSA (that is the Magical Congress of the United States of America) I must wait for the summer semester, but I send along every letter I have ever written you in hopes that you may understand just how much I have been trying.

Ps. The Hawk's name is Hades. I know owl's are the usual british mail currier however here in America our closest friends are these magnificent birds. Your mother had one, so I thought it fitting you have one as well. Excuse the call to Greek mythology… I thought it very fitting.

With all the love a grandfather can give,

James Jupiter Labrie

The twins had pulled away after reading the introductory line. She tucked the package under her arm bidding the boys farewell.  
"We'll see you at Quidditch tryouts though right!" Fred yelled as she leapt heal and toe from the room.

She rushed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower thoughtless that Herbology would be starting soon.

"Stretto." The ridiculous musical themed password opened the portrait entrance. Although the common room was filled with a fair few people her particular dorm room was empty. The brown paper fell away with the scraping of her nails. Thirteen years of letters piled out before her each filled with encouragement, hope and love. Encouragement on her first year at Hogwarts, her grandfather had been a Ravenclaw. The hope came from his desperate attempts to be able to see her, petitioning the Ministry of Magic was one. Lastly, each letter was full of familial love letting her know that no matter what she was doing or where she was he loved her.

When she arrived to herbology with a blotched pink and pale face it gave her the sympathy card with Professor Sprout whose only punishment upon the tardy girl was an extra homework assignment.

She was on her way to the quidditch pitch when she heard her name yelled in the courtyard. Her godfather was standing keenly at the other end. Persephone went over to him.  
"I thought we could have a chat." He smiled.  
"Sure." Persephone returned the expression eager to tell him about her surprise visitor at lunch. Broomsticks were never her favorite as she had the real feel of flight at the tip of her fingers. They sat across from each other in his office. She was ready to tell him all that had happened the excitement of sharing overwhelmed her a little. Remus flexed his hands around his tea cup.

"I want to… talk about what happened in class today." he started.

"I thought you did great." she replied with enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you thought so however I wasn't referring to my teaching style..I was more concerned."  
"About the boggart." Persephone finished. She rubbed her arm, "You see.. Back on the train Draco mentioned madness being passed from parent to child, and when I got in front of the boggart... I-i don't know why I thought of that."

Remus nodded but said nothing. She looked across him with pleading eyes,  
"Is he… all that they say he is?" her voice cracked, "A murder… a madman?"

The man set down his tea and leaned in choosing his words and taking his time,

"The Sirius Black I knew was a loyal adventurous capable young man." there was a pause, "... that being said it has been thirteen years. In addition I think your in perfect collection of your faculties though you can ask for regular evaluations."

She found herself in odd purgatory of his words and her desperate desire for the truth but that would only come from encountering him...

* * *

 **I struggled for a long time on what Persephone's boggart would be but eventually I landed on the small hole that was building within her about her father's supposed madness.**


	8. Comfort

Persephone felt a sense of pride as her godfather's class became popular among most of the students; Slytherins could suck an egg talking about his robes. As September fell into October she found the only time she could manage to hang with George and Fred was before and during Transfiguration class. Quidditch practice took an immense amount of their time and they did remind her she could have been on the team. She did occasionally watch their practice runs when there was an odd moment of no homework. She'd track out to the pitch with her blue book and pencil to quell the ache in her hand to replicate her mother's style. There had to be some talent handed down to her, but every face was unsatisfactory. After one particular practice the Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excitement.

"What's going on?" in unison Harry and Persephone asked. The pair were in a strange position. Persephone had grown eminently close to Hermione as they had essentially every class together other than transfiguration, but she and Harry had not really connected or talked since that day her father had been spotted in a nearby town.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron pointed out the notice on the common room announcement board.

"Excellent, we are in low supply of stink pellets." Fred noted to his brother, "We'll visit Zonkos."

Persephone stationed herself in an armchair across from the brothers who were deep into planning their list of essentials. She faintly recalled her grandmother reading a Hogwarts letter with an austere scoff, "As if a young girl needs to trott about. School is for education not enjoyment." that letter became cinders.

"Seph, you'll love Zonkos. They have amazing trinkets." George smiled. She nodded realizing her godfather could easily give her permission to go to the village. After managing to finish a mountain of potions work and divination Persephone collected her things saying good night to her friends. It was odd.. as Harry Potter managed to bid her good night as well.. More of a nod than a goodnight.

But sleep it didn't come easily. She tossed and turned causing her mattress to creak with each movement. Each night Persephone was taken to the same place, the forbidden forest.

 _This night .. it was still. Nothing but the sound of the grass crunching underneath her. Tonight there was no pond in sight, but the strange odor in the air rose burning with each inhale. She went further in tracking the scent. In the distant pillars of smoke rose in the air and the smells of town were welcoming, however, Persephone was resolute to continue. She past a village keeping along a forest trail. In the distance a two story swaying house … the smell was emitting from there. And then… there was odd repel pushing her away. Then darkness_

"Miss Black," a voice called, "Miss Black!" with more urgency. Persephone blinked the darkness fading away with a soft light and the Fat Lady was before her. A gentle hand came to her shoulder. Professor Mcgonagall stood with a weary expression.

"Pr-rofessor?" She looked around in her night clothes standing at the entrance to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was baffled,

"Dear girl I didn't even see you leave."

The sat alone together in the common room, everyone else fast asleep in the dead of night,each with a bracing cup of camomile tea.

"Sleepwalking is a sign of restless thoughts." The Professor started trying to edge in on what was on the girl's mind.

"Professor," Persephone interrupted, "Is it possible for an animagus to become two animals?" her voice was soft yet so full of contemplation. Mcgonagall studied her for a moment taking in the dark circles encompassing her eyes,

"It would be too hard on the body. No witch or wizard has really ever attempted it. Not that I am aware of." She leaned over patting the girl's knee, "Dreams can be a marvelous thing our bodies wholly believe in its reality."

Tea with Mcgonagall was comforting and it aided her to sleep well into Friday afternoon. A consistent tapping roused the girl around three in the afternoon. Drowsily she sat up peering at each empty bed in the dorm before realizing the tapping came from outside of the tower. Tossing aside the blankets she went to the window with a surprise beyond the glass. George was hovering in place on his broom. She opened the window while taking the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she had to yell over the wind.

"Had to make sure your still alive." He yelled back with a small laugh, "Hermione said she couldn't wake you, and Mcgonagall made me… I mean Fred work with her today."

"I'm sorry about that." she indeed felt sorry for him. Working with teacher was never the best way to spend a 120 minute period. Then she realized, "Shouldn't you be in potions?"

"Fred's being a real mate and covering for me. He has a free period." George grinned, "Grab your broom because today you're going to learn how to play quidditch."

The twins ever relentless mission to make her play a sport. She told him to hang on and closed the window, fogging it with a charm. Persephone changed into some comfortable clothes. Pulling a sun yellow knitted poncho over her head she reopened the window and began to climb out on to the small ledge.

"Aye, where's your broom?" panic rose in the boy's voice.

Persephone looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't have one." and she pushed herself off the ledge taking a plunge. She could hear George yell and maneuver as best he could to catch her. She was being too mean and getting too close to the ground so finally the transformation consumed her. Persephone gilded just over the ground letting a air current bring her back up. George yanked his broom upward to stop from crashing to the ground. She lowered herself on to a boulder nearby and transformed back as he sputtered to the ground riddled with shock and awe.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!" he screamed.

Her laughter only subsided when she realized that George wasn't laughing.

"George, I-i … was just playing a joke." she took a few steps to him. She'd never seen his face so serious and hardened before. A deep pit grew in her stomach. "I should have told you I was an animagus. I'm sorry!"

It came out in a slow heave. He was laughing. Relief washed over her.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" George's smile grew, "No wonder you're in fifth year with Mcgonagall." he took a hand through his hair, "It's also no wonder you have no interest in a broom."

"It's not that I don't have an interest. I just didn't want to embarrass you on the field is all." She couldn't help but grin.

"Oh is that so Black?" George mounted his broom and kicked off towards the quidditch pitch, "Come prove it" he yelled.

She flew after him returning to her human form to summon a broom from the practice closet. They raced laps around the quidditch pitch nudging and dodging each other for an advantage. Until she went on for a nudge with some actual force, George pulled back on his broom and Persephone not used to the force of the magical object-her grip not firm enough- tumbled over her broom into the grass from about fifteen feet in the air. George landed next to her,

"Seph!"

She sat up with a wince, "I'm okay."

George knelt down next to her seeing a rather large bruise being to form on the arm she landed on,

"Should take that to Madame Pomfrey. "

"Nah, it's okay."Persephone produced her wand from her sleeve as. She gave it flick bringing forth a purplish white light swiping the wand over her arm the bruise faded.

"I wouldn't mind learning that spell." He admitted, "You're a natural chaser. Should have Wood keep you on retainer."

"I'm not sure I'm made for Quidditch. I bruise like a peach."

George relaxed in the grass next to her, "Ah but that's what you have Fred and I for. We'll give the enemy team a beating. Keep em away from ya." He chuckled at his own pun. Persephone drew up her knees,

"George," She started hesitantly, "that day on the train."

"You're wondering why Fred and I invited you back with us," He interrupted.

"Invite is a kind word." Persephone smiled remembering the firm clasp each boy had on her shoulder, "But essentially yes."

George turned his kind gaze fully upon her, "It was because of the day you bumped into me in Diagon Alley. You knew I was me. It's a hard thing to find. Our own mother can't tell us apart. So whenever someone can tell the difference Fred and I do everything in our power to befriend that person. Mind you those people are far and few between. We're not even sure if Lee is a really good friend or a really good guesser." He chuckled softly, "And Harry we just think his brain is wired different."

She felt an odd twinge in her stomach, "Harry Potter?"

"Course, do you know any other Harry's runnin bout?"

She cast her eyes down shaking her head. George felt the atmosphere shift and he nudged her shoulder with his,

"What's that all about?"

"I don't think Harry likes me… rather I don't think he wants much to do with me… seeing as he's under the impression my father wants to kill him." Her voice cracked, "Which I don't even know if that's true or not… I don't even know the first thing about him." At first she had started to cry but her voice curled into anger and spite, "The Ministry claims him to be a mass murdering lunatic, my grandmother called him a heathen for thirteen long years, and my godfather only attests to the fact that once he was a good man." Her nails began to dig in to her knee caps, "And all I think about … is what was my mother thinking being with him if he was that awful… or am I going to go an a mass murdering rampage when I get older."

She was pulled from her rant by two gentle arms which stopped for voice short in her throat. One wrapped around her knees and the other her shoulders. It was warm while awkward, neither of them seemed to breathe during that moment. Persephone closed her eyes trying to control the bashing of her heart sure that he could feel it through the hug.

"Ey, Weasley! We reserved the pitch!" the Hufflepuff captain yelled.

George pulled away, "Do we look like we're practising Smith? Jeez."

"It looks like your snogging!" the boy replied.

This scrambled the two from each other.

Persephone and George made their way back to the castle to find Fred in the Great Hall pouring over some books. He greeted them with,

"I hope you had fun. Snape gave you detention because you didn't know what a bozar was."

She could hear George say, "Worth it," before she stepped away from the table to grab her godfather as he entered the hall for supper.

"Ah, Persephone." Lupin gave a smile, "How are you doing?" He asked in genuine interest. They hadn't spent much time with each other recently.

She smiled in return, "Excellent. I wondered I mean well tomorrow is the first visit to Hogsmeade and since you're my guardian I thought you could give permission to Mcgonagall for me to go."

The smile dissipated from his face in a flicker-just for a moment,

"If you promise me to not wander alone then yes."

He assumed she would go whether he bid it or not, and after his talk with Mcgonagall he knew she needed a bit of distraction. And then she hugged him quickly in happiness and appreciation leaving him with a wide smile joining her friends at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 **I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far!**

 **Guest: We will get there trust me I have been already forming how their first encounter shall happen, and also thank you for the review gives me a boost!**


	9. Wander & Ferocity

Hogsmeade appeared in view; little thatched shops and houses. It was quaint and quiet the opposite of Persephone's only other experience of the wizarding world; Diagon Alley which was a bustling loud hub. George, Fred and Lee ushered her into Zonkos Joke Shop upon their arrival. It was colorful store full of pranks, gags, and may well have been the boys' heaven on earth. Persephone browsed the shelves toying carefully with each thing she picked up. George and Fred were enamored with the inflatable tongue they had found, while Lee became occupied with a nose-biting teacup staunchly clamped to his own nose. She found herself looking out on the street searching the shops opposite the joke shop. Diagonally from the joke shop was Madame Cere's Ink Emporium.

"Hey Lee," She jinxed the cup to detach from his nose, "I'm going across the street can you tell George and Fred. I'll be right back."

The boy rubbed his nose complaining that she could have done that earlier and noted that he would tell them.

Madame Cere's Ink Emporium was a closet of a shop, hardly an emporium. The air was dusty and smelled like fresh parchment. A pencil thin witch was scribbling with a golden quill, the feather unnecessarily long; it occasionally was sucked into her nose. She didn't acknowledge Persephone as she approached the example inkwells. There was colored ink; teal, purple, green, red, but moreover there were eighteen varieties of dipped a quill into one labeled 'cafe noir' and danced it across the parchment before it. It was more like deep brown than a black, rather like the liquid her grandmother would consume on occasion, and that thought made her put the quill back. She passed over the labels; onyx, black olive, jet, and charcoal until the label Midnight stopped her browsing. The name drew her in but also the inscription below the label, "charmed ink make your work move across the page". She took an unopened tin to the counter. Madame Cere finished her scribbling before giving the girl a raised eyebrow.

"Thirty galleons." her french accent like thick stew. Persephone looked at the small tin and the tight grin pulling on the woman's face before producing thirty galleons from her satchel.

"Merci beaucoup Madame." taking the item she turned on her heel leaving the store. When Persephone stepped out into the breezy autumn afternoon she latched a hand on to her nose with a small gag in her throat. It was the scent from her dreams. Why was it so strong? More importantly why was it here.. In the real world. She noticed the boys still meandering in Zonkos. The smell lead her to the edge of the village she gave a small look over her shoulder feeling guilty recalling her godfather's words. As Persephone drew closer to the smell her hand clutched her wand. The scent pooled on the trail and she wasn't sure where it lead. A cold chill swept into her. Realizing she would be unable to follow it any longer Persephone turned. As she did her breath clouded in the air. She wanted to run but as the dementor glided into view her legs became bound to their position. It loomed over her taking in unfathomable ragged inhales drawing agony from memory.

 _"Crucio!" Walbura Black screeched aiming her wand at a seven year old Persephone who had been attempting to erase the black smudge over her father's name within the family tree. The girl slammed to the ground instantly blacking out from the pain rippling through her small body._

Persephone gritted her teeth. Think Seph think! Calling herself that made her think of George, but the pain still came. Her knees began to shake as the creature drew closer.

 _"You ungrateful little-" her grandmother's voice started._

Suddenly the memory faded. The dementor before her gave a shrill outcry as a white dog leapt between them snarling and snapping. It was .. see through. The creature fled from view but her knees buckled and the forest around her started to become consumed by darkness. She heard her name called and between the fluctuating darkness a man appeared and the smell from earlier was pungent before she left into an unwanted sleep.

The hospital wing was a fog before her groggy eyes. Her head hurt and so did her soul. Remus Lupin sat to her left he had a book in his lap and the sun was edging low on the horizon. He had an ashen complexion and his eyes were sullen encompassed in dark circles. He looked ill as well as disappointed. She didn't know which was worse or how to address either. They said nothing to each other as she shifted upward in bed. A horrible guilt and sense of betrayal welled with in her just seeing him patiently waiting for her to speak. When she couldn't find her voice he elected to begin,

"I never told you how much you look like your mother." Lupin started, "Not only do you resemble her outwardly." His tone grew stern, "You also seemed to have inherited her disposition for ignoring sound advice." Lupin sucked on his cheek trying to deal with a pain radiating through his bones.

"I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse." She did but she was unsure how to explain that she ventured from her friends because of a smell.

"I've rescinded your Hogsmeade privilege for the rest of the year." his voice seemed to shake. He expected retaliation and was taken aback by her soft reply.

"That's fair."

Lupin sighed handing her a bar of chocolate, "You must be more careful. When they brought you in… you looked gone." his voice fractured unable to continue with where he was going with that statement.

Persephone nodded sorrowfully while ingesting the chocolate,

"The man.. who save me," she worked through the gewy treat, "Who was he?"

Lupin rested against the back of his seat, "I couldn't say. George said he found you alone."

She took another bite, "It was so odd.." the girl started thoughtfully, "There was this… white dog .. only it wasn't a dog."

Her godfather leaned forward placing his book on the bed side table. He wanted to ask her to explain further, however Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room wand at the ready.

"Professor Lupin!" her voice full of panic, "Dumbledore requests your presence immediately!"

Lupin could sense the urgency in her voice and departed instructing her to finish the whole bar of chocolate. Madame Pomfrey approached her,

"If you are feeling up to it Miss Black all the houses are gathering in the Great Hall."

Persephone nodded and the witch escorted her all the way there. George, Fred and Hermione raced to her as she reached the door.

"Are you alright?" Hermione was first to speak.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She replied. Her friend noticed the chocolate bar in her hand.

"Where you attacked by a dementor!" Hermione furrowed her brow.

Persephone nodded. George took a minute step forward,

"Why'd you leave the shop without telling us? Scared the lights outta," He coughed, "Outta all of us."

She scratched the back of her head, "I told Lee to tell you, but… to be fair I wandered more than I intended."

The twins looked over their shoulders to Lee who was adjusting himself into a sleeping bag. Persephone looked at all the houses settling in,

"What's going on here?"

Her three friends all took glances between each other. Hermione went to explain but an unwelcome voice came first.

"Didn't you tell your father that parent's day was last month, cousin?" Draco approached with Blaise and Goyle in toe. George and Fred guarded the girls. The young Malfoy looked up at them with a scoff, "I see you two have taken on a job of bodyguard that'd be good for your pathetic family. Maybe you can afford a two room home."

The twins reached for their wands but took in account Professor Flitwick pacing on top of the head table. Persephone pushed herself pass them seizing up her cousin.

"Avis," her wand hidden in her sweater sleeve ten birds materialized around Draco's face. She readied herself to say the command charm. The boy whimpered slamming his eyes shut as the birds twittered inches from his face. George's hand gripped her wand arm.

"Seph… It's not worth it." he whispered. Persephone noticed Flitwick's gaze passing over them.

"Oppugno." She glowered. The birds departed, zooming around the charms professor affectionately before disappearing out the window. Persephone took a step closer to the blubbering snake her sweater sleeve still gripped by George.

"You said madness is passed from father to daughter, and yet you bully me and my friends. You think this a wise decision cousin? If I ever do go mad you better believe you'll be the first one to go."

She could see the boy swallow his scathing retort and the Slytherin's retreated to their side of the hall.

"Blamey." Fred managed.

* * *

 **I'm truly enjoying discovering who Persephone really is in this chapter I think she's a fierce friend and also very much the child of Marauders**

 **ScaredyCheshireCat: I am also so excited to for the meeting and father/daughter relationship as always thank you for your continued reviews ! :D**


	10. Inform

Sunday morning after breakfast the houses were allowed back into their dorms. Sir Cadogan a very energetic knight now guarded the Gryffindor portrait hole. Most of her friends gathered in the common room to talk, but Persephone ascended to her room. There was a weak lingering scent in the air however the girls' dorm was also potent with perfume. She sat on her bed jolting back up when feeling a lump in the middle of her mattress. It was comforting to find it was just her journal, but … uncomforting realizing that is not where she had it last. Nothing was missing from the journal at least not anything she cared about dearly. Persephone was drawn to a ear marked page at the back of the book. A page that had originally been blank … a page that was now scralled with the words "Expecto Patronum". Hermione entered the room with a soft yawn.

"I did not sleep well." she joined Persephone on her bed, "What book are you reading?"

"It's my mother's journal." Persephone quickly turned through the book and away from the disturbing page. Landing on a picture labeled 'Prongs' Hermione became eminently more intrigued,

"That's amazing." she started, "That looks so like Harry." Looking closer Persephone agreed with her never noticing the striking ressemble until now. "Your mother was so talented." Hermione softly continued.

Persephone sat next to Neville in Defense Against the Dark Arts finding it odd there were actual seats in the classroom. Her godfather wasn't much of lecturer, but as she thought about him not being at breakfast Professor Snape swept through the doors commanding each window shutter to close with a flick of his wrist. Dropping down the projection screen he turned to the class only to say, "Turn to page 394."

Slowly everyone started to turn through their books. Snape began walking back to the lectern and projector station. She watched Harry slide over on his bench to address the teacher,

"Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin."

"That's not really your concern is it Potter." He continued to walk, "Suffice to say that your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time." He reached the lectern repeating his initial instruction while giving the projector a tap, "Turn to page 394."

She arrived at page 394 as Ron burst the title of the chapter outloud,

"Werewolves?"

Hermione's voice startled Persephone as she didn't see her friend come to class, "But sir we've only begun learning about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks."

"Quiet." Snape ordered. Ron asked both Harry and Persephone if they had seen her come in. Both shook their heads. "Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. "No one?" as he turned the Professor's eyes were fixed upon Persephone who staunchly remained quiet. "How disappointing." Snape continued ignoring Hermione's eager arm.

"Please sir," Hermione started, "An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he transforms no longer remembering who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, a werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

Draco gave an animated howl causing half of the room to giggle.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy," The Professor started, "That is the second time you have spoken out of term, Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself," Persephone clenched her fist feeling an anger boil, "Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all."

She watched Hermione look downcast at her desk and heard Ron half-heartedly agree with the Professor. Persephone gave her an empathetic smile which was of no help as Snape took five points from Gryffindor. The Professor returned to the screen,

"As an antidote for your ignorance," A winged note flew from her cousin to Harry, "on my desk the day after next two rolls of parchment on the werewolf," The entire class groaned causing Snape to give rise in his tone, "With particular emphasis on recognizing it." Professor Snape's eyes returned to Persephone as he said this.

"Sir, it's quidditch tomorrow," Harry explained everyone's collective frustration.

Snape approached Harry's desk casting himself over the student to give emphasis to his next words, "Then I suggest you take extra care Mister Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you." upon noticing Harry hadn't even opened his book, "Page 394."

At the end of class Persephone hurriedly packed her satchel she wanted to see her godfather, however Professor Snape blocked the aisle way.

"Miss Black, as you have a break period now the Headmaster has asked me to escort you to his office."

Her stomach turned over and she glanced to Hermione, "I'll catch up with you later."

The walk to the Headmaster's tower was silent and when they arrived Snape only uttered the password to an ugly stone gargoyle and held out his arm bidding Persephone to take the stairs as they appeared. The Professor remained at the bottom of the stairwell. With each step her mind went to the worst possible scenarios-; her godfather was dying was really the only she lingered on. She entered the office to find Professor Dumbledore at his desk contently snacking on toffee eclairs. He looked up with the smile of a grandfather.

"Ah, Miss Black, thank you for meeting me."

She wasn't sure how a summance from the Headmaster was an option.

"Do have a seat." He bid a hand to a comfy armchair across from his desk. When Persephone reached the desk she couldn't contain her anxiety any longer,

"Is Professor Lupin okay!" it came out louder than intended and she apologized while seating herself in the chair.

Dumbledore gave her a comforting smile, "Yes, yes he is just a little under the weather. He'll return to class next week." Her chest gave a deep sigh of relief, "I'm glad to see that you care very much for your guardian. Asking for his status rather than why I have summoned you here today." Persephone was unsure how to reply. "It's a very… sensitive subject that I wish to discuss with you, and if I upset you I apologize."

She nodded wishing for it to be over with already the suspense was destroying her insides.

"I guess I will start with a question and ask if you have any knowledge of your mother's involvement in the war against Lord Voldemort." The name drew goosebumps over her arms.

"No sir." she replied.

"As an animagus your mother was… essentially an informant." the Headmaster watched the shock envelope her face, "Indeed. She was crucial to bringing down Lord Voldemort, so I hope you can take some solace in that."

Her grandmother said her mother had died in a duel which she had always assumed was a lie.

"The reason I am back tracking from my main point which I promise I will get to," he assured, "Is because I'm going to ask something of you. It will not be an easy task I assure you, but I would not ask if I did not think it prudent." There was an electricity in the air, "Before summer break you must choose a new home." Persephone went to reply that she wanted to remain with her godfather, "I know you would like to stay with your godfather, however, outside of Hogwarts Professor Lupin does not have a place to call home yet, and therefore the Ministry of Magic would label him as unfit." She scowled at the thought, "There have been two strong candidates who are battling it out for your custody. Your grandfather and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Well obviously I would chose my grandfather." then she thought back to his words, "But… I assume that would be the easy option." As the words fell out of her mouth she understood his meaning. "You want me to live with the Malfoys." Dumbledore nodded, "And you want me to spy on them." Persephone thought back to Diagon Alley. Narcissa had mentioned her being of use to the Malfoys due to her house placement. There was a long silence before the Headmaster spoke,

"You do not have to decide until the summer, and I will not try to sway you either way. It is your decision alone. But I fear dark times will return with the Malfoys being the center of it."

Persephone left the gargoyle corridor behind feeling too much. She wanted to retch. She wanted to cry. She felt angry and self-righteous at the same time. She didn't want to process it- letting her bones turn hollow, her tissue turn to feather, and the world shrink around her. Persephone flew away. The air beating against her took away the emotional turmoil radiating through her.

 **AHHHHH writing spree!**

 **Thank you for all favorites and follows!**


	11. Choices

The next day was the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. A storm had been brewing over the school all morning. Persephone had watched it form through her window. She didn't go to breakfast. She didn't even get out of her pajamas. Hermione sat near her working on a chasm of never ending homework. Persephone had snapped at her friend for attempting to comfort her, and they hadn't said anything since. The rain started to fall when Hermione announced she was leaving for the match. The girl hesitated at the door wanting to beg Persephone to tell her what had happened in the Dumbledore's office, but left careful to shut the door gently behind her. Thunder shook the window pane and lightning burst in clusters.

"Accio journal," She murmured weakly waving her wand. The book hovered from her trunk placing itself in her lap. Persephone paged through the journal until she came upon a poem entitled, "Choices"

Choices

Make us angels  
or demons  
in the minds  
Of others,  
More assuredly  
In our own minds.

every  
action builds us  
a flicker  
in the sun  
or one  
in darkness

They are mine  
and yet  
each  
one makes  
Me.

It was oddly comforting knowing her mother was a person with complete conviction, but it didn't take away the fatigue plaguing her. The storm raged outside.

"That was the the most terrifying thing I've ever seen," Lavender Brown's voice stirred Persephone from her accidental nap, "The way he fell from his broom. So high up. Had to have been more than a hundred feet."

"Madame Pomfrey will have him right as rain." Parvati Patil replied her tone not matching her words.

She leapt from her window sill shoving the girls aside despite their protests. Persephone's bare feet slid into the hospital wing corridor. She realized approaching the door that she could have asked Lavender and Parvati about who fell, but it was rather late for that now. Peering into the room Persephone wished she had. George was standing with his brothers, Hermione and a few other students. He was completely unharmed. She turned away from the door ready to return to her dorm meeting the eyes of her godfather who leant on a cane.

"Persephone, what is the matter?" He took a few limped steps closer to her.

"Your hurt. I thought you were just sick." she replied.

"And your in your pajamas in front of the hospital wing…. With bare feet" Lupin added at the end tapping the cane against her foot.

They both took refuge in his office. There was tea but neither of them took one sip. Lupin was fighting inwardly about telling her the truth of his illness, but this time she spoke first.

"My mother… how did she," She took a profound breath, "How did she die." Lupin's face rippled with dismay. Where was this coming from? She had never asked a question like this before. He shook his head the nonverbal motion conveying his unwillingness. "P-please." she clenched her fists, "I need to know." Her godfather attempted to get up but she stood first, "TELL ME! DID SHE CHOSE TO BE A SPY OR DID DUMBLEDORE BULLY HER INTO TO!"

All the tears she had held back came through now the cascade burning her eyes. Lupin sat in a stunned state for a moment letting her anger file out before he reached to comfort her. He felt a hole tear in his heart as she pushed away from his attempted hug and he was too weak try again. Lupin then replayed her last sentence,

"What do you mean to?"

Persephone laid out the past day for her godfather. He sat patiently letting her rage at him for not fighting for her custody. Let her cry for the fear of losing him, let her berate him for not telling her he was unwell, and let her divulge her meeting with the headmaster. Lupin let her do this until her voice squeaked from the pain of yelling and screaming. This time when he hugged her she let him.

"I think," Lupin managed stifling the sob in his tone best he could, "It would be easier to show you." She looked up at him in disquiet, "Not her death, but perhaps day I truly learned the extent of your mother's endless bravery." he stood retrieving a large bowl murmuring an enchantment as he did, and rejoined his goddaughter on the floor placing the bowl between them. She watched in a quiet awe as he drew a silver amorphous light from his temple. He placed it in the bowl and silently instructed her to lean into it.

 _A younger but still run down Remus Lupin paced before a fireplace. Persephone noticed a man with wild and long back hair passed out on the couch snoring heavily. The door to the room opened revealing a young witch in earthy toned robes and honey-golden hair in a thick braid._

 _"Mom…" she whispered. Although whispering was unnecessary as none of them could see nor hear her. Her godfather halted in his pacing an expression of momentary relief was washed over by a powerful anger._

 _"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a death wish." he growled. Her mother gave a meek smile before sweeping over to the couch and placing a kiss on the forehead of the sleeping man. "Robin, you are pregnant! You can't keep doing this." his voice filled with as much implore as anger, "Think of your child."_

 _"Oh Moony," after drawing a blanket over who Persephone now understood to be her father, she met the gaze of Remus whose eyes were shaking with fear, "It's because of her that I do this." Her mother swept away to the kettle that was ready to scream._

 _"H-her?" Remus shook his head, "You're only two months pregnant you can't possibly know. Don't try to get me off subject."_

 _As her mother poured a cup of tea, "You forget how oddly talented I was in Divination." she gave a soft giggle._

 _"STOP MAKING LIGHT OF ALL OF THIS!" his yell merely stirred the man on the couch but did not wake him, "You've never taken my advice-" He was stopped short in his potential rave about her recklessness._

 _"Not true." She whispered smiling at the passed out man, "I followed your advice about Sirius."_

 _Remus scowled stomping away from her, "Not what I'm talking about Robin. You've always had an inclination towards danger just like the rest of them, but I thought you had more sense! We're at war and your life isn't the only one to account for anymore!"_

 _Robin approached her friend at the fireplace holding out a cup of tea. When he did not take it she placed it on the mantelpiece._

 _"Everyone is risking their lives. All of our friends, and you expect me to do less?" She made sure to pace herself in his sight, "As I said I do this for her. What kind of world would she have to live in if Voldemort wins? One filled with hate, fear and loss?" Robin placed a hand on his shoulder, "This choice I make it will define the world she lives in. There's nothing I wouldn't give to make sure that world is filled with sunshine, laughter, and love."_

 _"We could lose both of you." His voice ached._

 _She shook her head with a smile, "You really think Dumbledore would send me on a suicide mission? I'm trailing Travers and some ministry workers we suspect are spies and only in public places out in the open. I'm a bird for crying out loud I can't exactly followed them into their homes. You shouldn't worry this much."_

 _"It would be odd to find a bird in doors." He sniffled, "Guess I never really accounted for that."_

 _"If there's anything Moony does best it's worry." a voice came from the couch. Persephone watched her father rise with a large yawn. The man looked precisely like his portrait in her mother's journal. The trio gave each other reassuring smiles._

Persephone returned to the present with a trembling breath. For part of the memory she had forgotten to breathe. She would cry if it weren't murder on her eyes already puffy and burning.

"She lived for you, chose to fight for you, and yes… regrettably she died for you." Lupin could barely contain the despair in his voice but a another feeling overpowered it, "She wouldn't want you lingering on her death. Lingering on fear or self doubt. Your mother would want you to-."

"Live in the sun.." Persephone managed.

The Christmas season came quickly to Hogwarts and due to her punishment she was forbidden to go to Hogsmeade. Luckily her closest friends George and Fred elected to say behind on occasion to entertain her, though she never asked them to. This particular Saturday they were bundled into warm clothes out in the courtyard forming a rather lumpy snowman. She was shaping the back as George tapped her shoulder. He mouthed "follow us" before he and his brother latched onto the air. Persephone peered around the snowman in confusion. They were actually a hold of something as a pair of invisible feet dragged the snow. A voice rose in the air in protest. She followed the boys to close stairwell where Harry Potter fell into their vision.

"Guy's I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade!" he grumbled with irritation.

"We know." the boys replied in unison handing the boy a thick folded parchment.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked. Persephone felt a bit peeved at his attitude.

"What's this rubbish he says. "Fred chuckled."That is the secret to our success."

"It's a wrech giving it to you, believe me." George admitted.

"But we've decided your needs are greater than ours." Fred continued, "George if you would."

Persephone leaned in as he held up his wand to the paper uttering,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." these words peaked her interest. Her mother had scribbled these words on a charms page. George tapped the center of the parchment and a low whistle emitted from his wand.

"Messers. Moony," the name pricked her ears with intrigue and she leaned over the paper closer to Potter then she'd ever been. He continued to read, "Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map."

"We owe it so much." George said. She anxiously watched Harry open the folds to revealing corridors, classrooms, and little feet moving names attached to each set. Persephone instantly knew it was a map of Hogwarts, and the twins confirmed this as Harry mentioned it aloud. As the boys fell into conversation Persephone about Dumbledore and secret passages she hesitantly turned a fold, as it was still in his hands, seeing the Shrieking Shack and a pair of feet leave the building not quick enough to catch the name before it disappeared. She fought the urge to transform to travel to the shack, a place where she always ventured to in her dreams but was always cast away from, deciding to respect her godfather's wishes she left for Gryffindor Tower with George and Fred.

By supper time the Gryffindor common room became sparse and even the twins travelled down to the great hall. Persephone had filled herself at lunch and wanted to read her letters from the afternoon post in peace anyway. The first was annoyingly from Narcissa Malfoy who had frustratingly beautiful penmanship.

 _Dearest Persephone,_

 _I hear you and Draco had a spat recently. I do hope you can forgive him. He can be quite the show off. I am sure you are aware by now that I have submitted Lucius and myself to be your guardians following the end of the year. Rather getting ahead of myself but I have provided several color samples for your room. I want the furniture I order to collate together. Please return the samples of your choosing, or let me know if you prefer a different color pallet._ There was an odd pause in the letter, a hesitation in her writing.

 _It may be asking too much but would consider visiting us for Christmas?_

It signed elegantly; _Your loving aunt._

The color pallets surprised her. They were all combinations of red and gold. Persephone was oddly struck by the woman's letter. Back at Grimmauld Place her room was green, brown and black. All her furniture was decades old and the one time Persephone had attempted to move the furniture to better suit her room Kreature ratted her out for punishment.

She began crafting her reply feeling embarrassed about her slanted writing.

 _Aunt Narcissa,_

 _Thank you for the letter and the samples. I did hear about your intentions. I regret to say I will not have much time during Christmas break and would therefore elect to stay here to make sure all my work is accomplished but I appreciate the invitation._

Persephone wasn't quite sure why the letter turned out so cordial. She couldn't possibly consider living with them and yet the idea festered in the back of her mind. She sealed the letter returning the samples labeled 'blood' and 'dragon's treasure'.

The next letter she was elated to see. A few weeks ago Persephone had sent Hades back to her Grandfather in New York. She had thanked him for all his letters, and expressed her excitement to meet him. He answered all her questions about New York, his job, and even what her mother's hawk was called - it was Hermes. She was starting to see a trend in the Labrie's family interests. She replied to this letter with more enthusiasm talking up the front and back of the paper. The last letter was from the Ministry it announced her hearing before the animagus registar council on December 29th at 9am. As she finished this letter she could hear Hermione's voice plead,

"Harry wait!"

Harry Potter rushed to her knocking the table with her letters, quill and ink aside in anger.

"Did you know!" He had been crying. She went to ask about what. "DID YOU KNOW THEY WERE FRIENDS!" Harry yelled. Persephone nodded slowly understanding he meant their fathers. "HE BETRAYED THEM! BECAUSE OF HIM THEY DIED!"

This was fresh news to her and the fervor in his voice scared her ,"I-i didn't know." she managed and when he looked in disbelief she threw herself from her chair, "I. DIDN'T KNOW." Persephone growled, "Quit treating me like I am him Potter." she sneered using his last name rather like her cousin, "I've told you I don't know my father and yet you continue to abuse me like I know his every intention." She shoved past him collecting her things from the floor before departing the room saying, "Learn to control your temper."

Late that night after Persephone was sure the whole of Gryffindor were asleep she slipped to the common room unable to sleep herself. She spread out at a table opening her blue book to a page entitled "The Calm before the Storm." It was a view from her dormitory window the day of the quidditch match, all in the black ink she had purchased from Madame Cere. That day was so stuck in her mind she had to draw it out. The storm cloud in the picture circulated, grew and produced rain before starting over again.

"That's really good." A quiet voice startled her. She turned to find Harry Potter leaning over her shoulder .

"Come to yell at me more?" Persephone asked.

"I couldn't sleep." He started, "I feel awful about earlier." the boy admitted taking the seat across from her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Persephone nodded still a little irritated, "No you shouldn't have." his ashamed expression relented her with a sigh, "Thank you for the apology."

"You sounded just like Malfoy earlier." he chuckled, "It was rather scary."

"Indeed, it's truly unfortunate we share familial lineage."

"Makes me feel rather sorry for you." He smirked.

"Watch it Potter." she mocked her cousin expertly. They sat in the room the only sound being the crackling fire. Persephone remembered the picture labeled Prongs because the shadowing casting on the boy's face an exact replication. "I'll be right back." She raced retrieving her mother's journal. Persephone returned to him presenting the page of his father. Harry became enamored with it tracing a finger over their similar features. After a moment Persephone took the book and began to rip it out for him.

* * *

 **I've been toying with the idea that Narcissa always wanted a daughter, we all know her boundless love for her son, but I like the idea.**

 **ScaredyChesireCat: I enjoyed writing that scene a lot. If we learned anything from that chapter... you can mess with Persephone... but don't mess with her friends.. Your the bomb dot com!**

 **Blah444: No worries I plan to! I have plans to write all the way to "All was well" Thanks for the review I hope you continue to enjoy it**


	12. Christmas Break

Persephone woke Christmas morning to Hermione's muggle alarm.  
"Sorry-sorry!" she whispered, "Forgot to turn it off!" but it was too late Persephone was awake now. She sat up in bed rubbing her neck. Her bones felt stiff and achy like she had been running rather than resting all night long. Hermione excitedly brought over a wonderfully wrapped gift. She grinned and pulled out the gift she had ordered for Hermione only wrapped in the brown paper from the owl order.

"You first." Hermione demanded rather excited. Persephone tore at the folded creases of the present to of course reveal a book, however, it was an odd book and turning it over to the cover she gave an audible gasp, it was a muggle book called "Portraits, an Artists Guide".

"My mum recommended it."  
"Thank you," Persephone hugged her friend, "Your turn."

Hermione opened the package to reveal a solid silver three part inkwell with a quill rest. Each inkwell in the set had a label etched into it with magic each with Hermione's favorite colors-; violet, burgundy and blue. "You can easily change the labels. I'll show you how later."

"It's beautiful!" she squealed taking closer look at the colors, "I'll have to only use this for correspondence though. I can't imagine Snape being pleased to read three pages of parchment in purple."

They both giggled. Harry and Ron were already knee deep in Mrs. Weasley's home baked good as the girls came down stairs. Persephone sat down in the armchair next to the tree. Before now a typical christmas consisted of a howler from her grandmother, and a present from Narcissa. There was a present from her aunt, however, there were four others addressed to her as well. She picked up the first.

"Taffs frum me mum." Ron tried to manage while chewing on a pastry. Hermione disgusted shook her head at the boy. The card on top was just a regular card, not a howler, that read, "Dear Persephone, the boys mentioned your favorite color is red. I hope this is alright. Merry Christmas- The Weasleys." Inside was a jumper the color of a ruby. It had her initial on the front of it a sunflower yellow. She instantly pulled it over her head, and set the box filled with homemade goods to the side.

Next was a circular box wrapped in a pastel blue paper with snowflakes that moved across it. The card attached to this box read, "Persephone, I was rummaging around the attic and managed to find these things. They belonged to your mother, and I thought you would enjoy having them. Merry Christmas love your grandfather."

In the box was a long hair pin with planet charms dangling off the end of them, a small black stuffed dog and a chipped blue tea cup that's bottom was forever stained with tea. At the bottom before some tissue paper was another card that read "spending money" and fifty galleons glittered at the bottom of the package.

After that was a simple box tagged with "To: Persephone From: Moony" She giggled inwardly she'd been calling him that every time they had tea together the past few weeks. Her godfather had collected a large stash of earl grey tea and cherry red licorice for her; her absolute favorites. Persephone latched on to a piece of licorice as she came to the next present labeled To: Queen of the Underworld From: The Gods of Mischief. Never had she so appreciated her mythological name then the day when George and Fred declared themselves the Gods of Mischief after successful detonating over twenty stink pellets on unsuspecting Slytherins and Flich without getting caught.. In the box was a badge attached to a piece of black cloth reading 'BIG HEAD' and a card that read "Snape couldn't get it to come off. They gave Percy a new one. Knicked this from Snape's office second day of school. A momento to your first ever prank - F&G". More like a momento the first day they became friends. Harry and Ron were rather elated and surprised to find out that she had whelped with that prank. Hermione scrunched her lips but said nothing.

Then came Narcissa's a pair of red leather gloves, and a diamond pendent in the shape of tiara. The card was of course beautiful wishing her a merry christmas. Ron's eyes bulged a little bit, "That's a solid rock."

She set these aside for the last present which wasn't much more than a thicker envelope. Ron had finished with his as did Hermione, but Harry still had one more; a long rectangular box, that literally screamed 'broomstick' as he'd lost his Nimbus 2000 to the whomping willow. Persephone opened the envelope to have a silver thick bangle bracelet trickled out into her hand. She held it up to look at the shimmering inscription on the inner part of the band as it read "Ego te impetus repellendos".

"Blamey Harry, a Firebolt!" Ron drew her attention away from the bracelet. Harry went to pick up the broom.  
"Wait!" Hermione had been going through the paper looking for a card, "No one's signed it."

"No one signed the invisibility cloak neither." Ron pointed out.

"True but then no one was trying to kill him were they?" Hermione slammed her teeth down immediately.  
"It's kay." Persephone told her letting the broom take over her friends attention as she sifted a piece of paper that was creased, and folded so much it was delicate. The side toward her was blank and Harry's frustration as Hermione reboxed the broom, hid her gasp. It was a couple; a woman with cascading hair, playful eyes and a man his wild hair tamed back and his eyes only ever on the woman. Her mother was staring back at her and so was her father. They looked so… normal. She watched her mother giggle at her father's sloppy kiss, grin wide, and the picture started over again. Persephone tucked it into her sleeve and collected her gifts.

That night she curled into bed falling asleep to the picture.

December 29th was here. Hermione made sure she was up on time and helped her pick out some appropriate clothes. It was hard to to eat much but Persephone managed to eat half a piece of toast with Harry's encouragement. Ron joined them with a messy head of hair,  
"Why is this a big deal again?"

Hermione glared him down. She hoped to wait for George and Fred, but her godfather appeared in the Great Hall entrance wearing the new coat she had gotten him for Christmas; after she refused to return it.

"We'll be waiting to hear everything." Hermione smiled as she left the table. Persephone joined her godfather in the corridor.  
"We'll be taking the floo network from Mcgonagall's office." he greeted, "Are you ready?"

As they approached the Professor's classroom her godfather entered, but hearing a clamor down the hall Persephone halted. A wisp of orange slid down the corridor before the transfiguration classroom,  
"Seph wait!" George heaved still in his pajamas- a disheveled mess. He took a deep breath to catch up with himself, "I-i … wanted." George took another breath, "Blamey."...another breath, " to wish you good luck." He is breath caught up with him, "Not that you need it but just in… case."

She heard Lupin call for her and with smile she said, "Thanks Georgie, means a lot."

Persephone met Professor Mcgonagall and her godfather in the transfiguration teacher's office. Her face was pink and she was inwardly cursing herself for calling George .. .Georgie. THe adults in the room took this as nerves. Professor Mcgonagall greeted her warmly before she produced floo powder. Lupin entered first, then Persephone followed by Mcgonagall. The green flame engulfed her body as she clearly stated her destination.

A welcome witch greeted them,  
"Welcome to the MInistry of Magic. How may I assist you today?"  
"Miss Black for her 9am appointment with the Registrar of Animagi." Mcgonagall said.

"This way." The witch escorted them through the lobby.

She would have taken in the wonder and beauty of the ministry if her stomach weren't doubling her over in anxiety. They were ushered into a large room where Professor Dumbledore greeted them. Persephone shied away from the man taking in the very crowded room. Lucius Malfoy gave her a curt nod from a riser seat to the left. She instantly looked away catching a thatch of receding red hair on the opposite side of the room. He gave her a kind smile and got up from his seat.

"Miss Black, I've heard so much about you." he held out a hand about to introduce himself.

"Good to meet you Mister Weasley." She shook his hand finding his surprise at knowing him instantly rather adorable, "Your sons mentioned their father worked here." it was mostly the hair, but George did mention it. He was a tall thinly built man with blue eyes. It made her think that George must have gotten his brown eyes from their mother. Persephone and Mr. Weasley watched her grip her arm.  
"Nothing to be nervous about. It'll be over before you know it." He had a father's smile full of reassurance and took his seat as a gong echoed in the room. Lupin, Mcgonagall took seats next to Dumbledore leaving Persephone in the middle.

An elderly witch with smile lines stood at the center podium.

"I, Director of the Animagus Registration department for the Ministry for Magic, call this hearing to order."

The room became a cemetery of silence, and while people who cared about her were just there she felt rather alone standing in the dead center of the room.

"Persephone Lyra Black."the witch addressed her, "We have called this session to clarify Professor Mcgonagall's understanding that you at the age of twelve last year you transformed into a-" she stopped to read the parchment, "Robin."

Persephone nodded not knowing if she were to reply to his rather obvious statement.

A voice coughed in an "ahem" and a witch robed in hot pink stood from her seat giving Persephone a smile more fake than even Narcissa Malfoys.

"Forgive me Madame Director, but before we begin I would like to ask the question of how the girl came to know about animagus', as I am sure that particular subject is reserved for upperclassman." her wide yet beady black eyes fell upon Persephone. The Director while annoyed at the witch bid the girl to answer the question.

"Well, ma'am I read it." she answered honest and simple.

"You read it?" The woman replied, "You had no particular instruction from anyone? You weren't told to do it, or encouraged?"

"No ma'am." Persephone began to already grow weary of the woman who towered over her from the risers, "When I was about halfway through I did ask Professor Mcgonagall for assistance in case I got it wrong the first time."  
"Am I to understand you succeeded in the transformation on your very first try?" The woman's voice croaked.

"Yes, ma'am." Persephone replied.

The witch clicked her tongue,

"I'm just rather interested to know why at such a young age you elected to undertake a very advanced and dangerous magical task. I also find it strange that your animagus is an animal that would go rather undetected at- "

The Director waved a hand, "Councilor Dolores we are here to see if the girl can actually transform and then register her. We are not here to discuss any other matters, today." Persephone was glad for this as the horrid toad like woman squatted back into her chair. "Now Miss Black if you please."

Persephone nodded simply wishing the form to consumer her, and when it did the gasps spread across the room. She fluttered to the witch's podium who was pleasantly surprised.  
"Well, I owe you an apology Minerva." The Director held out a hand for Persephone who hopped delicately there, "This is most impressive. If you would Miss Black…" She let out her hand asking her to return to normal. Persephone stepped away from the podium as she came back.

"I am thoroughly intrigued Miss Black. You must be an outstanding student."

"Indeed she is," Dumbledore's voice surprised Persephone, "She shares top marks with two other students."

The Director grinned, "Then I shall be keeping an eye on you Miss Black. I can always use a young presence in my department." Persephone smiled shyly at the idea. "Now, I'll ask you to sign here and that will conclude this hearing."

She couldn't help saying to herself...that was it?

* * *

 **Hope you are all enjoying it!**

 **I'm excited for the next chapters, we're so close to father/daughter meeting!**


	13. The Shrieking Shack

Persephone sat in charms class between Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. Not the best seat in class, but they chose to sit next to her. While Neville tried to include her in their conversation that they were having across her all she could think about was talking with the charms professor after class. The silver bracelet jingled as she waved her wand to practice the steps of the charm, aguamenti. She had filled her gobet the first time, but practice was Professor Flitwick's favorite word.

"Your weekend assignment is practice practice with an accompanying paper on the charms origins all by Monday." The Professor dismissed class. Third year students eagerly filed out of the classroom other than Persephone who approached Flitwick's desk, "Ah, Miss Black. What can I do for you?"

"There's a spell I came across in the library. Only it was mentioned by name and not explained rather. I was wondering if you could clarify it for me?"

"I'd be delighted to help what is the spell?" the Professor smiled. Persephone reached in to her back for a piece of parchment she'd written the words on.  
"I can't pronounce it exactly, so." She handed of the paper to the professor who quickly scanned it.

"Ego te impetus repellendos". Flitwick murmured. He nodded his head slowly, "Indeed you wouldn't find much on this spell. In the non restricted section that is."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It is means 'I repel your attack' however this spell is usually in conjunction with another or a secondary part and I should say used on an object. The saying is to long to actually protect oneself in immediate danger."  
"That's why we have protego." Persephone unconsciously played with her bangle.

The Professor smiled, "Indeed Miss Black."  
"Do you know the second part of the spell, Professor?"

"The secondary part could be a number of things. Usually the second part is returning the spell to the original caster."

"I see." She stopped jingling her bracelet as Professor Flitwick had taken note of it, "Thank you!"

She was burning to tell Hermione but after what she did to Harry's broom… she couldn't just hand over the bangle. Criminal or not her father clearly cared about her protection, and it made her feel hopeful. Persephone ran into the typical trio in the courtyard. They all looked extraordinary miserable and she remembered it was the day of the hippogriffs execution. As she approached she tucked the bangle into her bag. Hermione would ask where it came from, and Persephone wasn't about to lie to her.

"Heading to Professor Hagrid's then?" She asked. The trio always found it odd for her to call him Professor.

"Yeah, we promised we'd have tea with him. Will you come?" Mione asked. Persephone nodded,  
"Let me take my stuff back to the dorm and I'll join you."

They departed and as Persephone began the usual route to Gryffindor Tower the ever annoying Peeves had created a mess causing her to take a detour through the portrait corridor. She sadly remember her godfather had cancelled their tea tonight, so she really was free to join her friends. Persephone stifled a yawn as she continued down the corridor.

"WATCH OUT!" a portrait screamed as she was about to turn the hall and Persephone slammed herself against the wall as a shot of yellow whizzed past her. The yellow light hit a festive portrait and all the inhabitants inside fell asleep.

"Not a sleeping charm you idiot!" two Ravenclaw boys barely turned the corner eyeing Persephone up and down.

"You shouldn't be practicing magic in the halls." God she sounded like a prefect but her heart was bouncing around her rib cage. They were tall, sixth years atleast, and bore the same features; siblings at most, cousins at least.

"We weren't practicing, Black." The older looking boy with sickeningly high cheekbones sneered her last name. As she reached her wand, "Expelliarmus!" her wand was zapped from her hand landing ten feet away.

"Can you do nothing right?" the younger boy asked, "It's supposed to be summoned to your hand."

"What do you want?" Persephone took a step back making sure several portraits were now at attention. The boys remained in the shadow of the next hall.

"Because of your father, our father has been working to the bone." the younger sneered, "Minister pulled everyone off their jobs to look for your mass murdering lunatic of a father."

"And that's my fault how?" Persephone gripped her bag letting her fingers curl to the pocket where she had stored the bangle.

"Ts' not but we thought you could use a good dressing down." He smirked, "Seein' as how you strut about like your not the daughter of madman. Like your normal like the rest of us."

"I don't strut." She snapped biting the inside of her lip, "And I know I'm not normal."  
Her only resort would be to become small and hard to hit but before she could do so- a yellow light crashed against her chest. All she heard as the world closed in around her was a portrait's voice,  
"The Headmaster is on his way!"

It was… strange. In all of her dreams Persephone always had started in the forest; never where she had fallen asleep. The portrait corridor was empty. She ventured outside to the courtyard inhaling the spring weather. When the breeze came so did the smell. The smell she had always been chasing in her dreams only this time it was near .. so near .. it had to be within school bounds. Persephone took off racing through the empty courtyard and down into the grounds. Something felt on edge as the smell of iron pricked her nose. This smell of blood intertwined with the smell she was tracing. Even worse is that four other extremely familiar scents collated in the area before the whomping willow. The smell lead her to an entrance under the willow and she followed it eagerly. Up the stairs of the shrieking shack was the furthest she'd ever been, something would always repel her and then she would wake up. Reaching the top of the stairs she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron was the source of the blood. Without thinking she bolted into the room yelling to her friend if he was alright. Ron reeled back in terror,  
"Nother mangey mutt! What is that your cellmate!"

Mutt… Cellmate?.. Harry and Hermione were several feet away. She could sense their fear and the thrashing of all their collective hearts. Then she heard her name… it was so quiet it was barely heard as the house swayed.

"Liar! That's not Persephone animagus form!" Hermione yelled. Slowly she turned herself around and in ragged cloth and wild hair there he stood right in front of her. Was this is a dream? He knelt down right before her taking a hand to her face.  
"Homorphus." the revealing charm caused her form to grow and she felt her bones shift and pop until she was left sitting there normally. This wasn't a dream. Hermione let out an audible gasp,  
"Seph…."

Persephone starred up drowsily at matching eyes; her father's. There was a small flicker of a smile on the man's lips. His hand was calloused and rough on her face. Her father went to speak but she scrambled away positioning herself between this man and her friends. He looked hurt by this action for only a moment.

"I won't let you kill Harry." in saying this she swayed a bit. Her head was throbbing. It was nothing like coming back from being bird. Hermione steadied her arm and put herself in front,  
"You'll have to kill all of us."

"Only one will die tonight." his voice was full of assurance and malice. It stabbed a hole in her heart. They were right…. They were all right. Harry bolted between them knocking Persephone next to Ron,  
"It'll be you!" he took the man by the throat wrestling to the floor and whipping out his wand. That madness everyone spoke about exuded through her father's cackling,  
"Are you going to kill me Harry?"

Harry glanced up at Persephone as if he were about to apologize for what he was about to do. He lingered to long and the door to the room burst open. A sigh of relief, her godfather came through that door but upon seeing the scene Lupin yelled,  
"Expelliarmus!" and Harry's wand flew from his hand. Lupin motioned for Harry to rejoin his friends.

Her godfather drew closer to the mangled man on the floor, "Well… well Sirius looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Yes, well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?"

There tone with each other was so familiar. Lupin lowered his wand offering a hand to her father to embrace him when he stood. She heard them whispering to each other although her body was still spinning but what was loudest was

"Let's kill him."  
Hermione jetted forward, "NO! I TRUSTED YOU." She hesitantly looked at Persephone with a slight regret, "He's a werewolf. That's why he's been missing classes." Hermione's face read 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you'. That hardly mattered; Persephone already knew. She met eyes with her godfather who looked every bit impressed as he was surprised.

Lupin stepped toward them intrigued, "How long have you known?"

"Since Snape set the essay." she replied.

"Well … Hermione you are truly a very bright witch-"  
"Enough talk Remus let's kill him!" His voice was strained and deranged. Persephone found her feet now realizing she was wandless.

"Wait!" Lupin pleaded.

"I DID MY WAITING! TWELVE YEARS OF IT….'" Sirius's eyes fell sorrowfully on his daughter, "In Azkaban…"

"Very well…" Lupin resigned handing his own wand over, "But wait one more minute Harry has the right to know why."

Harry took a step forward, "I know why. You betrayed my parents." his voice cracked, "You're the reason their dead."

"No, Harry it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents that night but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead."  
Harry's tone grew vicious, "Who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius answered, "And he's in this room. Right now." He tilted his head back, "COME OUT COME OUT PETER! COME OUT, COME OUT AND PLAY!"

Persephone watched a black cloaked figure rush up the stairs. She went to yell out but-

Professor Snape disarmed him,  
"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I'd hope I'd be the one to catch you."  
"Severus…" Lupin started.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof." The Professor's wand followed the two men. A numbing tingle was growing in Persephone's fingers.

"Brilliant Snape once again you've put your keen mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." He was mad approaching an armed wizard- wandless. Persephone felt her heart jump into her stomach as Snape put his wand to her father's throat.

"Give me a reason," Snape taunted, " I beg you."

"Severus don't be a fool." Lupin drew closer to the pair.

"He can't help it, it's habit by now."  
"Sirius be quiet!" Lupin shouted. Persephone jumped a bit never hearing her godfather like that before.

"Be quiet yourself Remus!" Sirius shouted back.  
"Look at you quarreling like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set."

Snape pushed his wand into his neck, "I could do it you know, but why deny the dementors their so longing to see you." Persephone's hand was on fire now " Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes… the dementor's kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

She and Harry seemed to step forward at the same time, although wandless she wasn't absolutely sure what she was doing. Harry had nicked Hermione's wand.

"After you." Snape motioned for them to go first.

Harry yelled the disarming charm and Persephone's hand snapped upward emitting the same light as Harry's wand. This sent the potions master flying across the room.

"What'd you just do!" Ron squeaked.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione was horrified. Harry ignored Persephone next to him pointing the wand at Lupin and Sirius.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew."

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend." Lupin replied.

"No Pettigrew's dead." Harry pointed out, "You killed him."

Lupin put himself between Sirius and Harry, "No he didn't. I thought so to until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."  
"The map was lying."  
"The map never lies. Pettigrews alive and he's right there." He pointed to Ron.

"Me?" the boy croaked, "Your mental."

"Not you, your rat!"

It clicked in her head… Peter and Wormtail. Ron held the squirming rodent,  
"Scabbers has been in my family for-."  
"Twelve years." her father finished, "Curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"  
"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was-"  
"His finger!" Sirius stood before Ron, "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead, and then he transformed into a rat."

"He's telling the truth." Persephone finally managed.

"Show me." Harry demanded still pointing the wand at him.

Sirius struggled with Ron who was outcrying for his family pet. Lupin picked up the discarded wands handing one to Sirius. They began casting the homorphus charm in which to reveal an animagus. Persephone watched the rat scramble and she launched herself forward as the rat ran to the hole in the door,  
"HOMORPHUS!" She could feel the charm land. It wasn't like a usual animagus transformation. This was hideous as a human head sprung and tangled limbs twitched about until a man stood were Scabbers once was.

"R-robin!" The man blinked looking at Persephone turning to see the others in the room, "Sirius, Remus! My old friends." but he made for the door but was thwarted by the men. It was then Peter saw Persephone more clearly  
"Look at you… a vision of your mother." Peter approached, "Look so much like her… like Robin! " Persephone began to back away. Harry stood next to her. "Oh Harry and you so look like James…We were the best of friends.!"  
"How dare you speak to them!" He frightened the man behind the piano, "How dare you talk about Robin and James in front of them!"

Lupin blocked the opposite side of the piano, "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort didn't you?"

Peter sniveled it was the most pathetic thing Persephone had ever heard, "I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Sirius what would have done?" he raised a hand to her father and when she thought his voice couldn't be more deplorable, "What would you have done?"

She watched her father's face scrunch, "I WOULDA DIED!" the rat man scrambled underneath the furniture, "I WOULDA DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS!"

Harry ran to the room's only exit only to be latched on to by the sniveling man who began pleading for his life until Lupin and Sirius yanked him back to the middle of the room.

"Should have realized Peter that if Voldemort didn't kill you we would, together!"

"Don't'!" She found herself yelling in the chaotic moment. Harry had also yelled but her own voice deafened him. Persephone didn't realize it but she was steadily ...crying. "Don't become everything people have been tormenting me about all year….Please."

Harry joined her, "If you kill him. The truth dies. Let's take him back to the castle."  
Peter began to cry, "Bless… you… Bless you." he took a grip on to Harry's sweater.  
"Get off!" Harry pulled away disgusted, "I said we'd take you to the castle after that the dementors can have you."

Peter whimpered. As Harry and Sirius added an injured Ron down the shrieking shack Lupin guarded Peter. The fire in her hand had gone.

"You're mother could do that you know…" Lupin started quietly, "Use wandless magic. She taught me a bit of it, but nothing quite like we just saw."

Hermione headed down the stairs and her godfather stepped closer his wand still touching Pettigrew's neck, "Are you alright?"  
Persephone nodded. He gave her a half hug as they ushered the coward down the stairs and through the tunnel.

"So my father won't be going back then." She looked up at Lupin, "Means I surely won't have to live with the Malfoys."

"True." Lupin smiled.

She looked to see Harry with her father staring up at the castle, just talking. A bit of jealousy touched her but they would have all the time in the world to catch up.

"You should live with us." Persephone said as they exited the tunnel.

"Now that's an idea." Lupin chuckled.

"I could get really good at making the wolfsbane potion." Persephone's statement made her godfather's face drop. "What's the matt-.." She watched the clouds part revealing the brilliant full moon. Her father rushed over seizing his friend. Persephone searched for his wand in the grass only to grasp the air as Pettigrew clutched it. The wand gave a low whistle despite Harry's shout. His clothes fell from his shoulders and Peter's face and limbs shrunk until he was once more a rat.

"Persephone no!" Hermione yelled but it was too late she was already taking off down the hill after the creature sending out charm after charm with her godfather's wand. She was not about to let him escape. He was the only proof that four teenagers had. In the low thick fog of the forest… she lost him. Persephone dropped to her knees letting out silence swallowing cry until it hurt to scream.

* * *

 **This chapter took me a while to write. I wanted their meeting to not differ too much from the book/movie so I decided there will be a special scene next chapter, I've already started writing it, between Sirius and Persephone.**

 **I've been toying with the idea of starting Goblet of Fire in George's perspective, how he sees Seph and I just think it would be a cool chapter, thoughts?**

 **ScaredyChesireCat: I love her name as well. I plan to play with it a lot for the later books. George is tots adorable!**

 **As always thank you to all the follows and favorites! It makes me really excited to see the notifications, and I hope to make you all proud!**


	14. The Blacks

When she returned to the willow, some time later, Snape was standing arms secured on the other talking with Dumbledore. Ron was limping away with Madame Pomfrey.  
"Ah, Miss Black there you are." the Headmaster greeted, "I hope you are alright?"

"Y..yes sir." Persephone replied with a rasp in her voice, taking a vicious look from her potions professor.

"If you would come with me Miss Black. The Ministry has asked that you be watched until …your father's extraction." Dumbledore ushered her back to the castle where he offered her a plush armchair by the fire and a bowl full of licorice in his office. She stepped over to his phoenix as he greeted her with a gentle coo. Persephone took two fingers across his flame imbued feathers.

"You said extraction…. You meant the dementor's kiss," Faux nuzzled his head into her hand as she met eyes with the Professor, "Didn't you?" He nodded with some semblance of sorrow.

Persephone saw her bag in the arm chair he had offered her. She went to it retrieving her bangle,  
"He's innocent." She swallowed the cry building in her throat refusing to let it overpower her, "I didn't even get to talk to him…." Her wand was sitting on resting near the licorice bowl she took it turning to the headmaster thoughtfully. Persephone held it out, "Let me talk to him, and I'll spy on the Malfoy's for you." Headmaster Dumbledore peered down through his half spectacles taking the wand from her.

"Do not linger more than an hour. They… will be coming for him then. He's in the top most cell of the dark tower. I assume you will be able to reach it without much trouble."

Persephone rushed to the Headmaster's balcony. She heard him remark that she could take the stairs, but after leaping over the balcony railing it was too late. The harsh scottish winds crashed against her wings. The dark tower lay on the farthest corner of the castle. Her small claws clicked on the tower's rampart. One lantern flicked against the night air. Deep in the cell he sat a defended aura about him. Persephone jumped from the rampart feeling her sneakers hit the floor. He didn't move but continued to squat in the darkness.

"Dad…." Sirius perked at hearing this alien word gathering himself to the bars separating them. The flame licked to the side casting a shadow on his face.  
"Not ...much of one." His voice wavered.  
"You haven't really had the chance." She tried to make light of his disparaging tone putting her hands on the bars. The bangle jingled drawing his attention. He gave a soft smile touching the bracelet.

"Nor will I." Sirius gripped her hand, "I am … more sorry than I can say. If ..if I hadn't gone after Peter. I wouldn't have been blamed for all those deaths. You would have had a father."

She didn't want to talk about what could have been,  
"You did what you thought right and were brave. A true Gryffindor."

"I was so proud to find you were a Gryffindor. I'd assumed your grandmother would have forced you into Slytherin."

"Oh, she tried." Persephone admitted with a paltry laugh, "But the hat seemed to have other plans." The lantern gleamed down on the prisoner's face. He was combating tears but his face was quivering. Persephone wrapped her open hand on top of his, "I've imagined talking to you all my life, and I only have an hour..."

"Well, I hope to not disappoint." even with his jesting tone the tears poured out.

They sat with the bars between them. Her father still gripped her hand. Persephone didn't know where to start, so he did.  
"Is there a... boy in your life?"

Persephone couldn't fight the involuntary laugh, "We have an hour and that's the first thing you want to know?"

"I need to know if there's anyone I need to threaten within an inch of their life before I go." He grinned.

She sat simpering for a moment, "I just only started making friends this year… so no sorry to disappoint."  
"No complaints here. You stay away from boys as long as possible." Her father 'scolded'. No good telling him that her closest friends were boys. She wondered what he would have thought of George and Fred; that she had taken up a lot of friends rather like his own-mischievous ragtag band that called themselves the marauders.

"All of mum's friends were boys." Persephone pointed out. He nodded,  
"Indeed, your mother was… different that's for sure."

Persephone bit her lip, "When did you know… that .. that she was… more?"  
Sirius gave a wide grin, "Ah well, the day I met her I knew. She didn't even know who I was and she got me out of trouble. She was good at that….." he paused rather thoughtfully, "Getting me out of trouble." his words were soft,full of affection and inward nostalgia.

"Rather than keeping you out of trouble?" Persephone smiled.  
Sirius nodded squeezing her hand, "You look so like her."

"I know, Moony told me so." as she said his nickname a long howl rippled through the air. Her father could sense her concern for him.

"Heh, Moony," he mused at his friends nickname being used by his daughter, "He'll be alright. He has to be… for you." noting her concern.

Persephone couldn't tell him of her deal, nor that Lupin wasn't fighting for her custody. She wanted him to feel as though everything would be okay. Anything to comfort him Persephone could endure.  
"Mum.. talked a lot about her friends in her book, but she never really mentions much about herself.." Persephone started rather downcast, "What was she like?"

She watched a smile fight on his face before he replied,  
"Your mother was the most free spirited woman I'd ever met. She was also the fiercest friend." He chuckled recalling a memory, "I remember one time some Ravenclaw git had been picking on your godfather. Let's just say it's rather hard to pick on someone when you're stuck to the ceiling of the Great Hall."

A hard question formed in her throat, but she had to ask… she had to,  
"Grandmother… said she.."

Her father nodded as she couldn't manage to finish the sentence, "She died during a duel… however I'd have you know it wasn't a rather fair fight… six against one."

Persephone leaned her head against the cell bars. The unfairness of all of this had finally weighed down upon her. That good for nothing traitor had taken her father from her twice now, and when they next met she would not be … forgiving.

The first chime of the new hour bellowed. She looked out into the night, and not seeing cloaked creatures she used her animagus form to slip through the bars, returning to normal, and embrace her father. Sirius trembled circling his daughter. She was small in his arms, and he thought about all the things he had missed; her first smile, her first fall, her first year at Hogwarts.…. and all the things he would miss; her first boyfriend whom he'd hate, her graduation, her own family.

"Y-you better go. I don't want you to see this" He finally could form words again. She held on taking in the warmth of the hug ...maybe the memory of it would last her a lifetime. "Go." Her father repeated. Persephone slipped back through the bars taking a lasting glance at the prisoner. Gone was the lunacy that the Daily Prophet had cemented in her brain, but also absent was the young man in her mother's journal he would now forever be just… dad … a man who shared her eyes, waited twelve years to see her, who'd never left his mind as much as he had never left hers. She took a step towards the tower stairs only leaning back to hear him say,  
"Persephone, I will always love you."

Those words caused her to halt at the stairs landing. She didn't have her wand but earlier in the shrieking shack she'd used magic twice without it. There wouldn't be any record if she used an explosion charm. Persephone raced back up the stairs her feet barely touching each one. Throwing open the door to the tower roof Buckbeak greeted her with a respectful head bow. She bowed in return. The hippogriff revealed Hermione and Harry. Hermione who had just used bombarda on the cell lock.

"Seph!" Hermione hugged her, "You're alright!"

"Y-you…" she started, "Your helping break my father out of prison."  
Hermione nodded excitedly, "We have to go we don't have much time. Harry and I have to be back at the hospital wing."

A realization dawned on her "they"... Dumbledore must have meant Harry and Hermione and not the dementors. Her father immediately embraced her upon departing the cell, kissing the top of her head multiple times before saying

"You go be where you're supposed to. I don't want anyone pointing the blame finger on you. I'll write as soon as I'm settled somewhere safe."

She merrily flew circles around Buckbeak as they departed the Tower until she reached the Headmaster's balcony where she transformed to find the office empty of its owner. Her heart drumming against her ribs with excitement. He was free! Persephone plopped down on the armchair after scooping up her bag trying to hide the enormous grin building on her face. She indulged in some of the licorice as the Headmaster returned. He joined her at the fireplace picking up a rather large book and thumbing to a marked page. Dumbledore said nothing; didn't even remind her of their accord which now she rather regretted… or would Harry and Hermione had saved him if she hadn't agreed. Many questions arose in her mind on how her friends got away with not only saving her father's life but the hippogriffs as well. At the chime of one in the morning Dumbledore's office door burst open,  
"HE'S GONE ALBUS!" The Minister of Magic cried marching into the room, Kingsley not too far behind, "Where's that daughter of his! There was an explosion on they key hole!"

Persephone remained in her chair, but the Headmaster greeted the Minister informally beckoning a hand to her,  
"Cornelius, Miss Black has been here the entire time since Black's capture. I assure you, and her wand has been in my possession as well if you would like to see." he withdrew her white ash wand from his pocket. The Minister didn't move towards the wand, but he did regard Persephone will an odd glare; his internal cogs taking in what Dumbledore had said.

"Ah… well. We have the entirety of the ministry sweeping the castle." Cornelius Fudge continued to stare at her, "Are you sure she's been here the whole time?"

"It is as I have said Minister." He replied returning Persephone's wand to her grasp, "I also think it is safe to say Minister that Black wouldn't linger here."

Cornelius nodded trying to hide his foolishness, " Of course of course. We just wanted to be sure." He turned to Kingsley, "I want you on top of this Shacklebolt. I want him found tonight."

Kingsley nodded giving Persephone a peculiar wink before departing the tower. Dumbledore summoned a tea set to the fireplace table, "Tea Cornelius?"

"No-no. Must be off." he clapped his hands together as if he were about to be off to do hard work, "Do keep an eye on the girl Albus." he remarked as he exited.

"Both eyes, as long as I can spare them." Dumbledore promised watching the Minister leave. The Headmaster turned to her with a kind smile, "I think it'll be alright to send you back to Gryffindor tower tonight." Dumbledore approached a portrait, "Phineas," he roused a sleeping former headmaster, "Would you mind making sure your granddaughter arrives promptly at Gryffindor tower."

The portrait groaned leaning to look at Persephone, "Nother Gryffindor in my family? Pity. Come on then girl. I better see you at the fat woman's portrait in no more than five minutes."

Persephone raced through the corridors lighting her way with her wand. She was breathless reaching the fat lady and her distant relative was shaking the sleeping woman.

"Fortuna Major." and the hole swung open and she lurched inside feeling rather elated. The common room was dimly lit, the fire barely going, yet a boy was at one of the tables pouring over books.

"George." the Weasley boy looked up hearing his name.

"Seph." He slowly got up from his chair as she approached. She looked at all the books and parchment on the table.

"I don't I've ever seen you study this hard. Haven't your OWLS already passed?" she picked up a transfiguration book earmarked to the brim.

"C...couldn't sleep. Heard they'd caught your dad, and Fred and I couldn't find you all day." He scratched the back of his head, "Are you alright?"

Her smile was illuminated by the flicker of a candle, "I'm better than alright."

She told him the whole story in hushed whispers long into the morning hours.

* * *

 **One more chapter and we're done with book three! AHHHHHH what?!  
I'm so excited to start on Goblet of Fire and I hope you are all excited to read it!**

 **Cheers!**


	15. End Year Three

They didn't find him. Of course they wouldn't, and Persephone woke to a long grey feather on her nightstand about two days later. Persephone spent most of the remaining semester within the weather eye of a Professor one escorted her to classes, another to the Great Hall, and so on. She made sure Hades brought any correspondence to her window in the Gryffindor Tower. Each chance she had Persephone wrote to her father and her godfather.. as he had resigned not long after his transformation. It made her sad to see him go but there was no changing his mind despite her and Harry's argument. Returning to classes she received a lot of looks and snide comments from other students but they didn't bother her like before. Even Draco stayed leagues away from her and her friends.

As she sat at with George and Fred in the Great Hall, the second to last day of the semester, Professor Snape approached their table with a mission.

"Think he wants to reprimand me for that exploding cauldron the other day?" Fred asked stuffing the top half of a muffin into his mouth.

"If so your starting off next year with a month of detention." George answered. Persephone gathered her things knowing the exact words he was about to speak. She even mocked him with her back turned to the Professor,

"Miss Black, I'm to escort you to the Headmaster's office."

Fred nearly choked on his muffin causing the potion master to glare at him, "Don't go anywhere Mr. Weasley. You and I will be having a chat about proper cauldron care before you leave this school year."  
"Yessir." Fred and Persephone answered in unison.

"I thought I was the twin." George patted his face with a laugh.

"I'll see you guys later." she followed Snape out of the hall. They walked in silence for awhile.

"This must be awkward for you." Persephone drew up the courage to speak one they reached the gargoyle. Snape leered down at her, "You were so excited to catch him… and he just slipped through your fingers. You had been so longing…" She mocked his threatening tone all those nights ago, " to catch him." She watched his expression become crippled with anger as she took the tower stairs two at a time out of his view. A chaotic screaming match reached her ears before the headmaster's door.

"She's my grandaughter! She isn't even directly related to you. "Great" my arse!" a strong male baritone yelled.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way." Persephone knew this voice horribly well, Narcissa, "I've treated her like my own!"

She pushed the door open. James Jupiter Labrie was a tall burly man dressed in deep blue robes and had a finely groomed curling grey mustache. He looked rather stupefied, with his piercing blue eyes, at her before rushing over clasping his only granddaughter into a bear-hug. James pulled a bit away tears already spilling over,  
"I have imagined this day for twelve long years, and now here you are. You look so much like her, my little girl." He whispered at the end.  
Persephone gave him a smile and returned this hug whispering, "Please forgive me for what's about to happen. I'll explain later."

She pulled away quickly hoping he wouldn't react to much. When he didn't they turned to the Headmaster and Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy smiled greeting her with long open arms. Persephone forced herself into the idle embrace. Dumbledore sat patiently before clearing his throat,  
"Persephone," She felt it odd his address of her first name, "It is the end of term and it is time to pick your home until you come of age on March 20th, 1997."

Persephone eyed the Headmaster carefully as she formed her next words. They would shape the next three years of her life.

"I will live with my Aunt," She paused meeting eyes with the Headmaster, " But I will spend two weeks with my grandfather every year," Persephone felt bolder by the minute, " And Remus Lupin will in fact remain my legal guardian as my mother's will states."

Before either could say anything Dumbledore stood, "It has been decided."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that things moved so quickly it just felt right to me, here's a sneak peak at the first chapter of Year Four**

* * *

Dear Gods of Mischief,  
I just got back from New York! It was wonderful. My grandfather showed me all of my mum's favorite places; the Statue of Liberty - well I flew to the top Grandad did not like that-, Central Park- we went to a muggle zoo was pretty interesting, and funny enough a joke shop called 'Think Again'. I enclosed some charmed licorice … it'll make you laugh…Granddad started to teach me how to apparate. The test over here in America is at fifteen! How crazy is that? I'll admit I did vomit the first time he took me through … and we only went from one end of the house to the other.. Anyway I'm rather excited to see you. I secured my own ticket for the World Cup. The Malfoys, just the men mind you, have "the Ministers box" .. In my head I could hear my cousin as I wrote that…My Aunt finds any Quidditch match without her dear Draco in it rather exhausting.. Oh! Also here's the sketch of the building. Tell me what you both think! I think the color scheme is rather good although it wouldn't hurt to try other palettes. Also after you send Hades back I'm giving him a bit of a break to not take years off his lifespan.. The match will be here soon!

Cheers!

Seph

Ps. If that laughing licorice didn't work I'm highly disappointed

He took a frustrated hand through his copper locks. The sketch which lay next to the letter was rather incredible. It was a purple brick building with red window boxes. The larger window boxes had the shop's name 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' delicately painted in gold and outlined in black. Perhaps the best part was the moving statue of he and/or his twin that raised it's hat up and down to reveal a rabbit now and again only for the hare to disappear. The sketch wasn't the source of George Weasley pulling at his hair it was the letter. All summer .. every time Hades would fly through the window his heart battered full tilt in his chest, and he clung to each word she wrote. George was currently clinging to the phrase "I'm rather excited to see you". She didn't write "you both" as she did at the end of the letter, and Persephone had mentioned several letters ago that she could tell which of them answered her letter… which was almost always him but she always started her letters the same addressed to the both of them. To be fair he always signed them from he and his twin, and it was starting to drive him up a wall. Fred gave a loud snore that made him jump. The last time George took this long to reply to her Fred asked when the wedding was.  
Hades rested peaceably on the window sill of his and Fred's room. George gave the hawk a hesitant pet. The poor bird had flown great distances and ...often due to their constant correspondence. He took out a piece of parchment…

Goddess of Spring - that became scratched out and the paper thrown away. Why in merlin's beard would he start it off that way.

Queen of the Underworld - that also got tossed to the floor as he felt a bit embarrassed to write it even though he was the one to write that on her christmas present. He took a deep breath with a new piece of parchment.

Seph,

The sketch looks brilliant! You really brought the shop to life. We've got a full load of inventory to bring to classes. We'll bring some samples to show you at the match.

George paused wanting to write "I'm excited to see you to" … but he continued the letter with "We're excited to see you to" and signing the letter Fred & George.

Ps. The licorice did get a giggle out of mum, wonder if we can amplify it to side splitting laughter.

He tied the letter to the hawk's leg carefully before opening the window to the night air.


	16. The World Cup

George heard his mother's soft call waking them up.  
" 'S' time already?" Fred managed groggily.

They dressed in silence too sleepy to talk. All four boys; Fred, George, Ron and Harry descended to the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny joined them just as begrudgingly. Their mother was stirring breakfast while their father sat at the table a sheaf of large paper tickets. George took a biscuit from the table inquiring where the three older brothers were.

"Well their apparating aren't they," she handed him a bowl of porridge, "So they can have a bit of a lie in."

"Seph's grandfather is teaching her how to apparate," Hermione forced a yawn through, "In America the test is at fourteen."  
"Fifteen." George corrected and then his skin went cold feeling his twins eyes bearing down upon him.  
Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Right, fifteen."  
"Speaking of Miss Black, how is she getting to the Cup?" their father inquired rather interested, "I hope she doesn't intend to apparate there. The Ministry would have a fit someone that young poppin' about."

George slammed the steaming porridge into his mouth taking away a devilishly curious look from Fred.

"She only mentioned having to travel with the Malfoys," Hermione replied her tone easily disgusted at the mention of that particular family, "And that she would meet us at our seats."

After breakfast they all started for the door George tucked his hands in his sweater pockets making sure he had a sample of each product to show Persephone-

"George!" His mother's voice made not only him jump but everyone.

"What?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"What is in your pockets?" She asked her tone rising.

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me George Weasley!" She pointed her wand at his pocket using the summoning charm. Each brightly packaged Weasley Wizard Wheeze flew out of his pockets. His twin latched on to his pockets as discreetly as possible. "We told you to destroy them!" their mother demanded them both to turn out their pockets. She didn't trust them as they only turned out their regular pockets and once more she shouted the charm. A ton-tongue toffee flew from George's jacket lining, and several from Fred's rolled up jeans. It was an unpleasant scene as the woman that brought them into this world disposed of their product.  
"We spend six months on those!" Fred shouted.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" She shrieked, "No wonder you didn't get more OWLS!"

They left the burrow in a unfriendly state even more so as she called from the house to behave themselves. Awhile down their path George knocked into his brother, "Cheer up mate. We still have the stash upstairs."

"More worried about our investor being livid than anything." Fred said dejectedly.

"Seph is our friend not an investor. She'll understand." He patted his brother's back, "Plus I'm pretty sure I've never seen her livid at anyone other than Malfoy." Fred had always been the more aggressive and it was becoming more so with the reality of their business.

"You always know what to say Georgie." his brother smiled slapping a hand on his back. They reached the portkey sight and began literally searching for a piece of rubbish hidden in the frosty morning grass.

A shout rent the still air.

"Over here Arthur! Over here son! We've got it!" Two tall silhouettes came into view over the hilltop. Their father went to greet a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy old boot in his hand. Fred nudged his foot,  
"That's Diggory's dad." he whispered with an uptiff of anger. They had never had and never would forgive Cedric for snatching the snitch when Harry was attacked by dementors last year. Both of them merely nodded with Cedric Diggory greeted them. George watched Hermione and Ginny give each other rather excited glances. Please… did girls actually find that blond mess attractive? He guessed so as both girls positioned themselves close to the devil around the portkey. George gripped a hand on the manky old boot listening to his father countdown- "Three…. Two….one."

It happened immediately. There were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. George felt his feet crash to the ground before everything stopped swirling around him. He fell into Fred and in a tangled mess they realized they were there. The brother's untangled themselves as they saw their father, Mr. Diggory and…Cedric.. were perfectly standing. Just across the misty moore … was a large golden stadium. Every face in their party were brimming with smiles. Below the stadium was an army of tents. Their father fingered through his papers finding a map to their campsite. They were perfectly in the thick of it. Mr. Diggory and his son departed for their own campsite. George set down his pack with a happy huff and noticed Hermione standing at the entrance to the girl's side of the tent.

"Mr. Weasley," She started, "Who's the third bed for?"

Their father looked up from lighting the wood burning stove, "Persephone wrote asking if she could stay with us til the start of term."

George hid the smile from his twin by bending over to tie his shoelaces letting his hair fall in front of his face.

A deep booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the moor, and at once green and red lanterns blazed to life, lighting the path to the field.

"It's time!" the head of the Weasley household said, looking as excited as any of them, "Come on, let's go!"

The stadium engulfed them like second breakfast. Everything was loud and bright it filled him with excitement.

"Prime seats!" said a ministry witch at the entrance checking their tickets, "Top floor, Straight up these stairs as high as you can go!"

About twenty stories in they heard a clamor behind them.

"Aye!" a voice called through the crowded stairway. A tall figure pushed and maneuvered past several irritated witches and wizards who spouted for the person to wait their turn. Then she appeared like the sun appearing in the horizon through a cloudy morning. Persephone had her hair pulled in a high ponytail little planet charms dangling from the ribbon that kept it in place. You didn't need to ask who this witch was rooting for as she wore a beautiful green woolen sweater with leather clasps and white washed jeans… also one side of her face read "Go" and the other read "Irish". George gripped the railing as she threw herself forward hugging both he and his brother. "Been yelling at ya' for six stories!" She said after taking a long breath. He couldn't believe how much she'd grown over the summer he and Fred barely had a couple inches on her now whereas last year it had been substantial. Hermione pushed through them to hug her. A guttural throat clearing drew everyone's attention to Lucius Malfoy who stood on the nearest landing next to his son.

"Remember to write your Aunt immediately." he demanded, "I won't have her worrying on your account."  
"Will do Uncle." She started rather snarky, "…Enjoy the match." she finished trying to reel in her tone.

"We will in the Minister's box. By invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco's pride got the best of him as his father's cane slammed into his chest.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people."

Persephone returned her attention to him with a bright smile, "It's so good to see you. Feels like it's been ages."

"Y...yeah." George managed feeling a heat rise against his wind blown face.

Persephone greeted the rest of the party with the same enthusiasm and they trudged up the stairs eventually reaching the top landing. She grinned mischievously at he and his brother.

"Your not going to believe what I did over the summer. I can't wait to show you."

* * *

Returning to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire was hardly Persephone's idea of a great time, yet her stomach turned with excitement for she wouldn't be staying long; Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had written back that they would be delighted to have her at their home after the World Cup. Her trunk, in hand rolling behind her, was full of memories shared with her grandfather over the past two weeks. She'd tried to convince him to move back to England but he was in love with America and all the memories New York held in his heart. The long walk up to the Manor was soothing as the air was a tad chilly but not abrasive. Two tall hedges flanked each of her sides lining up the castle of a house down the middle. She found the bleakness surrounding the manor more beautiful and mystifying than the house itself. Expecting her Narcissa was waiting on the steps. Her aunt had a half smile and hug ready for her.

"See you made it back in one piece." She greeted flicking her wand to levitate her trunk, "Hungry?"

"Ate lunch before we popped over." Persephone entered the house trying to remind herself to be kind, "Thank you though. I'll just head up to my room."

If there was one thing Narcissa Malfoy excelled at .. it was interior design. Persephone's room made her feel at home… an oasis in the viper pit that was Malfoy Manor; Draco's snide comments and her 'Uncles' verbal abuses, but it was a trifle compared to what she had been used to. The wallpaper was deep read with fleur de lis glittering against the light, the floors were a deep mahogany, but the center of the room was not a large post bed like some might expect. One had been there until her Aunt realized something very early on in Persephone's stay. The largest part of the room, the center of it, were three large easels all with a work in progress on them. She dropped her satchel eagerly going over to the canvas reminding herself of where she had left off on each painting. Two of the three were set aside and Persephone picked up were she left off … turrets jetting out from the bottom of the canvas, black night sky surrounding, and a hippogriff soaring between it all.

Some time later a tapping rapped against her window. She ran to it undoing the latch welcoming her feathered friend Hades into the room. He nipped at her annoyedly as he had three letter attached to his leg; one from George and Fred, her godfather, and one unmarked. The unmarked was from her father which is the first she ripped open.

 _Persephone,  
_ _I found a new place to lie low, but contact will be a bit harder. Have a good school year._

 _Love,  
_ _Padfoot_

The next from her godfather. He said he was aiding Kingsley in the hunt for her father. She chuckled a bit reading the line "We're almost certain he's in Africa". After came George and Fred's letter;

 _Seph,_  
 _The sketch looks brilliant! You really brought the shop to life. We've got a full load of inventory to bring to classes. We'll bring some samples to show you at the match.. We're excited to see you to._

 _See you soon,_  
 _Fred & George_

 _Ps. The licorice did get a giggle out of mum, wonder if we can amplify it to side splitting laughter._

She gave a long sigh of relief relaxing against the window seat. Her previous letter she was wrote that she was excited to see 'him'. In writing it she was thinking of just George as he had been the one writing back to her all summer. Only after Hades had been long gone did she think about what she had done, and it was too late. Luckily, he didn't find her letter overly forward in fact he assumed that she meant them both. In truth her favorite part of summer was Hades brining her letters.. admittedly George's letters were the best. She let Hades rest despite wanting to write each of them a reply. The hawk was glad for this and he seemed to take a large breath as she closed the window. She crawled into bed too excited to sleep… the World Cup would be here soon.

* * *

 **I'm going to be away this weekend so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tingting26021996: Thank you so much for your review! It really pushed me to finish this before the weekend! Enjoy**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites!**


	17. Iching

Persephone was up early. While the Malfoy home lay like a mausoleum- no one was ever awake before 8 am. Whimper and Dodge, two pale house-elves that served the family were eager to push breakfast in her face. Whimper, the oldest house elf Persephone had ever known- twice as old as Kreaturer, was an excellent cook and made the best omelets. She presented Persephone, who prefered to eat breakfast in the kitchen rather than the eloquent dining room, with a fluffy omelet and tea. Dodge was new to the Malfoy household and she often heard her Uncle call him 'Dobby' rather than Dodge.  
"Is Mistress excited for the World Cup?" Dodge asked as he polished a silver platter. Whimper hit him a top the head with a wooden spoon,  
"Don't speak less 'poken to."

"It's okay Wim." Persephone smiled at the pair who were exchanging an inward dialogue through facial expressions, "I am excited. I get to see my very best friends"

Whimper shooed her away after she finished her breakfast. Narcissa loathed the idea of her enjoying the company of house-elves. She sompered up the stairs resisting to scratch a horrible itch on her back; scratching it will make it bleed. Minutes felt like days as she waited. Everything was packed, and around Noon Dodge came for her things. She offered to help, but he refused saying it was his duty. Finally around a quarter to four her Aunt appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a deep green robe with white fur cuffs.  
"They are ready to go." She had an odd.. Almost real smile about her face that made Persephone a tad uneasy, "I hope you don't mind but I packed something for you. It's from Madame Malkins. It was on your school list, and you skipped over it on our trip."  
"Thank you, didn't realize we needed anything more than our robes mended." Persephone followed her Aunt down to the foyer. Lucius and Draco were waiting in the middle. Her Uncle looked overly anxious.

"Enjoy the game! Stay safe, and write me when you get to school the both of you."

She and her cousin linked arms with him and Persephone was indefinitely grateful she didn't eat lunch. Although her grandfather had been working on apparation with her during her stay in New York it didn't mean she was overly fond of the transportation method. It was the quickest way indeed and after a blur of colors the marble under their feet turned to grass. It was like a gigantic golden egg. They entered handing over their tickets a wizard who directed them towards the nearest set of stairs. About fourteen stories up Persephone caught a glimpse of a a bobbing brigade of redheads. Her stomach leapt into her throat and her feet took off casting aside some foreign wizards who grabbed the railing extremely perturbed.

"GEORGE!" she yelled. They did not turn. The stadium with all its wonderful clamor and chaos overshadowed her voice.

"Cousin! You ruddey idiot wait your turn!" unfortunately she heard Draco's voice.

She slightly pivoted her head, "Some slytherin you are! Willing to wait your turn? How unambitious of you."

This comment instantly turned his pasty white cheeks red. She knew how to get the better of her prideful pure blooded cousin. He started pushing past people as well announcing his seat in the Minister's box. Oddly… it worked. Witches and wizards made room for them as they continued to climb. As Draco became breathless from the climb he realized her rouse, and pouted by no longer announcing anything. She didn't need him anymore she could see them on the next level.

"AYE!" She yelled. Pushing aside some unwilling few Persephone made it to the sea of Weasley's. George and Fred made up the back of the train. They turned to her. Of course they were wearing matching sweaters, pants, scarves, and Irish hats. The easy difference between the two was Fred had his entire face slathered with green and white paint whereas George had a small patch on his left cheek. She threw herself on to their step with open arms. "Been yelling at ya' for six stories!" Persephone took a long breath after pulling away from the hug. Hermione pushed through them to hug her "So good to see you." they said to each other. Her Uncle cleared his throat in his usual annoying tone,

"Remember to write your Aunt immediately." he demanded, "I won't have her worrying on your account."  
"Will do Uncle." She began with intended attitude, "…Enjoy the match." she finished trying to reel in her tone otherwise she would hear about it later.

"We will in the Minister's box. By invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco's pride got the best of him as his father's cane slammed into his chest.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people." she scowled after her family turned away. Persephone returned her attention to him with a smile and her heart giving a small flutter, "It's so good to see you. Feels like it's been ages."

"Yeah." George smiled back.

Fred introduced her to the two oldest brothers; Bill and Charlie. She complimented Bill's dangling tooth earring. Percy gave her a curt nod. He was still so sure she was as mischievous as his brothers- not an inaccurate assumption. They reached the very top landing shuffling into their seats. Persephone rolled her neck again resisting an ich on her back. George raised an eyebrow seeing her uncomfortable. She grinned mischievously at he and his brother.

"Your not going to believe what I did over the summer. I can't wait to show you."

Persephone had never followed Quidditch other than Hogwarts games, but being surrounded by her friends, their cheering, and the energy she was wrapped up in the game as much as someone who had followed it from the start of the season. They watched the Irish seeker fall prey to what Fred called a 'cheeky' but brilliant move.

She was screaming alongside Ginny and Hermione as the Bulgarian seeker grasped the snitch in his hand presenting it to the audience. George nudged her side pointing to the scoreboard that was now flashing Bulgaria: 160 and Ireland: 170; IRELAND WINS!

On the way to their campsite Fred explained their elaborate bet with a man named Ludo Bagman. She found their bet highly amusing that their exact prediction came true.

"Now we'll have our money for the shop! And pay you back." He triumphantly strode forward into the tent. Persephone looked up at George,  
"He knows I don't need to be repaid right? I just want to help anyway I can … with the shop." She watch George scratch his sweater, "You know I don't need to be repaid right?"

"It's not that you need it.. We need to repay you. It's not that we should. It-... I dunno.." there was a small moment of quiet between them, "What were you iching to show us?" She applauded his choice of words, but she didn't want to see a look of disapproval from Mr. Weasley so they waited until he exited the tent some time later to talk with a wizard from his office. All of her friends gathered in a semicircle. She pulled her sweater over her head revealing a black tank top … but more importantly a black ink blotted Robin on her back shoulder blade.

"Bloody hell." all the Weasley's murmured.

"Is is permanent!" Hermione's voice squeaked. Persephone chuckled,  
"Yeah it is. My grandfather let me get it … it's for my mum."

They watched with ogling eyes as the charmed tattoo fluttered its wings. Persephone returned her sweater as Mr. Weasley rentered to the tent. As the night drew on she sat with her sketch book. Originally she had started to draw the quidditch pitch in all it's golden glory… but slowly it morphed into a dimpled smiled, a small crease in the chin, and strains of hair like fire. Persephone was pulled away from her drawing by a loud ruckus outside. Mr. Weasley went to investigate and she closed her book watching Fred make fun of the youngest brother, Ron, for adoring the Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum. The friends broke out into song,  
"Victor I love you, Victor I do"  
Another loud scream and racket.  
"The Irish have got their pride on." Fred commented as his father rushed back to them.

"It's not the Irish." his voice wavered in the air tearing his sons from wrestling and taking Ginny, "We've gotta get out of here." no one moved. "Now!"

They exited the tent emerging into a flame embroiled camp. Screams rose with the smoke.  
"Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together!" Mr. Weasley ordered. Instantly she took out her wand and the other was taken by George.  
"The portkey's this way!" He yelled over it all. Fred hand Ginny and together they scrambled in the crowd. She clenched his hand desperate not to be seperated. George slammed into the back of Fred as his twin halted. Above them was a horrible sight… four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. Masked villains were the puppeteers with their wands pointed upward. Two of the figures were children. Persephone felt her supper rise from her stomach but she forced it down along with her wand which was raising- she couldn't give away their position… that might become them. Laughter radiated from the puppeteers. They back tracked from the scene quietly maneuvering through the burning tents and the crowds of other escaping wizards until they reached the forest. After awhile they approached an old boot with a handle full of wizards and witches surrounding it.

"Dad must be trying to help the security wizards." Fred said letting go of Ginny who asked about Harry. Persephone searched for Hermione's bushel of brown curls only to be disappointed.

"I'm sure she's okay." like George was reading her mind, "But these guys are gonna leave without us. We have to go." still gripping his hand they each put an open hand on the portkey.

Arriving in on a hill .. in the utter dark each of them summoned a light to the tip of their wand. Fred led the way until a colorful home with six floors towering upward.  
"Welcome to the burrow." George quietly said. There was a weak light in the main level window. A silhouette stood in the doorway. She was a portly and short woman with short red hair and a whimpering smile, Mrs. Weasley. The mother hugged her children as they entered the house which took George's hand from her…

"Persephone…" Mrs. Weasley greeted with a hug on parr with the one she gave her own children. They settled in the living room.  
"Did you see what was going on?" She asked, "I only saw you three on your way home."

"Mum…" Ginny's voice cracked, "It was awful. They were torturing muggles."

The mother comforted her daughter with a large rocking embrace and beckoned everyone to go upstairs. Persephone followed them until Ginny motioned to her room,  
"Your sharing with me and 'Mione."

George and Fred waved a 'see you soon' hand. The girl's room was small but bright due to the pink paint. Persephone curled on to the cot thinking back to the campsite. She had left behind her sketch book; it would probably be cinders by now. More importantly she worried over her friends which kept her from sleep. Ginny was comfortably asleep as she sat up unable to … or unwilling to sleep. The sun was fighting the darkness. Ginny had a great view of an orchard below. Her hand burned to draw the low morning mist between the trees. Between the trees six figures emerged which caused Persephone to fly down the creaking stairs startling Mrs. Weasley who had fallen asleep knitting in the living room.  
"Their back!" she said before flinging the door open and bursting through the frigid morning air. She hugged Hermione immediately and then Harry and Ron. They were all too tired to tell her what had happened; that didn't matter they were safe. Bill stopped her before heading back to Ginny's room.  
"Our tent didn't get the worst of it." He held out her sketchbook and her face filled with embarrassment as he commented on the twin's likeness.

* * *

 **WOW almost to 90 follows and almost 50 favorites, thanks you guys!**

 **Magby: Constant updates are a norm. I try to write every day and that makes it easier to upload often. I'm glad your enjoying the story! Thank you for the review!**


	18. Return to Hogwarts

"It's been an absolute uproar,"Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts, "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Here Perc," Persephone sounded like one of his siblings offering him a very ornate silver quill with a red feather, "My Aunt gave me this. I have loads already." Percy hesitantly took the quill and struck it against some paper satisfied that it wasn't a gag quill. She winked at the twins… the transfiguration magic would wear off eventually. The three of them sat huddled at a small table each on a stool with books taking up a hefty amount of table space. Rain lashed against the living room window. Hermione was of course reading. Harry was polishing his Firebolt. George and Fred whispered too much over the paper Persephone had drawn up.

"What are you two up to?" Mrs. Weasley asked her eyes only on the twins, not willing to believe Persephone could possibly be in on their 'treachery'.

"Homework." Fred answered vaguely.  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday." their mother replied.

"Yeah," George admitted, "We've left it a bit late."  
The boys didn't need to worry Persephone had charmed all of their paperwork to look like school work much like the marauders map…. The charm to do so was found in her mother's journal.  
"You're not by chance writing out a new order form, are you?" said Mrs. Weasley shrewdly, "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, by chance?"

"Now, Mum," Fred started looking up at her, a pained look on his face, "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley until she heard her husband call from the kitchen. Percy and Hermione started to get in a heated argument about house-elves. Persephone swept up all their books and followed the twins to their crowded bedroom. The rain beat louder against the upper levels of the home.

"What do you guys think of Crying Candies?" She drew out gem like candies in pastel colors. They talked for hours about products, color schemes, and of course costs versus profit until Mrs. Weasley popped in kindly reminding them of the late hour.

There was a definite end of summer gloom above all their heads that not even the wonderment of Platform 9/4 could dissipate. The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine was ready for them, billowing stacks of steam rising from it. Hades napped happily in his cage as they boarded the train and picked a compartment halfway through the train right next to Ron-Harry and Hermione. George and Fred leaned out the window to say goodbye to their mum and Persephone sat down reminiscing how different her travel to the platform was from last year, but she wasn't sad for she was surrounded by friends. The pistons hissed pulling them away from the station with Fred yelling,  
"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!"

Persephone blinked as the twins took their seats, "You don't know what's happening this year?"  
They scrambled closer to her demanding she tell them-how did she know-why didn't she mention it before; a barrage of questions.

"The Triwizard Tournament! My Uncle and cousin wouldn't shut up about it all summer, and I thought you guys knew since your dad and brother work in the Ministry!" She answered in rapid fire.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" The both asked in befuddlement.

"It's this competition between wizarding schools. This year it's us, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Each school gets a champion to like show who's the best of the best and compete for money and bragging rights."  
"Money you say?" Fred stroked his imaginary beard. Persephone sighed as her friends plotted their entry into the very dangerous and mortal peril bringing competition all for the sake of pride- they wouldn't accept anymore monetary donations from her. Lee Jordan joined them a light with ideas that he had come up with during the summer saying he couldn't talk about them over letters because his dad was keeping a close eye on the post. George and Fred brought Lee into their conversation on the tournament much to Persephone's dismay… for the entire train ride. During that time she wrote a letter to her father it wasn't anything important .. more than she missed him and hoped that he was alright. He hadn't been in contact for while and it made her stomach turn with fear if she went without a letter after a week. She let Hades out causing Lee to flinch… they didn't get along. Persephone gave him an affectionate scratch before opening the compartment window. She could see Hogwarts station as the hawk launched into the air.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Gold plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles floating mid air. Persephone plopped down between George and Hermione. The sorting hat's song changed and she couldn't help chuckle at the line 'power-hungry slytherin'. If anything she learned over the summer was how much the Malfoy's treasured their position and power like how dragons covet gold. A deep rumble came from her stomach wishing the sorting would go faster so the feast would be here already. Their house ghost Nearly Headless Nick turned Hermione away from her food. Ron sputtered at her through his food. Persephone pointed out the treacle tart one of Hermione's favorites,  
"Starving yourself won't get them any sick days."  
After the puddings and desserts had been demolished their Headmaster rose to his feet. He listed off by order of Mr. Flich practically all of Zonko's products to be banned from school grounds. She rolled her eyes and the boys scowled.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."  
An uproar came from every house table. George and Fred were speechless like gaping fish on a fisherman's boat. As Dumbledore began a long introduction for the Triwizard tournament there was a deafening rumble and the Great Hall doors opened. A man stood in the doorway relying upon a long cane. The man lumbered to the head table his traveling cloak soaked utterly through. He had man of grizzly dark hair and an unblinking constantly moving eye passed over Persephone. She knew that exceedling scared and mangled face. The strange man shook Dumbledore's hand upon reaching the lectern. They spoke to each other quietly before the man sat down.  
"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly into the silence, "Professor Moody."

Moody…. Mad Eye Moody… the picture came to her mind down from the journal. Her mother's mentor, a dark wizard catcher, and as her mother put it 'the most crazy-brilliant wizard' she'd known. After that interruption the Headmaster announced and explained the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore looked past them all raising a hand to silence all the chatter,  
"I believe, if I am reading Mr. Filch correctly that both schools have arrived and are ready to join us. Please welcome the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime."

The doors fluttered open to a sky of students adorned in blue uniforms. They walked respectfully then paused to reach out their hands letting off sparks of blue, then returned to their walk, they paused once more close to Persephone to again let out their sparks, but a boy with black slick back hair and green eyes-not green like Harry's who's were a dull green mixed with grey-but a deep mischievous forest green- leaned over … uncomfortably close producing a blue rose from his palm ...presenting it to her. Awkwardly she took it as he would not move without her doing so. He smiled at her before they continued their walk. The rose hardened like glass in her hand. Several girls looked over at her with a small peak of jealousy. Durmstrang came next slamming their staffs against the floors giving off orange sparks. Ron about fainted seeing Victor Krum trail behind the regular students. It was then Dumbledore motioned to some men on the side of the room who trudged in with a golden pillar with an encasement on its top. The Headmaster held his wand to the encasement letting it melt away to a blue flaming cup. It was then that a grumpy Ministry wizard took the stage explaining rather clearly that no witch or wizard under the age of seventeen may enter their name into the goblet. George and Fred began to shout "That's rubbish!" as they would be seventeen in April. She was rather glad there was an age limit after Dumbledore explained the death tolls that had arisen from the games. They began to file out of the Great Hall the extra body count Persephone was separated from her friends and she decidedly hung back to let the masses exit.  
"Ello," a smooth french accent. The boy from the processional sauntered up to her. He smiled again. She still had the flower in her hand so she held it out thinking maybe he wanted it back.  
He shook his head, "For you to keep." The beauxbaton boy took a small waist deep bow, "I am Fenrir Dubois." Persephone couldn't help but chuckle; his name literally meant 'wolf of the woods'. She apologized saying her name wasn't much better. He stared at her waiting.  
"Oh! Sorry my names Persephone Black." She held out her hand for him to shake. His smile curled wider and it made her heart skip a beat as he took her hand draping it under his to kiss it.  
"I hope to see much of the Goddess of Spring this year." he departed being beckoned by his friends.

* * *

 **Fun Facts time~ My Story Cannon**

 **Persephone's birthday March 20th, is the spring equinox, the first day of spring**

 **Her maternal grandmother's name was Juno (the Roman version of Hera). Juno was truly the one obsessed with mythology and was renowned in New York for her divination skills which is why the Labries stayed in America. Grandmama raked in the dough. The only reason Robin wasn't named after a mythological deity was because she lost a bet to her husband over a Quidditch match. Robin would have been Frigga Hestia Labrie... man aren't we glad Grandpa J.J won that bet?**

 **The Labries are french so if her grandfather would have stayed in Europe with his American wife ... Robin would have had the option of going to three different schools.**


	19. Curses

Persephone read every tid bit she could about Alastor Moody from her mother's journal. He was always referenced very vaguely the most descriptive her mother got was "Moody's a relentless bloodhound rooting out dark wizards everywhere. Just last week he sniffed one out of Flourish & Blotts." Her portrait up him must have been the most recent of all the drawings as it was by far the most accurate; the chunk of his nose missing, each scar matched in place, and of course his eye. She made sure to close the book before he entered the classroom. Neville sat next to her just before class began. He looked rather ragged and out of breath,

"Spent to much time collecting Bubotuber pus."

She wasn't sure if he was talking to himself, but one thing was for sure- she was not looking forward to Herbology later. The Professor lumbered in his body lurching with each movement up to the chalkboard. He took his hand harshly to the board,

"Alastor Moody, ex-auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He turned to the class licking his bottom lip, "I'm here because Dumbledore asked. End of story. Goodbye, the end." the electric blue eye bouncing to each head in the room, "Any questions?" No one answered but a few uncomfortable students rustled in their seats. Persephone found the Professor highly amusing, as he huffed at Seamus for chewing gum, while trying to imagine him and her mother hunting down dark wizards and witches. His electric blue eye fell upon her, it stayed motionless for the first time, but that moment was short lived. Professor Moody cast himself towards large glass terrariums, stuck his hand in and produced a spider. Persephone heard Ron squeal as the enlargement charn was used on the creature.

"When it comes to the dark arts. I prefer the practical approach. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, and I say the sooner you know them the better." Moody shuffled his heavily mismatched feet to the front of the class, "So…. do any of you know which curses are the most heavily punished by Wizarding law." Several hands rose into the air, including Persephone's, Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was fixed on the ever chittering Lavender Brown.

"Er," Ron started tentatively, "my dad told me about one…. Is it called the imperius curse or something?"

"Ah yes," Moody nodded, "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time." The Professor pointed his wand on the enlarged arachnid muttering, "Imperio!" The spider leapt onto the desk where it rose to two of its legs doing a comical tap dance. Most of the class laughed, but Persephone felt sympathy for the spider. When she was very young and refused her grandmother's requests, like not eating the sometimes disgusting foods Kreature created, this curse made her mother than happy to do it.

"Think it's funny do you!" Moody growled, "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

All laughter died instantly. "Total control," he said quietly making the spider form into a ball, "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by this vigilance!"

"But the imperius curse can be fought." the words slipped out of her mouth as quick as they came to her. Persephone was shocked. She'd never spoken out of turn. Both his beady black eye and magical eye were upon her. He nodded with a small perk in the corner of his mouth,

"Miss Black is correct it can be fought, and I'll be showing you how. It's all about strength of character. Not everyone's got it."

"Anyone else know another curse?"

Of course Hermione's hand flew in the air, but oddly Persephone's elbow got bumped as Neville's hand rose. It was odd because no one had ever seen Neville willingly volunteer for a questions outside of Herbology. He, himself, looked surprised at his own daring.

"There's- the Cruciatus curse,"even next to her his voice was small and distant. The Professor nodded and when he cast out the curse Persephone flinched. When she did open her eyes Neville's fists were clenched on top of their desk, knuckles white. Had he been cursed before? She put a hand on top of his closest. Neville's heart beat was erratic; thrashing against his skin. Professor Moody again called upon their constant vigilance as this curse is not easily taken. Neville shrunk his hands underneath the desk gripping his knees.

"Stop it!" Hermione said with a shrill pleading voice.

"Reducio." the Professor cast letting the crinkling spider unfold from its tremors of pain, "Right… anyone know the last unforgivable curse?"

Hermione's hand shook slightly as for the third time she raised her hand.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione whispered.

The killing curse, instant death if the spell finds its mark. Her father said this had been the curse to kill her mother, and it wasn't hard to know that the curse was going to be cast on the spider.

The flash of green light shattered her closed eyes as Moody roared the curse on to the creature. There was small gasps across the room. The remaining lesson they took notes on each of the unforgivable curses. No one spoke until they were dismissed. Most of the class rushed out but Persephone found herself trying to shove all her books in her satchel in an orderly way. She looked up at the Professor whose black eye was scanning a clipboard, but his ...other kept right with her's.

"Couldn't you see what you were doing to Neville?" before he could answer that the class needed to see, "Maybe use that constant vigilance you were spouting on about."

Her heart drummed exiting the class. She had mouthed off to a teacher. Hurriedly she met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all with Neville on the stairs middle landing. They all looked concerned at his utterly blank expression. Persephone was taken aback as Professor Moody pushed past her to him coercing him back to the classroom for tea.

Persephone found herself in the library after class. The twins and Lee had a two block of potions before the end of their day, and she could work on the massive pile of sixth year transfiguration work Mcgonagall had assigned even before class. Madame Prince, the stuffy protector of library books, greeted her with a kind nod before shushing a large flock of girls by the historical section. Hogwarts library was oddly abuzz with students especially girls. She started to understand why as both students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons appeared between the shelves. As Persephone had spent many long days alone in the garden of books she had a special window seat that was so far in the corner only the ghosts and Madame Prince ever wandered by. Through the advanced charms section and the a right at the ancient runes shelf should have been an empty window seat, but today that was not the case. The natural sunlight was pouring in on a boy wearing a long green shirt and black pants. His face stuffed into a book. For a moment she thought a Slytherin had stolen her secret spot until he turned to face her with striking green eyes.

"Ah, Persephone." Fenrir's accent pronouncing her name as 'purr-sef-o-nie', "Salut."

The way he said her name sent a shiver up her spine, "S-salut." She peered at the book between his thumb and fingers. "You're reading a book about animagi?"

"Oui, I am interested in the transformation ….process. We learned about them very smally last year. I put the leaf of mandrake in my mouth and found it h-orrably repugnant."

She couldn't help but agree with some laughter. Having that leaf under her tongue for a month was one of the hardest parts of the transformation. "So you gave up because the leaf tasted bad?"

"You laugh but it is on par with english food." He said with a grin. A grin she found undeniably handsome. Fenrir's pale face was thin which may have caused the overbite of one of his teeth which was exceedingly fang like, but it disappeared with that grin.

"So you insult a plant and our food?" They both laughed, and it was the first time Persephone heard a shush from Madame Prince that might have been for her.

"What brings you to such a dusty corner of the library?" Fenrir asked. Persephone motioned to the window seat.

"I do most of my reading work here. The view is really pretty."

"Yes, it is." He replied without looking away from her. She felt heat rise. He moved to the left shifting his bag to the floor. "Join me." It was more a command than an invitation but Persephone felt more than happy to sit.

When the grandfather clock chimed Persephone became flustered seeing the hands read nine in the evening. She had been reading there for five hours. How was this possible? She hadn't even gotten very far in her transfiguration homework. Slamming her book away Persephone began to leave.

"Must you leave? It's still early." Fenrir looked up from his book that was nearly finished. She stared at him eager to rejoin him on the window seat but then her stomach made a loud growl, loud enough for him to hear. He smiled with an irrevocable charm,

"I enjoyed this time with you, bonne nuit."

She ran after leaving the librarian's sight. Five hours! She'd missed supper, but worse still George and Fred were probably wondering where she was as she was supposed to supervise their potion making. Persephone bolted into the girl's first floor lavatory next to the Great Hall, better known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. George, Fred and Lee were all sitting around a cauldron cross legged. They each looked exhausted.

"Well thank you for joining us." Fred said. Persephone's face reddened,

"I'm so sorry! I got caught up in my transfiguration work." her face drew deep red as… technically that was true, " I didn't even get supper."

George and Fred exchanged glances.

"Well let's change that!" George popped up leaving Fred and Lee to guard the potion. George took her down a set of stairs she had never noticed before to a corridor lined with paintings of fruit.

"Are you sure you and Fred want to enter the tournament." She started this conversation once more hoping to change the mind of at least one of them, "It's dangerous. Hermione was telling me the statistics of injury and deaths."

George grinned a rather perfect grin, "Saying we're not talented enough to get by with our lives?"

"You know that's not what I mean." Persephone rolled her eyes at his mock 'offended' expression. George stopped at the painting of a bowl of fruit. "What are we doing exactly?"

"Getting you supper." the Weasley twin extended hand to the pear on the picture and brushed his hands over it… as if he were attempting to tickle it. A door knob appeared where the pear had been. "Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchen!"

The gigantic kitchen boasted five banquet tables identical and in the same position as the tables in the Great Hall. Pots and pans were stored any and everywhere possible. House-elves scurried to and fro until they saw the pair of them in the doorway. One in a blue tea rag waddled up to them,

"Can Camomile elp you?" she asked referring to herself in third person as most house-elves did.

"My friend here missed dinner, and we wondered if you might have-." George couldn't finish his sentence before the house-elf took them by their hands and sat them at the Gryffindor table equivalent. Camomile not only brought Persephone a full meal but brought George some sweets saying what a good friend he was.

"Yeff, he is." she managed through the grilled cheese sandwich in her mouth.

* * *

 **WOW! Thank you for all the follows! I hope are all enjoying the chapters.**

 **Have a wonderful week**


	20. Sleight of Hand and the Aging Potion

As September fell in to October it again became that time that it became hard for Persephone to find time to hang out with George, Fred and Lee. It wasn't their schedules that were the problem this year. Hermione had convinced her this was the year to start studying for their OWLS. They spent a ridiculous amount of time in the library, which she had never minded before, and now she was rather looking forward to it. Fenrir would join them were ever they sat. When she looked confused by something he would offer to help as Hermione got so lost in her own studies she hardly noticed anyone else was at the table with her. It was a especially awkward when the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum, joined their table a few seats down and would not stop staring at Hermione. No matter how much Persephone nudged her friend she did not stir from a book on ancient runes.  
"Pst.. Persephone." Fenrir whispered calling her attention across the table. He always called her by her full name despite inviting him to call her 'Seph' as all of her friends did. Fenrir replied he could not shorten one syllable of her name; his soul couldn't bare it. Fenrir propped up his large book on western magic and motioned toward the seeker who was merely browsing the world history of Quidditch. The boy curled his hand and the book in Krum's hand flew down the table knocking Hermione's book out of her firm grasp. Hermione jumped from her chair flustered and utterly befuddled.

"Wha…!" By the time the girl could look around for explanation Victor Krum had bolted from the was the second time he had done magic by his hand.. Now.. and the blue rose which was clipped on to her bag. She would have to ask how he learned. Hermione looked down at her.  
"I think it's time for a break 'Mione." Persephone said gently. Her friend nodded wearily packing up her stack of unread books away. Fenrir put his own things away seeing his friends, Locke and Jock approach. They were twins both had handsomely swept blonde hair and long jaw lines. Everyone time they approached Fenrir seemed to hurry away anxiously, but today they made it to the table before he could get up.  
"Bonjour." Locke greeted happily. Jock merely nodded the quieter of the two. Hermione continued to pack her bag saying that they should meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.  
"Joining us for supper, Persephone?" Locke's voice had a comical upturn like an inside joke she didn't understand. Jock drew harsh eyes to his brother. Fenrir looked irate though she was uncertain why. Students of all the schools had been eating at different tables, getting to know each other, and forming new friendships. Come to think of though…. Persephone had never seen the french trio in the Great Hall for meals. Perhaps they ate privately in their dorms after all if the Beauxbatons horses only drink single malt whiskey she couldn't imagine the diet of the students.

"Thanks, Locke, but I promised my friends I'd meet with them." Persephone had finished collecting her things and bid them farewell.

Once again she traveled to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. George and Fred were pouring phials anxiously. The last batch had made them younger; too much troll saliva. Lee's new nickname is 'baby face'.  
"How goes your endeavour to make your brain explode?" Fred asked after his phial was filled. She chuckled. They thought she worked way too hard. "Well my head's still on my shoulders so." Persephone pulled herself up on the vanity counter watching the cauldron simmer like overcooked pea soup. "Sure you have the measurements correct?" She listed off potion ingredients warning them that too much or too little would have drastic consequences. The twins looked up at her each had their own slight grin tugging at their left or right cheek. "What?" She asked finding their expression concerning.

"Just nostalgic is all." George started.  
"Making sure our plan goes off without a hitch. So proud." Fred finished. They hugged each other like proud parents saying "we did a good job".  
"It would just be horribly awkward to have two best friends that are in their sixties." Persephone smiled, "Because there's no way I'd bring you tapioca pudding and play scrabble all day."

"That's rather harsh Miss Black." George feigned a cry.

"Yeah! Respect your elders." Fred mocked.

The brothers poured the remaining potion down the sink and held out their arms. Together in a human chain they sauntered down to the Great Hall. They broke away entering into the room; Hogwarts students clapping. Persephone joined Harry and Ron who had also just entered. George and Fred riled up the surrounding crowd.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in a rather song like tone. She was no longer a zombie to studying. Persephone couldn't help but grin as she had already explained the age line to the twins, but Hermione gave them a great refresher. The boys stood proudly on the second riser shaking up the phials. Hermione looked at her with a raised brow saying 'can't you stop them?'. Persephone shrugged nothing was going to stop them from trying. In a marriage like toast the boys intertwined arms knocking back the potion. As they jumped from the riser her eyes were torn to the Great Hall door. Fenrir entered having changed into his beauxbatons uniform, the light blue made him look paler than usual. A wave of cheers erupted. George and Fred had successfully passed the age line. She returned her attention to them cheering with everyone else. They both gave her a wink before tossing in the slips of paper with their names. Hermione was ready to blow with anger as the goblet remained inert, but as the boys stepped away the blue flame erupted swirling outward. Harry and Persephone stumbled away as it whipped past them. The flame struck both George and Fred in the chest knocking them a good ten feet away. She craned to see them sitting up seemingly uninjured… however, as they sat up the red fell from their hair and their faces grew large bushy white beards.

"You said!" George said.  
"You said!" Fred replied tackling his brother. The crowd circled around them chanting. Persephone was left with Hermione who simply went back to her book. She took out her wand ready to disperse the crowd, but it began to pull apart on its own as students realized Victor Krum was marching up to the goblet. A hush drew over the entire hall as the bulgarian dropped his name into the cup. This time.. Hermione noticed him and it gave an odd smirk to her face. After everyone calmed down from the famous seeker's entry, and Persephone pulled her friends apart, Fenrir stepped up to the chalice of fire. He was utterly confident placing a small piece of parchment into the flame, and the entire time he didn't take his eyes off Persephone.  
"Who's that snot?" Fred asked with a shrewd eye.  
"His name is Fenrir." Persephone replied returning the small wave the boy had given her before departing. She returned to her friends who still looked way past their prime, "Let's get you fixed up."

The brother's sat frustrated with each other in the Gryffindor common room. They hadn't gotten the potion wrong. It was a counter charm that would eventually go away, and there was nothing Persephone could do to rectify it.  
"Well," Fred finally spoke, "Since the tourneys no longer an option I say writing to Bagman is our only hope."

"We're not blackmailing dads work friend." George replied. Persephone glanced up from her charms book.  
"Blackmail?"  
George and Fred became silent once more. "What are you two up to?" She pressed. Still silence from the staunch duo, "If you don't tell me know you'll have to fear going an entire year wondering if I put venituserum in your drinks."  
This inclined George to spill, "Ludo Bagman, you know that bloke we made a bet with at the World Cup?" Persephone nodded, "He hasn't made good on that bet. So we're still outta ways to make the shop a reality."  
She would put up the argument that there was more than enough in her own vault to live comfortably and start the shop, but the twins were done hearing that argument. This did give her an idea though…

"Hey Seph." Harry called her just as she was about to head up to bed, "Wait up."  
He rushed to her, "Have you heard from … Padfoot?"  
She shook her head, "No, I think I've written him every week, but I'm sure he's fine. We would have heard if he'd been caught."  
Harry frowned, "I think I may have worried him over nothing. Didn't want him to do something reckless for my sake."

Persephone comforted Harry assuring him that her godfather would have notified her if something was up; they had been on a complete honesty system since last year. When she entered the dorm she almost called out to him as Hades was perched on her nightstand, but she figured he could hear in the morning. Hades was dowsing and perked up when she gave him a scratch under the chin. He didn't seem as winded as usual. The envelope on his leg was thicker than usual. Alongside a letter was a piece of wallpaper Persephone was overly familiar with. It came from Grimmauld Places family tree room. The letter was from her father and it read;

Persephone,  
I'm back up north. In a place you know. Keep an eye on Harry for me. I don't trust him to be honest with me about his scar.  
Love

Padfoot

Never had she so wanted to return to Grimmauld Place then now.

* * *

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chap 21 will be out soon**

 **NHPhoenix24: Woah! Thank you for the blow up in my notifications it made me smile. Hope you keep enjoying!**

 **Me: Somethings up with Fenrir  
Inner Me: Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Me: Right right nahh.. **


	21. The Choosing

_She knew those cobblestones clicking under her feet and the limestone townhouses all in a row. Grimmauld Place lay out before her. There were flowers growing in every single window sill that had never been there before. Persephone went to the door her hand ever hesitant on the door knob. It opened for her –_

" _There she is!" Sirius Black pulled his daughter into a large hug. Before she could say anything her father ushered her inside. The Black home was no longer decaying- filled with dust- outdated- falling apart. It was bright with delicate blue paint on the foyer walls. No family portraits were hung on the stairway. It felt… home like. "Remus, she's home!" he pulled her along to the kitchen were her godfather was stewing over a large book. Remus Lupin always looked rather tired, but upon seeing her it seemed to wash away._

" _Indeed she is. How was the last semester? Are you nervous to be out in the big wide world?" a tin of red licorice and tea appeared on the table as she sat down across from him, and next to her father. The two men bombarded her with questions about her future if she was going to accept the position at the Animagus Department for the Ministry for Magic, was she going to travel, or consider taking the job MACUSA had offered. Through all the questions that seemed alien to her ears Persephone felt a well fill within her; it was pure happiness. She knew it was a dream, but it was the first good dream she had ever remembered having and she was going to hold on to it for as long as possible. As they sat and talked enjoying each other's company a knock came to the front door._

" _Would you mind getting that love?" Her father asked with a grin, "I'm sure it's for you."_

 _Persephone traveled down the long hallway to the front door. The knocking continued as she walked. Each knock seemed to mimic the intensity of her heartbeat. Who was going to be there when she opened it? How could the dream possibly get any better? Maybe it was George telling her they got funding for the shop, or perhaps in this dreamscape her mother would appear beyond it. It made her eager to whip open the door. At first there was nothing in view until she looked down. There was a crystal chalice filled with a thick red potion, and as Persephone took it in her hand she shuttered. A dull ache overtook her body. She felt like a human iceberg. Grimmauld Place fell from her vision and a familiar voice rose,_

" _Do it."_

It was especially hard for Persephone to focus in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had woken from the dream turned nightmare as Hades gave out a shrill cry, and had been up ever since. Today was not a good day to be firing on half cylinders as Professor Moody was practicing the Imperious curse on everyone so they could learn to fight it. While everyone enjoyed the practicality of the lessons he was teaching Persephone couldn't help but think that the Professor was enjoying it a little too much. When it came to her turn, the curse washing over her fully, Moody instructed her to bounce on one foot. Nothing happened, which was odd on several levels; She'd fought the curse before, however she was running on a full night's sleep rather than a few hours. The Professor's beady black eye blinked.

"Do a cartwheel." He instructed. Still nothing. Not even an inkling of wanting to do what he had commanded her to. When Persephone had gone up against the curse before it was different. Her grandmother had demanded through the curse that she burn her muggle book that had been tucked away in her father's room. That feeling was this warm sensation that wormed her way into her brain. It made her think that tossing the book into the fire was the best idea in the world. Now, there was nothing. Just fatigue from a sleepless evening. Professor Moody looked down at his wand curiously and instantly cast the curse on poor unsuspecting Dean Thomas who immediately hopped on one leg. He conclude there wasn't something wrong with his wand. "Black see me after class." And he motioned for the next in line to step up. She leaned against the pillar imaging her godfather teaching class. He wouldn't of course be cursing his own students, but she was sure he would have found an informational demonstration on counter curses which was what they should have been learning in their fourth year. She watched Harry step up to the Professor which reminded her to tell him that her father was safe.

"Imperio!" the Professor cursed also commanding this student to hop on one leg. Harry's face lit up. He was having the delight of the curse dance over his thoughts probably whispering how great it would be to hop around all day today. His left leg bent backwards, but it did so slowly. It wasn't like Dean were he had sprung around the room the moment the command was given. Harry was fighting it. She could see the cogs whirling around behind his eyes. "See he's fighting it! You all need more resolve like Mr. Potter here if you want to survive!"

Harry joined her after his turn. "I got a note from Padfoot." He started keeping his voice low.

"I got one to." She replied, "Told you he was okay."

He gave a slanted frown, "I may have put him in danger over nothing at all." Persephone smiled at his concern.

"He's in the safest place he could be." Harry didn't understand her grin, "Your scar hurting isn't nothing Harry. Scars…. Especially one like yours who knows what it could mean."

They got to enjoy the rest of the class together. Their favorite part being Malfoy tapping his nose, rubbing his elbow, and hopping on one foot. Pansy sang opera like a trained professional. Crabbe did a successful backflip. Ron put his hand in one of the spider terrariums, and Hermione tore up her notes on today's lesson without hesitation. Upon release of the curse each one of them were filled with embarrassment and frustration. Ron continuously rubbed his hand; nothing had even touched him. Hermione grumbled about having to recopy notes from someone else when Persephone was quiet sure no one else was taking notes. When class ended Persephone started to file out with the rest of them. Only when Professor Moody cleared his throat did she remember.

"I'll meet you guys for the choosing. Save me a seat." Tonight was the night that would kick off the Triwizard Tournament, and everyone would be clamoring for a good view. Anxiously, as in wanting to get out of there to rejoin her friends as soon as possible, Persephone walked back to the front of the classroom; only the Professor's desk between them. Both of his eyes were trained on her.

"Your mother was one of the finest witches I er' trained as an auror, and even she still trembled sometimes under the imperius curse. Everyone hesitates and yet you today. It was something I've never seen." There was a pride in his voice that equaled the amount of confusion.

"I don't know what to say sir." She replied honestly.

"Tell me, what are you plans for a career?" The Professor inquired. She found it out that she had just dreamed all about graduating. The options that were from the dream played through her mind, but none of them sounded right.

"To be honest Professor. I hadn't given it much thought."

"Don't blame ya, your young, but I'd like you to keep in mind that I think yer a natural auror. I'd even help with teaching what you really need to know. If you're interested."

Persephone hesitated. She wasn't exactly sure if snatching dark wizards just like her mother is what she wanted to do with her life. On the other hand one of the very best said she had a knack for it even if she felt as the though DADA was one of her mediocre subjects.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn." The girl managed after some thought, "See if I'd like it."

The Professor nodded saying that they would begin rudimentary auror training every Thursday.

George sat down next to Fred and Lee, who was half asleep, at the Gryffindor table noticing Persephone absence when Harry, Ron and Hermione trekked in taking their seats across from them. He made space on the bench to save her some room. Every single person would be fighting for seats. He made a quick glance around.

"Don't worry the sly git is way up there." Fred nodded to the Beauxbatons boy that had eaten up a lot of taken with Persephone. He sat alongside his own fellow students. Fred was done teasing him about how he did or didn't feel about their friend. No his twin's only focus now was to prank the unsuspecting student relentlessly, however, none of Fred's initial approaches worked. None of their candy offerings were taken. "Oh do I have a plan for him." Fred grinned mercilessly rubbing his hands, "The moment he gets up from his seat five stink pellets are gonna explode. Can you imagine if he gets picked?" he snorted. George smiled, not only his brother's innate cleverness but Persephone had entered the Hall. She looked exhausted, and he wondered if she'd been having nightmares again like she had over the summer.

"Didn't know you could get so many people in here." Persephone commented squeezing in between himself and his brother.

"Yeah, it's like jelly slugs in a can." He smiled at her knowing how much she hated that product and she smiled back, "What took you so long? Almost sold you prime seat for fifty galleons." George jested knocking his arm against hers.

It was then Lee lazily propped his head up, "Prolly making out with that French sleaze ball."

George watched her face redden and then quickly dissipated.

"Actually, baby face." She started but was deafened by Dumbledore's voice who bid them all to sit down. He was angry that her sentence went unfinished. Did they actually make out? No… can't be. He was letting his thoughts get the best of him.  
"Now the moment you've all been waiting for! The champion selection." He casted a hand out dimming all the hanging braziers around the hall. The Headmaster turned his hand to the goblet of fire were the blue flame morphed into a red haze. George tensed remembering the burning sensation that had rippled through his body the other day. Professor Dumbledore grasped a piece of paper that came from the flame itself.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!" Cheers erupted from the seeker's own school. They all proudly put a hand on their champion as he rose to shake hands with Dumbledore before walking out of sight. Next from the red flame came a delicate circular piece of parchment,  
"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." the Beauxbatons hooted for their champion as she gracefully swept away from her table. Good George thought to himself now that prick won't get fame and glory where he couldn't. The last piece of paper flew into the Professor's hand,  
"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory." while all of Hogwarts clapped Hufflepuff house were the rowdiest bunch congratulating the champion hollering praises for him. George watched Persephone clap along with them but she hid a yawn here and there in doing so. He was about to ask her if she was okay when once more Dumbledore's voice bellowed throughout the hall.  
"EXCELLENT! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history only one will hoist this chalice of champions this vessel of victory." Dumbledore pivoted dramatically extending a hand to a covered trophy, "The Triwizard cup!"

As everyone grew excited over the magnificent glowing trophy the goblet of fire began to swirl it's flam licking out like when he and Fred had tried to enter their name. It burst brightly red sending forth a small chard piece of paper which the Headmaster reached out for. George wasn't sure but he swore that Professor Dumbledore said Harry Potter. Persephone grabbed his hand under the table. He could feel the witch's accelerated heartbeat as they listened to the Headmaster repeat the name louder. Her eyes were on her friend and she looked terrified.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione pushed Harry from his seat. There was no applause, no praise, and certainly no hands put together in collective admiration. Harry was soon out of sight followed by all the Headmasters of each school. Persephone let go of his hand which was disappointing.  
"What's Ron's problem?" She asked. George looked up to a predominant scowl on his youngest brother's face.  
"Dunno." He replied as she got up from the table. Everyone was beginning to leave. "Fred and I are coming up with other ideas on how to make money for the shop. Want to join us?"

"Sure, sure." Persephone started looking away, "I'll meet you in the common room."  
George felt his stomach sink as she walked away towards the boy from Beauxbatons.

"Georg-Georgie!" Fred called anxiously for his attention.  
"What?" he snapped.  
"Stink...pellets…." the twin replied. Both of them jolted from the table but it was too late.

* * *

 **Uh-oh... the twins are in trouble! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I'm so excited for all the chapters I have planned you guys! One on one lessons with 'Moody', being there for Harry because we all know Ron is a turd for awhile this semester... but MOST excited for the Yule Ball... ;) Cheers!**

 **NHPhoenix24: Thank you for the continued reviews! I hope to touch on Harry and Persephone's sibling like relationship later on we'll see**

Harryginny9: You are most welcome, thank you for the review!

 **PrincessMagic: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	22. Je t'aime bien sur

George and Fred were used to being yelled at for their pranks usually by their mother, or a Professor. They would have preferred that to the silence Persephone gave them as she returned from Madame Pomfrey's who used a de-scenting perfume to defuse the stink bomb. She went straight to her room followed quickly by Hermione.  
"Reckon she told?" Lee asked looking up from his Divination homework.  
"Nah," Fred said putting together a box, "She may be mad but Seph'd never nark."  
George turned to the project he was working on a transfiguration application which gave him an idea; he just had to get it right.

Though the de-scenting perfume literally didn't smell like anything it was grimy against her skin and it wouldn't come off no matter how hard she scrubbed. She went to breakfast immediately. Harry was stabbing his fork mindlessly into some eggs, and Hermione was of course deep into a book on magical history. Ron was further down the table with Seamus and Thomas. She sat down next to Harry,  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently. He stabbed his fork harshly so it would stand.

"I didn't put my name in." His voice was harsh.  
"I didn't say that you did." Persephone replied putting a hand on his shoulder, "I want to know if your okay."

"Would be better if my so-called-best friend weren't the biggest git on the planet." Harry replied half in anger and half in sorrow. Persephone peered down the table to see Ron perfectly chatting away with the other boys.  
"Yes, Weasleys seem to be annoying lately." She replied taking a muffin.

As she dragged through Divination she wondered how she was ever going to speak to Fenrir again. He looked horrified and embarrassed. She also thought about George and Fred. One of both of them had set those to blow, but which one? Did it matter? Persephone had seen stink pellets in action before; never used on her, and maybe that was the difference. It's always funny when it happens to someone else.

"Miss Black!" Trewlaney squeaked. Her burning incense were catching the table cloth on fire. Persephone snuffed out the fire with the water charm apologizing to the Professor. The class began to pack up, and as Persephone did so she noticed the scorch mark in the table cloth from her carelessness. She traced a delicate hand over the charred edges; it had wings and claws. Persephone approached her Professor after class.  
"Professor Trelawney." she wanted to ask about what the symbol of a bat meant in divination as it was not mentioned clearly in Unfogging the Future. The wide-eyed Professor turned to her clutching the armchair nearest her. Sybill Trelawney was now in the beyond. Her voice was just had Harry had described once, deep and it echoed like there were two… no three of her.

"Goddess of Spring! Lost you will become down the dark path to the underworld! Tread lightly, for if one consumes the drink of the underworld, one shall never return." The Professor gagged clearing her throat, and returning to the present. She put a hand on Persephone's shoulder, "What was your question dear?"  
Persephone shook her head, "N...Nothing. Great class today." She collected herself before descending the stairs. Drink… why did she say drink? It took her back to the potion filled chalice in her drink the other night. Was someone going to poison her? What did the bat mean on the table cloth, or was that just purely coincidence? She should write to her father… no he didn't take Divination serious enough. Her grandfather, however, took it very seriously since her grandmother had been hailed as a great seer in America, so she elected to write to him tonight. She was so distracted in thought she didn't notice the boy waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She went to speak his name but he spoke first,  
"Persephone, would you forgive me for how dreadfully I acted after yesterdays….. Incident?" Fenrir approached her he was wearing his usual clothes that made his green eyes pop.  
"You want my forgiveness?" She replied confused. He nodded drawing closer. Fenrir wore a powerful cologne that smelled like the forest after rain. "I should be the one apologizing. It was my friends who set those off."  
"If we both want each other's forgiveness let us just say, pardon, and be done with it."  
"Pardon." They said in unison. Fenrir smiled a toothy grin,  
"I have a class now with Madame Maxime so I daren't be late, but I wondered if tonight you would meet me in the that turret in the library. There is something I wish to show you. Around ten?" the boy seemed anxious but determined.  
"S..sure." Persephone replied.

Herbology went by painfully. She was next to Neville who practically was taking care of her plant for her anyway. He was afraid she would kill it, which Persephone is sure that she would have as the class was hardly her forte. Perhaps he should be the god of spring she mused growing bored with the class. Luckily, during Muggle studies Professor Burbage gave them free time to work on their projects for the upcoming midterm. They were supposed to be writing and researching a report on a famous muggle. Persephone took this time to write out a letter to her grandfather as her report on Pablo Picasso, a muggle painter, was finished last week. She told him everything from her dreams to the burn mark to the Professor's words. It took some ease from her in writing it out. When she finished the three page letter class had ended. Persephone hurried along the corridors to the dormitory where she gave Hades a treat and tied the letter to his leg. Hermione entered with Ginny in toe. They were talking about the reading they needed to do, which Persephone was surprised there were many books left for her friend to read.  
"So….um.." Persephone started drawing both of their attention to her, "Well… I don't know how to say this." the girl's became more intrigued as her face flushed, "I think… I have a date tonight, but I'm not sure if it's a date…. Exactly. Or how do you know if something is a date..?"  
Ginny and Hermione flew the ten feet into her immediate space. They besieged her with questions;  
"Who is it?"  
"Is is someone we know?"  
"What exactly did he say?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Did he say it was a date?"

They continued this until Persephone flicked her wand expertly placing the silencing charm upon their mouths. "It's Fenrir you know my friend from Beauxbatons, he said he wanted to show me something in the library tonight at ten." she released them from the charm. Her friends looked just as confused as she felt. Hermione began to over analyze asking to repeat his exact words while Ginny went digging through her wardrobe. The two weren't exactly helping with the nerves building up within her.

Ginny pulled out a burgundy blouse, a sheer cardigan with velvet hydrangeas and black skinny jeans. The lax style made her feel more at ease until the young Weasley girl sat behind her braiding a long waterfall out of her hair. Ginny tapped her wand on to the braid. Persephone stepped toward her mirror seeing tiny little white flowers weaved in.

"Cute and comfortable." She grinned happy with the finished product, "That way if it isn't a date you're not overdressed."

"The flowers though?" Persephone replied touching the baby's breath lightly, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Nonsense!" Ginny replied, "It's perfectly balanced by the jeans. Besides you gotta flaunt the fact that you know you're named after a goddess."

Persephone looked at Hermione for her thoughts, but there wasn't much aid there as Hermione admitted never having to worry about a date or not date before whereas Ginny had some experience; Neville had asked for a study date recently. Her friends left for supper a bit later. Persephone was too preoccupied to eat. She opened her mother's journal as she always did when her stomach felt like exploding. A lot of the pages at the front were added in by a binding glue meaning that they were written before the book had been given to her mother. In times like these Persephone scoured those pages for advice. She came upon an entry from her mother's fifth year at Hogwarts.

 _Sirius asked me on a date… he was utterly serious. I said I'd think about it… Why didn't I just say no? He's my friend I can't ruin our team dynamic … yet recently every time we are together I feel like I'm floating. I'll ask Moony for advice or maybe Lily… probably both._

There was no entry on their advice.

Persephone toyed with her silver bangle nervously as she entered the library. Madame Prince was deep into a book her magical stamp pounding against the inside cover of books. It was a quarter 'til ten and the library was mostly filled with six and seventh years cramming as much information as possible before midterms. Neville waved to her from the far end of the mystical planets section. She found herself wondering in the magical creatures' shelf taking a hand delicately over the binding and pulling out a book at random leaning on her toes to a higher shelf. The book was black entitled "The Living Dead". Persephone pawed through the book skimming carelessly. There was a chapter on zombies which laid out of course how zombies came about, how to determine what kind of zombie you were dealing with, and how to kill one dependent upon the type it was. As she came to a chapter labeled "Strigoi" the grandfather clock at the end of the aisle read 9:58. She kept the book with her traveling to the tower at the very eastern corner of the library. Fenrir was leaning against the arch of the tower entrance. He wore a faded blue dress shirt and black slacks. His wardrobe really didn't help her discern whether this was a date or not, and when he held out his hand for her the nerves building up crescendo leading up to the tower. When they reached the landing he let go of her hand. The tower was a resource room mostly files and slides for the Professor's use but students were allowed. Fenrir was exuding as much anxiety as she. His forehead was glistening with a bit of sweat. She waited intently for him to speak.

"I want to show you something…" Fenrir started nervously pulsating his hands in and out, "I don't want you to be afraid…"

Persephone nodded the pounding of her heart barring her from speech. The air swirled around him and Fenrir was no more. A large black animal with beating wings was before her now; a bat. During that moment the only sound was the slap of his wings against the air until Fenrir returned to his human form.

"I thought you gave up trying to become an animagus?" this was the first thing out of her mouth. Fenrir blinked,

"My condition is … more… hereditary rather than a choice…" Fenrir had more words on the tip of his tongue

"Woah, I didn't know transfiguration could be passed down like that." She bit her lip in thought, " I wonder if I had go through that process or just have given it a go." She had shared with him her animal form over studying one day. It would have been nice to just turn into it instead of the grueling month long process it had taken her. As Persephone pondered Fenrir drew closer to her closing the space that had been between them. Her grey eyes met his green. She was sure he could hear the rapidness within her rib cage.

Their gaze was taken away hearing steps climb the tower. Professor Snape cast a shrewd gaze upon them that send the duo down the stairs in haste.

"Thank you for sharing with me." Persephone said despite being unsure why that was a hard thing for him to share. His cultural differences were very jarring sometimes. The book was still in her hand,

"I better return this." As they walked the blue rose on her satchel caught her hand. It reminded her, "The other day with Krum's book and the rose…. Were those learned things or hereditary too?" They reached the section on magical creatures. Fenrir followed her closely,

"A bit of both I think."

There was step ladder for Persephone to return the book to its original place. She took it to the second step so that the book could easily float back into place. "I was hoping you could teach-." She had started back down the step stole but felt his presence right behind her. She pivoted to see him one hand on each of the steps railings. "F…fen?" her voice was hardly audible. His deep beautiful eyes were dragging her in. A frigid hand was placed gently on her face before the rest of him followed his thin lips against hers.

He had done it! After hours of practice … real practice George had done what he had set out to do; a great way to apologize to Persephone. He cupped his hands carefully around it and took off from Myrtle's lavatory towards the library as it was Persephone's known study spot. I'm going to do it he told himself repeatedly taking each staircase five steps at a time.

"Watch it!" He heard a Ravenclaw yell after shoulder checking them. George slowed down entering the library not wanting Madame Prince to recognize him as he was one of the people who confounded her magical stamp to read "Free, please do with me as you like". A few books were burned that day. Neville Longbottom was entranced by a very large encyclopedia.

"Hey, Nev. You seen Seph around?" George had to nudge him for attention.

"Magical creatures section," He answered without looking up. George readied his cupped hand as he maneuvered to the section on the other side of the room. He had to stop midway through as a pair of Slytherin girls passed him by. After the girls moved George caught view of the section, and it felt like his heart no longer beat. His ears were burning but the rest of him went cold.

The fiend from Beauxbatons had Persephone by the face snogging her. George couldn't tell if she was kissing him back…. But it didn't matter. All of Lee's teasing had been right. He slowly backed away letting the project he had worked so hard on fall from his hand without regard for its well-being he fled from the library.

Persephone felt a tingle radiate throughout her body. His lips were like marble, smooth but firm, and she felt the heat in her face rise in disposition to his cool demeanor. Fenrir pulled away still leaving his hand on her face that now matched her in temperature,

"I have wanted to do that for quite some time." He admitted.

"W…why?" She managed delicately touching her lips which were now cold. She watched an attractive smile grow on his face.

"Je t'aime bien sur," He purred softly in his native tongue, "I like you of course." Fenrir corrected in English. Madame Prince began shooing students from the library as it was time for them to return to their dorms. Fenrir let Persephone down from the ladder escorting her out of the library.

"I'll see you in the morning," Fenrir said leading up to the Gryffindor portrait hole, "Rever doucement."

* * *

 **Me:...Sacre Bleu!... I'm unsure how to feel about this development  
Inner Me: You wrote the plot you know ... this was your idea  
Me: I hate you.  
Inner Me: I am you  
Me: Crap... **

**Lillylarlar: Thank you for the review. I write in a heated passion, sometimes things get missed. Hope you still enjoy.**

 **Erin: Thank you! We'll dive in to what Fenrir is later, so stick around!**

 **Big Fan: Thank you so much for your review it was really heartfelt and I appreciate it immensely. I hope you continued to enjoy, and let me know how you feel about future chapters!**

 **NHPhoenix24: Georgie tried ... he tried, We'll play more with Persephone's 'flowerness' in a later chapter particularly in the Yule Ball I'm thinking. As always I love the continued reviews**

 **BTW ... Rever Doucement means "Dream Sweetly" which will be the title of our next chapter!**

 **Cheers!**


	23. Dreaming Sweetly & Foggy Days

_The room was mirror lined with a large chandelier of gold in the center. When Persephone stepped in the door closed behind her and became no more. She turned to where the door had been, now a mirror itself. The image gave her more of a shock then the vanishing entrance. Reflected back was her figure adorned a blue feathery dress, long black gloves draped to her elbows, and the rose Fenrir had given her the first day of school on a chain gracing her neck. It wasn't that the ensemble wasn't beautiful in any way, but blue wasn't really her color. Ever so slowly she turned from the image to take in the rest of the room. Now a masked figure stood in the center of the room. He wore all black dress robes lined with a gold. The mask was an accurate mold of a bat._

" _Are you still unafraid?" the voice echoed.  
_ " _This is a dream why would I have any reason to be afraid?"  
_ " _How do you know this isn't a nightmare?"  
Persephone walked up to the figure hesitantly reaching for the mask, "Because someone told me to dream sweetly." to her relief it was Fenrir under the mask. He smiled weakly taking her hand and kissing it. A soft music began to play in the background._

Hermione had to shake Persephone awake. She sat up in a fog finding it hard to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"You're going to be late to classes if you don't hurry up!" Her friend said. Persephone had never dreamed about a boy before especially in that manner. She thought back to last night, that kiss, had she wanted it? Persephone certainly didn't stop it… There wasn't much time to linger on it otherwise she would be late for potions, and Snape would not be forgiving. Hermione and Ginny left her behind which was understandable they shouldn't be late on account of her, but as the fat lady swung open Fenrir was there. He had a pastry in his hand and a smile plastered on his face.

"Sleep in?" He asked handing her the treat. Persephone eyed him taking the on-the-go breakfast. It was a croissant with chocolate pooling in the middle of it. Was it possible he was really there in her dream… with her… present? If so how was that possible? Fenrir didn't say anything about it. He didn't even ask how she slept. After Persephone devoured the croissant in a few bites the boy took her hand. It was frigid and it send goose bumps up her arm; nothing like when George had held her hand… that was warm. Fenrir left her at the potions classroom saying that he would see her after. She joined Harry and Hermione at their station just as Snape appeared from his office. Ron was sitting in the far corner with Neville and Seamus. Harry looked exceedingly forlorn; potions was not his favorite class, and his best friend was being a sod.

"Did he walk you to class?" Hermione asked nosely, "You never told Ginny and me what happened last night?"

Harry perked up a bit, "What happened last night?"

"Quuuuuieeeeet!" Snape's voice seethed from the front of the classroom. On the board was the label of the brew they were supposed to attempt before they left class today "Blood-Replenishing". Hermione happily went about her potion dropping in ingredients and stirring appropriately. Persephone was fair at potions, but her mind wasn't in the classroom. In the back of her mind she heard the soft music calling to her.

"Seph." Harry nudged her. She blinked. He had saved her from Snape's prying eye catching her dowsing off. They both began on their potion together.

"Have you figured out the first challenge yet?" She asked after dropping in asphodel and fairy wings to the base of dragon's blood. Harry shook his head,

"No, and reading the history of the Triwizard tournament is not helping." He glared at Hermione for that boring suggestion.

"If you need anything let me know. I've spent as much time as Hermione up in the library, but she and I have different taste in books." She began to stir counterclockwise. Harry stopped mid clockwise sighing realizing he was stirring the wrong way. "Lucky for you I highly doubt the challenges will be brewing potions."

"True," Harry chuckled lightly, "So you going to tell us what happened last night?"

Persephone bit her lip,

"Well, I don't know if it's supposed to be a secret exactly. Animagus aren't that big of a secret unless their unregistered." She meant to keep the last of that to herself.

Hermione's eyes left her potion, "Are you saying Fenrir is an animagus?" They both stared at her for answers.

"What he wanted to show me was that he animagus transformation is a bat."

"So it wasn't a date?" Hermione pursed her lips wanting to know eagerly; she and Ginny had made a bet on whether it was or not.

"Wait you went on a date?" Harry asked confused. Snape smacked a book on the back of his head,

"Start over Potter you've made it to thin. Wouldn't do anyone any good." The Professor leaned over Hermione's cauldron making marks on his clipboard. He said nothing to her which was usually a good thing. Snap then strode over to Persephone's cauldron. "Surprising I don't remember telling you to create an O negative grade blood replication, did this happen by accident Miss Black?"

"I-…I just followed your instructions." She replied taking the time to look down at the potion. It was thick and red, and it made her want to faint; the potion from her dream. The Professor said nothing more. After he was a few stations away Hermione prompted Persephone to continue.

"It didn't feel like a date…. but when we left we … I mean…he..." She stumbled over the words seeing the red grow on her face from the reflection of Harry's glasses. Both of her friends were on the edge of their stools. Hermione looked about to explode from anticipation. "He kissed me."

They both fell back in their stools. Harry just rolled his eyes and made his way to the supply cabinet to redo his potion. Hermione fell back in her seat with wide eyes the cogs processing. She opened her mouth a few times before finally saying, "So it was a date?" Persephone shrugged in reply collecting her phial for the day. Neville walked over from his station near the end of class.

"I think this was meant for you," He held out a crumpled piece of paper that had Persephone's name on it, "Found it on the floor of the library."

She took the parchment from Neville who lingered to see her open it. Unfolding the paper there were a words written …written in George's handwriting "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes proudly presents this apology to Miss Persephone Black in hopes that she forgives them." Each word changed color until the paper began to transform into a small scaly chameleon who matched her hand in tone. It was easy for Hogwarts students to turn animals in to objects, but to do it the other way around took a great amount of skill and to have it only transform when it came into her hand was truly wonderful magic. On the dismissal of class Persephone put the chameleon who she named 'Picasso' on her shoulder. Picasso shuttered his skin to match her black school uniform. She would have to get him a terrarium so Hades wouldn't bother him.

Fenrir was leaning against the wall reading a book waiting for her. Hermione knocked her elbow with a grin. Ron brushed past her and Harry grumbling and stomping down the hall. Fenrir slammed his book shut as though ready to jinx Ron for daring to shoulder check her, but relaxed when she approached.

"You haven't been waiting long have you? You don't have to wait for me after every class. Don't want you to be late for your own."

"I don't have to … I want to." He replied taking her hand, "My class schedule is very small because of the tournament, and being my last year there's a lot of free time."

Persephone had forgotten that Fenrir was seventeen, three years older than her, but reminded herself that he had entered his name in the goblet so it shouldn't have surprised her so. He was there after every class. After Professor Bines class she thought he wasn't there, but he was just hidden by a flock of female students … slowly passing by eyeing the boy from Beauxbatons, but he never looked up from his book until Persephone walked over. Each time he took her hand it felt less alien and not as cold as the first time. They talked on the way to each class. He mostly inquired about what she had learned or if she liked the class or not. Fenrir stopped at the corner of the corridor to transfiguration. He had now noticed Picasso sitting on her shoulder as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who iz this?" He asked with some of his accent fluctuating. Persephone took the chameleon down from her shoulder.

"His name is Picasso." She smiled, "He was a present from my friends… in the way of an apology." She replied happily petting the creature.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, "Do your supposed friends give you a present every time they humiliate you?"

"Humiliate?" Persephone said slowly looking up at him, "It was just a prank. They didn't mean anything by it."

"Didn't they though?" Fenrir frowned sourly, "That wasn't the first time."

"W…what do you mean?"

Fenrir's expression changed and he tugged on their clasped handing drawing her in close,

"It's not important. Forget it." He smiled. Persephone felt the conversation melt from her mind. She couldn't remember what she had asked him. He used his thumb and index finger to tilt her head up placing his lips on hers once more. Last time Persephone has been stationary her mind racing around what was happening unsure of how to react. This time it was immediate she was kissing him back although it felt more like an impulse than choice. It was a soft and delicate kiss without the urgency Fenrir had put into the previous one. After pulling away he rested his forehead on hers,

"Bonne classe mon cher."

Entering Mcgonagall's classroom Persephone was sad to find George, Fred and Lee had taken seats with other people leaving her to sit with a Ravenclaw named Chante a girl who Persephone vaguely remembered hanging around with Locke. She whispered to each of the boys, but they did not turn. She wadded up a piece of parchment and threw it at Fred who was the closest and thought it hit he did not turn.

"They're ignoring you." Chante said dipping her quill into the ink well to begin copying notes from the board.

"Gee, how could you tell?" Persephone replied with all the sarcasm she could muster. Chante rolled her eyes. For the first time in two years she felt alone in one of her favorite classes and not even Picasso made her smile as he curled up in a ball on her lap. Persephone began to wonder how they could go from wanting to apologize to ignoring her. Picasso reminded her… Neville found him crumpled on the library floor.

Professor Mcgonagall called everyone's attention for the day's lesson, and she began to focus on that. They were working with invertebrates and Persephone stowed Picasso away in her bag as the garden snake was placed on her desk. She tapped it with her wand and the snake rolled out into a piece of parchment writing "why are you ignoring me?" before returning the snake to normal and charming it to slither to George's desk. The snake returned baring its belly to read "We're not just can't afford anymore detention. Mum'll kill us." Persephone didn't feel overly satisfied with that answer especially since the trio rushed from class the moment Mcgonagall opened her mouth to dismiss them. Fenrir noticed her down trotted disposition when she exited the classroom. Locke was with him and he greeted Chante with an overzealous hand bow saying, "Enchante, Chante."

"Not a good class then?" Fenrir asked.

"It's nothing." Persephone replied looking down the hallway. Thatches of red hair were far down the corridor.

"Tell me." His implore was gentle but it rang through her ears like a command, and she spilled that her friends had ignored her all class and how very unlike them it was. Fenrir put his arm around her shoulder so they could start walking, "That doesn't sound very friend like to me." His words put a bitter punch through her stomach.

"Where are to now?" He asked.

"I have an extra class in Defense Against the Dark Arts today." Persephone replied.

"Skip it." He replied, "We could go flying before it gets too cold." His words sounded wonderful. She could skip, take off from the tallest tower together, and stretch their wings. Persephone shook his suggestion from her though it was difficult,

"I really can't miss the first lesson."

"As you wish." Fenrir replied.

Professor Moody shut the door behind her seeing the boy linger.

"Got a stalker have you?" He grunted moving towards the front of class. She followed setting her bag down on a desk,

"Well… I think… he's… my boyfriend." Persephone replied uncertainty full in her tone.

The Professor stopped, "That's even worse." Moody turned recalling her answer, "What do you mean you think?" She went to reply but he waved a hand; that it wasn't important. "Take out your wand. You've mastered handling the imperious curse. Today we're going to work on something a bit advanced but I think you can handle it." the Professor tapped his staff and seven wooden mannequins popped up from the floor. "I'm sure you are aware your mother was ambushed." Persephone nodded. "There is a cascading jinx that will allow you to hit multiple targets at once. It could save your life one day."

It was eight o'clock when Professor Moody finally said "Enough." Persephone had successfully landed a jinx on four of the seven wooden figures, but was having a hard time making the last three connect. It would be incredibly easier if they would all just line up in a row… but the odds of that happening in a real life situation were astronomical. "You'll get em all next week." The Professor said as she gathered her things. She wasn't sure if Professor Moody prediction would be correct. The jinx was incredibly hard; timing and quick thinking were everything. Of course Fenrir was waiting for her in the hallway. He had taken up a seat in the window almost finished with his book. Persephone yawned mentioning that she didn't have much homework, so she was electing to go to bed rather than trudge all the way to the library. Fenrir repeated his parting words from the night before as the Fat Lady closed behind her. There were clusters of students all around the common room, but George and Fred were not among them. Entering her room Hades was perched on her nightstand greeting her with a flap of wings. Seeing him made her glad. The hawk had two letters tied to his leg.

Persephone,

I want to discuss those thing with you in person. I will be attending the Triwizard challenges. If they go well we are considering bringing the tournament to America. Until then I want you to keep track of everything that seems odd to you. I mean it, anything and everything.

With Love,  
Your grandfather

The second letter was much …. much shorter scrawled in her father's hand writing was; "Is there something you should be telling me? Gryffindor Common room, eleven o'clock." Her heart crashed against her rib cage. What was he referring to? Fenrir? How would he even know about him? Secondly, how was he going to appear in Gryffindor common room. She recalled the previous year when he had managed to get in …causing a terror through his wake. Decidedly Persephone took a nap, tucking Picasso in trunk to keep him away from Hades who was chomping at the bit to get to the chameleon. She had turned Hermione's alarm to go off at two minutes to eleven after putting a deafening charm on the drawn curtains of the other girls' beds, and would reset it for when Hermione was to get up when the time came.

 _Back to the mirror lined room, but it swayed to the right and left. It wasn't the room that was swaying it was Persephone. Fenrir had a hand on the small of her back, the other lightly holding her hand. She had her right hand on his shoulder. The music in the background was a piano and violin softly serenading the only two people in the ballroom._

" _Is this a dream?" She asked while he twirled her outward._

" _You, yourself said it was." He replied after pulling her back in gazing down at her handsomely; he was handsome with his black hair perfectly swept back she could see his eyes two emeralds always on her._

" _I'm not so sure anymore." Persephone replied. The dream felt… grounded. She felt like he was there with her. Under her fingers she could feel the fabric of his dress robes. She could feel his breath as he lifted her up to turn. "This can't be real. It's just so …. Life like." She didn't mean to say this aloud. Fenrir pulled her in closer, her chest pressed up against him, and they continued to follow the music. It was hard to fathom that this came out of her own mind. Did it mean she really had feelings for him? Above the background music was a jarring_ – _**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**_ _. It was time for her to wake up but Fenrir's fingers gripped tightly,_

" _Stay." He said..._

* * *

 **Me: ... is it just me or does Fenrir look a little like Tom Hiddleston's Loki?  
Inner Me: ... You were literally staring at a picture of Loki when you started writing the character  
Me: pshhhaaaa ... **

**Lillylarlar: Thank you for the continued review, I'm hoping to have more time between father and daughter especially in book five. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **As always thank you all for the follows and favorites!  
Cheers! **


	24. Mister James Jupiter Labrie

Persephone woke with her palms drenched in sweat. Hermione's alarm was blaring but none of the girls stirred; good to know her charm worked. She turned off the alarm, reset her friends 6 am alarm, and trotted downstairs. The common room was deserted and the only sound was the crackling fire. Persephone tucked herself into the couch by the fire rubbing her eyes. Sleep really didn't feel like sleep lately.  
"Persephone." She heard her father's hushed voice and the fire crackle at the same time. Her skin jumped seeing his face in the hearth. She leant down near the fire careful not to let the popping embers catch her.  
"It's so good to see you." even if he wasn't really there it was true. Her father nodded with a yellow smile,  
"Now, I don't have much time. But as I mentioned in my note… is there something you wish to tell me, Persephone?" She was about to out pour everything to him about Fenrir and her dreams, but he spoke up again, "Who has been laying the imperius curse on you? Are you getting into fights?"

His words took her off guard. He didn't know about a boy kissing her, or anything else… but how did he know about the imperius curse?  
"Professor Moody, he was showing us how to fight it," She replied smally, "How…..How did you know that?"  
Her father's wrist came into the fire. It was a bangle just like hers, "Our bracelets are linked. It told me what was being cast on you. Moody huh? Least you'll learn something."  
"Actually, he is even given me extra training." She replied rather proud.  
"Is he now…." Her father said slowly, "Training you to be an auror?"

"I guess," She replied finding his reply a little more down cast than she wanted, "Not that I might go that way but …. you know…. Options." She found herself drifting at the sound of a violin.  
Sirius's throat clear brought her back,  
"Is there anything else I need to know?" there was unspoken 'young lady' in his tone.  
"Well…." She scratched the back of her neck fighting with herself. She wanted to tell him, but telling her father a boy kissed her ….twice… was hard to form in words. Persephone decided to tell him, but the sentence she had finally formed wouldn't come out of her mouth. She held her head; say it, just say it!  
"Persephone I have to go!" Her father said urgently. She didn't even get to say goodbye because his form was gone from the fire. Returning to bed Persephone sat there. Would going back to sleep take her back to the mirror lined room? All she really wanted was to go back to the dream about Grimmauld Place oddly enough, but that was not to be the case.

James Jupiter Labrie, arrived at the Three Broomsticks at precisely three in the afternoon the day before the first tournament challenge. His assistant, Walter Weatherby, must've had a delayed pocket watch because he did not apparate into view until three minutes later. Hogsmeade brought J.J an immense amount of nostalgia as he relayed to the assistant,  
"You'll nerr' find anything sweeter than at Honeydukes. Make sure you stop there before we head home, get somethin' for Alice." and "Make sure you buy your boy a toy at Zonkos."  
Weatherby nodded excited about his trip with the Director of Education, but also he had forwarded all of their work mail to England for the duration of their stay; the life of an assistant never ends… well until promotion, but he was happy to work for Mr. Labrie who treated him with respect and admiration that many others in his position would die for.  
"Dumbledore has rooms for us at the school, but my granddaughter is expecting me here at a quarter til four. Be a lad and take our things up."  
"Yessir!" Walter eagerly collected their trunks and began the trail up to the school. J.J leaned in to the window to see his mustache askew. He curled it with the tip of his fingers before entering Honeydukes; his granddaughter deserved a treat of course. James Jupiter found himself as a thirteen year old boy again freshly allowed to the village. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking treats imaginable; creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, and J.J's childhood favorite levitating sherbet balls. He took two, one for himself and one for Persephone to try; on her visit to New York they had visited the local candy shop and stuffed themselves so full they couldn't eat supper. His granddaughters absolute favorite was red licorice, and Honeydukes had an immense supply all in different flavors of red; cherry, strawberry, fruit punch, watermelon. He purchased a ridiculous amount of each flavor. Grandfather's were allowed to spoil their grandchildren, and J.J had a lot to make up for considering how much tourment Persephone had gone through the past twelve years. He was proud of how she had turned out despite it all, although Remus Lupin would write how much she exemplified both the advantageousness of her father and the skill of her mother which concerned them both greatly, she had become a bright young witch who was just happy to have made friends more than anything else. J.J returned to the Three Broomsticks taking up a booth by the window and ordering a fire whiskey for himself. A little past a quarter to four J.J anxiously watched out the window searching for Persephone. When she appeared it was not as he expected. A boy was at her hip he hand way lower on her waist than a grandfather would tolerate. If anyone would have been accompanying her, he had expected the Weasley twins of whom she so often wrote and talked about constantly, but this boy had jet black hair instead of red and where Persephone had described George and Fred Weasley with a beaters build this boy was tall and lanky with more of a keeper's set. James Jupiter rose as they entered the Three Broomsticks. He couldn't fight the anger rising in his face as the boy kept his hand in place as they turned the corner.  
"Grandfather!" She greeted happily…reaching to hug him. He held her close returning the hug, eyeing the boy who simply had a smile of his own… a smile that infuriated him. "It's so good to see you." Persephone pulled away and though she seemed perfectly normal… J.J noticed a glossiness to her grey eyes, and deep circles underneath them. He put on the best smile that he could manage for her,  
"I thought we would be having tea ...alone." His eyes flickered to the boy, "Who is your 'friend'." he gritted his teeth at the word…friend. The boy stuck out his hand,

"Fenrir Dubois, sir, its very nice to meet you."  
James didn't take his hand. No matter how kind this boy sounded...something just wasn't right.  
"Aye, well Fenrir… if you don't mind I intend to have tea with my granddaughter. Rien que nous deux." He bolstered the best fatherly voice he could- as he hadn't had to use it in over a decade- and emphasized his last sentence of 'just the two of us' as french was second nature to him. It was frustrating how the boy continued to smile showing no fear where other boys would run for the kills or atleast stammer in their words. This boy was complete confidence in human form,  
"Of course, it was just nice to meet you. Enjoy your tea ma reine, I'll see you after."  
He found it even more daring that the boy called her his queen almost mocking that J.J had shown he spoke french.

"Kay, Fen!" She smiled with an utter cheer in her voice taking the seat across from him. J.J lowered himself into the booth essesing how he was to … talk with her about this boy. It made him uneasy. Juno had talked with Robin about boys when the time came; girl stuff he left to his late wife take care, it seemed easier that way but now… it made it that much harder.

"So…" He started after her tea arrived, "This boy…how… how long have you two been… how… long has that been…. going on? You've never mentioned him in your letters."

Persephone stirred her tea in a drowsy state, "Fen? I'm sure I must have mentioned him." J.J was certain she had not which made it all the more jarring, "I guess we've been together since last Friday?"

He sipped his fire whiskey recalling that last Thursday his letter would have reached her.

"Have you been keeping track of anything…. Unusual?"

"Unusual? Nothing's really happened lately." She shrugged taking her cup in hand.

"What about your dreams?" He inquired, "Did you get any further than the chalice?"

Persephone seemed to turn rigid at the mention of dreams. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she replied, "I haven't dreamed recently."

James Jupiter took his mustache between his fingers as he always did in deep thought. Persephone had obtain some amount of seeing skill from her grandmother. He was hoping to determine how much by listening to all the things she had experienced lately, but that wasn't important now. Something was very strange about his granddaughter, and he knew it all came down to that boy. J.J couldn't yet discern if there was anything nefarious going on or he was just being over protective, young girls often did become wrapped up in their relationships. He had to pry something out of her,

"Tell me about this Fenrir Dubois."

The grandfather listened intently as she told him how they met on the first day of school, were together often in the library, and how their time together seemingly molded from friendship to more. The story could have been utterly true and it could have fooled someone who didn't know Persephone better every so often while she talked… she bit her lip in hesitation as if masquerading pieces of the story she wasn't willing to tell him either from embarrassment… or something else. The time seem to pass them by as the sun began to hit low in the horizon.

"If I remember correctly, Hogwarts students shouldn't be out after dark, let's get you back."

Luckily, the boy wasn't waiting for them anywhere in Hogsemead or on the trail back to school, but J.J could not shake the feeling of being watched as they approached the castle. Hidden in his robe he flicked his wand giving them a sphere of privacy in case unwanted ears were around.

"I was surprised you weren't hanging out with George and Fred. Were they busy?"

"I'm not sure," Persephone replied in a churlish tone, "They've been ignoring me since last week, so I couldn't say." Something happened last week that put all this into motion. Was it her relationship with this Fenrir Dubois? He couldn't think of why friends would cast her aside unless something grave happened between them…or they realized something about Fenrir that Persephone overlooked OR his thoughts grew rapidly one of the boys were jealous of this new relationship. Silently in the back of his mind – maybe it was all three. One thing is for sure he would get to the bottom of this and getting to the Weasley twins would be essential.

He escorted her safely back to the Gryffindor portrait hole making sure to give her the treats he had purchased, but as she hugged him he couldn't help but whisper desperately,

"You know.. if something is wrong you can always tell me."

She pulled away as if she hadn't heard him and then was gone into the common room beyond the door. James Jupiter met his assistant in their adjoining room. Walter had just finished unpacking and was ready to calm down for the evening by the fire with a good book.

"Weatherby!" He alerted the assistant to his presence, "I have an assignment for you."

While Walter went about his task James Jupiter made his way about the castle. His first stop was the library where he inquired from Madame Prince on what books Persephone had recently checked out. The list she handed him was not helpful; _Muggles and Electricity, Hogwarts Portraits; A Story come to Life,_ and _Business_ _from Start up to Finding the right Witch or Wizard Employees._ The last book reminded him of the sketch Persephone had been working on during her stay with him 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' he remembered the enigmatic smile she had when telling him about the business her friends had conjured up.. that smile was so different then the smile she had given him earlier.

J.J took a stroll down memory lane as the thoughts plaguing him were not going to make for an easy sleep. Ravenclaw tower had been James home away from home with views of the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens; no other houses in school had such stunning views. He climbed the spiral staircase to the fifth floor seeing a young student crying in frustration before the common room entrance.

"Couldn't get the riddle ey?" He asked. The boy looked up wiping the bubble of snot on his sleeve shaking his head in an air of defeat. "What was it?"

"…For you to keep this," the boy sniffled, "You must first give it to me."

James Jupiter smiled scooping down to the boy's level, "What is another … a rather old fashion term for a promise?" The boy looked at him confused, "What did knights give their liege lords in the middle ages?"

"Their word." The boy replied and it took him a moment to realize he had the answer, "My word!" He said to the enchanted knocker, and the door swung open. J.J looked down the corridor wishing desperately to see the common room once again, but the dormitories were for students alone. It was a few hours into the night before he returned to his room finding that he must have sleep before the challenge tomorrow. Laid out on his desk were copies of the inquiries Weatherby had taken up already returned to them. His assistant was indeed an excellent worker bee. Laid before him was the boy's school records both academic and any disciplinary. It wasn't much but it was a start.

George woke Saturday exceedingly early morning with a headache. He and Fred had worked on a gambling system that was sure to make them money from the challenges, but it had left his homework to pile up; their mother had to be getting hoarse from all the howlers. George threw on some clothes and piled his homework on his bed unwilling to go down to the common room. Most of the homework he was uninterested in, however, George had been enjoying Moody's classes and put forth enough effort when it came to DADA that he should attempt a look at the homework. He had been assigned a book, which was odd for Moody's class but he remembered the Professor grumbling about 'midterm standards'. The book was entitled 'The Living Dead" by Senguini Thatcher an enjoyable 800 pages. He read over the instructions of the homework which was to pick out three beings of the living dead and make an informative presentation on how to identify them and dispose of them if necessary. George and his brother loved to handle assignments like this with a bit of random choosing otherwise it became extremely mundane. He opened up to the table of contents, closed his eyes, and traced a hand over the chapter titles. The first one was 'Voodoo Zombies'. He again repeated the process to land on 'Strigoi' and once more to land on 'Inferius'. George barely finished the chapter on Voodoo zombies by the time they were to leave for the challenge. He ear marked the Strigoi chapter for tonight.

"Ready Georgie?" Fred smiled at him.

"Ready Freddie." He replied.

They had about fifty-five bets placed. All of them very obscure and needing to be on the nose. More were lined up to get in on the action and their collection box would soon be over flowing with galleons, sickles and knuts. Fred knocked his shoulder putting away their collection box. A gentleman robed in deep blue with a finally curled mustache was making his way through the stands to get to them.

"Magine he's with the Ministry?" George asked. The man certainly had the bearing of a Ministry official even had a Percy-like toady following him.

"Afternoon gentleman." The wizard greeted, "My name is J.J Labrie…"

Before the man could finish his introduction words fell out of George's mouth faster than he could catch them,

"Your Persephone's grandfather."

"Indeed, I am." He replied with an extended hand outward. Fred shook it loosely. "I was hoping to discuss a few things with you two when you had the time."

"We are a very busy duo." Fred said staunchly.

"I'm sure. Certainly much too busy to even speak to my granddaughter." He started very irritated. George clenched his hands. He had tried to talk to her earlier this week, in transfiguration class, he thought he had gotten over the enraged jealously broiling in his stomach, but she ignored him as they had ignored her; seeing that French git on top of her every time she left class… the jealousy easily slapped him in the face every single time.

"Yeah, well she doesn't exactly want to speak to us." Fred crossed his arms. This made the man touch his mustache and his demeanor seemed to shift.

"And why might that be?" Mr. Labrie asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Fred turned ready to move with George away from him. It took a minute for him to realize Fred was trying to get them away.

"I tried to…" The grandfather sighed. George glanced at the man who no longer had an intimidating inquisitive disposition. He looked like a man lost in what to do. The cannon blast was unexpected… and deafening. Dumbledore alerted everyone that challenge was about to begin and several people clamored between Mr. Labrie and his brother to place a last minute bet as the cover over the arena was pulled and a blue graying dragon appeared in a rocky terrain guarding golden eggs.

"A Swedish Short-Snout." George heard a voice say from a few rows below them drawing his attention there. He gripped the railing Persephone and her planetary charms were leaning against the Beauxbatons bastard, a nickname Lee had come up with. George looked over at her grandfather who was gripping the railing… quiet possible harder than he was.

"We can move." Fred offered noticing his tense state.

George periodically peered back down every so often. He wondered if the more he looked the more he would be okay with it.. he was very very wrong especially seeing on the other side of the boy was Persephone's cousin. George called Fred's attention,

"You ever remember a day when Persephone would willingly be that close to Malfoy?"

Fred looked down in consideration. In the beginning they had thought she was under the imperius curse and took it to McGonagall. The Professor regarded their suggestion with serious thought, but came back to them that Moody said she was practically immune to the curse which made them even more despondent on the possibility their friend was willingly at the mercy of that monster. Fred told him not to think on it and enjoy the fact that the first champion had already gone by and no one was getting their money from that round. They were already racking in a large chunk of money because Cedric Diggory transformed a rock into a dog perhaps now that they made money off him they could forgive the Hufflepuff seeker.

They made out with a decent amount left in their collection box. Seamus had been right on saying Fleur would catch her clothes on fire after setting the dragon to sleep. His bet was the only one that really drained their funds. Everyone else either wasn't close enough, or hardly bet anything. The brother's left the arena feeling productive. Their little sister purposefully pushed through them as they were entering the portrait hole.

"Aye, where's the fire?" Fred barked. Ginny turned on her heel casting a very shrewd glance that they thought only their mother could do.

"You don't have to be such jerks." She said. They both looked at each other. Neither of them had picked on her recently. "Not to me you daft idiots." Ginny sighed with an exaggerated eye roll- like she read their minds, "Seph."

"Not you too." Fred glowered, "Is everyone taking her side?"

"Side? You humiliated her then ignored her," Ginny turned to leave but turned to remark, "And having a boyfriend isn't a crime by the way."

* * *

 **So first reply to all the wonderful comments and reviews!**  
 **Big Fan: I do plan on having Persephone make a prophecy of her own, but it may not be well received - it will certainly come true (You can take that to Gringotts) You guys are what give me the momentum to update so quickly! Thank you!**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: Ask and you may receive! I did plan on bringing her grandfather into the story in a more solid way, this chapter was done over a few times, but I liked his POV the best gives us more suspense I think! Thank you again for your continued thoughts!**

 **NHPhoenix24: Chapter 23 did feel a lot different than the last and it was meant to so I'm glad that came through, I would say we are still in the realm of Harry Potter, I'm just adding my own into the mix. Picasso was inspired by Pascal, I also love him also Moody sees everything**

 **Moon-night-ninja: I feel like if I don't answer your question outright it'll see like you are correct so I will merely say we are getting closer and closer to finding what's underneath Fenrir's true mask. Thank you for the review I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Guest: Keep reading and you'll find out! Thank you!**

 **On to my second point of business... We're going to be having a chapter or two outside of Persephone's POV I want to get to the Yule Ball quickly but I need to do so in a matter that makes sense, so there will be at least one more chapter of J.J and George's POV. If you haven't figured it out yet something BIG is gonna happen at the most festive occasion of the year. As always thank you for the tremendous support!**

 **Cheers!**


	25. Strigoi

That night Gryffindor celebrated Harry's amazing victory over the Hungarian Horntail. George came back from the revelries to the pile of homework on his bed. Fred told him to forget it but Monday would roll around and he didn't want to imagine the strange discipline Moody would have waiting for him, so he rolled up his sleeves and opened to the chapter entitled "Strigoi"

 _Strigoi_

 _Classification: Humanoid  
Origins: Central & Eastern Europe around the 1300's_

 _The strigoi are subclass of the vampire family. They have been observed walking in broad daylight and could easily pass as a normal witch or wizard._

Great how was George supposed to tell the class on how to identify them if they looked like everyone else.

 _Distinguishing features from their class are of course enlarged canines and pale pigmentation. Strigoi can be born unlike vampires who are created, although, they can be created by of course the mixing of blood within a person's system just like every sub-class of vampire. I had the distinct pleasure of meeting a coven of Strigoi in the French Alps. They were entirely self sufficient creating their needed sustenance from potions rather than draining the nearby village._

Yet another reason for George to hate the french.

 _Many strigoi may transform into a bat, wolf or deep mist which they used in early years to escape persecution. It was noted by historian, Aidon Tepes, that the transformation was dependent on family line, but this has not been proven. As time grew on the Strigoi parted from their vampire counterparts focusing on entering society in a more peaceful way as vampires were rampaging through eastern europe the strigoi were strengthening one of their gifts that I have accurately labeled; compulsion. When visiting the family, who shall remain anonymous, the leader of the coven advised me not to make skin to skin contact with any of his family. I, correctly assumed that the contact is what strengthens the compulsion._

George made note of the skin to skin contact for his presentation notes. The chapter continued on….

 _Strigoi find pure blood lines exceedingly important. Any outside witch or wizard must prove their pure blood line status and be accepted by the family before the transformation process beings. Family is essential to the strigoi. Once they have chosen their mate it is for life._

Did he just mention life? So you can kill these bastards. George readied his quill for the continuation.

 _While the strigoi may live an exceedingly long life due to their condition they can die to most anything much like us. They are susceptible to the killing curse and the many dangerous jinxes of course. I know this as they keep a family ledger of when and how family members died in their front foyer. I noticed among many of the causes of death that poison was not among them. I inquired with my host who explained their blood is like venom itself, which is why it needs to be replenished, and it fights out any other toxin or virus entering the body._

George only made a few more notes about how they could eat but they didn't need to and how there is still not a lot known about the strigoi but the writer didn't think they were any harm to the wizarding world as they knew it. He wasn't sure if Moody would like that so he struck that note away and continued onto the next chapter fighting a yawn and nestling closer into his bed.

James Jupiter and Weatherby spent most of their Sunday piled under paperwork. MACUSA was going through some educational shifts and all the paperwork had to be reviewed by J.J. who would have rather spent his time reading through Fenrir Dubois schools files, but Weatherby continued to keep his in-coming pile stacked very high. They came to a good stopping point around 7 in the evening. Weatherby took all of the signed documents to the owlery, and he took out the papers that had been secured about the boy from Beauxbatons.

 _Fenrir Roi Dubois  
Born: December 21st, 1976 to Cozette and Meric Dubois en Village Mount Blanc _

Two things off the bat made J.J cringe. The boys middle name was, king, and it made him recall Friday at the Three Broomsticks. Secondly the boy was four years older than Persephone. Not that it was a large age gap, but it made him feel more uncomfortable. What was an almost eighteen year old boy doing with his granddaughter? He continued nevertheless…

 _House: Ombrelune …. Garcon de tete_

The house of the shadowed moon was the Hogwarts equivalent of Ravenclaw and Slytherin combined as Beauxbatons only had three houses. It meant the boy was extremely intelligent but also highly ambitious seeing as he currently held the rank of Head Boy. Next came the boy's current grades which he easily translated from french.

 _Charms: O  
Potions: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Magical History: O  
Divination: O  
Ancient Runes: O  
_ _Herbology: O  
_ _Care of Magical Creatures: O  
_ _Muggle Studies: P  
_ _Transfiguration: O  
_ _Magical Theory: O  
_ _Alchemy: O  
_ _Apparition: O  
_ _Ghoul Studies: O_

James took a second look. He had never seen so many outstandings in a variety of subjects. Not even he got that many when it came time for his testing; fourteen of them! It was unheard of. The only subject the boy did poorly in was muggle studies; there was a notation on the side that he had dropped the class after his fifth year due to an altercation with the Professor. J.J scrambled through the papers hoping to find a disciplinary notice on the altercation, but there wasn't one. The remaining notes mentioned his position on the Ombrelune quidditch team. James had been right in assuming his keeper's build. Most grandfather's would be satisfied that the boy attached to their granddaughter was intelligent and from what Persephone had told him enjoyed just spending time with her. Weatherby rushed into the room shouting his apologizes.  
"By god man what's wrong with you?" J.J asked rushing to his assistant who was on the verge of a heart attack. The door to the room flung open and a mass of magenta velvet bent upon entering. She was extraordinarily large with olive skin and liquid looking eyes.  
"Madame Maxime." J.J. stuttered, "What a pleasure."  
The half-giantess swung the room's hanging light out of the way. She was outraged,  
"Whatz du you tink you are doing Monsieur Labrie! Digzing into my stewdonts!"  
James Jupiter sent Weatherby away and flicked his wand to his trunk. A bottle of 1902 Chateau Margaux floated into view. The Headmistress calmed seeing one of the most revered wines from her country come into his hands. They settled across J.J's desk once he offered her the first cup. Olympe Maxime drained the glass and gladly helped herself to another. The wine settled the Headmistress, as it should have, it was a calming charm James had placed on the delicate red wine himself. As Director of Education high power parents would often barge into his office in a fit of rage. It was second nature to always have a bottle on hand. James Jupiter drained his own glass giving an unintentional sigh,  
"I am sorry to have bothered you with this Olympe. I should have talked with you directly."  
"Oui, I waz verry concerned un receiving a letter from my Deputy Headmistress," Madame Maxime took another full glass, "Though I have never known you to do something wit out great cause."  
J.J. nodded stirring the glimmer of remaining wine at the bottle of his glass. _  
_"So which stewdont iz it? Madame Maxime inquired, "Madame Durand did not mention in er note."  
"Fenrir Dubois." He replied shortly. The Beauxbatons Headmistress let out an honest chuckle,  
"And what could un of my star pupils have possibly done to varrant an investigation?"  
Great, did everyone think this kid was amazing? J.J took a deep breath,  
"He's…..dating my granddaughter." the words were like a thick boiling stew in his throat.  
Madame Maxime flinched even if it was miniscule James caught it. The Headmistress stood,  
"Well you ave all of his records so you can see for yourselv what kind of stewdont he iz. Merci beaucoup pour de vin."  
"All I see is parchment Madame. I need to know who this boy is where he comes from."  
Olympe gazed down at him unblinking, "He comes from a vevry powerful family James... His parents are practically council members on zee education board. I feel uncomfortable dizcussing dis with you, pardonne-moi."  
He expressed that no apology was necessary and saw the woman out feeling defeated. This kid had all the cards. J.J inspected the school copies once more the location of the boy's birth…. the French Alps. This bit of information pulled at his gut, and if there was anything his Juno taught him about gut-feelings it was to follow them immediately.

"Weatherby!" He called and immediately his dutiful assistant rushed into the room.  
"Yessir?!" Walter pushed up his glasses holding their tentative schedule for the next week.  
"Weatherby… how would you feel about a change of scenery?"

Early Monday morning long after Walter had taken off to France J.J. had a surprise visit barge in during his breakfast. Alastor Moody lumbered in. James steeled himself as while he respected the man's notability for catching dark wizards he never had quite gotten over that Robin had taken the mission that killed her from his man. The auror turned Professor took a large swig out a flask from his inner pocket,  
"A bit early for spirits Alastor." He commented.

"Nerr too early Jimmy." Moody replied. James rolled his eyes never preferring to go by that nickname even in school, "Dumbledore has asked me to let you see how I teach my class. He said you were interested in reworking how your lump of a Professor teaches."  
It was sad but true Ilvermony had a tenured lack-luster Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. J.J had attempted to stir up enough support to fire him, but that was a long process filled with red tape and paperwork. J.J followed Moody to the same exact classroom he had been taught in. There was a comfortable armchair by the door for him to sit in.  
"First period is my sixth years. This lot will be doing an informative presentation." the Professor mentioned before limping away to his desk. James found this surprising as he had heard rumors of Moody's in class examples more than presentations and book reading. Students began to file in about ten til eight. J.J watched the Weasley twins saunter in right at the eight o'clock mark. He had noted that of the two Fred was the more aggressive one while George was their to bolster his brother in support. Neither of them noticed his presence until it was their turn to present. Fred's presentation on Ritual Zombies and Malignant Spirits was more of a show than a presentation. This Weasley twin had obviously put off learning anything about the creatures until last minute. He did a dramatic bow at the end of his presentation  
"Thank you, thank you. That's all I know."  
"George yer up." Moody motioned. J.J met eyes with the boy who took a hard swallow before beginning his presentation. The boy quickly glazed over Voodoo zombies which were practically cursed muggles who you could spot by their fear of fire, and decurse them by killing the creator of the curse.  
"The next creature I researched are called the Strigoi. There this sub par… sorry subclass of vampire." James watched intently as George scrambled through his notes. It was probably his gaze that was making the boy uncomfortable, "This class of vampire is hard to spot due to the fact they can easily pass as one of us as unlike the traditional vampire they can walk in broad daylight with enlarged canines."  
"For sucking you dry!" his brother yelled from his seat making cartoonish sucking sounds. The class chuckled and even Moody grinned. Fred was attempting to ease his brother's nerves.

"They obviously have pale skin pigmentation as with their vampirish nature. The only dangerous thing about them that the author noted was their gift for compulsion I guess is like… the imperius curse ….without it… actually being a spell….." George trailed off in his own words like his brain had just lit a candle. J.J watched the wheels turning behind the boys head. Moody grunted for him to move it along so they could get through more presentations. The boy zoomed through the rest of his presentation without much regard for anything else other than to return to his seat a deep look of realization plastered all over his face. James sat on the edge of the chair the remainder of class. He was ready to rearing to talk to the twins who had wanted nothing to do with him the other day which is why it came as surprise when George, the more reserved of the two, approached him quickly the moment class was dismissed,  
"Three Broomsticks, six o'clock." was all the boy said before disappearing into the hall; his own brother confused.

* * *

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: I love him two! I'm glad your excited to continue reading, next chapter is on the way! Thank you!**

 **NHPhoenix24: JJ is the bomb! Thank you as always**

 **Lillylarlar: I don't think anyone likes Fenrir but hey that's the point haha I'm trying to get in one more chapter, may have to pretend that the first challenge and the yule ball were closer in time to make it work. Thank you!**


	26. Dazed & Dancing

James Jupiter had taken up a few glasses of dragon barrel brandy to calm his nerves between the afternoon hours and the time the Weasley boy had asked to meet. J.J was hoping to hear some news from Weatherby but not even he could have gathered enough meaningful information in one day. He kept himself distracted by doing work and writing a letter to his son-in-law notorious escapee Sirius Black, whom he always knew was innocent of his 'crimes'.

Son,  
I'm not sure where you are at the moment. I hope you are safe. There is something wrong with Persephone, or perhaps I'm being overprotective as I was with Robin at that age as I'm sure you recall…. . Has she written to you recently? Did you know about the boy? Something isn't right.  
J.J.

His hawk, Mercury, sprang from the window under orders to deliver it as quickly as possible. Robin and Sirius started dating at about the age Persephone was now, but they had known each other for four years. He, himself didn't start courting Juno until they were eighteen, although to be fair… they had only known each other two weeks before going steady… and only three months until he had proposed. Was he really one to judge his relationship?  
J.J. departed from his room at a half past five anxious to meet with George. The dragon barrel brandy hit him suddenly and he managed to trip on his own two feet. A frigid hand grasped his bare arm in attempt to help him up,  
"Why thank you." J.J started grateful … until he saw two piercing emeralds and a dashing smile gaze down at him.

George and Fred entered the Three Broomsticks a little after six. Fresh snow had fallen and they had to scrape off the accumulated flakes on their coats and out of their hair. Fred tapped his shoulder nodding to a very back booth. Fenrir and his cronies were each sitting with a girl from Hogwarts.  
"Course Chante, is wit one of them." Fred scoffed at the know-it-all girl from their year. The other girl was a Slytherin whom they were unfamiliar with. George had resisted the urge to hex the prick right then and there… every single time he happened upon them the git just had to kiss her; it was like he knew. There was something that George noticed in that moment; Persephone had a completely clenched jaw. It made him feel more confident about his assumption.  
"Mr. Weasleys' there you are!" Mr. Labrie called their attention. George slid into the booth after his brother keeping a weather eye on the bastard. The pub was loud enough for them not to be overheard. "Hope you have a gullet for fire whiskey!" the man was grinning as he had ordered a tankard for each them. Both George and Fred took a tentative sip letting the cinnamon aftertaste flow over their tongues. "Now, down to brass tacks!" George went to start on explaining but the man opened his mouth, "How much do you think you'd need to start it up?"  
"Come again?" The twins said in confusion.  
"Well the shop of course." Labrie smiled brightly, "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. That's what this meeting is about right? You want me to fund the shop."  
The dynamic duo were speechless. Where on earth did this come from? They knew Persephone had told her grandfather the idea, but they had strictly forbade her for asking him for the start-up money.  
"No...no sir," George started, "This is about Persephone."  
"Persephone?" the man said confused, "What about her?"  
George took in how… different the wizard was. During their first and second encounter he had been stoic and intimidating but now reeked of alcohol and was cheery as could be.  
"Bloody hell…." George murmured, "She's brain washed that's what!" his voice rose in anger, "And your here getting drunk off your arse instead of taking it seriously!"  
"Now.. now.. No need to blow your top." Labrie said in attempt to calm him down, "I did a background check on the boy. Persephone's not in any danger."  
"Are you mad!" George really started to raise his voice now drawing in the attention of some nearby tables. Fred put a hand on his brother rather shocked at the outburst,  
"Calm down mate."  
"I'll prove he's hoodwinked you." George shook off his brother, "I bet he won't even let me talk to her. Just you watch." He threw himself from the table only to collide with three butterbeers and Persephone behind them. "Seph!" the sticky butterscotch drink washed over both of their clothes completely soaking her sweater and his. He grabbed her hand apologizing in attempt to help stabilize her from falling. Her eyes widened a bit,  
"G….george?"  
"Yeah?" George peered down at her eyes … that used to be so bright; two glittering onyx black iriss with tinges of blue but now they were dull like a shard of metal. The wideness was gone. Her eyes shrunk back and Fenrir was at her side using a charm to pull the butterbeer out of her clothes. George gripped his wand ready and willing to hex the permanent smirk that always was on the bastards face.  
"There, all better." the boy said brushing a kiss on the side of her head.  
"Is it." George snarled. Fred was at his side now. Fenrir smiled,  
"We hope it is. Persephone thought it was a good idea for us all to make up, so naturally Butterbeer seemed like a good peace offering."  
The twins cast a probing gaze.  
"It's true. We all acted a bit… silly." it was good to hear her voice even just a sentence.  
"It was just a prank after all. Shouldn't have taken it to heart." Fenrir said. George wanted to comment that he should have, but he feared never hearing Persephone say another word to him again. Fred was on par with him and decided to say together,  
"Yeah, all in good fun."

Persephone talked with them again and even hung out with them. Not too often and mostly in or after transfiguration class. Ginny said what did they expect boyfriends take up a lot of a girl's time. It was hard for him to grasp that she was willingly in this relationship, but maybe he had been grasping at straws because of his own feelings; looking for a reason to persecute the boy whose arm was always draped around her…. Where he wanted to be. George figured the more they could get her away from him the better. Outside of that there was nothing they could do. Two weeks to Christmas Professor McGonagall gathered all of Gryffindor in a large room just down the hall from the tower. The boys and girls were sorted to separate sides. Persephone filed in with Hermione both chatting away about something. McGonagall called their attention,  
"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the …" She paused as Filch tampered with the record player, " Triwizard Tournament since its conception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests will gather in the great hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance." All of the girls began to whisper between themselves excitedly while all the boys groaned. George glanced across the room knowing that the girl he'd most like to go with was already taken, so what was the point? "Silence." the Professor continued, "The House of Godric Gryffindor has command the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the process in a single evening besmirch that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons."  
Fred leaned into him, "Try saying that five times fast."  
George began spitting out the words in a whisper ignoring their teacher until she said,  
"Mr. Weasley." they were glad to know she was addressing their younger brother. Ron joined Professor McGonagall in the middle of the room.  
"Now if you please put your hand on my waist."  
"Where?" Ron looked about to throw up.  
"My waist." the Professor said. Fred whistled when their brother did so. Mr. Filch started the music and McGonagall began to count. Instantaneously he and Fred began to mock dance.  
"Oi!" Harry leaned towards them, "Your never gonna let him forget this are ya?"  
"Never." they replied happily. Professor McGonagall instructed everyone to rise and practice. The girls were up immediately. Neville was the only one to rise without threat of detention. The twins found the Professor's leering look upon them. Fred grabbed the closest girl, Angelina Johnson asking her to save him from detention. Persephone was stationary on the other side of the room. She looked irritated at the dancing scratching her arms that were crossed.

"Oh dear, does the Queen of the Dead not know how to dance?" George jested upon reaching her extending a hand.  
"Don't be daft." she wiped the glaring expression from her face, "Just didn't want to embarrass everyone." Persephone replied with a small grin tugging her cheek. She took his hand. His breath hitched putting his hand on her waist where so often...his.. hand had been. They moved around a small square going back and forth.  
"So…. I assume you're already going with…" George still couldn't manage to say the boy's name.  
"Yeah," Persephone replied saving him from saying it. As they continued to dance the dullness in her eyes seemed to fade. It was odd to see this… to see her eyes literally transformed to from cloudy to clear.  
"George?" She whispered like she did at the pub.  
"Seph…." he softly said.  
"Can we please stop…." She asked wearily holding her head, "I'm so tired of dancing….so tired."  
They had only been swaying for about ten minutes. George agreed that was enough, but he didn't want to let her go. McGonagall stopped the music and told everyone that if they wished to continue practicing they were welcome to any time leading up to the ball, and the Professor exited semi-pleased with her students. Outside in the corridor there he was. George met eyes with him. The bastard from Beauxbatons was not pleased…not pleased in the slightest  
"Venez ici ma reine."  
George didn't have to know french to know he was ordering her to leave. Persephone started to pull from his grip the cloudiness starting to fog up her eyes right before his own. His fingers curled into her.  
"Seph don't." He pleaded. She looked back it him muttering something he could not hear.

That ended their short peace treaty.

* * *

 **WHAT!? THE GULL THE HORROR BUT GUESS WHAT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE YULE BALL! The chapter is tech. finished however I'm doing some fine tuning.**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: Sorry I had to spoil it, but it had to come to the Yule Ball and not before... you'll hopefully understand next chapter. Thank you for your kind words and always letting me know what you think!**

 **Lillylarlar: Also sorry to spoil it, I did the little practice dancing scene just for you. Thank you for continuing to keep up with me!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! CHEERS!**


	27. The Yule Ball

The days leading up to the ball were agonizingly painful for George. He dived into research reverting to his original assumption about Fenrir; looking for anything and everything that might be of use. He tried to get another meeting with Mr. Labrie, but he also was now avoiding them; the man was like a ghost. George became obsessed tracking down other books. The day of Christmas Eve when all the castle was stirring with excitement, grils primping, boys groaning with annoyance, George was buried in a book by the historian Aidon Tepes who was mentioned in the book he had done homework on. Moody had dropped it off on his desk after catching him doing research instead of paying attention in class.  
 _  
The strigoi are extremely possessive_.

He rolled his eyes at the obvious.  
 _  
Compulsion is one of the observed skills of the Strigoi. This skill is used like a lantern fish … to pull in their prey. I, personally have experienced, the darker and entrapping power of the strigoi. I met her 1946 just after the Second Great War in central Rome. She was ...everything from the moment she kissed me. I was hers and she was mine. I didn't know then she would lead me down a path that would take me years and personal strength to break away from. She was there always; during the day…. During my dreams… I couldn't tell one from the other and I became utterly hers until I found the power to wake up.  
_  
"Georgie!" Fred tore the book from his hand, "Hurry up we'll be late. Angelina and Mala are already downstairs for crying out loud."

He couldn't believe Fred had convinced him to take a date... They descended the dormitory stairs in matching black dress robes. Angelina wore purple, wonderfully complimenting her dark skin tone. Fred happily trotted over taking her arm. Mala was a nice girl… with tan skin and dark hair. She wore a yellow dress and smiled at George,  
"You look handsome."  
"Thanks," He started, "You look… nice… pretty I mean." She held out her arm for him to take. They arrived outside the Great Hall as a mass of people were filling in. Fred, Angelina and Mala started to make their way through. Outside he saw an area of the lawn had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights- actual living fairies were sitting in the rose bushes that had been conjured there.  
"Woah..." both Angelina and Mala muttered half in admiration and half in a jealous tone.  
"Yeah, the lawn looks nice enough." George shrugged. Fred tugged on his sleeve,  
"Their not talking about the lawn mate."

 _Back in September …._  
 _Narcissa Malfoy stood impatient at Madame Malkin's shop. The store wasn't even that busy! After incessantly tapping her foot for five minutes the witch appeared ushering her to the back sewing room. The wait had been worth it. On the mannequin was a shimmering pure white Grecian dress; the bodice was crossed over the chest and it flowed like a waterfall to the floor. She took a hand to the fabric. Silk underneath for comfort and elegance. Chiffon on top to give it an airy look. Nestled on the mannequin's brow was a golden leaf tiara that would rest perfectly like a halo on her nieces head. Narcissa tried to keep a look of wonder from her face. She wouldn't have the witch know exactly how incredibly pleased she was with the dress.  
_ " _Fit for a Grecian queen." Madame Malkin said proudly. Narcissa had to agree… her niece would be the most stunning creature at the Yule Ball, and Persephone would have her to thank for it.  
_  
They were at the top of the staircase. George wanted to look way almost begging himself to… but he just couldn't. She was on his arm of course; all the girls gushing about how handsome her date was with his ridiculous green suit and stupid swishing cape…. and though Persephone was beautiful … as everyone around him was whispering.. She looked downtrodden-exhausted-fatigued more than he had ever seen her.. More than should be natural. Others couldn't see very well under the layer of makeup but George could. Mala pulled on him anxious into the Great Hall. The ceiling was bedecked with graceful icicles instead of candles, gentle snow fell, and three large christmas trees were the center of the room.  
"Georgie," Fred knocked his shoulder, "Try and have a good time, ya? She's gonna have a good time. You need to have a good time."  
"Yeah…" He said rather bitter, "Yeah I guess you're right."

George kept true to his word for most of the night. He paid attention to Mala even though the conversation was rather dull, and his preferred dance partner was being swept off her feet on the other side of the dance floor. After several sets of slow music the orchestra departed from the stage. Mala excused herself to go talk to some girlfriends, and not far from them there was Persephone alone. Professor Flitwick sent most of the crowd into an absolute uproar announcing the Wicked Sisters. He knew Fred's favorite band would keep him distracted long enough for him to do something…possibly stupid.  
"I thought you were tired of dancing." He had to yell over the music. She didn't hear him, which was odd because he was close enough for her to. Her eyes were cast away; ignoring him perhaps. "SEPH LOOK AT ME!" George demanded. She had heard him now, and her eyes were fighting to glance at him, but returned to looking through the sea of students. Fenrir was bobbing and weaving through the crowd. He grabbed her hand that seemed to send a shock wave through her. Persephone's eyes lit up as he squeezed his hand against hers desperately. Two strong long fingered hands clasped George's shoulders taring the contact with her away.  
"Think you've got your hands on zee wrong gurl." A voice said. The French twins, Fenrir's cronies, had a hold of him; stronger than any grip George had experienced. Fenrir took Persephone's arm.  
"I've tried to be zivil with you blood traitor," Fenrir sighed, "But your little dream endz tonight."  
The bastard began leading Persephone away. The boy's words reminded him of a passage from Aidon Tepes book about how he was so entranced with that woman it was like he was always in a dream.  
"WAKE UP SEPH! WAKE UP!" He screamed as loud as his throat would let him. Before they were lost in the crowd George watched her mutter his words 'wake up… wake up..wake up'. Locke and Jock still had a hold of him.  
"You can let go now!" He growled trying to shake them off, but they did not.  
"Can't ave you chasing after er." Locke said reaching for his wand. Jock had a hold of his arm were his wand was stashed. Something was happening… something they thought he could prevent. That's why they were holding him back.  
"Now … now gentleman. Is this any way to enjoy a ball?" George knew that voice, Persephone's grandfather came into view, his assistant in toe. Locke and Jock withdrew their grip.  
"Where is my granddaughter?" He and the assistant pointed their wands at the boys… but they disappeared.

 _The room could hardly be called mirror lined anymore. One by one Persephone had been smashing them. There was one left… one left to be shattered and Persephone raised her bloody knuckles to it again and again.  
_ " _Enough!" Fenrir commanded. She ignored him slamming her fists violently against the mirror.  
_ " _This has to be it." her voice cracked, "This has to be the way out." Persephone threw her arms back and gave a final swing to the mirror. The shatters grazed her skin ripping parts of her flesh. She let out a cry of despair. There was no door… there was no way out.  
_ " _I said enough!" Fenrir took hold of her, though she fought him. His arms wrapped around her in an embrace that may have been comforting. "There's no way out." He said, "You are mine and I am yours. This is how it is." Thrashing against the hold did nothing but add more exhaustion and eventually Persephone sagged. They sank together to the ground in a tangle of limbs. She sobbed. "Shhhh." Fenrir stroked the back of her hair, "It's alright." There was muffled noise… the outside world was moving around her in a blur of color. It had been this way for a long time. Then…. There was a voice above it all. A voice that frightened Fenrir. She could feel the fear grow across his skin.  
_ " _WAKE UP SEPH! WAKE UP!"  
She looked around the room, "George?" Persephone tried to tear away from his grip to search for him.. The voice that always gave her the most strength. "Wake...up," She whispered, "wake….up"  
_" _Stop this foolishness!" Fenrir's voice...almost begged, "And be mine!"_

 _She felt an overwhelming sense of power surge over her,  
_ " _I will never be yours." Persephone summoned all the venom in her words that she could and all the strength she had remaining…. To wake up.  
_  
It was foggy and it took a moment for everything to the room came into view George wasn't there. They weren't even in the Great Hall where she had surmised that they had been. She knew this place… lined toilets and round porcelain sinks, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Persephone scrambled backwards from the sight before her. Chante, the girl from transfiguration class, and a girl from Slytherin were laid out before her in almost a vegetative state. There was a villain behind her who took a firm grasp on her wrists.  
"Are you finally afraid my love?" Fenrir whispered.  
"I'm never afraid." Persephone said de-finitely, "And you're mad to think I'm your anything!"

True in the beginning he was charming, handsome and kind but Persephone had begun to realize quickly that she had nowhere near the amount of feelings for him as he had for… He did not like that… not one bit. He had kept her trapped in her own mindscape...her body present but her full conscious chained by him; like a puppet. The grip began to burn as he twisted her around to face him. On the side of the porcelain sink was a chalice…. A crystal chalice filled with what her dream had disguised as a potion… but this was no potion. Fenrir took her small wrists into one hand, and used the free one to take the chalice. Without her wand she was defenseless.  
Her right hand began to tremble a burning sensation radiating from it. A sensation she had felt the year before…  
"I'm never taking that." She spat at him in attempt to wrench herself away. The inner fire within her hand needed time to build. She could stall this. She had to.  
"Why are you doing this?" She gritted her teeth.  
A devilish smirk rose on his face. Instead of lifting the chalice to her he brought it to his own lips, "And so Hades brought Persephone to the underworld to be his Queen." he said before filling his mouth, tossing the chalice to the floor, and grasping the front of her neck forcibly.

It was like liquid flame entering her mouth. His lips were clenched on hers and his hand squeezed her throat… there wasn't a choice the blood only had one way to go. When he was satisfied that she had swallowed it, every last drop Fenrir pulled away still holding her. She was crying tears cascading down her face but soon he could put an end to her sadness; he just knew he would. They would be forever connected once he supped from her neck.  
"And now you will give me yours." He licked his fangs tossing her head to the side.  
"Like hell I will." Persephone managed through the searing pain expanding through her body,  
Locke and Jock appeared through the entrance.  
"Their on to us let's leave!" Jock was the one to speak a panicked baritone.  
"Nonsense. I'm almost finished go on with yours and there's nothing they can do about it." Fenrir replied. Locke and Jock took across the room to their dates. She wouldn't have it. The two other girls had been blindsided just like her. If she could just save them…

"Petrificus Totalus!" Her scream of the spell reverberated through the room followed by a white light. The light bounced off Fenrir onto Locke and Jock; she had after all mastered the cascading jinx to up to four people. The three boys fell to the floor conscious but frozen by the full body curse. The floor the lavatory entrance sprang open more. She held out her hand ready to attack again. A mop of red hair and mass of black robes had hurled himself into the room. He was there before her eyes,  
"George!" the moment she took a step toward him her heart convulsed. Persephone crumpled to the ground.

* * *

 **Me: *Hoping everyone will like it after all the hype*  
** **Inner Me: No matter what buddy you done good  
** **Me: Your the best T_T**

 **Lilylarlar: Glad your still loving it! I was sorry to do that to you but had to be done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Fun Facts Time:  
Why were J.J and Olympe on first name terms? Well they are both high ranking educational officials and J.J's mama was french born and raised.  
**

 **I was originally going to do more with Locke and Jock but we're just now to the middle of the book, so they had to get shrunken down.**

 **Lastly, I'm really happy to be starting up next chapter with Persephone...I've missed her so much, I hope you all have missed her to! She'll have quiet the surprise waiting for her when she gets up, so I hope that gets you excited.**

 **Also side note: I'm thinking about doing a Robin and Sirius prequel when this set is finished, thoughts?**

 **Thank you all for the support and love! Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Cheers!**


	28. Waking

" _Goddess of Spring! Lost you will become down the dark path to the underworld! Tread lightly, for if one consumes the drink of the underworld, one shall never return."_

 _The words echoed within her head over and over. She sat there in the darkness shaking her head telling the voice to shut up.  
_ " _Persephone did return," the girl glowered into the vast darkness of her imagination, "And she brought forth life with her."_

 _The darkness did not respond. She was tired of not being in control… this is her mind dammit, and it was time to wake up!_

Persephone woke to a dusty ceiling above her. Not the nice polished stone of the hospital that she had envisioned being brought to. There was a burn mark in one of the planks that both comforted and surprised her as she had made that burn mark as an eleven year old. She was in her room, at Grimmauld Place.

"Remus! Remus! She's awake!" her father's voice yelled from the bedside. Persephone turned her head to the side wanting to say "Dad" but… her throat felt like a barren desert without rain for eternity and the sound came out as a rasp. Sirius Black put a gentle hand on his daughter's forehead. It felt blistering against her skin. She could hear, her godfather yell at her grandfather downstairs that she was awake, and the subsequent stomping up the stairs that followed. Both Remus Lupin and J.J Labrie barreled through the door. Each of them with a equal expression of forlorn and happiness. Her grandfather had a black pitcher in one hand and a glass in the other. Water she thought, that would surely quench her arid throat, and so she held out a hand for it. All three men exchanged uncertain glances. Her grandfather came across the room so hesitant to pour the pitcher that her father took it from him.  
"Now… love." Her father started trying to reign in the tremor in his tone, "You have to drink this…. every drop." She watched him questionably as his hand clasped around the cup, and it took awhile for the liquid to pour out. Persephone shifted upward holding out her hand for the glass. "Its… its okay... love." he said handing over the cup. During the exchange she could feel the tremble in his hands. In the vessel was not water but a heavy red liquid ...that she had once made in Potions class. Her eyes broadened in disbelief. She looked at her father unable to speak, unable to audibly sob, but the tears were dripping down. His eyes had been welling since she'd woken. J.J looked away clasping a hand over the cry that escaped his mouth. Remus sat on her bed, biting the inside of his cheek before he spoke,  
"Ev-..every last drop. Don't worry .. it's not so bad." her godfather managed the best encouraging smile he could; Remus did know a thing or to about stomach churning potions. She brought it to her lips taking in a deep inhale. It smelled like cherry licorice. Whoever had made the potion had laced it with the candies essence. It didn't go down like the gooey thick potion it looked like… no it went down as easily as water washing over the back of her throat; after the glass returned to her father Persephone took a moment to find her voice,  
"...I don't understand… I stopped him.."  
"You did," Her father nodded, "and I'm so proud of you."  
"You saved those other girls." J.J interjected. Remus couldn't handle them babying her anymore. They were scaring her more than anything.  
"You aren't a strigoi as was his intention, as he didn't take your blood the transformation remains in a ….purgatory...The venom is within you but your body has rejected it." He motioned to the cup, "That's why you have to drink this. Three times a day."

Persephone took in his words with a deep breath,  
"And….and what happened to.." She took a hard swallow. She couldn't even say them by name, "Them?"

Again her godfather came to the rescue were the other two men in the room could not; with hard truths,  
"All we know of at the moment is that all three of them have been suspended from Beauxbatons. There's a hearing in March between our Ministry and France's."

"Suspended…." the word came out of her bitterly. Persephone clenched her hands in the blankets flexing them in and out a dark thought sprouted in her mind that she should have killed them… as no one would have been able to trace it back to her. She shook the evil thought from her mind. That wasn't her… but the anger welling up inside of her...that was now apart of her.

There was a long moment of quiet until they heard a loud DING come from downstairs.  
"Ah that would be the turkey." Her grandfather swept downstairs.  
"Turkey?" Persephone asked. Her father and godfather smiled at her,  
"It's Christmas night, so we thought we'd all have supper." Her father said. She had only been out for a day. Sirius and Lupin made their way downstairs saying if she wasn't up to it they would bring food up to her. Persephone promised to join them in a moment. She took a slow swing from her bed. Everything was overpowering due to the fact she had spent weeks with the outside world merely a blur to her; the smell of mothballs filled her, the blare of the light in the room was too much, and the floor under her feet too firm. Persephone wasn't bogged down by his overwhelming power anymore and it made everything feel more than real, though she did pinch herself on multiple occasions to make sure it wasn't a dream. She took her time going downstairs, more than a year away from Grimmauld Place and not much had changed, but she had. Kreacher was at the bottom landing banging his head into a corner.

"Kreacher, stop." She felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the house-elf and was surprised to watch the him stop and turn to her.  
"Mistress … Persephone…." He scowled. His cloudy eyes looked up her up and down as if making a study of her.

"You've gone to my father then?" She asked, "Is that why your punishing yourself?"

The house-elf nodded and Persephone did something rather unexpected. She scooped own and hugged him something she never would have considered doing as a young child. She expected him to immediately apparate away, but it lasted a moment before the loud CRACK came.

Through the hallway the kitchen door was propped open. The table was simple, mismatching plates, a moth eaten red runner down the table, but the best part was the three people setting up the table; her family. She sat sandwiched between her father and grandfather with Remus across from them. The air smelled like Christmas and she was happy.

George laid in bed with that image implanted in his brain.

" _George!" She was her again, elated to see him…. And then she fell to the floor like how a house of cards fall in on itself. He may have on the way to her… kicked the bastard in the face … just for good measure.  
_ " _She's frigid!" George relayed in a panic to her grandfather who was picking up the chalice on the floor. The fear that man had in his eyes he'll never forget. "What's wrong with her?" George begged for information as her grandfather lifted up her up and apparated from view._

A thud came to the window next to his bed which persisted until he dragged himself from the warmth of his bed to open it. In flew a hawk, but it wasn't Hades who was equal parts gold and brown, this hawk was all dark brown. The letter was addressed to him.

 _George,  
She woke up and is fine so no need to worry. She'll be returning when the semester starts.  
J.J Labrie _

He took a deep relief filled breath.

* * *

 **I thought we all deserved a happy-ish chapter!**

 **Lillylarlar: I'm glad you missed Seph! When we get to the end I'll include a start chapter for Robin x Sirius and see the response : )**

 **Moon-night-ninja: Glad you love it and were right!**

 **NHPhoenix: Thank you for the compliment. Fenrir was exhausting! It had to be done though, the reason why will come to pass**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy, I'm most excited for next year so I might take some liberties to get there.**

 **PrincessMagic: Thank you! I make time to write so I can crank out a lot.**


	29. The Return of Persephone

Persephone took her grandfather's hand after a long embrace with her father and godfather. They both gave her their love, and her father told her if she needed anything… how to summon him in a fire like he had appeared to her all those nights ago. For the first time in her life she was not ready to leave Grimmauld Place behind for Hogwarts, but Christmas break would over tomorrow and she had to return.

The green foyer was cast away in a swirl of blended color, and replaced by the white limestone outside of Gryffindor Tower; apparating didn't make her nauseous anymore. The Fat Lady opened for her without password.

"You know where to find me if you need me, right?" Her grandfather asked. Persephone nodded. J.J leaned in and kissed the top of her head before she departed into the common room. Last year, when her father's face was plastered all over the news no one really bothered her or gave her looks aside from a few select individuals, now every single eye in the Gryffindor common room was focused on her; all with the same look of pity. Hermione leapt from her armchair followed by Ginny and Harry both in line to hug her. At a far table in the corner George, Fred and Lee were all frozen, and so was she upon seeing them.

The room was still trained in her until Ginny spoke up,

"Don't ya have nothin' better to do!" her vicious snap turned everyone back to their studies or conversations. All three of her very best friends stood up as she approached..

"…Would… you forgive me?" She asked in a very delicate voice way.

"Forgive you? Mate, its we who should be groveling for forgiveness." Fred said as he was the first to hug her creating the inner part of the group hug that was to follow. During the prolonged hug she tried to look up at George through the crushing embrace of her other friends, but his head was banished to the side hidden by a wave of fire. When the group embrace was over George's face was a bit peaky with flushed cheeks. Hermione called Persephone over to exchange Christmas gifts since they hadn't got to over break… The moment she walked out of distance a large cloud of green stink gas went off between the boys. She held in the grin as long as she could, waiting that long for payback felt great, and the boys' were completely taken off guard; they found it well played.

The next morning the same looks came to her in the Great Hall, but since they were spread out it didn't feel as stomach turning; most of the pity filled eyes where from Beauxbatons students. There was a flask in her inner robe pocket filled with the blood replenishing potion brewed by her grandfather with extra special care. The flask made her feel rather like Professor Moody, and she felt extremely self-conscious taking it out … it wasn't as bad as the first time, each time it went down like cherry flavored water, and no one asked her about it … if they tried George and Fred had placed a silencing charm on them without her notice. After drinking the potion Persephone was free to eat whatever she liked from skillet potatoes to pumpkin juice.. it was eating before the potion that was the problem; the food would come back up. A lesson she was glad to learn at home and not at school. On her way to Divination with Harry and Ron two voices called out her name. She turned just before the climb to class. Chante and Antigone were rushing towards her. The Ravenclaw and Slytherin girl reached her out of breath. Chante had ebony skin, smooth and polished; she cared very much about her looks and was always wearing beautiful shades of makeup and made a killing doing make up for other students the night of the Yule Ball. Antigone had skin of alabastor, wore her hair in messy buns with quills sticking out of them so she'd never be without one; one of her student assignments had made it on to the Daily Prophet… she had found her calling.

"We …. We tried to catch you at breakfast." Chante managed.

"But we were late." Antigone glared at her friend, "Because someone had to get her lines just right."

They bickered for a moment over punctuality and appearance being more important.

Persephone stared at them in question. Yes, they had spent time together under the blurriness of the Beauxbatons boys, but they were like strangers to her otherwise. They noticed her discomfort and ceased their bickering equal to that of an old married couple. Both of them bowed in a very old fashion way.

"You saved our lives, and we know there is never anything we can do to make up for it….. if you'd let us we'd like to get to know you a bit better." Antigone spoke with aplomb. In a sense it was true, Persephone had saved them from enslavement, but she didn't feel the need to be owed anything.

"Yeah, what she said." Chante smiled, "We also thought you know… having someone to talk to that's….. that's been through it also… you know… might help?"

"Sure." Her reply was apparently an invitation to hug her as both girls did so…very tightly before departing to their own classes.

"I'll see you in Transfig!" Chante yelled.

"Let's get tea on the weekend! Madame Puddifoots!" Antigone bellowed as she left down the hall.

Harry and Ron were partnered together again as they were thick as thieves once more. She was glad to see them being as they should, but it left her to partner with Lavender Brown as Parvati Patil was out sick. It's not that Persephone didn't like Lavender it was more of the drama that played a part in the girl's classes; Divination especially, and Persephone loathed the idea of the girl telling her fortune, because it would spread instantly from that girl's lips all the way to some second year in the flick of a wand.

They were working on fire-omens, or as Ron called it staring into a fire for 90 minutes. Professor Trelawney had encased small flames inside hurricane globes. Everyone was to interpret what they saw in the flames as their partner's future. Lavender had been staring quizzically into the flame for a solid twenty minutes before she managed to make out a heart.

"Well… that means love of course." The girl had probably memorized the book by now, "So some kind of romantic encounter?" Persephone audibly scoffed causing Lavender to frown, "You give it a go then." She sat back with crossed arms. Persephone leaned forward on to the table taking a hardly concentrated look. The flames licked the glass but didn't form anything … no it was in the orange entrails of the fire that Persephone saw it… Lavender on the ground of the courtyard a beast of a man hovering over her… it wasn't clear but the deepest red was pooling around her figure. Persephone pulled away from the fire rubbing the side of her temple.

"Well?" Lavender said impatiently.

"Just…beware of strange muscular men." Was all she could say without frightening the girl, after-all it could have meant a number of things, although the pit of her stomach knew that the Lavender in the vision…was gone from the world.

"See, that's just as vague as my prediction." She replied nose in the air.

"Bloody hell I hate that class." Harry groaned as they walked downstairs.

"Why didn't you drop it then?" Persephone asked, "Like Hermione?"

"Then he'd have to take up Arithmancy… basically divination but with numbers." Ron shuddered, "Plus we just predict bad stuff happening to us, and she passes us."

Persephone rubbed her arm insecurely, "So you guys…. Never… see anything at all? It's all guesswork for you?"

"I wish it would show me something," Harry sighed, "Wish it'd show me how to get through the next challenge."

"We can work on that. There's bound to be some kind of charm or something." Persephone's voice trailed off … down the hallway was a boy with slick black hair. It made her freeze until she realized the boy had brown eyes and wore a Slytherin uniform.

"Ya' alright Seph?" Harry asked as both of the boys stopped with her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll meet you guys in the library tonight." She separated from them to go to Transfiguration. Walking alone for the first time in months felt exceedingly liberating. No one holding her hand; she felt as light as a feather which reminded her she deserved a fly as soon as possible.

"Morning Professor," Persephone greeted to the tabby cat perched on McGonagall's desk before taking her seat. The sixth years began to pile in George plopped down on one side of her, Fred across the aisle, Lee behind her and Chante in front who gave her a warming smile upon entering class.

The month of January and February went by with classes, Hogsmeade weekends, and late nights in the library pouring over books to help Harry survive in the next challenge. March drew with it spring, the second Triwizard challenge … the hearing between the Ministry of Magic and France's, and Persephone's birthday.

Persephone, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all piled in a section of the library exhausted from looking at text. Harry gave more than a fair few of frustrated slams and huffs. Persephone had tried to teach him the air bubble charm, but he was unsuccessful thus far.

"Maybe it's because we're not in water?" She questioned. He was doing the correct movements, but nothing other than 'pop' sound came from his wand.

"I can't take that chance." Harry sighed picking another book from the pile. She took the "skimmed through books" back to their homes. While doing so Antigone and Chante surprised her from around a corner where she dropped every single one in hand. They each whispered apologies to one another and began picking up the books. Both girls appeared anxious.

"Did you get a letter from the Ministry?" Antigone asked clutching a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I did, but I haven't read it." Persephone didn't need to read it to know it was the set date and time of the hearing. The owl who brought it came with the morning news.

"They're asking us to appear for the defense." Chante said quietly, "My dad said it's up to me … if I want to go through all that."

"My mum thinks I shouldn't." Antigone said. Both girls looked at each other then back to Persephone, "But we decided we would do whatever you were going to do. If you're going we'll go to."

"To be honest…" Persephone rubbed her eyes, "I haven't thought about it….But I will and let you know." She had lied. She had been thinking about it, dreading it, cursing herself on each side of the battle; to go or not to go. To go would mean seeing him… in the same room breathing the same air, but it also meant she could make the government realize how much damage they had done. Antigone and Chante were willing to go through with it… if she was brave enough to go herself.

Both of them hugged her, as was their routine custom now, and left. She returned to Harry finding Ron and Hermione gone; Neville had replaced them. Harry was looking at Neville skeptically.

"Seph, you know anything about Gillyweed?" he asked. She and Neville out right laughed, together.

"That's a good one." Persephone said wiping a fake tear from her eye, "Get off to bed before your brain explodes… I think it's nearly there."

 _Persephone stood in the darkness telling herself over and over that she was in control. This was her mind, and she could make it do what she wanted. The darkness gave a billowing laugh._

" _SHUT UP!" She screamed._

 _And it did._

 _Persephone was thankful for the silence, and wondered how far she could expand the control over her own dreams. She began to focus taking deep breaths which drew about a distant light._

 _The darkness was absorbed by the light. She found herself in Professor Moody's classroom. The office door was cracked open, were the distant light had been, so Persephone found herself going up the stairs to it. Through the opening Alastor Moody sat ...immobilized without his magical eye in place; a wand pointed at his face,_

" _Imperio!" a voice crackled._

She woke in the early morning hours. A fog lay over Hogwarts and Persephone stretched rolling her neck and flexing her fingers getting ready to fly; an activity she always longed for but so rarely had the opportunity for recently. There was a lump in Hermione's bed, she thought not to wake her yet. Opening the window Persephone welcomed the harsh Scottish air and leapt into it. Something was wrong… within the first few flap of her wings she knew there was something wrong. It felt foreign to her. Could have going that long without flying make her forget? No… it couldn't have. The span of her wings felt longer, the distance she could go in one break was further, and the world around was like she was looking through Harry's glasses. An air current grabbed her pulling towards Professor Hagrid's hut where she stumbled in landing. Persephone hobbled over to the water trough. Her shrieking cries drew the half-giant from his home. He found a girl in the mud sobbing into her hands uncontrollably.

"Now….now.." Hagrid started, "Can't be as bad as all that." He knelt down next to her unknowing of the horror she just self-inflicted by looking into the water's reflection. Persephone found herself at his table wrapped in a warm oversized blanket with a mug full of bracing tea in front of her. She didn't say anything to him for the longest time.

"I thought he had already taken enough from me." She said softly. Rubeus Hagrid didn't have to ask about whom she referred to as he had seen the boy walk her to his class many times. It was then she decided there was no way she should take a chance of him escaping punishment. She left Hagrid's covered in mud and dried tears. She would have flown back to avoid the embarrassment from students who were already roaming the halls, but she couldn't will herself to do so. The fat lady gave her a curious raised eyebrow but opened to the password without questioning her.

"Bloody hell what happened to you?" Lee asked who had been up the better part of the night catching up on homework. Persephone knocked him on the head in passing to the dorm room without saying a word. She went to Hermione's bed wanting to talk with her friend only to find a lump of pillows in place of a body. Lavender and Parvati had been primping themselves and pulling on all their sweaters and scarves.

"When did Hermione, leave?" Persephone asked.

"Leave? Didn't see er come in last night." Parvati replied. Ginny appeared in the door asking Persephone if she was ready to head down, but stopped mid-sentence seeing her still in pajamas.

Persephone dressed warmly matching Ginny as they both wore Christmas sweaters. They walked from the castle together. George and Fred were shouting out for bets as all the students were making their way to the boats. Ginny brushed past them annoyed by their rather ominous call outs regarding drowning. Fred hooked her arm before she could pass by making her join them. The twins could always tell when she was in a sour mood, but they never made her divulge anything unless she wanted to. After the last students trickled in the trio took a boat to one of platforms. She looked over all the bobbing heads,

"I can't find Hermione or Ron." She mentioned as they found a good place out of the wind. A while after the champions had dived or… splashed in Harry's case into the lake a tap come on to her shoulder, and Persephone was not delighted to see her cousin. Before she could inquire what he wanted-

"Would you please for the love of Merlin just tell my mother what's wrong with you? She won't stop pestering me."

"Who said anything's wrong with her?" George asked 'innocently' tapping his wand against his crossed arms. Draco gave them an exasperated look and drew ready to battle with insults. Persephone intervened,

"I'll write her. I promise." She grinned, "After all you said please."

Draco scowled muttering horrid names under his breath about the lot of them.

"Can't believe you have to live with those ….people." George commented with a scowl on his lips. Persephone felt her heart thumb a little faster his pouting face was utterly attractive and she had to look away. Out of the water came Fleur Delacour who was shivering and crying. Not moments later Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were pulled out of the water.

"Merlin…." Persephone said, "The thing that was taken… were people." She made way to the edge of the platform. Hermione and Ron were down there … what if their champion didn't find them? The tournament couldn't be cruel enough to take the lives of innocents. Two forms broke the surface of the water, and Persephone let out a cry of relief seeing Hermione begin to swim to the platform with Victor Krum. Persephone didn't care if Hermione was dripping she hugged her friend anyway. Hermione searched the platform,

"That leaves Harry in last."

"No, Fleur came back without her lost item…er person." Persephone pointed to the beauxbatons girl who was being comforted by her headmistress.

"Look!" a voice shouted. Two more figures appeared, but it was not Harry and Ron. The figure accompanying Ron was small and blonde; the other figure made Fleur cry out with joy.

"Gabrielle!" She cried. Her accent made Persephone cringe.

Persephone searched the water impatiently,

"Come on….Harry." The hour ticked its last. Harry Potter jetted from the water like a fire imp fleeing from a flood. All of the champions and their companions were on platform safe and sound. Persephone reached Harry after Hermione who'd offered him her towel. She hugged him tightly taking a stab at how worried she was over him,

"Thought you'd taken to the gills and decided to take up residence."

"Nah, I'd miss the sky too much." Without realizing it Harry had taken an invisible stab back at her.

That night Gryffindor celebrated Harry's moral fiber, but Persephone found herself in the corner of the party just anxiously wanting to talk to Hermione who was celebrating. George made his way over with a butter beer holding it out to her like he wouldn't take no for an answer. They sipped in silence for a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She looked up at him with a soft nod. "But not here obviously." George thought for a moment and bid her to follow him. He popped into his room and returned with his broom opening the nearest window. George took to his Cleansweeper out in the brisk night air.

"I-i…. I can't fly… not right now...anyway" Persephone admitted almost ashamed. George held out his hand once more unwilling to take no for an answer. She awkwardly climbed on to the broom behind him. The Cleansweeper faultered a bit adjusting to the two passengers. Persephone threw her arms around his upper waist as the trained quidditch player took the broom straight up.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TALK!?" She screamed not realizing George was hovering over Gryffindor's turret. He let them gently down looking proudly at the lock on the door.

"They had to put that there so Fred and I would stop challenging Ravenclaw to well… height wars."

"That didn't seem to stop you." Persephone chuckled seeing the large branch attached to the turret's pole. The sat up against the door, and George let her take all the time in the world that she needed to get everything off her chest.

* * *

 **This is one of my longest chapters, and it also set us up for the ending of Year 4 which is close at hand! We've got the Ministry Hearing and the end of the Triwizard tournament, much excitement to be had!**

 **Lillylarlar: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't promise they'll all be this long but I wrote this while thinking about your comment!**

 **Ground-Cinnamon: I was so happy to see all of your reviews pop up as you read! I hope you continue to enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for all the support!**


	30. Bright Days

March 20th was a Saturday, and Persephone woke with a start as a cold hand came to her shoulder. Luckily, it was just Hermione. She and Ginny were holding a batch of pancakes with candles in them; even Lavender and Parvati joined in singing happy birthday to her. Hades sat fatigued in the window. Picasso was curled into the crook of her neck protected from the bird of prey's vision by his skin changing. She gently cupped the reptile into her hands to sit up better. Hermione had her mom ship some muggle art supplies called 'pastels'. They were oily and easily smeared as she touched them.

"I thought I'd get you some licorice when we go to Honeydukes." Ginny smiled.

"How about we get some cauldron cake instead?" Persephone had a mountain of licorice stashed away from her grandfather, and she would share the cake with Ginny because those were her favorites. She took the package from Hades giving him a kiss and sending him off to a good rest in his cage. He deserved it. The package, a large rectangular box wrapped in bright yellow paper was from her father. The card read,

"I found this stuffed away in my room. Your mum and I had a matching set for my bike. Mine got destroyed by your lovely grandmother; Thought you'd enjoy having it. Happy birthday, love your father."

She could her the different tones as if he were speaking to her rather than reading the words off the page, and it made her smile. In the box was a black slim fitted leather jacket. All the images of her mother from the picture stationed at her nightstand to the memory from her godfather it was hard for Persephone to imagine her mother in black leather when all she had seen her wear were earthen and delicate colors. She looked in her wardrobe. All very bright muggle clothes hung arranged by color; the majority being red. Hermione relayed that it would a very mild day out as she pulled on her spring jacket. Persephone pulled her hair into a high pony tail tied with the planetary charms on red ribbon. Looking in the mirror she didn't feel fifteen. Her legs were long that was for sure as the black jeans cut off at her ankles.

It was a few hours before they were heading down to Hogsmeade to celebrate and Persephone had promised to meet her grandfather. She didn't see George or Fred and wondered if they were sleeping in. James Jupiter's room was on the same corridor as the visiting Headmasters, and the only reason Persephone came to know this was because the Headmistress of Beauxbatons was exiting her own chamber when she happened to be walking by. The giantess stared at her with the same look of ocular pity that many of her students had.

"Excuse-moi." Madame Maxime managed before shuffling away in a hurry. Persephone felt a surge of energy boil through her,

"I DON'T NEED PITY YOU KNOW!" She knew the Headmistress heard her as it alerted her grandfather several doors down to her presence. Persephone joined him but before entering the door he bid her to close her eyes. Her grandfather could not hide the Cheshire sized grin on his face. Entering the room Persephone could only hear the fire nothing else gave away what her grandfather had waiting for her.

"And open em!"

The room came into view and the first thing that caught her attention was her godfather whom she embraced happily.

"Happy birthday." He greeted.

"I'm so glad to see you." Persephone squeezed everything into that hug.

J.J chuckled into his hand, "I'm glad you're easy to please but your godfather isn't what we wanted to surprise you with."

Remus turned Persephone around. Encased in a beautiful mahogany frame was a swirl of black and purple sky, flicks of starlight and a hippogriff soaring above Hogwarts the canvas she had painted her father's escape on to which she had entitled 'Freedom'.

"Wait this was back at my room at…."

"Your Aunt was more than willing to let us retrieve it." Her grandfather replied, "In part it's her gift to you to. I had inquired a while ago if you had anything larger than the drawings in your notebook, and she recommended the wizard who created the frame."

Persephone felt rather shocked to know Narcissa had helped with such a heartwarming gift; it didn't feel like the Aunt she knew.

"We thought it deserved a proper frame and a proper place to hang. If you'd like Professor McGonagall would appreciate it in the corridor before her classroom." Remus smiled.

She took a hand to the masterfully carved wood; it had four knots at each corner and the wood curved up and down as if it were natural. It was incredibly smooth under her hand.

"It's wonderful."

At the bottom there was a golden plaque with her name on it and the year. Together the trio sat with tea and a tray of bonbons. They talked about all manner of things; school, the tournament, and how her mother almost got named Frigga Hestia but grandfather saved her from that fate.

"Your grandmother was the one to name you," J.J smiled happily into his tea cup. Persephone also smiled. She liked it when he talked about her grandmother as he always did it with a sense of love that still remained for her.

"Did my mum lose a bet?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"No, no nothing like that." He answered, "Your mother asked your grandmother for advice and took it."

"I didn't know that." Remus replied, "I remember Robin going a bit mad over names." He chuckled, "I also remember Sirius wanting to name you Harley no matter what, boy or girl."

"Thank Merlin for grandma." Persephone smiled, "What did she do exactly? I remember you saying that she worked for MACUSA." She took out her flask which made her grandfather clench his cup a little harder, though he tried to hide it saying his fingers were freezing.

"Your grandmother was what our society calls a Seer. I know over here especially in England, and central Europe divination isn't taken too seriously. It's different over in America. For decades the magical communities there are always clamoring for information about the future especially the government." James took a sip of his tea to hide his discomfort of Persephone draining the flask of its contents. "Your grandmother was brought on at first as an intern in the department of defensive inquiry. They were testing her skill to weed out those who would just say outrageous things, and eventually a few years later she ended up running the department at the age of nineteen no less. We'd only been married a year when she got promoted."

"That seems so young." Persephone said storing the flask away.

"Youngest department head in Macusa history." He replied proudly.

"No … I meant the .. married part." She said pouring some tea for herself now so she could enjoy it with them, "If you were married a year when she got promoted. She was eighteen when you got married."

"Ah, yes." Her grandfather chortled lightly, "Your grandmother I were very young and desperately in love. There was no doubt about that."

Persephone sat back in her chair, as they talked about years past, wondering if she would be able to handle being in love for real. She wondered how her body would take being kissed again; if it could take it after all the unwanted ones from him…. Persephone wasn't exactly sure what love was as her only relationship sort to speak was one sided, and it made her worry about the future. A knock at the door took her away from dark thoughts. Hermione appeared as the door opened.

"That's right." Her grandfather said with a smile, "I believe your expected somewhere."

George reached up his arm as far as it would go.

"A bit higher!" Fred pointed to the far corner of the room where Lee and George were hanging up the banner.

"Why couldn't we just use magic for this again?" Lee stretched, "More importantly Fred you're taller than me!" He struggled to pin his end of the banner to the wall.

"As organizer of this party I'm exempt from manual labor." Fred grinned.

"It was a collective effort!" Ginny snapped setting vases at the tables full of daffodil's Persephone's favorite flower and the harboring of spring time, "And George is the one who brought it up in the first place." George felt like his little sister was never going to let him forget that which was both endearing and embarrassing.

He and Fred had used some of their money earned from the tournament gambling to rent the private room in the back of the Three Broomsticks; all Persephone knew is that she was supposed to meet them for butterbeer. Most of the guests were fellow Gryffindors; Harry and Ron of course, Seamus and Dean, Angelina and Katie, Neville and who brought Hannah Abott along… but there were Persephone's rather new friends Chante and Antigone …who wormed their way on to the guest list. Aside the banner and the floors there wasn't much else to label the dinky little room a party and Chante loudly made mention of it though she was silenced quickly by her Slytherin friend which George found surprising. Not everyone brought a present which was fine. Fred bought Persephone a terrarium for Picasso. Fred was afraid Hades would snap him up eventually, and seemed more concerned with the creature's welfare than he was. Neville was telling him that he bought her some enchanted potting soil because she lacked the green thumb of her namesake. George's gift sat in his front pocket …wrapped as neatly as he could. He didn't want her to open it in front of everyone because he knew incessant teasing would rain down upon him from his siblings. Harry and Ron ran off to buy her something after realizing a generous amount of people had brought presents. Lee became look out as the time for Hermione to bring her down got closer.

"Ey! Ere she comes!" Lee bellowed and everyone in the room became quiet and anxious. Persephone came through the door and everyone erupted with screams of Happy Birthday including George only he stopped half way through… She was dressed in a black leather jacket, red popping up underneath it matching the ribbon in her hair. George swallowed hoping his half sentence went unnoticed by everyone else's wild yells. Persephone stood there with wide eyes almost if she were about to cry but was fighting it. Everyone took a turn to hug her, and when it came his turn he made it quick retreating to the side after receiving a very curious look from his little sister. Ginny made her way to him as the little groups of people started chatting.

"That was the quickest birthday hug I've ever seen." She said nudging up against him.

"Watch it Ginerva or I'll tell Harry you've been horribly crushing on him since second year."

Ginny's face didn't phase, "Then I'll tell Seph you've had a crush on her since well oh… forever now?" George went to rebuttal but she interrupted, "And don't you dare say that you don't it's all over your face."

George rolled his eyes, "Truce?"

"Truce." His rotten little sister replied with triumphant grin which softened after a moment, "It's nice though… that you're not … you know telling her how you feel or anything. Not right now anyway… after what happened. You're just being there for her."

"Yeah…" George replied watching her laugh with Fred over the exploding cake they had rigged. Their talk the other night … made him realize how much that bastard took from her.. and yet she still managed to smile. He decided that night he was going to let her play things out… if she even felt that way...if not he would just have to live with it.

Persephone knew there was something off about the cake at the center table, but she felt that if everyone went to such great lengths she should at least play along. Fred couldn't even contain his laughter, so he took out the candle letting the cake splatter outward. She felt overwhelmed by all their genuine niceties. The only thing that felt odd to her was that George spent most of his time on the outer edge of the group. Harry and Ron burst through the archway scrambling to hide something behind their back, but they were hardly successful.

"You got me a broom?" Persephone blinked.

Ron's ears turned red, "I… I picked it out. Arry paid for it."

Harry brought about the broom knocking shoulders with his mate, "It's a joint gift. Don't let Ron tell you any different." It was a light wood, maybe cherry with dark thistles at its brush and golden letters etched into the side of the make and model. "It's a Starsweeper XXI. The American national team uses these so we thought it'd be perfect for you."

"After we're all done ere we thought we'd play a match." Ron said excitedly, "In the clearing just outside the village."

Persephone took the broom from Harry with a tentative smile, "George and Fred are on my team, and your all going to get creamed." the smile turned into a grin. Before they could have their mock Quidditch match which Chante and Anitgone promised to watch but not participate in they held out their gifts.

"This palette is perfect for you. Metallics with your eyes, ugh. I'd kill to change my eye color." Chante happily promised to show her how to expertly apply the makeup. Antigone's gift was subscriptions to all the magazines and newsletters that she thought Persephone might have interest in as the girl thought everyone should be well informed on their interests in order… to call them interests,

"There's one called Animagi Today and this other one the Quibbler which I also subscribed to so we can talk all about it." Hermione collected the gifts saying she would guard them during the match. Fred, Lee, Ron and Harry ran up to the pitch to get equipment. It was then Persephone realized that George had hung back to clean up a mess. She picked up a discarded mug and put it on the table.

"Ginny said all this was your idea." She smiled.

George shrugged his shoulders lightly, "It was a group idea."

"Either way thank you. The party was a really great gift." her words seemed to spark a thought to him as he reached in his pocket juggling the five mugs in his other hand.

"Like I said the party was a group effort." he held out a maroon wrapped box which edges were a bit off.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Persephone said taking the box in fear he'd drop the glasses in his other hand. Past the wrapping paper and box lid sat three little silver charms; a bird, a club and a cluster of fireworks. Each of the charms represented the trio of friendship. She was the bird, George was the beaters club and Fred was the fireworks; though the back of her mind thought the latter should be the reverse and that made her inwardly embarrassed to think about. George put the glasses down as Ginny ran in to tell them the boys' had brought the equipment down. Her friends made a quick exit. Persephone shook the pony tail from her hair and strung on the new charms on to the ribbon wondering why George was eager to be out of the room; to not be alone with her like they were the other day… Maybe that stuff she had told him… freaked him out…

Persephone's team were the ones to get creamed as Harry would show no mercy even on her birthday.

"You picked Neville." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well you snatched up Ginny so I didn't have much choice." Persephone replied sourly, "No offense Neville."

The exhausted red face boy planted into the ground giving a wave of 'don't worry about it' as he couldn't bring himself to speak. She noticed George already halfway up the trail with the others to take the equipment back.

"Hey Fred." Persephone approached her friend who was picking his broom and his brothers, "Is there something wrong with George?"

"Ahh, you've noticed have you?" Fred chuckled. "My brother is suffering from a case of … what our mum would call the jitters."

Persephone raised an eyebrow, "So like…nerves? He doesn't like enclosed crowded spaces with lots of people?" Fred scratched the back of his head,

"Yeahhhhh, that's it." with a tone that conveyed 'no that's not even close', but he wouldn't say otherwise. Persephone walked the trail with Chante and Antigone who were anxiously chatting about Monday.

"I made sure to catch up on all my homework." Antigone said lightly, "Flitwick and Sprout are giving me an easy pass. Snape didn't even blink when I asked for a homework pass." The Slytherin grinned.

"Ugh! Snape told me to make sure I handed in my homework before I left you lucky git." Chante growled, "What bout you Seph? Any of the Professor's let you off easy because of the hearing?"

Persephone thought about her homework which she saved to keep her distracted tomorrow. McGonagall wanted three pieces of parchment on the transfiguration of larger furniture pieces into animals. Flitwick assigned her a rather large book on the revealing charm, Aparecium. Trewlaney had assigned them to forecast their future for the next week based on moments of déjà vu. She couldn't remember what Snape or Sprout had assigned her. Moody had assigned her to help Harry practice dueling for the last Triwizard challenge; she was given no actual in class assignments from him, and they weren't scheduled to start practice until the following week.

"I didn't really ask for homework passes." She shrugged. Persephone was glad for the distraction. It also meant her teachers weren't treating her like a wounded animal in need of aid; a feeling which she loathed entirely.

Sunday, anyone looking for Persephone found her in the Gryffindor common room buried under books and parchment.

 **WOAH here we are at Chapter 30, and at 3,003 words no less. Thank you for all the support. Next chapter is already finished. I hope you enjoy it all, and continue with Persephone's journey along with me!** **Lillylarlar: A bat indeed, We'll be working on her transformations in later chapters** **NHPhoenix24: I was glad to finally have her back as well!**


	31. Darker Nights

Before leaving Hogwarts Persephone's grandfather presented her with a deep purple cloak. He said to keep the hood up and it would jinx any camera attempting to snap a picture of her.

"You'll come out like a spilled bit of ink." He put his two meaty hands on her shoulders gently, "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no shame in backing out."

Persephone took a fist full of floo powder, "I have to do this …for me." She said before casting down the powder and letting the green flame envelope her body as the words 'Ministry of Magic' came from her lips. Stepping out of the hearth Persephone was blinded by flashes of light and the screeching voices of reporters.

"Miss Black over here!" voices reigned for pictures though all their clicks would be for not.

"Miss Black how confident do you feel about today's hearing?"

"Do you want them to end up in Azkaban?"

Her grandfather appeared behind her barking loudly for them to back off; though none of them did. J.J guided her out of the mass waves. Mr. Weasley was waiting for them by the elevator. She was happy to see him even if it didn't quiet show.

He operated the machine for them with a hearty smile,

"No reporters allowed in the court rooms."

"Really?" her grandfather curled his mustache, "Their allowed in America, unfortunately."

Persephone took down her hood scraping the restlessness off her face as best she could. The elevator slammed to a halt. Both men walked with her down the long black corridor. The room was cold and filled to the brim with witches and wizards from both England and France. There were six chairs facing each other in the dead center of the room. She was literally going to have to face him. Kingsley greeted her warmly taking her from her grandfather and Mr. Weasley to the middle of the chairs.

"No need to be nervous." Kingsley said, "I'll be right next to you the whole time, and if it gets too much you just say the word to me." Persephone nodded taking the seat. In the upper riser she saw a familiar face, the Director of the Animagus Registration department who gave her an encouraging nod. Her Uncle was also there but he was rather preoccupied talking to a wizard in deep green robes. Sweat began to rise in her palms as Chante and Antigone arrived flanking her sides. The cold air against the perspiration made her shiver. Her finger's clenched the arm rests, wishing they had someone to hold on to, as three unforgettable figures waltzed into the room. A thought came to her mind as they entered; hell is empty and all the devils are here… Trailing behind them was a tall slender woman with floor touching black hair and yellow eyes. She was like a dark vela drawing in all the attention of the room singularly to her. Persephone didn't even notice the boys sit down, not that she even remotely wanted to look at them. The woman wore elbow length gloves and an old fashion pin hat that draped netting over her face. She was obviously from another time all together.

"That's Cozette Dubois. She will be defending the boys." Kingsley whispered. Fenrir would be hiding under the skirt of his mother, it reminded her much of Draco when he got into trouble with his father.

"Who's defending us then?" Persephone asked in a hushed tone.

"A strigoi expert." Kingsley replied.

The entire room was silenced by the presence of Cornelius Fudge and France's Magical Prime Minister Pierre Durane. Both Ministers took a podium next to the other. Fudge cleared his throat,

"Today we are here to ascertain the damages afflicted by three foreign students during the months of October, November and December. After assessing these damages Minister Durane and I will dispense rectification if deemed necessary." Persephone desperately wanted to roll her eyes; Fudge ever being a politician careful and select with his words. "Defending the foreign students, is Beauxbatons educational board member and matron of the Dubois family, Cozette Dubois. Defending our own is noted historian and strigoi expert, Aidon Tepes."

A pale handsome brooding man in his early thirties jaunted down from the risers. He wore red velvet dress robes that made his platinum hair pop, and greeted the court room with a waist deep bow.

"Ve will begin by having all witnesses and offenders partake of the truth potion." The French Prime Minister motioned to a gentleman standing with a tray of drinks. Each cup then floated to each of their chairs. Persephone drained hers while staring across the room to the chair opposite her. Fenrir looked…off. His skin was almost translucent it was so pale, and his eyes were overcast. Good she thought he deserves it. Locke and Jock didn't appear as he did; they were their normal selves. Locke happily tapping his crossed leg. Chante sat fiercely straight with her arms crossed. Antigone was not as confident with her hands clasped in her lap fighting the tremble. After each potion was finished the cups returned to their tray.

"I will start." The French woman strode between their chairs with little regard to the opposite defender, "It is true my son and nephews were overzealous in their escapades, however, I would let the counsel know that they had no knowledge of their gift of compulsion. The gift is a dying trait amongst our race, so much so that we hardly look for it among our younglings anymore. These boys were wholly under the impression that these ladies enjoyed spending time with them, which if I am correct… time is the damages we are referring to today; lost time."

The arm rest in Persephone's hand began to crack underneath her squeezing fingers.

"Liar!" her voice lashed out.

"The witnesses will refrain from outbursts." Fudge said looking over his spectacles. She sat burning in her seat as the woman continued… and then began asking Chante and Antigone to tell the court their preferences in a man; both girls gave out features that screamed of Locke and Jock almost to a tee. She asked each boy to explain the same aside from Fenrir. Then she came to Persephone repeating the question of what kind of person she found attractive and in her words "boyfriend material". The truth potion forced up the words,

"Red hair, brown eyes, beaters build." She felt her face grow in embarrassment knowing Mr. Weasley was somewhere behind her listening to her basically describe one of his sons. She had no way to stop herself, "Can take a joke. Compassionate. Likes that I have a mind of my own."

Cozette leaned away from Persephone as the crowd murmured; the woman was expecting her to answer the same as the others. Persephone's description made Fenrir crack both of his hands; he knew exactly to whom she was referring. Madame Dubois continued asking each of the girls how they felt about the boys then and now. Antigone said of course she thought Locke was attractive and their personalities meshed really well, however she hated how clingy he was.

"I couldn't leave my dorm without him being there. Like I need ME time, and he wouldn't give it to me and that's when things changed about how I felt."

Antigone was a bit more bashful in regards to Jock,

"He was sweet and easy to talk to. It was when I failed a potions exam that my eyes were opened, but….. I guess.. that was too late."

Persephone thought about their answers how that those pulls they had were menial, important but she wondered if those things just weren't strong enough to will them out of their trance. It made a scorching heat in Persephone's face to think about what pulled her out of it… it was George-his voice-his touch. It would be even more embarrassing to have Mr. Weasley hear that. She took a deep breath waiting her turn. Madame Dubois turned away from Persephone and turned to the boys asking them each in turn to describe how they felt about the girls.

She didn't even get to Persephone when the wizard Tepes stepped forward. Persephone was grateful.

"I think you're wasting everyone's time Madame trying to prove these six souls are young, impulsive and in love. Clearly they are not otherwise we would not be here today. Otherwise these three girls would currently be a part of your race….. if not for this young woman." He pointed a hand to Persephone, "Who has more strength than any of you could imagine." The women clenched her jaw as both Ministers gave him the floor. "It's a hard thing to describe… compulsion unless you've either been under the influence of it or the imperious curse, which I would wish upon no one. Everything you do- your actions-words… those aren't yours anymore. You're left your thoughts…. which are locked in a mirror lined box." Persephone watched the man carefully. There was something out of place about him. He perfectly described what she had gone through.

"Are we to believe you have experience this Mister Tepes?" Fudge asked.

"Experienced it? I lived it for forty years Minister." He met eyes with Persephone, "It took me decades to get out of my own head. It took Miss Black three months. Not only does that show the extraordinary will she has it also shows she wanted no part of the relationship after a certain point. What point? It doesn't matter. One person shouldn't have the authority over a relationship; that's not how love operates. That's called obsession." Fenrir's arm rest broke from the chair.

Cozette clicked her tongue making her son instantly relax, "I understand time is important to you, however, taking away three months of a person's time is hardly punishable. It's like any relationship that ends time can't be given back, and since that-"

Persephone threw herself from her chair unable to contain her anger any longer. She looked up at Madame Vaughn, the director of the animagus register, "Madame Vaughn would you please state for the court what I am registered under in your department."

Madame Vaughn stood clearly saying, "Miss Black's animagus takes the form of a Robin."

Persephone threw off her cloak and took a large step forward willing the dreaded creature to consumer her form. She heard Madame Vaughn's gasp above everyone else's. She let everyone take in the creature of the night before stepping back into her own skin. Persephone wasn't done shaking in rage,

"Don't you dare say all that he took from me was time." She met the yellow eyes of Madame Dubois who now regarded her with a healthy amount of shock and confusion.

"We will take a recess now." Fudge coughed, "Witnesses need not return."

As the crowd broke out of the room Persephone's grandfather ran to her clutching her in a tight embrace; with each squeeze saying how proud he was and how her mother would be. Aidon Tepes approached them transfixed on Persephone.

"Your one of them." She managed through her grandfather's large arms. The man nodded sorrowfully,

"I was created though not born. I hope that doesn't dampen your opinion of me." Persephone shook her head, "When I heard that your transformation remained incomplete I was completely intrigued with what that meant. Thank you for showing us."

"So how did you get out of your own head? If your transformation was complete?"

"Sadly, it took the death of a loved one who had more a place in my heart than the woman who created me." Aidon replied, "I missed the final years I could have had with my mother."

"I'm sorry." Persephone felt now how most of the students back at school felt for her; pity.

"It was a tragedy of my own making as I thought I was actually in love for a time." Aidon put a hand on her shoulder, "You did what I could not, and it's hardly any conciliation but you have my greatest esteem." They were interrupted by Chante and Antigone who were bidding Persephone farewell as they couldn't stand staying any longer, and that they hoped she was okay with their decision.

"You might as well head back to." Mister Tepes said, "There's no reason for you to be here any longer."

"He's right I think you've proven all you can." Her grandfather said.

Persephone wanted to resist their advice but Aidon pointed out she would just be asked to leave when it came time for judgement to be made which she thought was unfair. She agreed but couldn't help the question fall from her lips,

"Why does he look like that?" She asked Aidon as Fenrir returned with his mother. His image didn't frighten her anymore seeing him …like he was at death's door. He looked weak, meager, and docile compared to the creature that had controlled her for three months, and it made her feel all that more powerful and justified.

"The strigoi when they create… they give up a part of their life force and since he couldn't take from you to replenish what he gave. He's left with half of himself in a manner of speaking."

Persephone took a long look as the shell of a boy slumped in his chair. She didn't feel completely full of rage knowing he inflicted a punishment of his own making… a karmic balance to his actions. Aidon promised to go toe to toe with Cozette when it came to judgement time, and they would be immediately notified.

"I know it'll be a hard road ahead," He said holding out his hand for her to shake. Seeing it gloved she took it. "That I will not lie to you, but something tells me you're more than equipped to handle it."

It was four in the afternoon when they left the courtroom to sit in the Leaky Cauldron. The clock above the fireplace slowly hacked its way through the next two hours. Persephone wished to run to Grimmauld Place to see her father, but the reporters had followed her from the Ministry to the pub. Persephone even spied the notorious Rita Skeeter at the bar. Kingsley appeared through the door and she couldn't control the pace of her own heart as he walked over to them.

"All three boys have been permanently removed from Beauxbatons. Fenrir Dubois has been put on the advisory list of all magical governments because he will now be under house arrest until the age of thirty."

She let Kingsley's words sink in. Expulsion hardly mattered as this was their last year in schooling, so Locke and Jock were punished with just never graduating. Persephone hadn't gone into the hearing with much expectations about their judgement just that justice would be served, but she felt rage vibrate through her skin that she couldn't control. All the reporters were gnawing at the bit for her reaction. She merely stood fastening her cloak's hood, asked her grandfather to wait for her here, and departed the Leaky Cauldron for the evening air. Persephone walked aimlessly without a destination in mind.

House-arrest for an arrogant rich boy even for thirteen years still felt like an easy way out. Then her mind flashed images of him that made her stop hand put a hand on a building to steady herself.

"Miss…." A soft elder voice called. Persephone looked up to see a kind man she had known and the building her hand was on was his Thrift Store. "You look like you could use a cup a tea."

Peter Bernard's home was just above the store itself. He hobbled up each step with great effort. Persephone followed patiently behind him. The small apartment had a bricked up fireplace, a galley kitchen and everything that could be yellow … was yellow.

"My Nita loved yellow." Peter pointed towards a picture on the mantle before entering the kitchen. Persephone watched the picture flicker, and she walked over to it to take a closer look. The witch in the picture was young, possibly in her twenties, with bushy curls and a bookish demeanor that reminded her of Hermione.

"How did you meet?" Persephone asked. She could hear the clicks of the stove for the kettle.

"Well my father used to own a great parcel of land up north in Scotland." Peter came back into the room offering Persephone the arm chair opposite him, "One day I was out hiking around being young and reckless as young men are, and out of nowhere a woman on a broom came barreling past me. Near killed me from the shock. When she came back round.. well love at first sight didn't believe it til Nita."

"She didn't erase your memory?" Persephone found that odd.

"Nita said she originally was going to, but she wanted to ask me a bunch of questions, and I told her I'd answer her questions if she let me take her out." He chuckled, "The rest is history."

Peter's face softened, "What has you so…. distraught?"

"It's… hard to explain." She replied. This reply wasn't good enough and she could see that in his eyes. The kettle sounded and Persephone took the opportunity to get it for him and he yelled out the location of the tea leaves, sugar, milk, and cups. She returned to the room setting everything on the coffee table.

"You know ….when my girl left… it was uh… it was hard to deal with. She was taken too young and too soon….. " Peter poured his tea without milk or sugar. "I was angry at your kind…angry at myself… angry at a lot of things for the longest time."

"What changed?" Persephone aske dropping three sugar cubes into her cup and stirring.

"I realized she wouldn't want me to be angry." He took a lasting sip, "Being angry when the world wrongs you is easy. Everybody can be angry… sulk… curse the world. But it is infinitely harder to forgive and move on."

"But it still hangs with you every day." She said tracing her cup on the back end of the cup.

"Aye, ye can never forget, but tell me," Peter reached out a soft wrinkled hand on her knee, "Wouldn't you rather build from the ashes then keep squandering in them?"

March drew to an end ushering forth spring and with spring comes new growth.

* * *

 **Oh man am I excited for the next chapters!**

 **Neakco: thank you for the incredibly kind review, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Side note: Nita Bernard was in Hufflepuff where her love of yellow grew : )**


	32. Unexpected

She had taken Mr. Bernard's words to heart making sure the past didn't weigh her down by lingering on it.

"The best thing to do is spend time with people who make you happy." Was Mr. Bernard's best advice.

It helped best when she was around George. They didn't have to be doing anything in particular, most of the time just being in the same room made Persephone feel more like herself, but as April went on she found that he would make excuses to leave whenever they might end up alone. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact she'd nodded off and drooled on his shoulder, but then she thought that was ridiculous for him to be weird about that.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The light burst from Harry's wand. Persephone dashed to the side whipping out the disarming spell herself which landed squarely on his chest. Even distracted she could manage to side step his movements. His wand flew into her hand. Persephone couldn't quite get her latest dream out of her head. The third challenge was the coming Saturday and Harry made Persephone swear to not take it easy on him; though now he wish he had. Her dream was a balance of fire and ice, but it was the vaguest dream she had ever experienced with no visual to go on; just feeling- a good feeling. She tucked her wand into her hair and walked over sitting next to him in the grass just near Hagrid's hut. Moody had allowed them to practice during normal DADA class time which was a ninety minute period. Both of them had grown exhausted. Harry rolled his neck in defeat feeling inadequate for the task ahead of him.

"Maybe if you don't scream it I'd have less of an advantage." She pointed out. "All the other champions are more experience than you. Some of them can probably conjure spells without saying them at all. If the last challenge is a dueling match you need to take away every advantage that they have over you." Persephone knew she was pointing out the obvious but her friend had a particularly thick skull.

Harry pulled at his ear, "I know. I know."

"No, you don't know." Persephone said harshly smacking the back of his head, "You say you do, but you don't. Every time we come out here it's like you don't take what I've taught you and apply it; you revert back to your own safety net."

"Then maybe this is all for nothing." Harry snapped. Persephone sighed handing over his wand.

"I don't mean to be so harsh." Her voice relaxed, "I just want you to do well."

"You literally sound like McGonagall." He chuckled taking his wand.

Persephone rolled her eyes playfully knocking his shoulder. They had been growing steadily to be like siblings; talking about Sirius, feeling anxious together when he went without replying to them for a while, and checking in with each other as they were both having a rough year- to put it nicely- so it was nice for them to vent to each other.

"How…have uh… you been?" Harry asked.

"Fine." She replied rather shortly not wanting to divulge what was bothering her; He wouldn't understand.

"You've changed. I mean in a good way. Seem more yourself." He smiled. "Been spending a lot of time with George." The smile turned into a smirk.

"Hardly," Persephone replied, "I've been spending time with the boys plural. George has been weird lately." She pulled up her knees, "Like… just…standoffish if that makes sense." She wasn't really wanting to talk about guys with …well a guy, but he'd brought it up.

Harry shrugged having no idea what to say but somehow managed to sputter out, "He's a guy you know? We're weird and we smell. What do you expect?"

"Great talk Harry." She patted his shoulder effectively ending the conversation.

Their practice session ended perfectly as an April down pour came beating upon them as they ran into the school.

"See you at dinner!" Harry yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Keep practicing!" She shouted back, "You better be able to disarm me before quiet hours!"

Outside McGonagall's classroom to the right hung her painting, but now was not the time to admire it. Persephone slid into the transfiguration class room ten minutes after the period had begun, slightly drenched from the rain, taking her seat next to George. She felt a touch cold from the rain sinking into her skin. She scooted closer to George who was always a furnace emitting body heat and he was also close to one of the wood burning stoves.

"Blimey, wish I could come to class when I chose to." Fred whispered from behind her.

"It's because their animagi buddies." Lee replied with a large grin. The friends snickered during Meric Trevels presentation as cover.

"Shh." Chante hissed at the boys but gave Persephone a smile. It was a month since the hearing, and Persephone was surprised that Chante and Antigone remained in her close circle of friends.

Today they were presenting the best they could do during furniture into animals. The larger the furniture, the more complex the organism- the better the grade and this would be one of their final grades for the year. Fred picked up an umbrella stand from the side of the classroom successfully transfiguring it to a flamingo. Lee was less impressive picking up a sofa pillow and turning it into an oversized bullfrog; it caused many girls to gag from the disproportion. Chante turning an ottoman into a dog which would have been perfect if the poor thing had a tail. The black dog reminded Persephone to write to her father.

"You might want to make some room Professor," Persephone said a bit cocked while approaching a large wardrobe. Professor McGonagall took her warning to heart removing obstacles out of her way, and asking the front row of students to move back. Taking a deep breath and the proper hand motion Persephone tapped her wand against wardrobe six times and stepped back as the grey painted wood turned into leathery skin with a tail … and a trunk. The elephants cry deafened everyone's shock and awe, but she could see it in their faces. It stomped its feet powerfully shaking the classroom floor; ready to charge through the classroom. She retapped the elephant returning it to its wooden immobile form before it could charge anything in its path. McGonagall gave her a nod of approval while scratching on her clipboard.

"You, bloody show off!" Fred laughed as she walked back to her seat with the classroom clapping, "How's Georgie gonna live up to that?"

"I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve." Persephone smiled brightly at him.

The clapping ended and George went up to the front searching through the maze of furniture before returning with a bird cage. Persephone watched him with extreme interest as he gently held his wand against one of the bars. Everyone could hear him whisper, but no one could make out exactly what he was saying. The cage and stand began to rattle uncontrollably until from every piece of the cage little brown and orange speckled birds burst forth; Robins. Fred stood instantly giving large and booming claps to his brother and soon the class followed. Persephone bit her lip. It wasn't a feeling of jealousy as some would suspect but this was the second time George's magic put her in wonder and she felt every slam of her heart while watching the birds flutter around him.

"You might actually get an above average grade." Fred patted his brother on the back as he came to his seat. "For once."

"Might?" Said Lee, "If he doesn't match Seph on points. I'm defiantly calling out McGonagall on favoritism."

"McGonagall doesn't play favorites." Chante rolled her eyes.

"Ey, nosy. Who keeps inviting you to the conversation?" Lee asked. They were told to hush by the Professor, so their fellow classmates could concentrate.

Persephone excitedly scribbled a note to George on some enchanted parchment she had invented. She wrote "That was amazing! How did you come up with that?" on her paper and it would appear on his. All that reappeared in reply was "Thanks" and she wondered if he was going to continue, but George had put his quill away well before McGonagall ended class. She was ready to ask him what was up when class did end but-

"Miss Black." The Professor called in her typical stern tone. Regrettably she watched the boys leave feeling a bit stung. She approached the desk apology in mind but ready for the consequences as McGonagall never played favorites. "I will be informing Professor Dumbledore there is not much left for me to teach you."

"I… I'm sorry?" Persephone muttered in confusion, "I have a whole three years left. What am I supposed to do?"

"Correct, but recall you are in sixth year transfiguration making next year your last in this class anyway." McGonagall pointed out. "Normally any of my seventh year students that I found have excelled I give them a free period to explore career opportunities, but your grandfather gave me an idea from their system I would like you to consider." Persephone nodded for her to continue, "I would like you to use the free period you would now have and become my assistant."

"Assistant?" She questioned. McGonagall nodded,

"We have a large incoming class next year, and I would be entrusting you to teach one of my first year classes under my plans of course. You'd be instructing the class, grading papers, but any disciplinary actions need to be brought to me as you will still be a student." Before the Professor could ask of the girl's interest.

"I'm in." She said quickly, "Sorry, I mean I'd love to be your assistant, Professor." Her words brought forth a rare McGonagall smile. The idea of teaching excited her, especially since she'd been working with Harry. An entire classroom though… She had said yes without much thought at all.

"We will go over curriculum and what I expect of you next week." And just when Persephone thought the Professor had forgotten about her late arrival, "Also, Miss Black I'm taking five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Five points and no detention? Maybe Professor McGonagall did play favorites, but she wasn't about to tell Lee that.

Persephone ran down the corridor, dodging Peeves, and running down the hall to meet with her Grandfather as they'd always scheduled an afternoon tea on Friday afternoons. After their tea she would be readily looking for the twins. One she wanted to tell them the news, and two she was going to pull out of George whatever was bothering him.

She entered her grandfather's room turned office. Letters were constantly filling in during the day. Weatherby greeted her kindly on his way out. He seemed to the brim with happiness. Persephone sat in her usual chair across from him while he looked over a lengthy document. Finally, he signed it with all the drama and flourish that he possibly could.

"That looked important." She smiled at his flair for ridiculously extravagant signatures. James Jupiter nodded with a grin that was masked with a bit of sadness,

"It was important indeed." He summoned the kettle from the fire place, "Those were my retirement documents."

Persephone was taken aback with this news. Her grandfather love his job.

"Are they forcing you out?" she questioned with concern. J.J chuckled,

"No... no nothing like that. I've decided to come back to England."

A tremor of fear ran through her,

"What about the house? What about mum's childhood home? What about-" She rambled off rapidly, "Don't tell me your doing this for me? I'm okay, really!"

"Now… now." He got up from his chair and came around to hold her hand, "Calm down."

J.J made her take a few large breaths to relax her fervent disposition. "I still own the house, and you and I can visit there whenever we want." This seemed to soothe her a bit, "Things are… changing, and I made the mistake of not being as involved as I should have last time."

Persephone raised a questioning eyebrow but her grandfather firmly said that was all he would say on the matter. "Now, I believe you have some important news to tell me." His mustache broadened with his smile.

"It's hardly news if you already know." She teased.

"Fair enough." J.J happily agreed returning to his side of the desk to pour the tea.

"There is something." Persephone picked up her blue chipped tea cup, "For the past few days I've been having this strange dream. I can't see anything exactly its all in a blur which is strange because all my other dreams I see things so clearly."

"Is it a bad dream?"

"No… at least it doesn't feel like one." Persephone replied, "I feel confident almost… like I'm okay with what's happening …without knowing what's happening. Does that make sense?"

J.J sat back in his chair giving her words some thought.

"Your grandmother had a few visions where the world was gone to her, and as long as she wasn't afraid she didn't take too much stock into them. So perhaps something your anxious about will come to pass without much trouble."

Persephone was glad to have someone take her dreams and visions seriously. She wondered if her confidence in answering McGonagall was what her dream was telling her…. Although there was the missing element of extreme heat and freezing cold. Her grandfather was right she wouldn't think about it too much otherwise it might distract her.

* * *

"Mate you've got to stop keeping Seph at ten paces." Fred said when they were far enough from class, "She's starting to notice." Lee agreed saying that George should just tell her.

"Yeah, at least make it five paces." Lee jokes

George stopped taking a serious look at the two,

"You think after all she's been through this year she wants to hear from me that I like her? You two haven't been paying attention."

Fred and Lee had wide mischievous grins. Up until now George had denied out right to them both that he felt more than friendship towards her, and now in the heat of the moment he'd given them ammunition to tease him which they were ready to do so if he didn't storm off.

He could hear Fred yell at him as he trudged away towards Gryffindor Tower. The only thing he heard from the yelling was

"You haven't been paying attention to her!"

George scowled-scowled at his brother- scowled at himself. He'd promised himself back in March he would leave Persephone to her own devices. It was a lot harder than he imagined. When she came back from the hearing she spent an enormous amount of time with him and it was becoming too much to bare, so if his brother or Lee wasn't around George would excuse himself for some reason or other. He knew she was starting to notice because every time he'd excuse himself she'd look rather hurt, but wouldn't say anything. He made it passed the Fat Lady and decided a nap would pass the time until supper.

 _The Gryffindor common room was vacant aside for Persephone and himself both sitting on the couch before the fireplace. He'd been working on packaging as he favored purple and Fred favored yellow, so George was combining them per Persephone's suggestion. She was adorably focused on a book scratching notes in where she thought appropriate muttering out loud on how they had this wrong or that was skewed. He couldn't help think to himself that this could go on forever and he'd be perfectly content. After a while George was ready to present the packaging to her._

" _Hey S—eph."_

 _Her head was tossed to the side leaning towards him. There was a small rasp to her breath-a light snore. Slowly her body slunk close enough to him that her head rested on his shoulder. He sat there unmoving; not wanting to wake her, but also so he could stay in that moment. It was painful how much he wanted to tell her … only he couldn't._

George was woken by a loud TAP TAP TAP to the window on the opposite side of his bed. He elected to ignore it at first thinking it was the rain but rain didn't sound like a girl.

"George, I know you're in there!" Persephone yelled. He gave a quick flick to his nose enlarging to look like Fred before he opened the window. It was still raining large sloppy slanted pellets of water.

"George isn't in, please leave a message and he'll get back to you." George pretending to be Fred said, but his tone which he tried to keep light came across as nervous.

Persephone gave him a "you-really-think-I'm-going-to-fall-for-that-look". The twins had attempted to use an enlargement charm and shrinking charm on their noses to trick her before as that is what she said distinguished them for her…. and Persephone knew better by now. She put both feet on the slippery window ledge,

"You can let me in or let me freeze to death out here."

George begrudgingly let her into the mess of a sixth year's dormitory. She didn't seem phased by the smell that had been permeating due to the lack of doing laundry. Her hair was soaked through making it cling to her face. Her skin was marked with goosebumps and despite probably being frigid cold from the rain Persephone assertively stood before him,

"You gonna tell me what's up with you?" She asked swiping her drenched bangs out of her face.

"Me?" George feigned an innocent face best that he could, "I don't know what you mean."

Persephone frowned, "Don't lie to me." Her voice was soft and hurt making him feel guilty even more so than before. He stood silent racking his brain on what to say. "Is it because of all the stuff I told you?" George could have taken the opportunity to use it as an escape route, but the look of pre-devastation on her face… he couldn't handle it.

"No… that's not it." He replied quietly. Some relief came to her face but then it turned to frustration.

"Weasley are you going to make me rip it out of you?" She took a step closer to him and he flinched. She was standing on her toes and smelled like vanilla and rain of course. Oddly it relaxed him enough to make a joke,

"Can't get quiet on my level can you Black?" He made a motion of leveling their respective heights. Persephone made an endearing face of annoyance- not wanting to drop her previous topic but also not willing to admit she no longer matched the brother's in height.

"I can so!" She leaned on her toes more, "Don't think you can…. Get.. me…. Off…. Topic…" her words trailed off ever so slowly as their face were the closest they ever had been.

"This….. this… is what's wrong with me." George said faintly finding her glittering eyes unavoidable while his face and ears burned like being raked over hot coals. "I-i…. didn't want to…" his heart was flogging his rib cage in spasms of pain that he had to get through, "Push … anything on you…since you kno-."

Her lips were cold and trembling probably half of that was from the rain and the other half of it pure nerves as she was the one to close the gap between them. His lips were warm and unsure. Not unsure because he didn't want it- that wasn't the case in the slightest-unsure how to act especially when they parted.

Most importantly it was wanted.

* * *

 **Isn't the title of this chapter perfect? *evil grin* One more chapter and we're done with book 4! Oh boy I hope your all excited for book 5! With all of its ups and downs. I would say this next book is really going to finish off defining what kind of person Persephone is- I'll leave it at that.**

Harryginny9: As always you are most welcome!

Lillylarlar: Christmas indeed I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters! Here's to 3 more books and plenty of chapters to come

 **NHPhoenix24: Thank you! I was originally going to have Harry let her borrow his cloak but I thought her having her own cloak would be a nice addition.**

Guest: Thank you for your review!


	33. Hearts Beat as One

It was a long moment, or at least it felt that way. This was a real first kiss, warm, a bit sloppy, but through their touch their hearts seemed to oddly sync resting the nervousness that had led up to that moment.  
"I…. I… meant to do that." Were the first words from Persephone's lips when they parted. They were both beaming like idiots. George took a deep-and-glad breath,  
"Oh good," He chuckled, "I thought maybe you tripped or something." They both laughed which diffused some of the tension of their collective rapping heart beats. Persephone sniffled finally letting the freezing rain take a bit of a hold upon her. Noticing this George picked up his Christmas sweater that was being kept toasty warm by the room's heater.  
"Here." He smiled handing it to her. She thanked him gladly pulling it over her head. They sat on his bed across from each other. Persephone couldn't help but look around the boy's room. "Not hard to tell who's the messiest is it?" She smiled. Fred had the worst section of the dorm. His nightstand was filled to the edges with odds and ends, the bed had probably never been made, and something was growing from one of the tiles under his laundry.  
"Not as bad as I thought it would be to be honest." Persephone replied leaning against one of the post boards of his head. They gazed at each other both working up to talking about what had just happened and how they were going to move forward.  
"I li…." Each of them started unable to finish as Fred and Lee burst through the dormitory door. Their laughter halted in their throats upon entering. The four friends made no movements, however, Fred and Lee were finding it particularly hard to keep their wicked grins hidden.  
"I…uh… good talk Georgie." Her face burned at calling him that and she made her way out of the room Fred and Lee parting to let her through. She could hear Lee mockingly say "Georgie" in a gurlish tone as she ran down the stairs her broom clanging against the steps.

Persephone flung open her dorm room door receiving a small greeting from Hermione who was gathering her study things for the evening. Persephone stood there lost in her own thoughts; a bit dazed. It took a moment for her friend to notice she was wearing a Weasley sweater with a G instead of a P.  
"Why did you borrow Ginny's sweater?" upon closer inspection, realizing the sweater was longer and larger than Ginny, Hermione dropped her ancient runes book with a loud THUD realizing the sweater belonged to another Weasley, "That's George's!"  
Persephone slowly nodded,  
"I….kissed him." Hermione's eyes widened three times their normal size. She told Persephone not to say anything until she retrieved Ginny. Persephone put away her broom and flopped down on her bed taking in the heat of the sweater. It smelled like him; powder, parchment and the oil he uses to clean his broom. She didn't feel conflicted like when Fenrir had kissed her the first time because Persephone had done it herself and it felt like flying instead of being buried under an enormous weight. She pulled away the sweater from her nose as Hermione returned with Ginny in toe. They demanded that she tell them everything with Ginny's exception,  
"But I mean don't get too into it," she was specifically talking about the kissing part, "He is my brother."

After the girl's were satisfied by having answered all of their questions they each sat back quietly. Ginny had one more,  
"Does this mean like… your together?" Persephone picked at a hang nail on her thumb bidding time on how to answer that question. They hadn't gotten the chance really to say much of anything before Fred and Lee burst in.

"We didn't really talk about it." She admitted finally. Ginny put her palm to her face,  
"George's mind is probably going to a million places." Persephone nodded because so was her's; it was like her brain had its own heartbeat bouncing around. There was a clear attraction during that kiss, and Persephone had always had a slight crush on him since bumping into him in Diagon Alley, but how did they go on from here? She hadn't been in a healthy relationship. What would it be like? Was she willing to lose her very best friend if things didn't pan out? There was a small voice in the back of her head that said "When did you become such a scaredy cat? You literally just kissed him!". That little voice was right, and when the girl's headed down to the Great Hall Persephone promised to talk to George.

As they passed the first floor bathroom a hand reached out and pulled on her sleeve. She defensively pulled back her opposite arm in the form of a punch only to find George.  
"Gonna kiss a man and punch him in the same day?" He smiled.  
"Sorry, you spooked me." She lowered her arm, "I'm glad you pulled me aside. I wanted to talk to you."  
"So did I," They walked further into Mrytle's bathroom he still had a hold of her arm, "If you don't mind I'd like to start." Persephone nodded finding his confidence very becoming, "This is gonna sound really forward and I want to respect you since I don't exactly know how you're feeling, but I want you in my life no matter what…as in like no matter what capacity. Well…I mean … I really really like you but uh…" His nerves finally got the better of him as he began to quicken his pace in speech. He felt rather like she did- he didn't want to lose her. Persephone moved her arm up so that instead of George holding her arm he was holding her hand. This effectively silenced him.  
"You were my first friend, my first real friend and you make me smile and it's different when… when I'm with you than my other friends." Now she was the one rambling. George squeezed her hand,  
"We can take this as slow as you want. I'm up for anything."

When George and Persephone joined their friends at Gryffindor table each of them were burning for answers, aside from Harry and Ron who'd remained oblivious. They didn't say anything, but nudge each other's foot when someone tried to ask something sneakily like; "What did you guys do this afternoon?" or "Any exciting news?". When it came time for bed Persephone was sure she would have that pleasant dream again….how very wrong she was.

 _She found herself in aisles of green hedges. A low fog breathed from underneath the plants. Persephone turned left and then right. There was a growing sound from behind her that started as a rumble now was intensifying cracking and whipping at her ears. It caused her to run following the path of the maze as fast as her legs would carry her. Her heart matched the fierce beating of the background. In the distance was the Triwizard cup glowing in all of its blue glory. There was a sensation running through her body- she had to get to the cup- she HAD to touch it- like her life depended on it. Her hand extended grasping at the air until the firm metal was underneath her fingers. The towers of green fell until nothing surrounded her but grey. The ground was grey, the sky was as well, and there was a house in the background that looked like the Malfoy manor but dilapidated and rundown. There was one other presence with her and when Persephone turned to acknowledge it-  
_ " _You!" but her voice wasn't her own. It was utterly boyish and looking at her pointed finger, wandless, she began to understand she was not herself at all. Wormtail stood hunched over with a swaddle of material in his arms. Persephone searched her person for a wand finding Harry's 11 inch wand made of holly. Her arm began to burn for suddenly Wormtail was before her digging a knife into her skin. Harry's voice screamed out of her throat._

Persephone flew from her bed wailing her fists on Professor McGonagall's chamber door. After a few moments McGonagall in night robes appeared.  
"Professor, Harry's life is in danger!" she was out of breath and manic.  
"Well of course he is dear girl." McGonagall stifled a long yawn, "The last challenge is today."  
"Well… yes but I mean.. Um I mean this is different!" she sputtered, "I had a vision." McGonagall, who thought little of Divination raised her eyebrow, "I know the third challenge is a maze." This sentence gave the transfiguration teacher a shiver. No one was supposed to know the challenge until arriving as a visual charm was cast by Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall ushered her to Professor Dumbledore who had oddly been up already. Here Persephone relayed her vision to him. The Headmaster sat back thoughtfully before summoning Professor Moody to check the port key. Persephone observed the stumbling Professor as he hobbled in and out of the room. Her dreams about him being under the imperius curse had subsided after she had asked to test out the curse on the Professor who was impervious to it as she was. The Headmaster's plan soothed Persephone a bit, but it kept her awake. She curled up in a window sill of the girl's dorm with her mother's journal which she hadn't touched in awhile.

 _So, today something interesting happened. I received a letter from Moony. He's been named a prefect for Gryffindor, and of course I was excited for him, however, I was re-reading the other day some older pages, restoring the binding. I had made a joke three years ago, in divination class about him becoming a prefect. I'll talk to mom about it._

The next entry

 _Mom told me to keep track of all my dreams and anything strange that happens. She told me most importantly not to tell anyone I see in my dreams what happens to them- it could cause them to be constantly afraid and maybe even set into motion what I was actually seeing. Dad calls it the 'fear-factor'. Mom wasn't amused. New York is so sticky in the summer. I can't wait for the endless rainy days of England wrapped up in a little corner …. with Sirius._ Robin had drawn an animation of that scene that made Persephone quickly flip through the pages.

Persephone tended to turn away from the rather gushy parts about her parents preferring the adventures and hijinx of the Marauders alongside her mother's creativity. There she read until it was time for everyone to go down. You cannot tell him, Persephone told herself upon seeing Harry, it'll just make it worse on him. Holding George's hand in the risers helped her anxiety immensely as the champions went into the maze… the exact maze from her dream… and as time slowly went by. Her nails were curling into the wood as a bright blue flash appeared in the center of the stage. The crowd erupted in cheers, the band struck up, and momentarily Persephone felt relieved; maybe all of her visions wouldn't come true. Then came a loud and terrible screech from a ravenclaw girl. There was a body underneath Harry, the other Hogwarts champion- Cedric Diggory- and he was imobile. Her blood ran cold seeing the blood on his arm; she had been right. She watched Dumbledore hand Harry over to Moody and everything within her screamed- nothing seemed right here, and so she pushed and forcibly shoved her way down to the center pit as fast as she could. A vast crowd of Ministry wizards stood in her way. The only Professor nearby happened to be Snape.  
"Professor!" She yelled over the ruckus. Snape pivoted toward her, "Harry is still in danger!"  
Though the potions master did not show it he took her words to heart sweeping off to Professor Dumbledore. Meanwhile all students were ushered back to their dormitories away from the horrid sight of a dead classmate. Persephone tore away from the herd of students making a full on break. Flitwick would have stopped her if Fred and George hadn't gotten conveniently in the way. Unfortunately, Professor Sprout appeared in her way with arms crossed.  
"But…" there was nothing Persephone could say that would change the mind of the Herbology Professor who personally tried to escorted her to Gryffindor common room. "I'm sorry Professor." Persephone allowed the animal form to wash over her and flew straight down, through the moving staircases, there was nothing Sprout could do. Down the corridor, turning right, flapping to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. In the distance Harry was being escorted by McGonagall. Both of them stopped, Persephone assumed they were frightened by her creature of night form by the look on their faces, so she tumbled back into her skin out of breath.  
"Miss… Black." McGonagall stammered.  
"I know I'm sorry I should have gone to the dorm, but I needed to know Harry was okay!" She replied. The Professor had an odd weak trembling smile as she patted a hand on her shoulder before allowing her to hug her friend. Harry's hug was weak probably from his shock. He whispered before parting,  
"He's back."

McGonagall continued escorting Harry who told her to return to Gryffindor tower or risk detention.

Gryffindor sat quiet that night, no laughter, cheering or revelries to be had in the wake of death. Persephone sat with George in the common room despondent with herself. She hadn't seen Cedric die. She hadn't even seen him there. George noticed her disheartened demeanor and hesitantly put his arm around her. Persephone leaned into him trying to hold back the water creasing in her eyes. She could have stopped it, but she let the adults pacify her…. Because she thought they knew best. The next day, the only sounds of the somber castle were footsteps as everyone made their way into the Great Hall in memoriam of the lost champion. Dumbledore sat obviously still shaken by yesterday's event as he grasped for words. Persephone sat between Ginny and George. She'd cried all of her tears the night before; no dreams or visions dared to plaque her.

"Today, we acknowledge… a really terrible loss.." The Headmaster pushed himself out of the chair, "Cedric Diggory as you all know was exceptionally hard working, fair minded, and most importantly a fierce …. Fierce friend." He took a moment to continue, "And therefore I think you have the right to know exactly how he died." Dumbledore's eyes felt like they were touching every student in the room as he continued, "You see… Cedric Diggory was murdered! By Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic, does not wish me to tell you this! But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory! Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss, reminds me, reminds us while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year, will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who kind and honest and brave-true right to the very end."

* * *

 **I'm sorry one that this chapter took so long to get to you all. I got slammed at work. I hope you enjoyed it. It did go a bit quickly, so I've written the first paragraph of Book 5 and guess what? It starts in Narcissa's point of view. MMMMMMMHM... I am also super excited to announce I'm actually meeting George and Fred at COMIC CON! AHHHHHHH!**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: No worries about reviewing, I'm just glad you're continuing to enjoy the story! I had to move J.J back, and we'll get into why later! Thank you!**

 **Lillylarlar: So much feels, and there will be more feels in books 5 and 6 AND LOTS IN BOOK 7. Also thank you for catching my yellow and yellow!**

 **Neakco: I know I screamed writing that ending to last chapter as well. I have so much in store for the next book. I hope your excited!**

 **Bookivore: I will try to write to you personally and explain, sorry it was confusing!**

 **Side note on the line "she let the adults pacify her" I want you all to remember that for when we go into book 5 as our little Seph is growing up *tear/sniffle***

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stood at her study window fidgeting with her platinum blond hair. Outside the window her niece was tinkering with a muggle object bequeathed to her by an elderly muggle whom she corresponded with all summer until his recent death. A death which sent her niece into an odd shock. Narcissa has seen no reason for Persephone to cry over this muggle. Of course a teenage girl would scream "You just don't understand". She was sure Andromeda had said that to their mother once or twice as an adolescent. The object was a transportation vehicle of some kind. Lucius had attempted to rid of the 'motor-cyle' when the girl invited another muggle from the village to help her fix it but Persephone became livid threatening to leave, and they could not have that. She kept her eyes on her niece until a soft crackle came to the study.  
"Good afternoon Narcissa." a soft and crafty voice greeted.  
"Bon appres-midi, Cozette." Narcissa replied in a whisper drawing the study curtains and turning to meet yellow-fox like eyes.


	34. Year Five

The summer of 1995 had been quick to go by despite the horrible stickiness of heat.

Narcissa Malfoy stood at her study window fidgeting with her platinum blond hair. Outside the window her niece was tinkering with a muggle object bequeathed to her by an elderly muggle whom she corresponded with all summer until his recent death. A death which sent her niece into an odd shock. Narcissa has seen no reason for Persephone to cry over this muggle. Of course a teenage girl would scream "You just don't understand". She was sure Andromeda had said that to their mother once or twice as an adolescent. The object was a transportation vehicle of some kind that gave the girl continuous cuts and bruises as she tried to learn how to ride it. Lucius had attempted to rid of the 'motor-cyle' when the girl invited another muggle from the village to help her fix it but Persephone became livid threatening to leave, and they could not have that. The letters she received weekly from the Potter boy could one day prove useful, though currently they were filled with nothing but useless information about his longing to get back to school. She kept her eyes on her niece until a soft crackle came to the study. It was three in the afternoon- right on time.  
"Good afternoon Narcissa." a soft and crafty voice greeted.  
"Bon appres-midi, Cozette." Narcissa replied in a whisper drawing the study curtains and turning to meet yellow-fox like eyes. She presented tea to the french woman who asked for something stronger. With a snap of fingers, the male house elf appeared to be ordered to return with brandy. When the house elf returned the women sat across each other.  
"Leave." Narcissa ordered taking the brandy bottle herself and pouring her glass a bit more than her guests. The french woman easily depleted the glass giving a sigh of satisfaction at the drink.  
"Have you thought about my plea?" Madame Dubois asked. Narcissa swirled her glass taking a long swill of the aged drink. Cozette Dubois had reached out to her beseeching Narcissa to convince Persephone to let Fenrir take her blood. "My son is deteriorating day by day. As a mother I beg of you to give the girl's blood to us to sustain him." It did pull at her heartstrings as she would do anything for Draco, but Narcissa also felt conflicted about her niece whose letter about her ordeal made it crystal clear Persephone wanted nothing more than that boy but to have him to disappear from existence. She had explained to Cozette there was no convincing Persephone, and do the french woman proposed another plan. After swallowing she replied simply,  
"I have."  
Madame Dubois gave a small but knowing grin,  
"I know your hesitation. My people are always spurned once we are exposed. I promise you however I intend only to have my son restored and nothing more will happen to the girl." the woman stood reaching into her robe pocket bringing out a strange needled contraption attached to a phial. "Fill this. She won't feel the change. There will be no pain. Just a prick."  
Narcissa stood taking it nodding in acceptance. If she wouldn't feel any change what would it matter? Cozette thanked her and disapparated. She returned to the window peaking through the curtain to see Persephone still below the window ready to test out the bike.  
"Whimper!" Narcissa called. The elderly elf appeared before her mistress. "Prepare a family meal, guinness stew." The stew was Persephone's favorite and Narcissa could only draw the girl to the family dining room with such food.

When Whimper announced the stew was ready past a quarter of five she found herself in the kitchen with a sleeping powder of her own creation. The house-elf did not question her Madame who sprinkled and stirred in the powder ordering Whimper that this bowl was to go to Persephone alone. Narcissa ordered Draco to fetch his cousin as she sat in her usual seat. On top of the stew having Lucius working late easily brought Persephone into the formal dining room for supper.  
"What are we celebrating?" the girl's eyes widened in delight at her favorite food as the house-elves placed it.  
"You'll be leaving for your grandfather's soon and I thought you would enjoy it." Narcissa replied easily watching her niece down the flask always on her side before gladly picking up a soup. Draco sighed finding that stew was peasant like.  
"I see you've gained another scrape today." She pointed out the bruise on Persephone's arm, "That muggle transport is more likely to kill you than a broom."  
"I made it past the drive today before it went bad." Her niece replied proudly, "I'm getting the hang of it."  
"If you say so." Narcissa did her best to smile.  
The entire summer Persephone had been very cordial with Narcissa even when she found her leafing through her letters. Her niece bought her 'concerned' aunt bit about making sure she wasn't doing anything she shouldn't with … that boy with whom she communicated with on daily basis; the Weasley boy.

Persephone did everything but lick her bowl clean. Her son had taken only five bites before he complained about finding something else to eat as the stew was not to his liking in the slightest.  
"It's off." Draco scowled, "Why couldn't we have some cheesecake to wash this nonsense down with?"  
Both of the women at the table ignored him.  
"Wooo, I ate too fast." Persephone held her head. Narcissa took a nervous breath,  
"With a good meal comes a wonderful sleep." her niece got up like a drunk from her seat. "Draco help your cousin." She said it with an expression of 'do-not-question-me' and oddly Persephone didn't fight at the help of Draco. The contraption in her pocket felt heavier as the darkness of night swelled across the manor. Narcissa took another cup of brandy before travelling upstairs and through the hallway to Persephone's room. The door was cracked open which was unusual but she was grateful for it and slipped into the room with all the stealth she could muster. There was a soft rise and fall in the bundle of blankets in the far corner of the room. Narcissa hesitated cusping the needle in her hand. Persephone would not only despise her which she could live with … but her niece would detest her own existence. Once during the summer, Persephone had been attempting to practice herself back into her original animagi form, the lack of success caused her niece to confide in her … even cry on her shoulder. It was the first time Narcissa felt like she had a took the blanket in hand taking it to the side.  
"LUMOS MAXIMA!" a voice rented in the air followed by a blinding ball of light. It was the voice of her niece, who was not the bed's occupant- that was her son, but whom was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, legs crossed, wand at the ready with the bearing of a Queen…. A Queen she had spurned. She had been waiting for Narcissa to come in. Before she could ask the very integral question of how-  
"Did you know bats have hearing capabilities up to four times that of a human?" Persephone stood, "Even through glass." Narcissa remained silent knowing no argument now would nullify what had happened. "I admit Madame Dubois puts up a good argument for sure, but I distinctly remember you always saying how family mattered above all." Persephone's eyes slanted, "Tell me Auntie… what are you going to do when all of your family is taken away from you?" Narcissa curled her fingers. She knew Persephone's grandmother was a renowned seer and she was probably one of the few who respected and feared Divination in school, "In the end a simple choice of truth or falsity will decide the fate of your family."  
"Persephone….." Narcissa began her voice was low and gentle. She could now see enraged tears emanating from the girl's eyes,  
"You were about to change my life without my consent." Her tone wavered until she found a strength, "What gives you the right!"  
Narcissa shook her head, "There is nothing I could say to you other than one day you will have a child of your own, and then you will understand." she wanted to continue further explaining the universal understanding of motherly love.  
"Draco is your son." Persephone sneered, "Not Fenrir." she didn't shiver in fear at the name anymore, "Best you take care of him alone and leave other people's children's affairs to themselves." the girl sized her up, "I bet you wouldn't have agreed if it were him, or at least you would have asked him."

"You're right!" Narcissa yelled having enough of this teenage girl dominating the room, "And he would have listened to reason!"

Persephone gave a gradual nod making her realize the intensity of the words, but there was no room for apologies now-no room to fix anything. With a snap of her finger's Persephone and the light in which she cast to the room was gone.

* * *

She kept a careful eye on her aunt who was intensiley peering down at her from the window above. Her Aunt had been nervous ever since Persephone had found Draco in her room earlier in the week. He had eaten some of her test crying candies and was sobbing uncontrollably as he ran out of her room. Earlier than that Narcissa herself had been in Persephone's room rifling through her letters from Harry… which were fake as Dumbledore had forbidden the friends to contact him all summer long. Persephone tinkered with the bike she had named "RJ" until the black curtains of the study were drawn where she hurriedly transformed to listen in. Despite the anger the conversation brought her, Persephone stayed patient listening to every last word between the two woman. Narcissa spoke few words and it made her wonder if she was merely hearing that creature's mother out… until  
"I know your hesitation. My people are always spurned once we are exposed. I promise you however I intend only to have my son restored and nothing more will happen to the girl." What lies. There was a pause that she assumed was the women standing. "Fill this. She won't feel the change. There will be no pain. Just a prick."  
Persephone didn't have time to think as she heard the soft sift of disapparation. She returned to her own body and threw herself onto the bike as Narcissa opened the curtains. Persephone forced herself to look up and give a kindly smile and wave before letting the gravel rip under the tires letting the anger in her hands curve around the bikes handles. Once out of sight she took a sharp turn at the end of the drive causing the bike to send her tumbling onto the ground. She couldn't hold it in anymore,  
"KREACHER!" the house-elf appeared before her, "Take me home." She commanded in a cry. Kreacher took a hold of her arm and transported them from the greenery of the manor lawn to the faded and dim green of Grimmauld's foyer. "Thank you." Persephone managed while standing, "Where is my father?"  
Kreacher pointed to the closed kitchen door. She knew what that meant. The Order of Phoenix was in a meeting. Persephone sat on the first staircase landing looking across to the grandfather clock as the three o'clock hour became four. When the door opened several familiar faces filed out; Kingsley, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Snape, the real Madeye, and Charlie Weasley. They each greeted her with a 'hello' before exiting. Then came a witch Persephone had seen but rarely who stumbled into the hallway very anxiously. Her hair was bright pink and her smile enigmatic. Through the kitchen door Persephone could see her godfather watch the witch walk away.  
"Oh ello Persephone!" She greeted with an enthusiastic wave.  
"You can call me Seph, Tonks." She stood from the staircase. The color in the witch's face drained,  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a nickname or I would have for sure used it. I know I hate it when people use my actual name." Tonks went into a hurried ramble.  
"It's… really okay." Persephone promised. Tonks returned to a smile and continued down the hallway making sure to move around the umbrella stand by the door. Remus came into the hallway, of course happy to see her, but concerned,  
"Seph, we weren't expecting you until the weekend."  
"I… I know." She tried her best to reign in the catch in her throat. Her father appeared in the doorway hearing the undertone of her voice,  
"What happened?"

They sat in a triangle at the kitchen table. The steam gone from all of their tea cups.  
"I won't be going back..." Persephone said referring the following summers.  
"We don't expect you to." her father replied. Her eyes flickered while she sat back in her chair,  
"I'm not saying that you expect me to…." Persephone's voice drifted.  
"Dumbledore will understand." Remus promised, "Besides the Malfoy's don't seem to be hosting Voldemort or any other Death Eaters, so the point of all of your spying is unnecessary."  
Persephone pressed the glass firmly around her fingers,  
"I still want to be helpful."  
"You will be." Her father said with a proud smile. Sirius followed his daughter into the hallway summoning Kreacher to escort her back.  
"How's operation Ronks going for you?" Persephone asked in a quiet chuckle. The father/daughter pair had made a bet on whether Remus would ever admit what her father labeled as "repressed feelings" to Tonks. Persephone didn't think that he would. Her father reminded her "I've known your godfather a lot longer than you, young lady". They had bet 50 galleons.  
"I'll see you soon." Persephone said as Kreacher took her hand. Oh would she have a surprise for her aunt.

Kreacher returned her to RJ where Persephone effectively shrunk the bike down to fit in her pocket.  
"Kreacher, I need you to go to my room and stay there until you there until I'm ready to leave." The house-elf groaned but did as he was bid. Persephone approached the Manor taking in the last full view of that she would ever have. She slipped into the back kitchen after Draco told her that they would be eating in the dining room tonight. Persephone promised her cousin she would be right there after freshening up.  
"I'm sorry Wim." she confuded the house-elf ordering her to put whatever laced pie that she was meant to have… to Draco.

As Persephone waited in the darkness of her bedroom uncontrollable flashes came before her. She had never had visions while awake and it made her rather disoriented. She saw her aunt at first … the words "He's alive." and then flashes of green … then her aunt once more and the words, "He's dead" oddly then came flashes of Narcissa with Draco….they were contended, not happy but together. The creak of the floorboards pulled here away from the images. She waited a moment to collect herself…  
"LUMOS MAXIMA!"

* * *

 **I thought we all deserved another chapter this weekend.**


	35. Preamble

August was finally here and the Burrow was coming to life. Ginny was screaming up the stairs for Ron to get up or she would hex him into next Tuesday. George had already been up … since around 5 in the morning and he had asked to go with his mother to Grimmauld Place. He was packed and everything! She had told him to get Fred ready and then they could come over, but not before. Getting his brother up was the biggest chore imaginable. Fred loved his beauty sleep especially after staying up all night working on the finishing touches of their products. George was proud of the extendable ears which were still in the refining process, but Fred knew he was excited for today.

"Come on, Fredie, you lazy git!" No matter his pleas George's twin staunchly remained in bed.

"You'll see your girlfriend when you see her!" Fred replied clenching on to his favorite pillow desperate for more sleep. Each time Fred said this George was a bit stunned. Yes, technically he was 'with' Persephone. They really didn't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, and George was perfectly happy just being with her and no one else. It was half past ten when finally Fred pulled himself together, ever so slowly pulling on his clothes on piece at a time getting a kick out of George's glare.

Their mother came back to the house around eleven to bring them over; it would be hard to apparate to place you'd never been. George loved to apparate, and now he was of age to use magic freely outside of school. He and Fred had been easily popping in and around the house scaring mostly their mother, all summer long. They would spending the rest of the summer in the heart of the Order, but more importantly to George anyway was that Persephone would be there; they hadn't seen each other the entire break. He wondered before they left if he'd let their mother cut his hair too short. George ran a nervous hand through it. It was a little late to think about that now. A dusty dull green foyer came into view replacing the Burrow's kitchen.

"Mind the umbrella stand." Their father yelled from the kitchen. There was a large portrait with curtains drawn over it right in front of them. Fred reached out his hand until their mother smacked it,

"George!" She spurned, "Don't touch!" They didn't bother correcting her as there was no one else around to embarrass her to the fact she didn't know her own sons.

She instructed them to go all the way upstairs and take the room second to the end of the hall.

"Now go and get settle and then you can help your brother, and sister when I get back."

The boys bounded up the stairs stopping on the second floor landing.

"Ey, look." Fred rapped his hand on a door with the label 'P.L.B' that was right next to the stairs before he continued up to their room. George went and knocked on the door. Nothing stirred from the room.

"Seph, it's me." Still no answer came, so he opened it curiosity biting him. There was a soft chitter from Hades who was resting on a perch. The walls had ripped paper in the process of being redone. Where there was plain plaster he could see a light sketching of a mural. The floor was covered with pictures only a little trail of actual floor to get from one side to the other. George gave the hawk a scratch before walking further in. The bird greeted him with an affectionate nudge. With each sniff you knew this was Persephone's room; paint, inks, paper, and the smallest hint of licorice that she was probably hoarding somewhere like a candy-dragon. On her desk was several Weasley Wizard Wheezes prototypes next to a handful of her notes on them. Some of her notes made him chuckle; "Really, Fred?" or "You're going to poke someone's eye out!" or "Seems do-able, but should it?". Picasso was contently hiding in his terrarium. Draped over the chair was his Christmas sweater. He had completely forgot she still had it. Over the bed a large canvas was hanging. George carefully maneuvered through the sea of pictures catching a glimpse of himself in some, and their other friends as well. He laid back to take in the full view of the canvas. It was the sky clear and blue, the clouds moved ever so often, and at the bottom edge there were tan slabs of stones. It took a long hard stare to realize she'd painted the sky from Gryffindor tower. George smiled. There was a loud throat clearing that made him jump in his skin. Sirius Black stood in the doorway his arms crossed,

"Persephone is out."

"Phew that's good to know. I thought maybe she finally transformed into a paintbrush." George laughed nervously. The notorious 'criminal' continued to stare at him not returning the laugh. He took a hard swallow getting up from laying in the bed.

"I believe your mother gave you boys the top floor." George nodded in reply before Sirius continued, "Best remember to stay there come night time." Persephone's father gave him a 'get-my-meaning' kind of look before leaving. George sprinted up the stairs.

"Well, if you're murdered at least I'll know who dun it." Fred laughed once George came up to their room looking like a ghost and told him about the encounter. "To be fair mate you picked a girl with a father that's what mum calls …a do before thinking kinda person; which of course I admire. Just don't snug in front of him and you'll be fine."

George's face immediately went beet red, but Fred became occupied with a loud rumbling that was coming down the street. They hadn't really kissed since their first. Persephone had given him a kiss on the cheek when the train arrived at Kings Cross, but that was about it. George didn't want to push. The loud rumble came on to the street below and Fred called him over to the window.

"That muggle has the loudest bloody contraption." Fred pointed to a bright red bike that Professor Burbage had called a 'motorcycle'- a dangerous muggle transportation vehicle that had high death tolls in 'collisions'. The person on the shiny..freshly painted bike, wore a black leather jacket and a cherry red helmet.

"That's no muggle." George said with a grin as the bike came to a halt in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. He tore off down the stairs shoving past Ron and Ginny who'd only just arrived.

"Where's the fire, ey!" Ron barked. Ginny knew he'd really only be running for one thing so she eagerly followed him. The front door opened and Persephone was just taking her helmet off as George and Ginny reached the first floor.

"Blimey…" he muttered. Her hair was cropped razor short and angled just under the chin. She had a huge smile for him.

"You're early! Dad said you all wouldn't be here til supper."

Ginny shoved the back of him harshly, "Don't just stand there you idiot."

Persephone took a hand through her hair looking up at him endearingly with those sparkling grey eyes, "Not too short is it?"

George shook his head saying no in his head- what came out is, "It's perfect." He stuttered a bit, "I mean it suits you."

"Yours does to." She replied leaning upward taking a hand through his hair. Persephone lingered for a minute and he wondered if he was supposed to lean in and kiss her… because well he really wanted to.

"AHEM!" Ginny coughed holding her arms out for a hug from her friend. George glowered at his little sister as Persephone embraced her. "That's yours outside? Aren't you too young to drive it?"

"It is and I am, but since I charmed it, it is technically a magical item and therefore I am allowed to ride it wherever I please." Persephone grinned.

"You've got to take me on a ride!" Ginny begged but their mother overheard from the kitchen and Molly Weasley was never too busy in the kitchen to shout at her children,

"None of you will be riding on that death trap!" when no one responded, "DO YOU HEAR ME GINERVA WEASLEY."

"Ugh….. yes mum!" Ginny shouted back. The youngest Weasley made her way back upstairs muttering how Persephone probably had the most laid back parent of them all. She wasn't wrong. Out of them all being his siblings, Hermione and well… Harry, Persephone was able to really do as she pleased; she had a bike, a tattoo and technically even had her own home just a few blocks over above a muggle shop.

"Come on." She took his hand leading upstairs. George was too embarrassed to admit that he'd already been in her room when they got there, so he let her show him everything. Funny enough she neglected to bring up his sweater. When Persephone took out her wand to collect all the papers on the floor it jingled. Now attached to the wand's end were her silver charms including the ones he'd given her for her birthday- one planet, the beaters club, the fireworks and the robin. "I had Ollivander do it, since I can't put them in my hair anymore." She put her helmet down on the desk and turned to him tucking her hair behind her ear. "I …..missed you." There was a pink tinge to her face as she said that.

"I missed you two." George replied having a heat of his own creep up his face. Persephone took a step towards him a roguish grin on her face that made his heart throb,

"You are allowed to kiss me you know." Her words only forced his cardiovascular system to convulse at a higher rate, "It's okay."

"You assuming that I want to kiss you, Black?" He tried to joke through it with a grin of his own. Persephone leaned in closer,

"Assume? I know it, Weasley."

This time George closed the small remaining gap between them. He kissed her the way he wanted to down in the foyer with his hand scraping through her hair and resting on the side of her face. The room fell away for a moment. George knew why he wanted to kiss her; because she was beautiful and intimidating, on top of that she was kind and courageous and well on top of that she was smart and funny – and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off her face to form into a shocked smile which is exactly what he got when they pulled away.

There was a knock at the door that sent George several feet from her. She couldn't help but laugh allowing the person in the hall to enter.

"Ah, George, my boy!" J.J greeted. He was elated for it to be her grandfather who had seemed to take a shine to him. George shook his large hand and took the hard pat on the back, "Supper's about ready, and I have a fresh batch for you downstairs. Made a variety as requested."

George raised an eyebrow at the word 'variety'. Persephone grinned.

"Grandad and I have been experimenting with the blood replenishing potion by injecting it into other liquids and foods to see if it'll work. We decided to do cookies today. So far it's worked with licorice

They made their way down to the kitchen. Molly gave George an assignment to set the table. Apparently they were feeding an army with how many plates he had to put down.

"I also made regular for everyone else to try." J.J happily said noting Ron's envious peering at the cookie sheet, "Grandma's recipe. Tweaked a course." he informed Persephone who picked up a monstrous cookie filled with chocolate in one hand, and a plain sugar in the other. She ate the blood potion ones first, about three of them to match the amount needed.

Persephone returned to the kitchen from the bathroom just as Mrs. Weasley was levitating the last bit of food down. After the cookies coming back up, dinner did not sound the best, but she knew everyone else would worry if she didn't eat something. Her father sat at the far end of the kitchen table arms crossed glaring at George who was oblivious … or purposefully trying not to make eye contact. J.J gave her a half-hearted smile,  
"We'll do better next batch, yeah?" Persephone nodded looking for an open seat as her grandfather had taken the left flank of George who shrugged at her regrettably. At the table was a brown bushel of hair who sprang up.  
"Mione! When did you get here?" The girl's hugged and sat next to each other ready to catch up since their last letter to each other, which was only last Tuesday. Hermione of course commented on the bike outside since her father had seen it when he dropped her off and strictly forbade her to take a ride on it.  
"You and everyone else." Persephone snickered. They easily talked about all of their summer term homework which Persephone was glad for because a history paper had slipped under her notice  
"I'm so nervous for the OWLS." Hermione commented picking at her food.  
"Oh please." Ron scoffed, "Those are all the way in spring term. You nervous-ninny."  
Persephone scrunched her face. She didn't always like the way Ron talked to Hermione.  
"Ronald if you shoved as many books in your face as you do food you'd be as prepared as Hermione here." Persephone quipped. George, Fred, Charlie and Bill bolted over in laughter causing the youngest Weasley boy's ears to turn purple.

Dinner was a joyful occasion until they heard a panicked voice of Kingsley in the foyer.  
"EMERGENCY MEETING NOW!" the ministry wizard commanded. Molly instructed the kids to pick up their plates, and leave the room. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron all picked up their plates in a hurry to follow orders. Persephone sat back in her seat matching her father's earlier demeanor. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips readying herself to argue.  
"They'll hear soon enough, Molly." Kingsley said, "Harry has been attacked."  
Everyone who'd been seated, now stood- each shouting out a question;  
"WHEN?"  
"WHERE?"  
"BY WHOM?"

"By what is the better question." Kingsley said mystically, "He was traced through the ministry using the patronus charm in front of a muggle, so that only leaves one creature to have attacked him."

"We need to go and get him!" Persephone said.  
"We can't just pop over to Little Whinging and snatch him." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"And why not?" Moody asked, "Have James fly over scout a path. A group of us go and take him."  
"And if the muggles resist?" The Weasley matron replied. Ron spoke up a hurtful truth and sincerity in his voice,  
"Mum, they're always glad to be rid of him."

Persephone sat with the rest of her friends irrevocably more irritated than the rest of them that she was allowed to be a part of the Order when she was useful, and now was basically stuck at the kiddy table. The Order had agreed to scout out the house for one full day and get Harry the next evening.  
"This is such rubbish." She groaned kicking an empty waste bin. George and Fred had been cryptically working on something in the corner. Hermione was coddling Crookshanks, and Ginny was commenting on the black and white portrait Persephone had done of her- "Is my nose that small?"  
"Imagine how rubbish it is for Harry." Hermione sighed. "Being attacked by a dementor out of nowhere. Using magic in front of a muggle. Lucky he doesn't get expelled."  
"I thought dementors were supposed to stay in the bounds of Azkaban unless the Ministry says." Ginny said putting her picture down and picking up Hermione's.  
"I don't think dementors really listen to anyone." Persephone replied laying opposite her friend still frustrated.

The group of friends were anxiously waiting, drumming their fingers, and passing the time until Harry arrived- Persephone didn't like this restlessness not one bit.

* * *

 **So this chapter called the Preamble is an introduction of sorts. I wanted to bring Seph and George back together, have George and Sirius 'meet' and just have a nice little chapter before Year 5 at Hogwarts kicks off ALSO I wanted to make sure a chapter got posted on Persephone's birthday which is today March 20th the beginning of spring! It is about to be busy time at work but I promise to upload at least one to twice a week. Cheers!**

 **Lillylarlar: I liked the two points of view as well! I promise to keep up with posting! Thank you as always for the continued reviews**


	36. Tough Talks & Paying it Back

Persephone grew tired of twiddling her thumbs so she departed from the group with George and Fred just behind her. She didn't have a destination in mind but she could no longer sit still.

"You going to show me what you've been working on all night?" She asked as they made their way to the spare bedroom. Fred produced an ear attached to a string which made her jump.

"We call it extendable ear." He grinned.

"Does it work?" Persephone raised a questioning eyebrow. They gathered in the staircase dropped it down into the first floor. She held the false ear to her own. There was static with a few words popping in and out. Her father and Mrs. Weasley were arguing. She relayed this to George and Fred who replied in unison,

"When aren't they?" The truth of that made them laugh a bit.

She returned to focus on the ear listening carefully at the words from Mrs. Weasley,

"She is not old enough to join us, Sirius. She's just a girl, and Robin wouldn't want it."

"Persephone isn't some frightened and ill-equipped little girl Molly." Her father's voice strong and prideful, "Robin would be as proud of her as I."

"Sirius…." It was now her godfather's voice, "Molly is right."

"Right about what Remus!" there was an infliction of anger peppering his voice now, "Yes, I am quite aware of the fact that she is young, but what in the bloody hell does that have to do with any-."

"DO YOU WANT HER TO END UP LIKE ROBIN? DEAD AT 21!" Remus was shouting now. A large static pop forced her to pull away the ear. She handed it to Fred telling him she could only get every other word. They went to Fred and George's room so they could tinker with the ear more. She laid on the bed hearing Buckbeak scamper around in the attic. Every so often she would transfigure him to the size of a horse-fly just so he could move around, but that took a lot out of both of them and the hippogriff would become easily restless. In waiting Persephone dozed off.

 _The room was ill-lit and un-descript. The only way it was called a room was by the floor and rounded stone walls. She was alone in this room, but she felt surrounded … surrounded by a push and pull of two equally powerful forces. Persephone let out a shrill of pain as the silver bangle began to burn etching its mark on to her wrist._

"Seph! Seph! Harry's here." George shook her from the short lived nap. She was still drowsy when the twins apparated the three of them to the room Ron and Hermione were in. They landed right next to Harry who appeared disheartened and rather peaky.

"Could hear you upstairs, mate." Fred grinned. Persephone stood rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sleeping with visions was like not getting sleep at all. She hugged Harry who said,

"Did Dumbledore make you promise to?" he had to clarify, "Not sending me letters."

"Unfortunately, yeah." She replied. He nodded, though still rather ticked off, and she didn't blame him for that; she blamed the adults.

"Do you all want to hear something more interesting?" Fred brought them all back to the staircase, but Persephone hung back. She still hadn't recovered from using the ear earlier. Returning to her room Hades nipped at her agitated. All the people she would send letters to were currently in her home; no reason for him to go out flying.

"Sorry bud." Persephone said softly while jaunting over to her bed while scooping up her mother's journal. She opened it to the last page dated March 21st, 1981.

 _It has been a long time since my last entry, so much has happened and I find writing here has become less useful to me, however Moony suggested I keep writing and present this entire book to my beautiful spring-time when she heads off to Hogwarts where she will definitely be a Gryffindor like her parents- or a Ravenclaw like her Grandfather- or a Hufflepuff like my friend Spitz – Sirius has refused to let me say I would be okay with Slytherin but his little brother isn't all bad… so they cannot all be enormous pricks… anyway the point of it is so that she can learn from my mistakes, so hopefully they do not become her own._

This line made Persephone think about her godfather's words. Her mother died young leaving her father and her without her. She thought of all that could have been if her mother hadn't been overly ambitious in her career and in the Order; Persephone wouldn't have had to endure her grandmother, the Malfoys and it was more likely that her father wouldn't have been sent to Azkaban...but then she recalled the memory her godfather had shared with her… about creating a world worth living for rather than cower just to live another day. It made her all that more frustrated with the Order – keeping them in the dark, what good would that serve? Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs that supper was ready. She knew George and Fred and apparated just behind their mother as she shrieked out,

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!"

She sat between George and her godfather whom was across from Harry. Kingsley commented on her bike outside asking what charm she put on it too keep her out of trouble.

"It's an illusionment charm." She said proudly, "All muggles would see if they saw anything is a blur of color."

"Sure it's not just a blur of color for how fast you're going?" Remus asked with a small chuckle trying to hide his disdain for the bike.

"He's just mad because he won't be the coolest Professor Hogwarts has ever had anymore." George said matter-of-factly.

"Assistant Professor." Persephone reminded him though she thought not to as it was a sour subject with Hermione who'd wished a Professor would have taken her in as an assistant no matter how many times J.J said the other Professors were not as taken to the idea as McGonagall. Her friend didn't seem too offended as she and Ginny were occupied with Tonk's transforming her nose to that of a pig and duck. She started to catch words about Harry's trail which was to be before the entire wizarding council.

"What's the Ministry of Magic got against me?" He asked.

"Show em," She heard Moody's rough voice, "He'll find out soon enough." The retired auror seemed to nod towards Persephone who couldn't really deny being ready and willing to tell Harry everything she knew. Kingsley handed him the Daily Prophet. Persephone had read that rubbish article 'The Boy Who Lies'. It smeared Harry as an attention seeking miscreant. She'd sent her copy to cinders she was so angry.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well." Her Father started, "He's been using all his power including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Minister thinks that Dumbledore is after his job." Remus replied.

"That's insane!" Harry answered, "No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore-."

"Exactly, the point." Her godfather interrupted, "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power. He almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now, he has returned and we fear the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that fact. That… terrifying truth."

"We think…. Voldemort is to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same… but gathering followers isn't the only thing he is interested in…" Persephone felt an odd shift in the air and it caused a shiver to travel up her spine. Moody cleared his throat trying to nip her father's words there, but nevertheless he continued, "We believe…Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius." Moody attempted.

"Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean…. Like a weapon?"

"No! That's enough." Mrs. Weasley slammed her knife down and came to snatch the Daily Prophet away from Harry, "He's just a boy! You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away!"

"Good, I want to join." He hurriedly replied, "If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight."

Her father leaned back in his chair giving Mrs. Weasley a look of 'see-I-told-you-so' while giving Harry a wink. Persephone did her best to hide the fulsome grin on her face with supper. After supper and helping to clean up the lot of friends started to head upstairs only Sirius called for Persephone to join him because he wanted to talk.

She joined her father in the family room. He took a heavy and deep breath after shutting the door behind her,

"I know… your godfather and grandfather especially will utterly disagree with what I am about to say." The man started, "They want to put you in this little protective bubble, and admittedly there is a part of me that wants to as well, but I see so much of myself in you and doing that would have adverse effects." He put a hand on each of her shoulders, "Over the next few years things are going to change… drastically, and me telling you to stay out of trouble is going to be a useless saying. Instead I'll say this, use that incredibly resourceful mind of yours to make the right choices. Be observant."

"Why are you saying this? If you'd just let all of us know-."

"It's not that I don't want you to know… but I'm not the only one in that kitchen am I?"

"You could tell me." She pointed out.

Sirius grinned, "Don't act like you wouldn't turn straight around and tell the rest of them, and that's exactly what Molly, Remus and even your grandfather would point out."

"I hate being kept in the dark….I'm not some frightened little girl." She said softy quoting him. Her father nodded,

"Indeed you're not, but you're also a student, a friend and a daughter…" his voice trailed off for a moment, "You are not an auror."

"I could be!" She shot back.

"You very well could … in the future … far from now when you are done with school."

Persephone slowly began to feel a huff with each breath she took. Her father had always been on the side of bringing her into the Order. Why all the sudden change? Because of what was said earlier?

"You literally just told me not to stay out of trouble!" She started a rise in her tone.

"I said to make smart decisions." He quipped back.

"You know what you meant." Persephone replied defiantly, "Otherwise why say it behind closed doors?" Her father had no reply for that and it made her pull a typical teenage move- stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Persephone barely gave her grandfather a glance as she threw herself up the stairs. It reminded J.J of when Robin and Juno were arguing, so he found himself going to his son-in-law who was statuesque in a room lined with the branches of his family.

"You know…Robin wasn't always a cake walk. She and her mother would go at it like nyphlars and goblins. You know why?" Sirius gave him a deadpan stare a way to say get on with it. "They were so alike. Head-strong, intelligent, unbendingly stubborn, but by the morning they'd be right as rain because they loved each other and knew whatever they'd fought over wasn't worth staying angry."

"Robin, would've have probably known how to talk to her better."

"Indefinitely." J.J replied putting a hand on his shoulder, "But I don't think you're doing such a bad job. Aside from the bike."

Sirius thanked him with a slight laugh, "You allowed that tattoo. You had to know it would only so long before something else came along."

"Touché." James Jupiter replied leading them out of the room. Sirius looked up the stairs,

"I should go talk to her?" he said in more of a questioning tone. J.J shook his head,

"Let her vent to her girlfriends and let the steam come out, or you'll just get in a shouting match."

"Girlfriends? It's probably …. George up there." He hated to say it. James Jupiter couldn't help but laugh,

"Ah, and now you know how I felt all those years ago." Sirius scrunched his face, and it only made him find it more enjoyable, "George is a good kid."

"Your just saying that to make me feel better. I'm sure Juno said the same thing about me to you." His son-in-law's replied.

"Actually I said that to her." J.J answered with an enormous grin to answer Sirius's look of shock.

* * *

"Pstt, George." He heard his name but he was too tired to easily wake to it until it persisted. He blinked in the darkness only making out a shadow figures outline. Then there was a soft glow illuminating Persephone into his groggy vision. It wasn't until he sat up and took a minute to realize he'd gone to bed without his pajama shirt.  
"Uh…..whats…. up?" He asked.  
"I want to show you some stuff." She smiled a slight tinge to her face. "Meet me downstairs, quick or we'll be stuck cleaning all day." She disappeared and the light with it. George threw his wand in his mouth using lumos to find some discarded clothes on the floor to throw them on. He apparated down to the foyer to avoid making noise on the stairs. Persephone was waiting for him wearing a bright yellow raincoat; it was heavily raining. She held out a brown trench coat figuring he didn't have a normal muggle one. They walked out into the rain. George noticed her bike had some kind of repellent charm because it was dry. He looked at the bike with a bit of interest.

"Not while it's raining, sorry." She grinned taking his hand, "We can easily walk to where we're going."  
"Which is where?" He inquired.  
"Wouldn't be much fun if I told you." Persephone replied. She knew exactly where they were heading and soon so did George when he spied the Leaky Cauldron just across the way.  
"We're going to Diagon Alley?" George speculated, "What's so special about that?"  
Persephone only continued to hold an enormous grin without reply. They walked through the pub to the back letting the bricks fall away to the wizards shopping alley. Witches and wizards were already bobbing about the alley with their wands raised over their heads to keep the rain away.  
"Okay from here on out you need to close your eyes." She gripped his hand tightly. He couldn't help grin now as he closed his eyes saying,  
"I've already fallen for you once Black. Don't make me literally fall."

The cobblestones were utterly uneven, but they walked slow which only made George's heart race faster. Finally Persephone positioned him to stand,  
"Annnnnnd open!"

He stood in front of a black four story shop that had peeling paint, a broken window and a 'for sale' sign in the front door.  
"Welcome to 93 Diagon Alley." She said proudly, "Or if you and Fred like it. The future home of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

He stood there taking in the building remembering Persephone's drawing .. imagining it with purple and red paint. His smile faded a bit,  
"Even with Harry's money…" he started, "This place will be sold before Fred and I can get a foot inside and make an offer. Plus we promised mum we'd finish school."

" I don't think you have to worry about that actually." Persephone replied digging into her raincoat pocket to produce a key. His heart began to thud incoherently. She'd bought the store. George couldn't decided if he was angry for her doing so using her money, angry for not including himself and Fred in the buying process, or wanting to kiss her. "See, grandpa and I were here the other week and we saw the guy put the-." George chose to kiss her taking her by surprise mid-sentence.  
"You are frustratingly wonderful, Seph."  
"Heh… thanks." She said with a dreamy tone. George took her arm apparating them back to Grimmauld place. He wasn't about to look in the store without his brother. He had Seph wait in the hallway because on occasion Fred didn't wear bottoms to bed. It didn't take long for Fred to bounce out of bed once George mentioned that it had to do with the shop. The trio returned to the shop where Persephone handed them the key so they could be the first to go in.  
"Don't be ridiculous," His brother said, "Your just as much invested in this shop as we are."  
"Well, I don't think we'll all fit through the door at one time." Persephone replied beckoning them to go inside. The walls and floor one could see where there were previous shelves and product stands due to the dust rings. George walked to the first floor counter listening to Fred who was pointing out where they would everything.  
"We'll put the corner of mayhem over there, and the puking pastels-fever fudge-canary creams on a ladder stand here." Fred went manic from one side of the shop to the other before going to look upstairs. Persephone walked over to the counter telling him about the basement for storage and the apartment on the fourth floor.  
"You know we're paying you back." George said, "Once Fred gets over the initial amazement he'll demanded to know how much."  
She only continued to smile pulling herself up on the counter,  
"Well see the way I see it." she started, "Is this is me paying the both of you back."  
He didn't understand and his expression must have displayed that. "You have to realize how much you two have done for me. Remember I didn't have anything before you guys…not really anyway. I went through the motions going to classes...eating..sleeping... ... Until third year." George listened to her voice grow softer. Fred's stomping feet raced down the stairs,  
"THERE'S A DOOR TO THE NEXT BUILDING OVER! WE COULD BUYOUT THE OTHER BUILDING FOR STORAGE!"

The trio spent the better part of the afternoon planning for the future.

* * *

 **Thanks for everyone patience and sorry for the choppy chapter, I had writers block. I know where I want 5th year to go but to my main plots will be a bit harder than I thought.**

 **Neakco: It's just barely spring where I live. Still chilly but the sun is out, thanks for continuing to hang in here with me!**

 **Lillylarlar: I'm glad your still enjoying and okay with the page, Thank you!**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: Thank you I'm also glad about that fact. This year will be very interesting for sure. She's going to teach for crying out loud!**

 **Ground-Cinnamon: Glad your still here and enjoying. I loved chopping Seph's hair it felt really great esp. since her grandmother always made her wear it in tight buns and it was also saying that she's not exactly like her mother which is what we kind of touched on in this chapter.**

Thank you for all the follows/favs Cheers! I will try to get a new chapter out before i go to comic con!


	37. Date in Diagon Alley

When Persephone returned to Grimmauld Place Mrs. Weasley put them right to work cleaning out the various neglected parts of the house. She found herself in the living room dusting and hexing Cornish pixies. It was good to have something to do to wait for Harry to come back from his hearing. Otherwise they'd be moping about the same as they were the day before. Persephone made it upstairs ready to clean out some of the guests rooms. She watched Kreacher slowly close the door of her Uncle, her grandmother's favorite. After setting down her duster she crept to the room listening to the house-elf continually apologize to the empty room. It was typical for house-elves to punish themselves for any wrong doings until their masters were satisfied with their punishment.

"Kreacher in there I imagine?" her father's voice made her jump. She nodded,

"He's apologizing profusely." She whispered.

"Sounds about right." He replied, "Believe it or not I think Kreacher loved your Uncle more than my mother." Persephone gave him a skeptical look having grown up watching Kreacher fawn over Walburga Black like she was a goddess. "Trust me loved that greasy haired slim ball more than anything."

"I assume you two didn't get a long then?"

"We did when we were younger. Until I got sorted into Gryffindor and he into Slytherin. Then he just went… sour."

"Mum said he was okay." She smiled remembering a passage from the journal. Her father smiled in return thinking back fondly,

"Your mother was willing to see the good in anyone."

"And yet she hunted down dark wizards." She replied very loosely not wanting to get back into their previous night's argument. After a moment… "I'm sorry for my hot head yesterday. I just feel like I should be doing more."

"To me you're already doing plenty, and if you keep an eye on Harry for me this year I'd consider that doing even more."

"If they don't expel him that is." Persephone sighed, "I can imagine how he feels sitting in those courtrooms."

"Speaking of which." Her father held out a letter, "This came for you from the Weasley's owl." He held out an open black envelope and gold ink. Any incoming mail got opened by Moody who looked for any curses or other, but something told her he had read it.

 _Miss Persephone Lyra Black,_

 _I do apologize for reaching out so late in the summer. I meant to do it sooner but was cornered recently by some old friends… that's a story for another time. I'm currently set at the Leaky Cauldron. I've spent the past few months doing some research into our condition and I would like to discuss it with you over tea. Please return post with when you are available._

 _Truly,_

 _Aidon Tepes_

"Our condition…" she murmured upon reading. She returned the letter using Hedwig who was eager and willing to stretch her wings. Harry wouldn't mind. They would meet for tea tomorrow while everyone was getting their last minute supplies for school. Persephone had an order in at Madame Malkin's. Ginny had forgotten some potions supplies, and Ron had forgotten their new edition book for Divination. George and Fred were rearing to get back in the shop. Her father didn't like her going alone, but she promised that Aidon was perfectly safe, and if she didn't join her friends by a certain they would come to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Harry came back that evening he told them how he essentially was treated like a criminal, not allowed to speak unless spoken to, and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore he would have gotten expelled for sure.

The next day it was drizzling… like the sky couldn't make up its mind if it wanted to rain or not. Persephone was glad for it. The clouds kept away the scorching sun that had been battering against them all summer long. They entered the Leaky Cauldron with the majority of them readily heading to the passageway. George lingered behind,

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around?" he asked.

"I'm fine really." She promised seeing Mr. Tepes at a corner booth scribbling enthusiastically on parchment with flourishes that reminded her of her grandfather except his looked sloppy and hurried whereas J.J Labrie was quick but skillful writer. She gave George a kiss on the cheek sending him off to catch up with Fred who very well could have already reached the store by now with his pace. Walking over a quick set of nerves washed over her.

"Mister Tepes." She pulled his attention away from the paper. On closer inspection there were at least fifty pieces of parchment sprawled out on the table.

"Ah! Miss Black! Please, please do sit down!" He franticly gestured to the opposite booth and began scrambling to combine his papers into one pile. There was an odd moment where he was searching her features before he said, "Good, I'm glad you're still you." She inadvertently raised an eyebrow like of-course-I'm-still-me. "You are probably wondering why I said that. Apologies my brain is a bit fried from my recent travels. Apparating far distances can be exhausting."

"No need to apologize." Persephone replied, "Is this your research?" she motioned to the papers now haphazardly combed into one pile.

"Indeed, I was trying to collect as many of my thoughts as possible otherwise they get lost." He straightened up as Tom brought over a tea kettle, and waited to continue until after he left, "I've come to understand that over the summer that Cozette Dubois attempted to obtain some of your blood." She wanted to ask how he knew that, but the man continued on his own assuming her open mouth meant for him to continue assuming he was correct, which he was, "How many bottles of blood replenishment are you drinking per day?" He held up his quill ready to write her answer.

"Th-.. Three one before each meal." She replied, "How did you know about what happened?"

"Three… three," he scribbled and without looking up, "Your aunt wrote me asking if I could be any assistance in finding a cure."

"A….. cure." The words were slow to come out of her mouth. Was that even remotely possible? Her heart began to accelerate. Should she even let herself be excited? More over why was Narcissa reaching out to help her? Regret? It wouldn't change the anger her Aunt had created between them by doing what she had done. Aidon saw the millions of thoughts coursing through her head. His smile was soft before saying,

"I think it is possible. You see in May I went in disguise by the name of Nathaniel Romanov and I infiltrated a coven in Czechoslovakia that is rumored to be the very first strigoi coven. There I met a woman who had gone through the opposite of you. She had her blood taken but received none in return. If she weren't a witch it would have been just like a normal vampire bite. She said she took in the blood replenishing potion six times a day. It worked the venom out of her system instead of just placating it. I think we can get it to work the same for you."

"And if that doesn't work?" She replied. The historian folded his arms,

"I never would have imagine you, a pessimist."

"I never would have imagined what happened to me…. Happening to me." Persephone replied. Aidon nodded non verbally expressing "Touché".

Mister Tepes told her she needed to slowly work up to six potions a day. Going from three to double that in one go might have side-effects. She promised to write him about her progress and if anything at all felt different or strange. When Persephone left the table he continued to scribble away just as frantic as when she'd arrived. She entered Diagon Alley going straight to Madame Malkin's as she knew exactly where to locate her friends- Ron, Harry and Hermione would all be together either in or near Flourish and Blotts. Ginny would be ogling the newest model broomstick. George and Fred would most definitely be at the shop. The seamstress witch greeted her saying that her robes were in dressing room one. McGonagall had instructed her that she would need appropriate clothes to teach in since she very well couldn't teach in her uniform. She had Madame Malkin for something comfortable and easy to move around in but also respectable. On the hangar the garment looked like a cream and black dress. The top was cream that cut off at the elbow and had black buttons down the center it was thicker but felt soft to the touch. The bottom was black with six golden buttons at the high waist. Persephone realized however after undressing and preparing to put on the outfit that it wasn't a dress as there were two holes one for each of her legs of course. It was sensible and stylish.

"Yes, a high waist on you always looks marvelous." Malkin said when Persephone stepped out for the witch's inspection. Outside the window George was stopped, with a handful of daffodils. He looked as though someone had stunned him, and it took her a moment to realize it was her.

"I'll wear this out." She grinned handing Madame Malkin a handful of galleons and a few sickles. It had decided to stop drizzling for a little bit but the overcast clouds were dark and full of rain ready to come down.

"Those for me?" Persephone asked joining him in the alley. A smile pulled in the left corner of his cheek and nervously he scratched the back of his head,

"Well, Fred didn't want em."

"His loss. My gain." She said taking them. George continued to scratch the back of his head,

"So…um.. Ginny kind of… pointed out… that we've never actually gone on a … date." Persephone couldn't help the oversized smile growing on her face. He was utterly adorable in his purple tee shirt and jeans struggling to get his words out; worrying his face and ears were getting too red. "And well I thought we could go on one tonight before we head back to school. If you want to you know…"

"So, where we going Weasley?" She ended his previous nerves and making him realize he did not have an answer to her question.

 _Crap…_ George cursed his little sister. Ginny had caught him on his way from 93 Diagon Alley back to the pub. Regardless of how safe Persephone assured him this… guy was he felt like he should be nearby just in case. She had been drooling over the new edition Firebolt in the window. Ginny had made it known that she thought since her brother was together with her good friend that they should probably go on a date. Initially he'd agreed that it was a great idea, but after grabbing some flowers on a cart on his way to find Persephone he thought about how uncomfortable that might make her … considering the dates she had been on were well not of her own free will. Persephone was always reassuring people that she was okay… from what happened, but George felt like he could see still festering in her every time she wanted to fly and every time she had to drink. She was looking up at him now, like a catalog witch posing with potion ingredients, waiting for him to say something.

"It's... a surprise of course!" George finally managed kicking himself inwardly with every word; at least this would buy him some time. "Tonight, five o'clock. Meet me outside the shop." She wanted him to join her meeting Harry-Ron and Hermione but he easily excused himself saying Fred was already gathering supplies for the shop; which wasn't a lie.

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight." He left her at the book shop where Harry and Ron were bored to death by the door ready to get out, but Hermione had a stack of books balancing in her arms at the end of a long line. After George was out of view he sprinted back to 93 Diagon Alley,

"FREDIE!" He yelled after flinging the door open. Fred apparated downstairs and a few seconds later Lee was there,

"WHAT GEORGIE?!" Fred asked in the same tone and volume.

"I'm confused," Lee started after George explained that he had a date tonight and absolutely no ideas on what to actually do for said date, "Aren't you two together already? Why are you bothering to go on a date?"

Fred pushed their friend aside, "Yeah, let's listen to the only one in the room to have never even been on a date."

Lee crossed his arms having one of those 'really' looks, "The Yule Ball doesn't count as a date for you Fredie. Have you asked out Angelina since?"

"Can we not bicker about this now? I have an actual problem." George tried to intervene in his brother's forthcoming argument about how the ball was a date and how he would be asking out Angelina in the coming year. George threw himself up to the fourth floor. The shop's apartment was nice enough space wise, definitely bigger than their childhood bedroom. George sat on floor taking in the empty living room raking a hand through his hair and thinking about all the things he knew Persephone liked; painting…. Muggle things….charms… the color red… art in general. Across from him was a grey plaster wall. The idea slapped him across the face and he spent the next two hours apparating from Grimmauld Place, to Diagon Alley for some other supplies and to the shop. During this time Fred and Lee watched him-teasing him off and on- until a quarter til when he told them to get lost. Lee left without needing to be told twice.

"It's my shop also, you know!" Fred said seated on the stairs with a wink, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he apparated before George could land a shrinking jinx on his face. It began to rain fast and large sloppy droplets alerting him to a few leaks in the ceiling which he tried correct.

From Grimmauld Place he borrowed dusty old sheets from the attic to spread out on the floor, and some candles as the room would be dark even on a normal sunny day. The paint buckets he got from the supply store- Fred was with him looking at colors for the shop, but didn't pick anything out fearing the wrath of Persephone on picking out the wrong thing- he had gotten two colors, red and purple. Lastly, there was a wizard selling muggle items called Balloons. He had watched the wizard blow them up so George figured filling them with paint would be easy. George may or may not have gotten splashes of paint in his face… several times. Through the rain, two minutes until five, he could see a familiar yellow rain coat approaching the shop. He rushed downstairs too nervous to apparate, realizing he was still wearing what he had been, and if that mattered. She walked right in shaking off the rain coat trying not to create a mess of water. He was relieved to find her wearing regular clothes and she admitted,

"Fred stopped me on the way out. He recommended I not wear anything too nice."

George held out his hand,

"Come on."

The best part was watching the expression on her face before she said,

"This is brilliant." Originally her eyes were small with confusion at the floating little orbs just before the wall and how wide they became by seeing the paint buckets and sheets on the floor- he thought that would be the best part of the evening. George was incredibly wrong. They started off tossing the paint filled orbs with their wands to the desired destination. Somewhere in all their excitement Persephone grabbed an orb with her hand and slung it on to the wall splashing back on the both of them. The words "You missed a spot" started a very messy war that ended with the last few balls of paint being thrown at each other. Persephone was spotted with purple and he was dotted with not only red but his own chosen color as their proximity near the end freckled them both with the last throw. In the end they sat next to each other realizing they may have gotten more paint on the floor and themselves than the wall. She leaned on his shoulder taking in their 'master piece'. Waves of purple and cuts of red were slathered on the wall.

"Muggles call this… abstract I think. The book Hermione gave me recently has not been very informative. Anything can be art according to that author." Persephone grinned, "You and Fred will have to look at this every day when the shop is up and running."

"You could look at it every day to." He replied without thinking about it. She knocked his shoulder,

"Watcha sayin there, Georgie?"

"I only meant, there's two rooms up here. Fred and I are supposed to sharing."

This was the truth the reality that he had thought about… until maybe the day far in the future where they would share a room. George was already starting to flush but that instant thought made it worse and so did her playful smile when she admitted she knew what he meant.

"I haven't even thought about what I'm going to do with Peter's apartment. I haven't really touched it all summer… since... he passed."

George pulled her in closer with his arm. He knew she was still sad over this muggle's death,

"You could offer it to the Order. Let them use it like Grimmauld Place." That was the first idea that came to his mind. A large kiss smacked against his cheek. He wondered if she could feel how hot his face was. If she had she at least didn't poke fun at him about it.

"That! Is! Brilliant!" She got up bringing him with, "You're chalk full of great ideas today."

"I try." George grinned before apparting them back to 12 Grimmauld Place so they could clean up before supper. They just so happened to apparate in the foyer just as her father descended from upstairs. He would have let go of her hand if she weren't gripping it to death. Sirius Black stood at the bottom step trying to be unphased by the scene, but George could see the clench in his fists, and the tightening in his face.

"Dad!" Persephone said happily till with a grip on his hand, "Is supper ready?"

"I believe so… why don't you see if Mrs. Weasley needs help setting the table." George followed her until her hand finally slipped from his which now… he wished her death grip was active as her father moved just at the opportune moment to separate them without her acknowledgment. She continued to the kitchen assuming he was right behind her. Sirius motioned to the family room just off the side of the foyer. Here comes the talk… which George had only heard about…never really received it himself. He knew Bill had gotten the talk from one of his girlfriend's dads, and his own dad staunchly told Ginny she wasn't allowed to date until she was seventeen. The man turned after the click of the door.

"… Mr. Black, sir…" The man held up a hand to silence him.

"… George," He rubbed a hand over his face, "I haven't been a father to Persephone …a real father… since she was two. When I was … able now, it managed to slip by me that a maniac hijacked her mind." George nodded, understanding how he felt guilty even though… there was nothing he could have done, "My father-in-law, told me… you were the one to figure it out."

"I didn't put the pieces together quick enough." George managed. Sirius shook his head,

"I don't see it that way, and I'm grateful that I have my daughter and that she has her own mind back." He took a heavy breath before continuing, "So I'm going to say the following things and you're going to listen and listen well." The man waited for him to nod. "J.J says you've been strangely chaste around Persephone… make sure it stays that way. Secondly, I've got my eye on you and thirdly… Merlin help you if you hurt her."

"Hurt her?" He took a tone of offense and confusion. He thought about all the ways Fenrir had hurt her, and that was where the offense came from, "I don't do anything without Persephone's explicit permission."

"While that's good to hear," her father started, "That's not really what I meant… I meant like… you know… you break up with her… you're in for a beating. Father stuff, you know?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Those instant-without-hesitation words made Sirius's eyebrow raise in doubt for a moment but then her father seemed to fight with himself and look over him a few times like he was making a study, and George was unsure as to why exactly. Sirius didn't explain why and only replied,

"Good to know." Before opening the door and leaving. George walked out to meet J.J in the hall who had just walked in the front door. The grandfather seemed to understand what it meant that Sirius had walked out before him. J.J greeted him in a low tone saying,

"Give you a good scare did he?"

George scratched the back of his head in a reply like "I … suppose so?"

"Well, then." The large man clasped a hand on his back, "Nothing more to worry bout is there?"

Sirius sat in his usual seat at the end of the table. He took part in conversation with Remus and Harry. He did his best to not stare or glare rather, over at George who was next to his little girl making her smile and laugh all throughout supper. For some reason it made him think about meeting Robin's parents…for the first time… after they'd already… gotten married.

" _Sirius stop futzing it'll be fine." She slapped his hand from ripping all the skin around his fingers._

" _I've done a lot of crazy and brash things in … all these years and James is right… I may have just signed my own death warrant." He returned his hand ripping off another piece of skin. Robin sighed giving up on his nervous habit,_

" _My parents aren't like that." She squeezed his arm as a couple appeared in the Leaky Cauldron's front entrance. His new wife left the table to go and greet them. Sirius slowly rose to go with her. The wizard, her father, was tall and well-built wearing deep tones of blue and had an exceedingly curly mustache. The witch beside him was short and looked so thin in dusty pink robes that you wanted to order her everything on the menu. He watched each of them hug their daughter in turn._

" _And there's my son-in-law!" Her father approached not with a hand out like Sirius was prepared for but two large open arms ready to squeeze the life out of him. "Good to finally meet you!" he said upon releasing him, "Call me J.J because Robin tells me you two already have a friend named James and well… that'd be confusing."_

 _Robin gave him a look of 'I-told-you-so'. Sirius replied that it was good to meet him as well. Robin's mother stepped up ready to shake his hand._

" _You can call me Juno… or mom. I'll answer to either." She said with a polite smile. When they touched hands the witch's eyes dilated and she trembled a bit. Robin held her mother's other side. She had said her mother was a seer, but Sirius had never really believed in Divination since every class he would predict his own misfortune and got decent marks._

" _You okay mama?" Robin asked helping her sit down at their table._

" _Oh, yes-yes." She replied with a rather large grin that made her daughter question what she saw._

" _What…. What did you see?" Sirius asked tentatively. Juno gave him an odd almost sad… smile,_

" _You're going to be a wonderful father."_

Juno's predictions were always true in a way. About a week later Robin told him and for the first two years of Persephone's life maybe he was a wonderful father- doing what he could in the middle of a war. As he had expressed to George earlier he didn't feel like a real father, and wondered if he ever would. He unknowingly was fidgeting with the bangle that matched the one on his daughter's wrist….

* * *

 **I thought you all deserved an EXTRA long chapter since I'll be gone this weekend for comic con! ENJOY**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Neakco: Sorry for the snow, Persephone's dreams are exceedingly important, so I'm glad you are paying attention to them!**


	38. 5th Year has Begun

It was a drifting white mist extending its clutches inward and outward within an archway. Before this archway Persephone sat cross-legged. Within the mist floated a specter, a woman she longed to know. A woman with beautiful honey golden hair, and the kindest smile a person could see. They were unable to speak to one another no matter how much they wanted to, so they continued to stare at one another. This lasted for a while until her mother held out a white hand that extended out of the archway. The hand past through Persephone like it wasn't meant for her.

She woke with a chill sweeping her body finding the Gryffindor's girls dormitory slowly coming a-light with drowsy and lackluster groans. The first day of the semester was never easy, and with Persephone's schedule she was sure it would be a hard year-;

Monday- Wednesdays and Fridays

Transfiguration- Teaching

Double block of potions

Divination

Defense against the Dark Arts

Tuesdays and Thursdays

Muggle Studies

Herbology

Transfiguration- Teaching

Double block of Charms

Persephone dressed in her outfit purchased from Madame Malkin receiving a quizzical look from both Lavender and Parvarti who took a moment to remember their eavesdropping on Persephone and Hermione's conversation the night before.

"Oh that's right your teaching." Yawned Lavender who was pulling on her jumper. She gently folded her uniform into her school bag knowing no matter what kind of note McGonagall had given her as a pass, Snape wouldn't accept it. Hermione was ahead of her already racing down the staircase with a few pieces of paper in hand. Her friend had already taken the title of prefect to heart. Persephone still couldn't believe they named Ron a prefect though. She found Harry in a rutty mood which seemed to be a constant with him since his hearing. Persephone didn't blame him.

"They are the limit!" Hermione yelled at the Gryffindor board post.

Gallons of Galleons!

Pocket money failing to keep up with your outgoings?

Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley,

Gryffindor common room,

For a simple, part time, virtually painless job

(Accept this job at your own risk.)

Persephone really couldn't mask the sly grin creeping at the corner of her mouth. George had come up with the first line and she had thought the idea of market research was a great one.

"Did you know about this?" Hermione brow furrowed at her.

"I knew they were making flyers." She replied coolly. Her friend huffed out of the room followed by Ron and Harry. George and Fred came down a few moments later replacing the flyer Hermione had torn down. They walked in a tight knit group down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"It's going to be the worst having double transfig. Without you." George complained pocketing his schedule away. The twins only had three classes; Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Fred almost a matching set of classes swapping out Herbology for Charms.

"Don't worry Georgie, she'll have plenty of time to help you with your homework in-between snogging sessions." Fred grinned trying to embarrass them.

"I'd be more worried about whose going to tutor you with all my time being taken up by your brother." Persephone quipped back. Lee out right laughed. They reached an opening at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione informed them that she would not tolerate their flyers the reason being that she was a prefect and so was Ron.

"Keep me out of it." Ron managed through some hashbrowns that were filling up his mouth. Fred leaned over the table a bit,

"I'd be nice to us Miss Granger seeing as your about to have a rough year and could probably use a skiving snack box of your own."

She scoffed, "And why might that be?"

"OWLS a course." Fred replied picking out his favorite muffin from the offerings, lemon poppy seed, "I remember Jack Dwyer puking during the potions section, and Anna Wort had fainting fits during astrology."

This caused a chuckle from George and Lee as though they remembered it fondly.

"Didn't you two only get three?" Ron asked after a large swallow of food. The boy's nodded.

"Yep," Fred answered, "But we feel our future lies outside of the world of academic achievement."

"Yeah, that's what we have Persephone for." George smiled nudging her. Persephone wiped off her mouth after draining her flask,

"That's Professor Black to you, Mister Weasley." She jested taking a chocolate muffin apart. The night before she had watched the sorting with extreme anticipation. McGonagall had told her all of her blocks would be Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and the head of Gryffindor would have that house and Slytherin. All of the first years appeared so small… making her wonder if she'd ever been that small and wide eyed. Half past eight Persephone left the table accompanied by George and Fred who would depart from her on the way; George to Herbology and Fred to Charms. Walking down the corridor to her own classroom, just a door down from McGonagall, the nerves set in. The classroom itself was simple, a smaller more condensed classroom with built in cabinets lining the walls… making her wonder if the room had once been a storage room. There were five rows of seats and in the very front row there was already a girl in blue robes nervously fidgeting in her seat. The sight of her made Persephone's stomach full of nerves become silent.

"Good morning." She greeted walking up to the front. The Ravenclaw jumped a bit noticing the greeting was from her Professor,

"Morning ma'am… Professor…" the flustered girl tilted her head taking in her first teacher at Hogwarts ever her Irish accent thick but clear.

"You're here early." Persephone said with a smile.

"I'm excited to learn!" the girl beamed, "I even read the book for class already, twice!"

She wondered if her grandfather was the kind of hurried intellectual who was anxious and impatient for learning. On the desk was a roll call sheet. Persephone looked up at the girl, quill in hand ready to mark her off,

"Oh! Erm my name is Mackenzie Taylor."

"Nice to meet you Miss Taylor." She replied putting a present mark next to her name. During the ten minutes remaining before class Persephone went to the black board writing out her name and their class objectives.

Professor Black

Class objectives for the year;

1) Turning a match into a needle

2) Turning a mouse into a snuff-box

3) Learning the Switching spell

It felt good to see her name on the board, and it made the time go by for when she turned around almost the entire classroom had amassed in the seats, a sea of yellow and blue. There were a few stragglers as the clock read 9:03, but Persephone wasn't going to spurn them on their very first day. The castle was a maze after all.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted, "And welcome to first year Transfiguration."

Despite having stuffed her uniform into her bag Persephone was still a tad late to potions class. She had to put out several literal fires while teaching as well as figurative ones. Ravenclaws were proving to be quite a lot to handle and Hufflepuffs were off in their own little worlds. Mackenzie felt like Hermione incarnate; always with her hand in the air ready to ask or answer a question. Snape glared at her entry docking ten points from Gryffindor for her tardiness. She squeezed into the station with Harry, Ron and Hermione with an exhausted breath. Her friends waited to ask about how it went until Snape released the room to begin brewing Draught of Peace which by the looks of the instructions was a horribly complex concoction. There were seventeen steps to brewing that would need to be followed to the letter.

"How was it?" Hermione asked while stirring, waiting for her potion to turn blue. Persephone had just finished turning her moonstone into powder,

"It was exhausting," She admitted, "But amazing. I had a set of students who were ready to turn matches into needles, but things went a little toasty from there. Mione, I have a student who is like another version of you. She was-." Ron interrupted Persephone who was going to say 'amazing'.

"Another Hermione? World doesn't need another one."

Persephone gritted her teeth before replying in a snarky tone,

"You're stirring the wrong way, Ronald." The youngest Weasley boy cursed himself and dumped out the contents to start over. She continued telling Hermione all about her class as they waited for their potions to turn purple.

"Today gave me a lot to think about for my Tuesday/Thursday class. I'm defiantly doing assigned seating and I don't think I have quiet respected the threat of house points as I do now. Their faces were hilarious."

"I'm sure that will be smoother now that you've had a run at it." Hermione replied.

"Just be happy you don't have to put up with Slytherins." Harry muttered motioning to Malfoy who was intent on glaring at their table.

"I can't believe he's a prefect two…" Persephone glowered while continually adding more powdered moonstone until the potion turned grey. She grinned at the memory of him absolutely blubbering in tears over her prototype 'crying candies'. "Reckon he'll be even more prickish than usual."

"Undoubtedly." Harry replied. Potions ended with a grueling assignment, a foot of parchment on moonstone.

Hermione separated from their group as she went to Arthimancy and they were due to go to Divination after their lunch break.

Trelawney was as bug eyed as ever welcoming them saying how glad she was that some of her visions did not come to pass. She may have said that while specifically looking at Harry who was already done with this class as it was. Since Harry had Ron, Persephone ended up sitting with Neville who had been trying to pick off bits of dried potion from his uniform. The Professor presented, 'The Dream Oracle' as their book of the year. Finally, Persephone thought, something she would find useful. They spent the majority of class discussion dreams; reoccurring dreams, nightmares, and lucid dreams.

"What's lucid dreaming, Professor?" Lavender asked.

"It's when you're in control of your own dreams." Persephone answered flipping through the pages towards the chapter on premonitions. While Professor Trelawney didn't mind Persephone answering Lavender muttered,

"She going to act like she's a teacher in every class?" thinking she wouldn't hear her.

"If I fancy it I might." Persephone replied. Neville told her about his reoccurring dream of the green houses burning. "Is it the same every time?" She asked despite finding his descriptive prowess lacking.

"Well… no…" Neville pulled at his collar, "The difference is I'm always going into to save someone and well….. the person in the greenhouse… changes sometimes." His face seemed to turn slightly pink which intrigued her.

"Who's been in the greenhouse, Nev?"

"Most recently?" Neville scratched his temple, "Luna."

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right…forget you got on with George and them, erm, Luna Lovegood the Ravenclaw a year below us. She was in the carriage with Ron, Arry, Hermione and me."

"So you… say most recently. Who else has been in the fire?" Persephone leant back on her stool as Neville took a moment,

"Loads of people… I guess." He tried to vaguely reply. She didn't want to push that any further,

"Do you both make it out safe?"

"I wake up before that part." He sighed. The Professor reminded them to give an even amount of time telling as listening … as they would be writing a paper on what they thought of the other person's dream. Neville prompted for her most recent dream. Persephone told him about her dream, but she felt slightly inclined to lie about how it ended. How the spectral hand of her mother went through her chest reaching to whatever lay beyond her. Neville listened diligently writing down the minimal details that she could recall. Class was dismissed and Persephone was starting to realize how arduous it would be with her own load of homework, and grading.

On their long walk from the Divination tower to Defense Against the Dark Arts George and Fred ran up on them scaring the daylights out of their little brother.

"BLOODY HELL, TRYNA KILL ME?" Ron heaved. Fred rustling Ron's hair while George leant down giving Persephone a quick kiss in a greeting.

"Been behaving yourself?" she asked him letting his arm slink around her shoulder as they walked. Ron rolled his eyes hurrying along seeing Hermione entering their classroom.

"Of course we have been!" Fred winked.

"Hardly," George whispered with a grimace, "Good luck in Umbridge's class. Real piece of work that one."

The twins departed for transfiguration. Persephone told them to tell Chante she said hello before heading into class. It would be exceedingly alien to not be in class with them for the first time in three years.

"Be prepared to help us on homework. McGonagall seemed in a rigid mood this morning!" Fred yelled as they ran off.

"That'd be due to SOMEONE THROWING STINK PELLETS AT THIRD YEARS THIS MORNING!" She yelled back before entering the classroom.

Persephone slid into the seat next to Hermione keeping eyes on the pink toady standing at the front of the classroom. That woman's smile turned her stomach.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when finally the whole class had sat down. A few people mumbled "Good afternoon", in reply. Persephone was not one of those people.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they begrudgingly chanted back at her.

"There, now," She said sweetly, "That wasn't too difficult was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Much of the class exchanged gloomy looks at the order; "wands away". Had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Professor Umbridge pulled out her own wand, an unusually stubby dark one, and tapped the board as everyone retrieved their quills and ink. On the board appeared the title of their book; Defense Against the Dark Arts; A Return to Basic Principles.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" turning to face the class with her hands clasped in front of her, "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year." Persephone bit her lip. One of those teachers, the very best of them, was her godfather and she was bad mouthing him. "You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please." She rapped the blackboard again having the first message replaced by;

Course Aims; 1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. 2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. 3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

As Persephone copied the aims down just like everyone else she couldn't help but think that aim two was … directly aimed at Harry. After everyone had copied down the aims Professor Umbridge instructed the class to open their books and begin reading. "There will be no need to talk." She sat at her desk with pouchy toad eyes on the class to make sure they were nose deep in their books. Hermione was not one of those students, her hand high in the air, but the Professor was electing to ignore her until all of the eyes in the room were no longer fixed on their book but on Hermione.

"Did you have a questions about the chapter, dear?" She asked.

"About the chapter, no." Hermione replied.

"Well, we're reading just now," The Professor answered, "If you have other questions we can deal with those at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione said.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrow,

"Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully."

"Well, it says nothing about using defensive spells." She replied bluntly.

"Using defensive spells?" The woman repeated with a small laugh, "I can't imagine why you'd need to use magic in my classroom, Miss Granger, are you expecting to be attacked?"

"We're not going to use magic at all?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

Umbridge gave a huff, "Students raise their hand in my class, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione's hand thrust into the air, "Yes, Miss Granger, you wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes, surely the point of Defense against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells."

"I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly, "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a—"

"HAND, Mr. Potter!" The Professor snapped. Harry threw his fist in the air, but Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him just in time to watch Persephone's hand rise in the air.

"A question from you as well, Miss… Black." The Professor said her name in a shrill squeak.

"I don't mean to criticize you in any fashion Professor, but I notice this book only has twelve chapters. If you anticipate us simply reading, taking notes and perhaps some papers. I just wonder how quickly we will get through the material."

The toad eyes narrowed, honing in on her, "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," an unconvincing smile stretching her unusually wide mouth, "You all have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, not to mention," She gave a nasty little laugh that cut Persephone, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

The anger rose to her face more than anything, but she was sure her tone matched the expression on her face when she replied, "If you are referring to my god father! He was the best—"

"Hand! Miss Black!" Parvati's hand rose up across the row, "Yes, Miss Patil?"

"Isn't there a practical bit in our OWLS for this subject?"

The Professor nodded," As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." She replied dismissively. Parvati looked terrified at the idea,

"So the first time we'll get to do spells will be during the exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real word?" Harry asked loudly with his hand in the air. Professor Umbridge looked up,

"This is school Mr. Potter, not the real world." She said softly.

Persephone's hand shot in the air a swell of emotions pulling through her, "Real things can happen here."

"Seph is right and aren't we supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry replied glancing over at Persephone and Hermione. She could see his temper had risen just as much as her own. And Umbridge just had to take it further,

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmmm, let's think…." Harry replied in a mocking tone. She knew exactly where he was going to go with this, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"

This started a shouting match between Harry and the Professor which of course resulted in points taken from their house, and detention for Harry. After he stormed out upon Umbridge's instructions the class turned to a graveyard. The only sounds were the shifting of pages until class was dismissed.

"Miss Black!" The Professor called just as Persephone was a toe out of the room. Hermione, Ron and Neville gave her a sympathetic look before she turned around for the Professor who beckoned her back to the front.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked upon reaching her desk. Umbridge smiled with a whimper that could have been an attempt at empathy,

"Miss Black, I do hope you understand that I didn't mean to anger you." Persephone was taken a bit back by this statement especially more so when the Professor took her hands, "I want us to be good friends. I've heard so much about your academic achievements, and your aspirations in the Transfiguration department."

"Uh… thank you?" It came out like a question rather than statement and Persephone left the class wondering if anyone would believe what just happened.

Before dinner she had to stop off at McGonagall's office to report on the day. George was waiting for her in the hallway.

"I'll be right back." She said ducking into the transfiguration class room and swiftly going to McGonagall's office where Harry was coming out of. He pushed past still obviously irritated only mumbling apologies when Persephone gave him a shout. Hermione was right he was boiling very near the surface.

McGonagall greeted her and Persephone quickly exchanged how the class went, anxious to get dinner and a jump start on her homework, but the Professor held her up,

"Wait a moment Miss Black." She said, "There is something I need to give you." Professor McGonagall held out a small silver tin, "These are anti-veritaserum mints." Persephone took the tin giving the transfiguration Professor a curious look, "They are from Professor Dumbledore." She informed her, "He wants you to take one any time you think Professor Umbridge might invite you to tea."

"Professor Umbridge…" Persephone replied thoughtfully before returning her attention to McGonagall, "I will do Professor."

McGonagall smiled as she exited the office, "Do tell the twins I shall know if you give them too much assistance on their homework."

"Of course, Professor!" she called back.

George, Fred, Lee and Persephone sat in a circle in the corner of Gryffindor common room. Persephone had just finished her parchment on moonstone and was about to start on interpreting Neville's dream when a small herd of first years approached them.

"I would like gallons of galleons." One of the boys said in an overconfident tone. Fred and Lee grinned ear to ear.

"Welcome to your part time job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What's your name handsome?" Fred began. Persephone went to look at George with a 'really-first-years' expression but he was already looking down at her. She hadn't realized she was practically leaning on him while doing her work.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She replied a bit dreamily, "Everything's great."

The kitchen was yellow and it was so familiar to Persephone that everything she reached for; tea, cups, sugar, milk her hands new exactly where to go.

"Are you ready?" She called out, "They said they'd be here around two for tea!"

"Yes, yes!" an accustomed voice replied, "I had to get Freddie in his jumper, as requested!"

Persephone turned the corner…..

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE, I LOVE YOU ALL AND I'M SO EXCITED TO BE BACK AFTER MY BRIEF VACATION. Sorry for Caps I just get excited! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want to see my picture with George and Fred follow this link to my Quotev account where the picture will be as the chapter pic. type in quotev .com followed by** ** _story/10677773/Painting-It-Black/36_**

 ** _Ravenclauses; your review really pushed me to finish this chapter. I had a huge amount of writers block and it was written and rewritten more than I'd care to mention, so I_** ** _sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter._**


	39. Visions and Charms

"It is NOT excellent!" Hermione's voice pulled her from the vision giving her a slight whiplash back into reality. When the room became clear to her again Fred was standing with Lee. She hadn't noticed the ring of first years already consuming fainting fancies and nose nougats.  
"Course it is, they're alive aren't they?" Fred asked.  
"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?" Her nostrils flared.  
"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, even Seph," Fred motioned to her, "this is just to see if everyone reacts the same—"  
Hermione looked down her exuberantly perturbed but returned her attention to the standing Weasley twin,  
"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to—"  
"Put us in detention?" Fred said in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.  
"Make us write lines?" said George smirking. Persephone watched Hermione's eyes narrow and her bushy locks bristle with electricity replying,  
"No, but I will write to your mother."  
"You wouldn't!" said George, horrified.  
"Oh yes, I would." She replied grimly, "I can't stop you from trying those stupid things yourselves but you're not giving them to first years."  
All three boys looked thunderstruck. It was obvious, as far as they were concerned that Hermione's threat was way below the belt. She was sure to hear about this when they went up to their room for the night.

Neville approached their circle with his Dream Oracle in hand.  
"Hey Seph I forgot to ask you a few questions about your dreams." He said trying to juggle the book in one hand and parchment and quill in the other.  
"You mean other than the fact my brother is probably in every single one? That's all you need to know isn't it?" Persephone rolled her eyes at Fred's comment.  
"What's up Nev?" He joined their circle using his book as a desk to write on.  
"The woman in your dream. You didn't mention who she was. Did you know her, or was she unfamiliar to you? The book asks to clarify so I don't mess up the interpretation."  
"Ohh… Georgie, she's dreaming about woman." Lee snickered.  
"I… did know her." Persephone replied softly wanting to lie again, but she felt a twinge of guilt since Neville had been more than forthcoming about his dream, "It's my mother." This shut down Lee who shamefully turned pawing for one of his school books in an attempt to feign he was needing to get to his homework.  
"How does she appear to you? I mean, I know you talked about the arch. The book asks about the presence how they are perceived by you. Obviously your mother probably didn't come to you threateningly like my gram," He laughed lightly at the end. Almost instinctively Persephone's hand went to the bangle on her wrist,  
"She was just….there." She replied, "I really don't know how to answer that question." Persephone didn't feel any guilt for answering this way. So many thoughts ran through her head on what was she supposed to say. Her mother was dead, so she wasn't floating in that mist happily or overjoyed. Was she supposed to tell Neville that the moment her mother's hand reached out … she kind of hoped to feel some sensation like her mind would be kind enough to do that for her, but it wasn't? Neville gave a loud 'hmmm' oblivious to the discomfort that the question gave,  
"Well, in my garden dreams I feel an incredible overwhelming panic," Neville was interrupted to have George say 'that's not a surprise', "but usually the other person in my dream seems perfectly calm," He shifted through some pages, "How did you feel?"  
Persephone shifted giving herself some time. Initially she was content just sitting there gazing but over the course of the dream it grew more painful to keep staring at her until she couldn't bare it any longer… and that was when the hand reached out.  
"Felt fine." She managed convincingly enough to send him teetering away to a table to work on his paper. "I'm going to write some letters and turn in." She told the boys after gathering her things. Fred and Lee waved her off, and George wished her good night with a slanted kiss to her temple. Before bed and after Hermione's venting session about the skiving snack boxes, Persephone wrote a letter to her grandfather about the vision that came to her out of the middle of nowhere. How it took her out of time and place to show it to her. Hades was glad for the mission and took off like a show off that he was turning out to be spiraling straight down.

Tuesday morning went by rapidly with Professor Burbage having everyone talk about their summer and if they encountered anything in the muggle world that they had questions about, and Professor Sprout having them go over the recent bulbs with Dragon dung; the Professor's favorite brand of fertilizer. Persephone hurriedly slammed down her lunch so much that it would put Ron to shame before slipping off to change before class. The nerves had left her for teaching and only excitement remained reaching her classroom. There were no early birds like yesterday, but that gave her time to put together their assigned seats. After every seat was taken and accounted for Persephone welcomed them as warmly as she could.  
"Good morning Professor Black," They eerily chanted, reminding her of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before Persephone could ask them to take out their books a Hufflepuff hand went in the air. She referenced her seating chart,  
"Yes, Miss Baker?"  
The girl took her hand and pointed to a boy across the row, "Ma'am he has his wand out." This statement made Persephone want to say "So?" but she began to realize that they had probably had Umbridge before coming to this class. The boy gave a scathing glance towards his fellow Hufflepuff. Persephone put down the class book she had in hand,  
"So he does… why don't we all take out our wands and practice." There was a ripple of shock and excitement that went through the rows as she levitated and distributed the matches to each desk. The same girl's hand shot in the air, and Persephone gave her a nod to go ahead,  
"Professor, we haven't even read about the procedure of this transformation."  
"Wouldn't you just like to give it a try?" Persephone flicked her wand to the board bringing up the three steps. Each student eagerly seized their wand aside from Baker and a few Ravenclaws who reluctantly took out their wands one of which said,  
"What's even the point of this class? Who needs to change a match into a needle?" This made everyone look up at her and she couldn't help put grin as she turned towards the nearest bit of furniture.  
"The point Mr. Farthing," after a quick glance at her sheet, "Is to learn and appreciate one of the most complex classes of magic in the wizarding world." She tapped her wand on her desk wobbling and shrinking until it turned into a badger. "If don't wish to learn it," Persephone reached up extending a hand towards the closest chandelier giving it a twisting flick, "Then I suppose you can take it up with the Headmaster." The chandelier spread its wings once the eagle took solid form. The majority of the class became enchanted with her from that point forward, and it felt exhilarating.

Persephone was so wrapped up in answering her student's questions she was almost late for her double block of charms, but Flitwick seemed to let it slide as he had not started class yet. She fell into a seat at the end of a row next to Harry who was bitterly scribbling on a piece of parchment. His detentions with Umbridge were probably going to be excruciating. While double charms was more enjoyable than double potions it did drag on relentlessly that when the Professor ended class you could hear everyone give a sigh of relief.  
"Miss Black! Could I see you before you go?" he had to yell over the clamor of the room. It wasn't a far walk to the Professor who had a brim smile for her. "I know I have been unsuccessful thus far to entice you to join Charms club," he started leafing through some papers in his hands, "But I would like you to consider joining just so you can try out for this." Professor gave a look of 'ah-ha' upon finding the paper. He presented a flyer to her.

 _Regional Dueling Competition  
June 02, 1996  
Blarney Grounds, Ireland  
Qualified applications from the following;  
Previous regional applicants  
District applicants  
Students _

_Treasure winnings  
1_ _st_ _\- 500 Galleons  
2_ _nd_ _\- 300 Galleons  
3_ _rd_ _\- 150 Galleons_

 _Top Three Duelists will be invited to the European Stage  
set for Winter of 1996  
Prague, Czechoslovakia _

Professor Flitwick's eyes grew wide with enthusiasm, "We have a small competition between club members to decide who goes to regionals. To be considered a club member I'd only require you to come to a meeting once a month. Antigone and Chante told me you might be interested. They are in the club as well."  
"When is the first meeting?" She asked not realizing the Professor could get even happier,  
"Saturday, 4pm here in the classroom!"  
"I will be there." She promised despite not knowing exactly what else charms club entailed; at least she would get to spend some time with Antigone and Chante who were both already deep into their seventh year classes as they both had received eight OWLS.

Her evening appointment with McGonagall was met with,  
"I heard some of your students saying how they can't wait to be able to turn a chandelier into a badger."  
"That was the desk actually." She admitted a bit nervously, but the witch seemed to be pleased.  
"Well, at any rate I'm glad you got them interested in the subject." Professor McGonagall handed over a packet, "Assign this to your Friday group for the weekend. I'll be doing the same with mine. Tuesday's block can have it for work during class."  
Persephone frowned at giving homework on the first weekend of school, but stopped at her classroom to put the papers on her desk. She took a seat on top of the desk feeling the room fade out. It wasn't a vision as there was a dryness in her throat making her realize what she needed. It was prickling sensation like sewing needles perforating her throat. The flask in her robe pocket was empty, but there was always a spare in her bag since she'd been increasing the potion intake. She was up to five drafts a day, and it was beginning to feel like an addiction; she NEEDED the potion that often. Aidon had replied that this was an expected side effect. Her throat welcome it with a breath of reprieve. Next week she would start on six drafts and that is when Aidon said she would need to keep a close eye on any strange symptoms. A voice called her away from all that,  
"Gooooood evening, Professor." George said sweeping down the middle aisle of class.  
"Evening, Mister Weasley," She replied stuffing her flask back in the bag, "Ready for supper?"  
George flicked his wand which slammed the classroom door shut, "In a minute."  
"You best not get me in trouble." She scolded as he stepped up to the front reaching out to pull her close.  
"Trouble? Why, I would never." He grinned before leaning into the kiss. Every time he kissed her it sent a tremble through her skin that was warming and inviting. Persephone loved the way at first he's a bit timid like… he doesn't want to offend her which she finds sweet, but then he realizes they've been together for a good five months and there's a little 'oh-yeah' moment that makes her laugh a bit. After she had to give him the bad news.  
"You're skipping Quiddtich try outs for charms club!"  
"You said yourself I'm a chaser not a keeper." She reminded him as they walked down the hall for supper. Persephone could hear him mumble beneath his disgruntlement 'you're a keeper'.  
"I heard that." She laughed. George playfully ran away from her around the corner and Persephone followed him.

 _Turning the corner from the yellow kitchen there was a green and cream dining room small but comfortable. She thought to have seen whomever she was talking with but no one was there. Outside the window Persephone thought she could discern that the village below was… Hogesmead._

Saturday, Persephone sat in the Gryffindor common room with a lot on her mind. Two of her dreams had collided together; the searing pain from her silver bangle, and her mother extending a hand through the arch. She didn't tell Neville this though. She just told him it was the exact same dream, and he was contented with that since their papers were due Monday morning. Neville apologized for not having any dreams the past two nights. She wasn't too concerned about that because when her dreams weren't on her mind the letter from her grandfather was.

 _Persephone,  
Your grandmother would get visions as the one you have described every so often. She described it as an enhanced 'guttural' feeling amplified by her abilities. From what you're describing perhaps you're envisioning your future after school. Keep me posted. _

_Love,  
Your grandfather  
Ps. Padfoot also sends his love. _

She was supposed to be working on her interpretation of Neville's dream, but she found it difficult to concentrate and kept writing 'guttural' down on her parchment. Persephone slugged down a draft of blood replenishment potion because she felt the quiver… the need for it. She dug out her mother's journal skimming through the pages….

 _February 13_ _th_ _  
So… I may have…told Sirius that I love him… the day before Valentines… and ran away. Well not really run away… I was going to be late for Slughorn's class and Lily was yelling at me… it happened really fast and I'm sitting here now in potions… writing about it instead of making Draught of living death… and I'm getting a stink eye from Lily for not paying attention in class and James is trying to avoid laughing about it but my heart is literally palpitating beyond record… I think I'm not really sure. I may be having a panic attack. Is that a good enough excuse to go to the hospital? This is not how I imagined this weekend going…_

When Persephone arrived to Charms Club Antigone and Chante pounced on her dispelling her thoughts about how her mother was the one to say I love you first and maybe how she could continue family tradition and tell George that she loved him… because… well she did.

"It's so good to see you!" Chante squealed throwing her arms around her. Antigone waited her turn giving her a smile,  
"I'm so glad you decided to join the club. I think you have a knack for dueling."  
The class was filled with an array of students from 1st to 7th years. Persephone took a seat next to her friends noticing Pansy Parkinson across the way. She elected to ignore the notorious fifth year bully and listen to Chante tell them all about her summer trip to Greece except the constant snickering she heard from the gaggle of Slytherins attuned Persephone's ear to their conversation.  
"It's true." Pansy giggled, "Draco's her cousin and he told me himself. That's why she's working as McGonagall's assistant."  
"She doesn't look it." A girl replied.  
"Well, she must not be far enough along to show yet." The third Slytherin said. Persephone's hand began to burn with fury sending a crackle of pops as she flexed it. How dare he! She was going to murder him, murder her, murder the lot of them for thinking she was pregnant, and only got the job as Assistant Professor because she needed money. Disgust radiated through Persephone, but she attempted to let it go the best she could and listen to Chante; Pansy had to continue…  
"Draco said that it's probably the spawn of that gangly Weasley miscreant. Poor kid won't have a chance. Ugly and poor, shame really." Pansy said. Suddenly there was a flame a light in Pansy's hair causing an echoing shriek from the girl's around her. A splash of water from Professor Flitwick's wand put out the flame.  
"Miss Batel, Miss Conroy please escort Miss Parkinson to the lavatory so she may fix herself up." The girl's tumbled out of the room. Pansy in tears. Persephone lowered her hand beneath the desks, but the Professor's eyes were trained on her like he knew where it had come from. She felt a minor touch of culpability at letting her magic get out of control, but that was overshadowed by the anger she was feeling at the rumor that was spreading about her and George.  
"That's crazy." Antigone muttered, "Not that she didn't deserve it." It was comforting to hear a Slytherin say that, and the burning from Persephone's hand receded. Pansy and the other girls didn't come back, and it made it easier for her settle in for her first Charm's Club meeting.  
"Now, now everyone! Welcome, welcome!" Flitwick greeted form the center of the room, "I am so pleased to see familiar and new faces to the club. Today we are merely here to do a meet and greet, ask questions, and get to know our schedule for the coming year."  
A hand shot in the air, a hand Persephone recognized, and one that made her smile.  
"Yes, Miss Taylor?" The Professor acknowledged her.  
"How old must the applicants for the dueling competition be?" There was a soft round of chuckles that went around the room in response to the eleven year olds question. Professor Flitwick replied with his usual gentle tone,  
"Sixteen," the Hufflepuff didn't try to hide her disappointment, "but don't worry that time will come upon you soon enough Miss Taylor."  
Professor Flitwick then brought their attention to his itinerary which read;

 _October 30_ _th_ _, Preliminary practice  
November 9_ _th_ _, Meeting and sign up for dueling competition  
December 2_ _nd_ _, Meeting and practice  
January 18_ _th_ _, Meeting and practice  
Feb. 12_ _th_ _, First round of eliminations.  
March 22_ _nd_ _, Second round of eliminations  
April 6_ _th_ _, Final round of eliminations_

 _June 2_ _nd_ _, Regional Tournament_

Persephone could hear the buzz around the room about the regional tournament. "I hear some Scottish dude wins the regionals every year."  
"You, idiot there's three winners."  
"The national winner is some French lady."

Chante announced she was trying for the tournament to fund her next traveling session, "I'm going to Madagascar next."  
"You'll have to take me along." Antigone said as they walked.  
"You're not entering the competition?" Persephone asked.  
"Course I am, but I know I'm not going to win. I don't have the skill." Chante stopped hearing her friend say this,  
"Girl, every time I hear you say something like that you make me think the sorting hat switched us. You're just as capable as me and Seph." Persephone nodded in agreement.  
"Wouldn't it be wild if we all won the regional and got to go to Prague together?" Antigone's smile returned.  
"Wild indeed." Persephone answered. The girl's headed off to the Great Hall, but Persephone realized her flask was back in her room. "I'll catch up with you!" she said turning the corridor to the stairs.

 _The green and cream living room showed her a fireplace and mantle which sat a picture of her parents, a picture of Fred, and a strange pocket watch that she picked up to examine. It was simple on the outside nothing special about it other than an engraved P. "Love, are you alright?" the voice rang._

"Seph! Ey, Speh." George pulled her back to reality his hands on her shoulders a concerned glint in his eyes. She blinked a few times letting the fuzziness fade. "Bout to walk to your death you were." Persephone was standing on the landing before the moving staircases. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, just a vision…" She replied scratching her temple.  
"You get them when you're awake?" He asked. Persephone nodded,  
"Only sometimes…" the part she was unwilling to admit was that every time she'd had a vision while awake was when he was near. They started up to Gryffindor Tower.  
"So I may have… gotten detention." George started oddly as if detention was new to him, "For a week."  
"Who'd you throw a stink bomb at now?" She asked walking up the stairs.  
"Well … no one." He replied, "I may have hexed Malfoy into next Tuesday."  
Persephone stopped at the Fat Lady's landing, "You heard to huh?" George nodded. "That's okay. I set Pansy Parkinson's hair on fire during Charms Club."  
"And Flitwick didn't give you detention?" he sounded impressed.  
"Jealous?" Persephone grinned sticking her tongue out at him before turning to give the password.  
"Very." George smiled staring at her, "Seph…" She twisted back around thinking he was about to kiss her which she was ready for … but instead,  
"I love you."

* * *

 **EEEEEEIIIIIIII I about died writing this! ALSO 200 follows and 100 favorites WOW, thank you guys so much!**

Ravenclauses: I love Seph being a teacher day visions will continue!

PixieGirl94: I'm so glad you are enjoying this, thank you so much for you review!

 **Lillylarlar: So great to hear from you! Umbridge vs Seph will be soon I promise. I enjoyed my trip immensely.**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: So glad to hear your still enjoying, thank you so much!**


	40. Brewing

"I love you two." She replied without hesitation. George took a large step from the stairs to the landing as the stairs began to pull away. He was smiling so much it hurt, and when they kissed he didn't know what to do with his hands. They were in her hair, on her face, and at her hips. He could hear the Fat Lady groan in displeasure at the sight but who cared? She loved him back. He'd been certain but nervous about his feelings- especially saying them out loud, but every time Persephone would look at him, every time she would smile at him- be in the same room as him- laugh with him, George thought to himself that he loved her, so it was bound to come out of his lips eventually.

She asked an important question when they parted,

"Who gave you detention?"

"Umbridge."

The next morning Persephone sat sandwiched between Ginny and Neville as George and Fred were off testing and selling skiving snack boxes. She poured over the rubbish article in the Daily Prophet 'Ministry Seeks Educational Reform: Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever "High Inquisitor".  
"Doesn't your granddad have that same office in America?" Lavender asked after scanning over her own copy of the Prophet. Persephone tried to keep the rather annoyed groan within her, but it may have overtaken her tone in reply,  
"He worked as Director of Education for MACUSA. He worked for the school within the government for things like funding, not the opposite around like this absolute rubbish." The paper started to smolder in her hands until she cast it aside.  
"If she's inspecting classes does that mean she's also inspecting yours?" Ginny asked.  
"Lord help me if she does." Persephone sighed looking up at the head table. The toadish woman with poachy eyes and ridiculous handbag. "I'll see you guys later."  
"Later!" Ginny and Neville relayed through their breakfast.

As Persephone left the Great Hall she heard familiar whispers of "No, that can't be true." and the reply "Draco, said so and they're related." She looked at the closest clock which read 8:39. Not enough time to track down the little ferret, and be on time to class in case Umbridge were to appear for her 9am transfiguration class. Umbridge did not show up, but to be safe Persephone altered her lesson for a practical one.

However Umbridge did appear for Divination. Persephone sat across from Neville who was pulling out his dream oracle. She pivoted on the stool to covertly watch the woman in pink who was greeting Trelawney and pulling up an armchair, herself, to rest in.  
"Seph, did you dream last night?" Neville asked, "It's your time to go first." Persephone scratched her temple trying to make something up since she only slept a few meager hours last night. "I dreamed I was in Diagon Alley…. painting a building." the thought made her smile. Neville turned pages in his book,  
"Painting it what color?"  
That answer was easy, "Purple and red with yellow letters."

Neville continued to ask questions as Trelawney moved among her students with Umbridge's ever watchful eyes upon them. Trelawney stopped at their table inviting Neville to share his interpretation of her dream.

"Persephone's dreaming about her hobby intermingling with her future work." The Professor gave her an austere look… like she didn't believe the boy, but continued on her way despite it.  
"Now, " Umbridge held quill to parchment, "you've been at this post how long exactly?"  
Persephone watched a scowl form on Professor Trelawney's face with arms crossed and shoulders hunched defensively,  
"Nearly sixteen years."  
"Quiet a period." Umbridge replied, "So it was Dumbledore who appointed you?"  
"That's right." Trelawney replied shortly.  
Persephone was pulled away from the Professor's back and forth by a incessant "pst" from Millicent Bulstrode. She turned to the Slytherin with a gaze like steel,  
"If you ask me anything outside of the realm of this class Millicent I swear to Merlin I will jinx you with pimples the likes of which no one has ever seen." The Slytherin seemed to take her threat to heart as she refrained and leant back in her seat. Persephone returned her attention to the front of class. Umbridge and Trelawney had walked all the way to the other side of class where the door was.

"Of course," the witch said 'sweetly', "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?" She looked up inquiringly, still smiling. Professor Trelawney stiffened.

"I don't understand you." The Divination Professor replied clutching her thin shawl.

"I would like you to make a prediction for me." Umbridge replied clearly. She made a motion towards Persephone, "It is said the great seer Juno LaBrie could make predictions when asked."

Persephone said nothing; not appreciating the call out of her family at the moment. Professor Trelawney cast her scowl upon Persephone now and adjusted herself to her full height beads and bangles clinking,

"The Inner Eye does not truly See upon command!" she replied.

"I see," said Professor Umbridge, making yet another note on her clipboard.

"I-but-but… wait!" Trelawney tried to an attempt at her ethereal voice but it was ruined by anger and fear shaking her body, "I…. I think I do see something… something that concerns you… Why, I sense something … something dark… some grave peril…"

"Right.." Umbridge said eyebrows raised, "Well if that's really the best you can do." She turned away from the witch who was planted in her spot. The Professor took her anger out on poor Harry, once again predicting his death.

Umbridge was humming and smiling to herself when they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Persephone let Harry and Ron tell Hermione, who had been in Arithmancy, exactly what happened in Divination while they took out their copies of Defensive Magical Theory, but before Hermione could ask questions Professor Umbridge had called them all to order and silence fell. A few rows back sat Malfoy who looked as pleased and cocky as ever.

"Wands away." She instructed them all smilingly, "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two. There will be no need to talk."

Persephone turned to chapter two painfully aware of already what the chapter had said. Aside of Hermione her hand went in the air. Professor Umbridge chose Persephone over Hermione, who still kept her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Black? A question about the chapter?"

"Not exactly, I only wondered who was going to do your classroom inspection."

The room was dead silent; not even the sifting of pages. The Professor gave a light throaty chuckle,

"As high-inquisitor appointed by the Ministry I-."

"I don't mean to interrupt Professor Umbridge," Persephone interrupted, "But I understood these teacher inspections to be unbiased from the Ministry, so you couldn't very well give yourself a review."

Hermione gave her a sideways glance, hand still parked in the air, a message of caution.

"While that is very true Miss Black. I am already teaching Ministry approved curriculum."

"As far as they know." She replied bluntly trying to mimic the very fake smile Umbridge always had, "I can be handed a book and told to read it, but really just skim over it to give a veil that I had actually read it." Umbridge's eyes began to narrow, but it seemed as though she attempted to force them to be bright and open, despite.

"Miss Granger?" The Professor made to move away from the subject as quickly as possible. Persephone sat there while the pair argued further about the class directives. Why was Umbridge so patient with her? She snapped at everyone else who dared to question her. She remembered the mints in her school bag from Professor McGonagall. Maybe it was because she didn't raise her voice like Harry who was very close to doing so now.

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry said loudly, "There was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out the back of his head."

The pronouncement was followed by the calmest Umbridge,

"I think another week's detention would do you some good, Mr. Potter."

That was the ticket bringing up the one thing the Ministry wanted to suppress, Voldemort. When class was dismissed Persephone let her friend's bullet out. She carefully packed away her things with her eyes on her cousin. He looked exuberantly annoyed with Pansy who was more than happy to talk his ear off. Soon he would snap and bark at her to shove off, that's when she would swoop down and-

"Hem-Hem, Miss Black."

Persephone curled her fingers rightly around her bag strap watching Malfoy walk out of the classroom, and turned to the Professor with a smile, "Yes, Professor?" the witch beckoned her to the front of class with her typical wide overdrawn smile.

"I know you are probably going through a lot right now, your sweet cousin Draco let it slip. Teenagers can be cruel," the teacher took her hand confusing her greatly, "If you ever need anything.." she squeezed her hand, "Someone to talk to."

"I'm sorry Professor, what exactly did my cousin say?" she asked.

"No need to be embarrassed dear," Umbridge showed her teeth taking a rough thumb over the top of her hand, "The brew in your belly of course."

Persephone waited in the Gryffindor common room late into the night. She couldn't sleep anyway. Once the last seventh year straggler left for bed she went to the fire summoning Grimmauld Place and whomever might be near the fire. Finally a craze of wild locks appeared,

"Persephone! Everything alright?" Her father asked.

She nodded, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Persephone held the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb, "Love, are you alright? You looked like you haven't slept much." Her father asked concerned.

"I haven't." She replied sitting down next to the fire.

"Dreams?" he asked.

"No, to be honest I haven't dreamed in a few days. Don't get me wrong it's nice after the nightmares, but I can only manage to get in four hours."

"That keeps up you go to Madame Pomfrey." He said sternly. She smiled a bit at his fatherly tone,

"I miss you."

"Miss you two."

Persephone didn't get in four hours that night… She barely got two.

* * *

 **I'm sure you guys are disappointed about how short this chapter is. I'm sorry, work was rough this past week, and I couldn't focus, so I didn't want to put off this chapter for another week. I figured some is better than none. I promise longer in the next chapter. Thank you for all the favorites and follows, cheers!**

 **Lilith-thetiny-monster: I will try to write more of her class during this book, I'm glad you are still enjoying**

 **Lillylarlar: AHHHHH i know, thanks for sharing your internet squeal loved it.**

 **PixieGirl94: Next chapter we're going to deal with Draco, so stay tuned.**


	41. A Revealing Revenge

At first the restless, sleepless nights bothered Persephone. She could not dream, and that was affecting her Divination grade as she was unwilling to make things up out of thin air like Ron and Harry. Several times she tried chamomile tea, breathing exercises, but nothing was working. She had written to Aidon about the side-effect but he had been staunchly unresponsive for a full week now. It was an alien feeling. Outwardly Persephone didn't look tired and inwardly she felt fine… too fine; which is what made her worry. Other than needing to continue taking blood replenishment potions Persephone felt normal despite going on now 168 hours of no sleep. She only realized the advantage one evening while deep into grading papers, and realizing she hadn't touched her own homework. Hermione was the only one to really know how late Persephone had been staying up. Her friend would walk into the dorm after her prefect rounds late in the night. To appease her occasionally Persephone would pretend to settle in for the night, but the moment she heard Hermione's rhythmic snore she continued on whatever she was working on. One item Persephone had been working on was keeping track of which nights Hermione and Ron had to do night prefect rounds, and through conversation which prefects rotated when. At first it had been merely a question of interest how they scheduled everything, but Persephone realized the untapped potential of knowing the prefect's schedules.

This night was a bit different, a bit past midnight and Hermione was sitting on the edge of Persephone's bed venting about her recent row with Harry.

Hermione desperately wanted to get practical experience in Defense Against the Dark Arts before their OWL examination, and her bright idea was to have Harry teach them.

"Not necessarily teach," Hermione said fidgeting with the book in her lap, afraid she had offended Persephone by not asking her, "Like a collaborative study group aimed at actually putting our knowledge into practice." Persephone wasn't offended in the least bit. Harry excelled in the class and had actually fought of dementors and dark wizards on his own.

"Mione, I think-." She started.

"I know, I know I shouldn't push him, but I think it's an excellent idea." Hermione interrupted with a frustrated sigh. Persephone raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Sorry… what were you gonna say?"

"I was going to say that I think he'll come around to the idea."

"Well he better, tomorrow I've already managed to invite a few people to hear the idea."

"Firstly, that sounds a bit ambush like and secondly what's a few people?"

Hermione took a hand through her hair, "I'll tell him before we get there and you know the usual suspects; Ginny, Neville, Collin Creevey was there when I was talking to Neville he got really excited. Luna was sitting with Ginny when I told her…. then Cho Chang asked if anyone… was allowed to come…wait how did Cho find out… " Persephone let Hermione come to her own conclusion. The fact that more people than she intended to be there didn't deter Hermione, "You'll be there right? Hogshead tomorrow? You'll bring the twins?"

"I'll bring George and Fred." She disliked it when anyone clumped them together. Hermione scurried off her bed to get in her own.

"It's Malfoy's rotation right?" Persephone asked clearing off her bed of books and papers. Hermione panicked for a moment scrambling to get her prefect schedule only to be relieved that she was correct.

"Yes, it is. Why?" she replied.

"No reason," Persephone turned away grabbing her bag, "He just deserves to have rounds on a weekend night."

"We all get weekend rounds, once a month," Hermione sunk into her covers, "Where are you going?"

"Office, just want to get this ready for Monday." That was partially the truth.

"Well, don't stay up too late." Hermione's yawn was the last thing she heard leaving the dorm.

The corridors of Hogwarts can be especially dark with a night that has no moon. This is why the charm lumos is of the utmost importance, and why Prefect Draco Malfoy would be using said charm as he combed the hallways for underaged students. He turned the portrait corridor finding a bit of joy at knocking the frames waking the dozing portraits who snarled at him unable to physically do anything about it. In doing so his light flickered against a solid shape at the end of the hall. He was elated to think it was a student.  
"STUPEFY!" he screeched flashing his wand toward the shape, "Thought you could be out at night, didja!" the boy flinched upon turning the light upon what was no longer a student shaped figure, but a six foot vulture that let out a long terrifying screech. He let out a scream flicking anything and everything he could think of towards the shape. The vulture remained stagnant unyielding to his curses and hexes in attempt to disperse the winged demon. When he came to his senses, realizing the size of the creature was unnatural, the vulture happened to be a wardrobe. Had he been imagining it? Draco approached reaching out a hesitant palm to the wooden piece of furniture. "Who puts a bloody-." above the wardrobe sat a little bird of brown and orange. He scowled, "Think this is funny do you!" Draco pointed his wand, "Homorphus." but the animagus revealing charm did nothing but perhaps make the small bird angry. It dove for his face forcing his wand to the floor. He flailed his arms defensively until the tiny pinch of talons stopped. When Draco managed to regain his wand lighting up the hallway with an exhilarated "LUMOS MAXIMA" the bird and wardrobe were gone. Before his heart could return to a restive state a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder from behind.  
"Woah! Woah! Careful there cousin!" Persephone held up her hands as he whipped around.  
"Ey!Ey! Your out past cur-curfew! Detention!" He scrambled for the words. She grinned producing a letter from McGonagall allowing her to go to and from her office past curfew. He snatched it from her intent to tare it to shreds,  
"Be my guest, but because of your little lie Umbridge is my best friend, so I'm sure you'll have loads of fun getting me a detention from her." Draco's nose flared in anger while she continued. "Have a good night."

"Your not getting away that easy!" Draco snarled sending a flash of light past her, "Since you walked out on the family. I don't have to be nice to you anymore." Persephone's wand curled in her hand,  
"You never were and never will be my family." She turned sending a pimple jinx just past his face scathing his left ear, "Nor have you been nice to anyone….. Ever." He shot a few purple hexes her way, one of which landed but left her unmarked. "How dare you go around spouting lies." She returned fire with each cast stepping closer.  
"Lies? Soon enough it'll be true, nother blood traitor Weasley piece of rubbish will be in the world." Draco blocked and continued tossing the same hex confused why his landing blows did nothing. He could see the anger in her near the surface when he mentioned Weasley, "Tell me, do you let both of them have a go at you since their like the same person?"

No spell was necessary her dad showed her how to throw a punch. What she didn't expect was for it to knock him out cold.

Something about the portrait corridor and Malfoy clicked in Persephone's brain. It brought back the time she was knocked out cold in the same hallway. " _Nother mangey mutt! What is that your cellmate?!" Ron's voice echoed._

George watched Persephone walk ahead of him into Hogshead. There was a spring in her step, a tiredness in her eyes, but it was like she was floating on air. Earlier she had said that she'd gotten revenge on Malfoy, but the story would have to wait. He was unsure if that's what was making her so happy. The Hog's Head was comprised of one small, dingy, and very dirty room that smelled strongly of goats. Fred muttered something about Hermione's prime nose for picking meeting spots which gained a snicker from Lee and a playful scowl from Seph who was the one who had dragged them away from their product research at Zonko's to this 'gathering'. Already seated on the grimy stools that the pub offered were; Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho Chang and another Ravenclaw girl, the room looked crowded with Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson - whom Persephone poked at Fred to join-, and a plethora of other students. Georger adjusted the bag in hand, filled to the brim with products, and leaned against the wall as there were no seats left while Fred went to retrieve Butterbeers. Persephone leaned back against him for support.  
"Think Hermione underestimated the amount of people for the study group." Seph said softly peering over at Harry trying to argue quietly with Hermione. Fred handed her over a butterbeer, but George intercepted it,  
"You take your potion already?" he asked quietly. Her shimmering silver eyes peered up at him with a 'are-you-my-father' look. "Just looking out for you, Black, don't want vomit all over the floor of this pristine establishment."  
"I can take care of myself, Weasley." She replied taking the bottle from his hand. George kissed the top of her head,  
"I know you can."

"Er," Hermione started her voice unusually high, "Well-er-hi." The group focused its attention on her now, though George could see several eyes dart back regularly to Harry. "Well….erm well, you know why you're here. Erm...well, Harry here had the idea-I mean." She rephrased after receiving a sharp look from Harry, "I had the idea- that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us." Hermione's voice became more sure, "Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts"  
"Hear!Hear!" said a boy in the crowd.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused, keeping an eye on Harry before continuing on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but real spells-"  
"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLS too though, I bet?" a young Ravenclaw asked.

"Of course I do," She replied immediately, "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained because… because…" She took a great deep breath and to George it looked like she was peering at Persephone for some kind of distant girl-moral support. "Because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction to that word was immediate and utterly predictable. Every students shuddered or yelped at the name. All of them however became fixated now on Harry.  
"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" the blond Hufflepuff quidditch player asked in a aggressive tone.  
"Well Dumbledore believes it." Hermione replied. Persephone leaned away from him almost in a stance ready to defend her friends.  
"You mean Dumbledore believes him." the boy nodded to Harry.

"Who are you?" Ron snarled.  
"Zacharias Smith," he replied, "and I think we've got a right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who is back."  
"Look, here Smith-" Persephone started taking a step away her tone defensive and the hairs on her arms bristling.  
"It's kay, Seph." Harry said putting up a calming hand before looking the Hufflepuff directly, "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince anyone." Everyone held their breath while Harry spoke.  
"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back. He didn't give any details, I think we'd all like to know-"  
"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry answered fiercely his nostrils flaring in anger which according to Persephone was very near the surface. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, alright? So if that's what you're here for you better clear out."

But no one moved. Not even that prick Smith who seemed to be glued to his seat. From there several people brought up Harry's feats; producing a patronus, killing a basilisk, and the TriWizard tournament challenges.  
"Look that's all well and good," A Ravenclaw girl spoke up, "What makes him qualified to teach us other than these small bouts of practical experience?"

"What makes Umbridge qualified?" Persephone said a little louder than necessary. It made him and Fred chuckle.  
"Look," Harry started, "I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything but I had a lot of help with that stuff," He motioned a hand to Persephone and Hermione.  
"Not with that dragon you didn't!" Michael Corner said, "Cool bit of flying."  
"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors." Susan Bones pointed out.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"  
"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias Smith entered the conversation.

Several scathing glances went his way none more vicious than Ron's,  
"Here's an idea why don't you shut your mouth?" The Hufflepuff became flushed but continued,  
"Well, we all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"That's not what he said," Fred snarled.  
"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George inquired pulling a long metal instrument from his Zonko's bag.  
"Or any part of your body really we're not fussy where we stick this." his twin continued. Zacharias went silent taking his eyes to the floor.  
"Yes… well" Hermione said hastily, "moving on the point is are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

"What about her?" Dennis Creevey inquired pointing a pasty white finger towards Persephone.  
"What about me?" She asked.

"Well, you're an actual teacher aren't you?" the young Gryffindor asked turning fully on his stool, "Our cousin has you as a transfiguration teacher. She said that you said transfiguration can be an essential first line of defense." George watched the small grin tug at her cheek. Persephone would say something like that, but before she could speak up Harry did,  
"As I see it this is a study group, right?"

Hermione presented a piece of paper and as George signed it he heard Persephone whisper to her friend, "Did you use that curse we talked about?" which only made him prouder to sign. In leaving the dingy pub Persephone had a skip in her step.  
"You going to tell me what's made you so happy?" George paused, "And don't say it's me you cheese ball."  
"I make one pun." She sighed with regret, but a smile came to her lips with a slight quiver of excitement, "Come with me."

Persephone led him into the forest surrounding Hogsmeade well out of view of any eyes. She took out her wand,  
"Two years ago… the day I met my dad I was attacked in the portrait hallway." He must have given her a look unintentionally because she assured him it wasn't a big deal, "In fact it may have been the best thing that has ever occurred." without saying anything a yellow burst of light emitted from her wand towards her chest. George felt he knew the yellow string of light to be the sleeping charm but as Persephone fell backward with her eyes shut instead of falling straight to the ground with a thud her body began to crumple and in a swirl of pale yellow came a honey-yellow little mutt.

* * *

 **Hey guys so a bit of an explanation for such a long time without posting, I work as an events coordinator and right now we are in busy season. I got slammed with a sick catering lead anyway... Who likes the new cover art? I LOVE IT, now that I've pushed this chapter out look forward to Tea with Umbridge, Dumbledore's army and Christmas!**

 **477: Umbridge was referring to the rumor that Persephone is pregnant**

 **PixieGirl94Z: We're not done with the building cousin relationship**

 **HottieSasuke: We will have some more JJ POV chaps not a ton but a few, Juno was a very frail woman and just grew ill, and I honestly have been thinking about George and Sephs relationship and if a scene comes like that organically I would put it in but not just to put it in there, thanks for your support**

 **EviColt: I'm glad your enjoying it!**


	42. One of Us

**BY ORDER OF THE  
HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

 **All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

 **Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

 _ **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four.**_

 _ **Signed:**_

 _ **Dolores Jane Umbridge**_

 _ **High Inquisitor**_

Persephone could feel the anger colatting around her from George, Fred and Angelina as Quidditch was a team and the Gryffindor captain would have to plead the case of reforming the house team.  
"Gods she hates me. I spoke up on the first day, and I've been screwed since." Angelina growled taking a chunk out of her cheek in self-loathing. "Someone had to have leaked about DA. It can't be coincidence that the meeting is tonight and this happens."  
Persephone took the notice down from the board, "If they did we'll see who. I had Hermione curse the paper. Keep an eye out for anyone with a face riddled with the worst acne a teenager could physically endure."

Each of them kept a weather out at breakfast. Fred pointed out a skeevy looking Ravenclaw, but his name wasn't on Hermione's list.  
"Besides, the curse will be worse than that." Persephone informed them receiving an odd nod of silent 'bloody hell' from her friend. George squeezed the hand he was holding,  
"Seph, your friends look like their on a mission."

It was true Chante and Antigone were taking large strides from the great hall entrance over to to Persephone. Antigone's face was clenched and her fist was wrapped around a piece of parchment. Chante was following, her makeup minimal which was more shocking to Persephone than Antigone's hardened demeanor.  
"You've seen this rubbish haven't you!" The slytherin seethed, "Charms club is disbanded until Flitwick can get approval from Umbridge."  
"Yeah, I saw." Persephone replied fully turning to her friends. Chante smoothed back her hair afraid there was too much frizz to it.  
"She'll have to accept charms club it was literally the first club established, Hogwarts A History." Chante stated her source with a crescendo of sass. Persephone would have agreed with her except,  
"Umbridge doesn't want us trained in combat…. and what are we doing in charms club? Training for the regional tournament."

Antigone looked petrified. Her friends had not thought of that. It was a shock wave of terror for their favorite extracurricular activity. They took back off doubling the pace they done upon entering the great hall. Persephone assumed they were scurrying off to Flitwick's office.  
"Regional tournament? Of what flicking and swishing?" Fred snorted before taking a sip of pumpkin juice that then flowed up his nose after Persephone knocked her arm into his goblet.  
"Didn't need to flick and swish for that." Persephone grinned as he wiped off his face.  
"Seriously though, you mentioned Charms club but not this tournament." George started as they departed from their breakfast; George to Herbology, Fred to Charms, and Persephone to teach.  
"Flitwick was overzealous to have me on board I guess, but I highly doubt we'll be allowed to have our mini tournaments to decide who goes, so probably off the table this year." she replied sounding more upset about that fact than she realized. George squeezed her hand before they all departed for their classes each with a weather eye out for the snitch with a legendary case of acne.

Persephone sat across Neville in Divination. He was oddly become adept at the craft and Trelawney kept noting how impressive his aura was during an interpretation. Neville's dreams were all centered around his anxiety, and she was getting rather tired of telling him that. The Professor was less pleased with Persephone's work, not because she didn't interpret Neville's dreams to the best of her ability but because she hadn't had any dreams of her own. Today to avoid a tanking grade before midterm Persephone gave in to Harry and Ron's suggest; lie. Of course, Trelawney had to hover over their table as she relayed her dream to her friend,  
"I'm in an unfamiliar place," she started.

"Describe it." The Professor urged.

Persephone hid the roll in her eyes by closing them; which felt refreshing… and in the darkness crept a room created from her mind,  
"It's lavishly furnished with a large gaping fireplace and feels….I mean … felt old no … ancient."  
Trelawney's voice came through the darkness, "Is there anyone there with you?" At first there wasn't but upon that probing question a woman bathed in black lace was weeping against the mantle.

"There's a woman she's crying heavily."  
"Why is she crying?" the Professor's voice…softer.

"Someone she loves is ...dying." Persephone replied feeling the guttural ping of loss ripple through her.

A swarm of emotions bombarded her-; rage, regret, uselessness, and then… determination…fixation … fixation on the root of all the woman's problems.

"PERSEPHONE!" Harry's yell roused her eyes. She was on the floor. When did she fall? Out of all the eyes in the classroom upon her Persephone was singularly focused on the Professor who gripping her handkerchief had backed away from her student as if frightened by the very sight of her. "Seph, you alright?" Harry asked helping her sit up straight. She nodded trying to make sense of what had occured. There had been visions before while she was awake, but never this vivid- those had been reserved for when she had slept, which had not been for awhile now. The raw emotions so pure and if they were her own it was like nothing she had experienced before. "She needs to go to the hospital wing." she could feel Harry try to pull her up, but remained grounded.

"Arry, I-i'm fine." Persephone finally managed.

"Yeah, because it's normal to go rigged in the middle of class." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry continued to help her up insisting they go to the hospital wing.

"Healing assistance is not what she needs," The Professor replied cryptically taking a slow seat in her arm chair. There was a long silence before Trelawney turned to her normal voice almost omitting what just happened, "Looks like our time is up for today!"

Everyone was more than happy to rush out of that uncomfortable situation. Harry promised to wait outside for her, so she wouldn't fall down the tremendous amount of stairs that was the only way out of the Divination Tower. Persephone approached Professor Trelawney cautiously.

"Professor….what did you mean healing assistance isn't what I need?"

The Professor held out a soft crinkled hand which Persephone hesitant for good reason placed hers in. Her hand was cold and clammy but oddly comforting before the Professor replied,  
"My dear…for awhile I have been given inklings of your ability," Trelawney traced a trembling finger over a line in her hand, "That you are one of us.. truly. I am now certain."  
"One of us?" Persephone replied.

"A Seer."

It was the end of the day and Persephone sat diligently in DADA despite having read five times slower than her usual pace just to make sure she appeared to be working the entire 90 minute class. The slow methodical reading allowed her to think about Divination but Hermione's constant anxious tapping of her fingers kept Persephone distracted. Tonight was the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army and more students on top of the originals from Hogshead were rearing to have their first lesson. Class ended finally with a long drawn out dismissal from Umbridge who reminded everyone about their homework due upon the next class session. Hermione, Harry and Ron ripped away from their desks and out into the hallway.  
"Hem-hem," as Persephone was throwing her bag over her shoulder she knew that clearing of the throat was meant for her. "Miss Black." Persephone turned slightly acknowledging the Professor's call. The toadish smile beckoned her to the front desk. Umbridge produced a book entitled "Transfiguration and You!". "I would love your thoughts on the Ministry intended new material for transfiguration."

Persephone tried to hide the twitch of frustration in her eyebrow,  
"Was there something wrong with Professor McGonagall's evaluation?" she took the book which was labeled level one by Travis Muk.  
"The Minister has yet to review my notes, but I'm just looking forward to the future. I would very much appreciate your thoughts perhaps over tea after you've had a good read of the book. Perhaps next Friday eve?"  
She felt slightly annoyed that she thought it would take that long to read the book, but agreed to meet with the Professor nonetheless. The thought of tea with Umbridge made her annoyed especially walking down the hall reading the opening passage of the book,

 _Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form via molecular structure. Transfiguration is regarded as the hardest branch of magic and requires meticulous reading and studying._

Persephone gave an outward growl in frustration. Of course they are trying to turn all the classes into straight material learning. Transfiguration isn't a subject to merely be studied it has to practiced, perfected to be perfect or the desk your trying to turn into a horse will give out when it takes its first breath. The frustration was building in her brain until two arms hooked hers.  
"You know reading as much as you your brain might explode." Fred said.  
"Not from this book." Persephone replied with exasperation, "It's the Ministry's plan for transfiguration class." She handed over the book to George's inspection.  
"What a load of rubbish," he relayed after leafing through the pages, "Putting that aside," both of the boys had enormous grins growing on their faces.

"We have decided upon our transfiguration final for NEWTS." Fred continued, "We want you to help us undergo the animagus transformation!" Persephone stopped short yanking the two brother's back with her. She gave them a shrewd glance each thoughtfully.  
"Are you going to take it seriously, one hundred percent?"

Fred's face twisted into an overdramatic feign of distress, "Persephone Black how dare you assume we wouldn't be one thousand percent serious!" both of the boy's grins returned as she rolled her eyes before replying.  
"Tonight after the meeting. First floor girl's bathroom."

It was five past eight and George waited half way between the hall and the Room of Requirement, so the door wouldn't close. He found it odd that Persephone was late. She was never late for anything.  
"George Arry's getting ready to start!" Fred informed him. A streak of black robes came dashing down the hall and past him. She was out of breath.  
"Your skating on thin ice with Professor Potter already." George said slipping himself into the room after her and letting the door turn into a wall. Persephone scowled at him playfully after catching her breath.  
"What did I miss?" She asked as they joined the rest of the group.  
"We voted to make Harry leader, and-" George was cut off by Hermione in her bossy tone-  
"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione leaned up on her cushion to count the hands which slyly Persephone and George put up theirs despite having no idea what was going on, "That's a majority - Motion passed!"

Harry set them to learning Expelliarmus. George paired up with his brother knowing full well Persephone had mastered the spell and Harry had asked her to partner up with the partnerless Neville so he could walk around the room and inspect everyone's work. They took joyous turns dispelling Zacharias Smith's wand from his hand until Harry caught them.  
"Sorry, Harry," he said hastily, "Couldn't resist." they turned to each other for practice.

"Why do you think Seph was late?" Fred asked before flicking his wand. The spell missed and caused a book on the outlying shelves to fly off of it.  
"I have a feeling it has something to do with tonight." George replied, "She said she had to get some things."  
"Can you imagine what animal will take form of?" His brother replied retrieving his wand after George had dispelled it from his hand, "I'm going to be a hyena." Fred continued with a grin.

"Persephone said we don't get to pick." George flexed his wand in hand readying for the next go.

"I know, but I'm just saying that's what I feel like we'd be. Hyena's the jesters of the animal kingdom, its perfect."  
"Just don't be disappointed when you turn into a koala." George grinned.

Fred took his offended look and turned into a perfect, expelliarmus. When the session ended Persephone looked over Harry's shoulder to make sure their route to Myrtle's bathroom was clear. They walked careful and quiet until the door behind them closed. Once there she handed them a slip of paper that read "Amato Amino Animato Animagus".  
"What is this our mantra?" Fred giggled. Persephone stared at them sternly until he apologized.

"This is the phrase you must say everyday" she turned to the sink counter taking two long green and purple leaves, "And this is the leaf of a mandrake which you must keep under your mouth, every day for a month."

George waited for Fred to crack a joke or say that he hoped it tasted like treacle tart, but his twin silently took the leaf from her hand and folded into a nice compact size before placing it under his tongue. This earned Fred a surprised eyebrow raise from Seph who then looked up at him. George took the leaf, taking a note from his brother and compacted it as much as possible before placing it under his tongue. It was … worse than he could have imagined; bitter was an understatement. Fred tried to contain his laughter. The git had hid his discomfort and was pleased to see George's face morph into disgust. A whole month….. George looked at Persephone's smile. She was smiling at his discomfort, but it made him more determined. If she did it… in second year.. He could do it now.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your patience. I appreciate it immensely. Work has been hard and its made me a bit gloomy, but I pushed through this chapter because I kept seeing follows, favorites and reviews come through. Thank you guys...really I hope you know that I mean it.**

 **Criminal Minds Queen: Thank you for your review. There will be more bonding time come Christmas. I have plans for Sirius but there not 100% yet, so only time will tell!**

 **Bwlchck: Thank you for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **PixieGirl94: Great to hear from you! Thank you for the updated review. The second form was always going to come back it just had to wait. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Payapa012: Thank you for the review. Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Beserkerbeast: Ask and you will receive, lol. I hope you enjoy, and thank you!**

 **Until next time, Cheers!**


	43. Nothing Good

Persephone could hear Ron groaning even before he'd reached the Gryffindor common room. He'd been dogging on himself about ever becoming keeper. It was starting to get on her nerves a bit especially yesterday when she saw him snag a puking pastel from George while they were occupied with first years. They had met eyes as he'd walked away, and she didn't think he'd dare go through with it now, but she eyed him acutely as he turned the corner into the common room with Harry and his brothers. They all walked to the Quidditch pitch together. She couldn't help but chuckle and Fred who was mumbling about how he was supposed to focus on keeping the mandrake leaf in his mouth all game. A large section of their group departed for the changing rooms, and Lee headed to his announcing stand. On their own way to the stands Persephone shoulder got rudely checked by a particular bony beady eyed Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson.  
"Watch where your stepping, blood-sucker." this was said with an pathetic smirk before she started to walk away. Persephone felt Hermione grip her wand arm to caution her from something drastic, but she simply and loudly replied,  
"Watch where your stepping, day-walker…. Especially at night." Persephone felt proud in her come back but Hermione wasn't so sure,  
"Should you really use… 'their' terminology?" her friend had become a self-proclaimed expert on the Living Dead. Before Persephone could answer Hermione stopped short watching a gaggle of first years push through. They were all wearing very large and bright buttons etched with the words " _ **Weasley is our King"**_

"Oh merlin…." They said in unison. Hermione ran to the changing rooms probably to warn them. Persephone continued to their usual spot with Ginny, Luna and Neville. It wasn't long before the teams entered the pit from opposite ends, and Hermione joined them. Persephone could see the entire Slytherin team bolstering those same buttons. She was starting to feel a bit sorry for Ron now. Soon after they kicked off from the ground Lee's commentary filled the stadium. Most avid fans of Quidditch would keep their on the main ball, the quaffle meaning they would follow the chasers as best they could. Of course, Persephone had a special reason to only keep her eyes on the beaters, one in particular #5.  
"Nice bludger from #5, George Weasley, to the head for Montague, he drops the quaffle caught by Katie Bell!"

Amidst all the yelling and booing in the crowd… there was singing.  
"This can't be good…."

 _Weasley cannot save a thing  
He cannot block a single ring_

 _That's why Slytherin all sing;  
Weasley is our King! _

_Weasley was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King!_

The appallingly well written song grew louder the close the quaffle got to Ron, and Persephone couldn't help but her pity crescendo in the form of a confundus charm, the sound of the cast and motion hidden by the crowd's chaos. The Slytherin chaser Warrington tossed the quaffle far right. She couldn't do that every time the ball came near him, and the song didn't dissipate as Slytherin were 20 and 0. Near the end of the game Persephone watched a streak of black and red dive towards the ground.  
"Harry's found the snitch!" she relayed excitedly. Everyone leaned her way making it horribly crowded as they watching him. A bludger out of nowhere struck him square in the back flinging him from his broom; luckily he was only about four feet from the ground instead of forty. She could hear the panicked yelling students around her,  
"Did he get it!?"

Lee announced Gryffindors instant victory after Madame Hooch took the little golden ball from Harry's hand.  
"That looked like it hurt." Ginny commented.  
"I'm sure-" Persephone was cut off in her reassurance as Harry had suddenly grabbed George by the back of his uniform. Katie and Angelina held back fred. "Something's going on." she could see the rage heat up in both of their faces towards Draco who had landed on the ground next to Harry. It was an instant Harry let go of George's back the two of them leapt simultaneously towards her cousin. They didn't go for their wands, but their fists were perfectly clenched.  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Madame Hooch knocked the two boys away with a whisk of her wand. Persephone and Ginny had attempted to get closer to the grounds but were thwarted by the massive clamoring crowd. Before they knew it George and Harry were stomping away from the Quidditch pitch towards the castle.  
"That cannot be good."

It felt like all of Gryffindor was packed into the common room waiting for Harry and George to return. Angelina was pacing frantically and stopped hearing the portrait door creak open. Persephone went straight to George who looked the most miserable she'd ever seen him. She took his hand gently waiting to hear from them. No one would have guessed it…  
"Banned." Angelina said in a hollow voice, "No seeker, no beaters… What on Earth are we going to do?" Persephone knew there was no consoling George. He was disheartened and beaten. No one felt like they had just won a game over their rivals. The only think he said before going to bed was,  
"I swallowed the mandrake leaf…"

Persephone did her best to not let the boys sulk to long. She gave George his new leaf and made sure Fred was saying his "mantra" every day. Angelina quickly racked up some new team members and the Gryffindor team would be in … some kind of shape as the next match wouldn't be until after Christmas break against Ravenclaw. They sat in a triangle in the First floor girls bathroom after classes.  
"We'll be coming up on the end of the month. Break will be the perfect time to attempt your first animation," She was addressing Fred as George had to start the process all over again and wouldn't be ready for his transformation until the middle of January.  
"You ready for tea time with Umbridge?" Fred probed. George grumbled about the toady, something that neither Persephone nor Fred could make out.

"Yep, there's a cancellation mint under my tongue, and I have notes on that ridiculous book for her."

Persephone had approached McGonagall on how to handle tea with Umbridge, and the Professor told her simply, "Be honest." and that was exactly what she planned to do.  
"Yeah, well good luck with that." Fred said pulling out his charms homework as she began gathering her things. Persephone waited for a moment for George to get up. Fred nudged him.  
"Oh, yeah good luck." He mumbled. Persephone let his grim attitude slide. The boys had lost something more than a hobby like her painting … it was their passion. She left their hideout behind for Professor Umbridge's office dreading every step.

The room was pinker than Harry had described and it made Persephone never want to touch the color again. Umbridge welcomed her to the seat across the desk, a tea set between them. Persephone's cup with filled with green tea, and too much honey. The conversation about the book started menial enough.  
"I think the author has an appreciation for transfiguration however I get the feeling he did not do all his research properly."  
"Oh?" Professor Umbridge sat down her cupa slimy smile on her face, "Why do you say so?"  
Persephone turned to an ear marked page, "Here in chapter two he says that turning multiple organisms into one can be done by merely forcing the creatures into alignment of the space you want to create when that isn't true. They don't have to be in the shape of what you want to create. "

"Is that so?" Umbridge raised an eyebrow and took note, "Enough talk about education for now. How are you doing my dear?" Persephone was taken aback by the sincereness in the High Inquisitors tone. It was not the Umbridge she was used to.  
"I'm alright." She replied.  
"I can imagine your life is a bit hectic. Teaching your classes, doing your own work, grading, and dealing with ...well what is to come. I admire your dedication to your education Miss Black. My mother had dropped out of Hogwarts… when she had me…" there was a sadness at Umbridge's mention of her mother. A sadness of loss that Persephone recognized.  
"Mother's do the best they can." She couldn't believe she was consoling the monster before her.  
"I agree, especially when father's are worthless." her tone turned dark and bitter, "I'm sure you know as well as I," The Professor took her look of confusion as a cue to continue, "Your father being a murderous raving lunatic of course." Persephone couldn't control the angry burn scathing across her face. Professor Umbridge noticed, but didn't change her tone, her lip curled under, "Where is your father?"

Persephone unclenched her teeth to reply as if she were fighting to answer, "I. don't. Know." Umbridge's toady eyes squinted, angry that her tea didn't give her the answer she wanted.  
"If you had to guess where he might be hiding, where would that be?" she tried.  
"Africa." Persephone answered instantly, recalling Kingsley's 'expedition' there.

"Care to be more specific?" the Professor curled her hands tightly around her tea cup.

"No." She replied sharply, a little to sharply.  
"Where specifically in Africa, Miss Black?" the Professor antagonized assuming the veritaserum was doing its job.

"I don't know, Professor." Persephone tried to be careful. She had been under the truth serum before and knew that if she didn't respond quickly that Umbridge might notice something amiss; reigning in her attitude helped despite the building anger underneath.  
"Who is Snuffles?" the woman suddenly changed course. For a moment Persephone had no idea what or who a Snuffles was until she remembered it was Harry's code name for her father. He would have never let that slip in front of her, something was up.

"I'm sorry Professor," she started, "I don't know that either. Is this some kind of test?" Persephone feigned innocence as best she could.

"No, no," Umbridge sighed, "Just hoping you would be able to help me."  
"Help you locate my father? Isn't Kingsley Shacklebolt on his case?"

Umbridge formed one of her wide plastic smiles, "Despite how close the Minister is with Mister Shacklebolt he has failed for almost two years to find him." she poured her more tea, "I wanted to let you know I will be visiting your class after the holiday break."

Persephone took a moment sipping the sugar in a cup, "I look forward to it."

Persephone took her time walking back to Gryffindor Tower; sleep wasn't going to come anyway.. Umbridge's words brought back third year when the whole world was publicing her father as a raving lunatic. She knew better now, and could at least confirm to Harry that it was Umbridge who had attacked Hedwig for his letters. Upon turning to the moving staircase corridor Persephone came upon McGonagall accompanying George, Fred and Ginny. Each of them looked frightened.  
"Miss Black, might as well come with us." McGonagall said not missing a beat in her step.

"What's happened?" She asked joining the groggy Weasleys.  
"Nothing good." George replied taking her hand.

* * *

 **As always thank you for all the support!**

 **PixieGirl94: I haven't thought about her teaching other students since its not overly known that she is an animagus**

 **EvilColt: Meep indeed! More with Umbridge to come.**

 **ForetForTold: I met Oliver and Phillip at Comic con and asked them if their characters had been anmagi what would they be and decided to incorporate that here!**

 **Tidbit: Thank you for your review, I post when I can due to work, but am glad your enjoying!**

 **Next Chapter: Magical Maladies**


	44. Simmering

Everyone took a hold of the portkey Professor Dumbledore provided. Persephone hit the kitchen floor so hard her knees caved in. She wasn't the only one. Harry looked doubled over in pain from the landing and Ginny was on her back. Before anything Persephone heard,  
"Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true their father's dying…?" Persephone knew that voice, Kreacher. She felt like throwing the nearest piece of furniture at the house-elf.  
"OUT!" Sirius Black roared disgusted at the servant. He rushed over to the group of them picking his daughter up off the floor. She noticed his unshaven and disheveled appearance.

"What's going on?" He asked anxiously, "Phineas said Arthur had been badly injured-"  
"Ask Harry." Fred replied helping Ginny.  
"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself." said George. Persephone watched a dumbfounded expression crease Harry's brow, but then he looked right at her as if she would understand.  
"It was-" Harry began, "I had a- a kind of - vision."

Persephone put a hand on his shoulder urging him to continue. He told them of a large and deadly serpent attacking Mr. Weasley. His telling made all of the Weasley's turn white. When Harry finished Fred turned to her father,  
"Is Mum here?"

"She probably doesn't know what happened yet," Sirius replied, "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore is letting Molly know now."  
"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," Ginny said urgently. She looked around urgently. Everyone but Persephone was in the pajamas, "Persephone could I borrow some of your clothes, and your dad could lend us some cloaks."  
Before Persephone could reply her father put out a hand of caution, "Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!"  
"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," George said, "he's our dad."

"George, my dad is right." Persephone said, "We can't go tearing off to the hospital before they tell your mum that he was injured. They'd ask how on earth we knew that."  
"What's that matter?" Fred asked hotly. Sirius put a hand on Fred's shoulder,  
"It matters because we can't draw attention to the fact Harry is having visions happening hundreds of miles away. The Ministry would love that information."

Ginny interjected, "We could say Persephone saw it."  
"Ginny…." PErsephone started gently, "I don't want them to know about… whatever I can see either."

"It's best kept a secret." her father agreed.

"We could say someone else told us. It doesn't matter who!" Ginny grew desperate. Persephone could start to see her father's esaperation and impatience,  
"Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's-"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred shouted.

"Your father knew what he was getting into, and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius who was growing angier, "This is how it is- this why you're not in the Order- you don't understand- there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" Fred bellowed in reply, "I don't see you risking your neck!"

Persephone felt an anger rise in her, "That's quiet enough!" her voice was a touch louder than she realized. Harry gave a frightened jump at her tone. The little color in her father's face drained. For a moment it look like he might take a swing at Fred, but when he spoke it was a eerily stoic and calm,

"I know it's hard but we've got to all act as though we don't know anything yet, and stay put until we hear from your mother."

Persephone watched the looks of fury on George and Fred turn into a mute mutinous expression. Ginny took the chair nearest her slinking into it. Ron made a sluggish movement between a shrug and nod before taking his seat alongside Harry. Persephone would have given a comforting nudge if she was still wasn't puffing in a fit of anger. She tried to reason with herself; step in their shoes, but found herself sitting between Harry and her father who had summoned everyone a butterbeer in a peace offering. Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty table in front of them and as they gave out cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud onto the table, accompanied by a single golden feather.

"Fawkes!" Sirius said at once, snatching up the parchment, "It's not Dumbledore's handwriting - it must be a message from your mother- here" he thrust the letter into George's hand who greedily ripped it open reading the content aloud,  
"Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum." the parchment crinkled under George's hand, and Persephone felt selfish for not comforting him earlier, "Still alive." He said slowly, "But that makes it sound…" George couldn't finish. Each Weasley took a turn reading it for themselves as if to get some comfort from their mother's handwriting. Her father's suggestion of sleep was ignored. Deeper into the night Persephone made an unnoticed excuse to leave the kitchen. Her head was throbbing in desperation for the blood replenishment potion, and she made her way to her room to fetch the store there. It was the strangest and almost indescribable feeling for Persephone. When the liquid hit the back of her throat it was if the potion immediately spread to the rest of her body refreshing her unrested body a new. Persephone eyed Kreacher passing through her hallway being as secretive as possible. He clutched something and the house-elf nearly collapsed when Persephone leaned into the hall, "Kreacher!"

The house-elf put a shaking hand over his chest, "Mistress Persephone has scared Kreacher nearly to death." he wheezed.  
"What are you skulking around with?" Persephone pointed to the item clasped in his long fingers. Her question only made Kreacher hold it closer to his chest,  
"Kreacher collects Black heirlooms so dirty blood traitors don't steal them!"

She knelt down to his level, "Kreacher, you will show it to me."

The house-elf grumbled in frustration and reluctantly opened his fingers. Within his clutches was an item Persephone knew but could not place. It was a golden pocket watch with a 'P' engraved on the covering.  
"Who did this belong to?" she asked quietly. Persephone wasn't expecting an answer and was more taken aback by Kreacher grasping her open hand and pulling her along. He led her to the family tree searching for a moment before extending a finger to a picture labeled 'Perseus Black'. Persephone followed his tree branch and who it connected with.  
"He's my great uncle."  
"Was," Kreacher sighed, "Died young Master Perseus did."

"How?" Persephone asked.  
Kreacher's eyes locked on to the pocket watch in her hand, "Master liked to experiment with dangerous travel magic."

Persephone was pulled away from Kreacher seeing Mrs. Weasley stride down the hall towards the kitchen. She let Mrs. Weasley make her entrance and give them all the good news of Mr. Weasley's stable condition before going to slip by here. Persephone stopped as the kitchen floor and ceiling seemed to switch places. Harry and her father were purple with yellow polka dots and George's voice calling her name was as high as a tea kettle before it all went dark.

 _The hall was dark but Persephone knew which one to follow. One foot in front of the other though it looked like the next step might lead her to oblivion. In the distance was just a glimpse of a woman but every time Persephone got close enough she vanished. That was until the hallway opened into a familiar scene_ _the archway with the billowing mist, but the woman was gone. In place of the woman her father stood staring at the archway.  
_ " _She's beautiful isn't she?" he said without turning. She stared into the whiteness with him but saw no one.  
_ " _Dad?" Persephone took a hand to his shoulder. Upon contact her father's form dissipated into the mist. "DAD!"_

"I'm right here Persephone." her father's voice came first before the faint light of the room. He was squeezing her hand. Behind him was her grandfather who stood with a bowl as if he knew what was about to happen next. The potion flew out of her. A cold compress came to her forehead. While he father looked empathetic her grandfather gave her an expression she had never seen before- a stern one.

"Persephone, why were you taking a potion at three in the morning?" J.J handed the bowl to Kreacher to dispose of.  
"Because I- needed it?" She answered feeling a pit of guilt in her stomach.

"You were planning to eat or have a butterbeer with us?" Her father asked trying to give her a way out.

"N-o." She replied taking the cold compress from her forehead.

"Then why did you need it?" Her grandfather pressed, "Persephone…"

"I've been drinking double the potion draft because-" Persephone couldn't finish before her father's hand left hers.  
"Persephone! Extremely dangerous!" his tone in a panic.

"It was a- risk I was willing to take." she admitted soft lipped.

"A risk to do what!" Her father asked. J.J put a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. Her grandfather sat at the end of the bed,  
"Persephone, there is nothing wrong with you." he said gently, "Nothing you need to fix."

"That's not true." she replied bitterly curling her fingers.

"You could have really hurt yourself overdosing on these." Her father said put the phial on the nightstand, "Not worth the risk."

She felt the sting of guilt tremble from her heart to her fingertips, "I guess… I never thought about that."

"I thought you've been ok-ay with-."  
"Well I'm not…" she answered in a harsh snap, "It's been there all along underneath…." Persephone gritted her teeth, "Simmering…like he's sticking around with me if I don't keep up my potions." she couldn't keep looking at her father and grandfather. Two sets of arms sandwiched her in an embrace. The soft sifting of crying the only sound.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was supposed to be called Magical maladies but I changed it so sorry XD I would just like to point out that yes her addiction to the potion has been subtle but I did that on purpose.**

 **PixieGirl94: I was thinking about Ginny. We'll see in later chapters that Persephone's story won't be following with Harry, Ron and Hermione because that would feel like a rewrite to me so most likely Ginny and maybe even Neville, we'll see. I'll leave getting out form Umbridge a surprise.**

 **Tidbit: I'm so glad your enjoying it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well**

 **Next chapter we will see some Father daughter bonding!**


	45. Winter Break

"Did everyone head to St. Mungo's?" Persephone asked when she finally came down stairs mid-morning. Her father was crossing from the foyer.

"George almost took you on his back." Sirius gave a small laugh, "When your grandfather came in he knew you were in good hands." his voice grew a touch softer.

"I'm sure he knew you'd have helped me anyway you could." She comforted.

"Honestly, I was scared to wits end and didn't know what to do." her father scratched the back of his head nervously and curved to change the subject, "What do you have there?"

Persephone revealed the pocket watch Kreacher was hoarding,

"Kreacher said it belonged to your Uncle."

"Ah, Uncle Perce," her father took the watch for inspection, "He was probably the only family member I could bare during mandatory family events."

"Kreacher said he died young." she replied upon return of the watch. Sirius nodded,

"I believe he was about thirty when he passed. Some big to do with illegal transportation magic. Made my mother happy." He sighed. They both had an instantaneous shiver at the mention of Walburga, "You know not all of the Blacks were crude pure blood bullies." Persephone followed him into the family room. He pointed to Perseus Black. "There was of course my Uncle, a the first male non-Slytherin even before me. He was placed in Ravenclaw which was suitable enough." His finger followed to the side in the tree, "My cousin Tormec three times removed he invited a very handy spell called protego promixa."

"I've never heard of it." Persephone said with interest. Her father grinned placing them before the large mirror on the mantelpiece. "I showed this to your mother. She was highly impressed." his confident and cheese grin made her laugh.

"I like when you talk about her." She smiled.

"Wand at the ready." Sirius instructed inclining his wand toward the mirror, "I'm going to cast a spell and I want you to focus on casting protego like normal but on me as well." Persephone nodded. A green wisp extended from her father's wand and as it recoiled from the mirror,

"Protego proxima!" she shouted. A blue shield erupted from her wand but the green string of light crashed over her father's chest. He stumbled back with the simple push charm,

"Good try, let's give it another go."

They practiced until a familiar stumble over the umbrella stand and an inevitable screech of her grandmother alerted them to everyone's return from St. Mungo's. George had run into the room just as her father had shot off another charm. Persephone pivoted slightly,

"Protego proxima!" this time not only did a ripple of blue shield Persephone and her father, but George as well. After the shield dissipated the teenagers ran into a hug both of them firing questions at each other without answering each other per say.

"How's your dad doing?" Persephone asked.

"How are you feeling?" George replied.

"What did the healers say?" She asked.

"What did your grandfather say?" George continued.

Neither of them took into account how confused her father looked until they finally answered each other's questions.

"He'll be fine." George gave a small smile.

"I'm feeling okay." Persephone replied.

"The healers said he'll be out on Christmas Eve." he answered.

"Grandad says I need to cool it with the potions." she relayed with a touch of self-guilt. It wasn't until George gave a raised eyebrow that turned Persephone to see her father's quizzical expression, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"N--othing," Sirius masked his confused look with a chuckle, "Glad to hear Arthur is recovering."

Days at Grimmauld Place were pleasant. The kids slept in late, ran up and down the house trying to avoid chores from Molly, and spending time together; even a little too much time together… alone… for some of them. Sirius watched with a careful eye. Watched to make sure Molly wasn't dogging them with too many chores, and that they escaped for some leisure time. Persephone would spend a fair amount of time alone in the family room. She had told the other's she wanted a safe space to practice, but Sirius knew his daughter needed that time to prepare herself because nights at Grimmauld Place were not as pleasant; at least not for his little girl. J.J promised that once getting her back down to only three potions a day it would stop. They were only down to four on the night of Christmas Eve and it was starting to get to Sirius watching the fever and fear take over his daughter as they forced her to go to sleep. More than anything he felt helpless especially when she whispered in her sleep, "I won't let him."

"Son," J.J pulled him from a light daze, "Why don't you get some rest? Her fever has passed and I'll be right here."

Sirius glanced at his daughter who was finally peaceably dozing around four in the morning. He left his father-in-law to watch over her, but did not go to sleep. Instead Sirius made his way to the kitchen where he found Remus stewing over a cold cup of coffee.

"How many more nights?" Sirius asked his friend while drawing his own cup from the kettle.

"Two." Remus replied miserably meeting eyes as he was joined at the table, "How's Persephone?"

"She's managing." he replied swirling his cup, "She's so independent and strong sometimes I forget…"

"That she needs you?" his friend continued. Sirius nodded taking in the strong and bitter drink, "I think sometimes she forgets that well, she has some to be there for her."

Sirius cast a shrew glance across the table.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight," Remus started in his defense, "But think about it. She was raised by your mother and had no friends until she was thirteen years old. Persephone probably tells herself she can handle all of it even though she has an immense support system now."

Sirius sadly, agreed. Molly joined them around six to prepare a breakfast feast and to decorate as the kitchen was the only place big enough to squeeze everyone in to open presents. He didn't particularly pay attention to the giving and passing of presents.

With all the joy surrounding the families in the kitchen Sirius tried to keep up his expressions on par with at least Remus, but his exhaustion was wearing on him. He handed over Persephone's gift a simple book entitled, "Charming Muggle Objects" by Perseus Black. Sirius took his leave after everyone continued on.

"Dad, wait." his daughter called after the kitchen door closed behind her, "You didn't get your present from me." Persephone handed over the parcel, "It's nothing major. It's from Mr. Bernard's shop."

Out of the brown paper came a simple but rugged black vest. He couldn't help but smile.

The night before winter break was over. Sirius found himself unable to sleep. Watching over his daughter had turned his sleep schedule completely around, so when the house started to come alive around seven in the morning he was already preparing breakfast. Everyone filled in; Molly - who began assisting him, Arthur, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny and lastly Harry and Ron. He waited a while expecting his father-in-law to come down with Persephone as she had not been able to sleep past seven. Sirius handed the spatula over to Molly who melted into his position just fine and went up the stairs as fast as he could without raising the alarm. Before he reached the door he could hear J.J

"Persephone! You don't need it!"

He burst through the door to find J.J struggling to hold Persephone back from the spilled potion on the floor. Her eyes dilated more than he had ever seen; more black than grey. She was manic and determined wriggling against her grandfather, hand reaching out to the mess on the floor.

"I NEED IT!" she screamed savagely, "HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE AND IT'LL MAKE HIM GO AWAY!"

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled before diving to help his father-in-law. The house-elf appeared with a crack, "Clean this up immediately!" he managed to maneuver through J.J to take hold of his daughter. J.J became a wall between them and the potion. Kreacher disappeared for a moment only appearing with a sponge seconds later. Persephone cried out as if in physical pain as the sponge soaked up the potion from the floorboards. She looked up at him in tears,

"Dad… make him go away." she beseechingly sobbed, "Please…"

Sirius looked up at J.J, speechless, asking his father-in-law on what to do.

"She has to get to three a day." it hurt J.J to say it, "Just let the crash pass, and she'll be better for it after."

Persephone could hear her father's voice, "It's okay,love." and she could feel him hold her tight, but the villain in the corner of the room was the only thing she could see as if her eyes would only singularly focus on him and nothing else. This wasn't a manifestation of her imagination, or the image would have been the same as when she had known him. Fenrir was taller, his hair was longer, and his expression was smug as if he was enjoying the sight of her struggle. Slowly the image started to recess. Before Fenrir dissipated completely he approached her reaching out a hand to her face. Her recoil made him chuckle. There was a pressure in the space between her face and his hand,

"I could end all this pain, ma reine."

Her father and grandfather finally came into full view.

"He--s gone." She managed. The three sat for a moment until Persephone spoke up, "Why -- why am I seeing him again?" she held her temples, "It's not been like this."

"It must be an effect of the potions." Her grandfather replied, "I can't see any other explanation."

"Am-- am I going to have to go through this every time my body wants the potion?"

"I don't know the answer to that." He replied ashamed.

Persephone looked up and in a determined tone, "Well, then I'll be ready for it."

For the second year in a row Persephone was going to miss Grimmauld place as everyone gathered to leave for Kings Cross. The thought of missing it still surprised her. She spotted her father in the family room. Harry was exciting the room and seemed deep in thought as she walked in.

"I'm sad Snuffles can't come with us." she teased. Sirius took her in a hug; a tight squeeze.

"Mad-eye already forbade me." he replied, "You could stay home you know. For a couple more days…" his voice got softer, "To make sure we can help you get it under control."

Persephone pulled away, "I'll be fine. I have students to teach, can't let them down. Umbridge could become their substitute."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." he pulled her back in once more, "I'm here for you, you know, always."

"Love you dad." her voice quiet to stop the tremble in it.

"I love you more." He replied finally letting go.

 **Woah, two chapters in a week?! I was on an inspiration roll. I hope you all are enjoying it. Thank you for all the favorites and follows.** **Savethemadscientist: I'm really happy your enjoying this! Unfortunatly, Fenrir isn't leaving just yet.** **Cheers!**


	46. Unpleasant Visits

They were on the train when the next crash started. Persephone could feel the ache pulsating in her throat. Fred and Lee had left the compartment in chase of Angelina bickering over who was going to ask her out first.  
"Seph, what's the matter?" George was drawn to the extensive grip she had on his hand. She closed her eyes as the voice in the back of her head encouraged her to take the potion stuffed in her bag- meant for before supper, now. " _Go on," it said, "Nobody will know."_

"Remember," She started painfully, "How you said don't over do it with my potions?" The voice continued within her. " _Don't tell him. If you don't tell him then we can drink all of it that we want."_

"I recall." He replied, "Ow! Seph, your turning my hand purple." Upon opening her eyes she could see that he was jesting and trying to lighten the mood, "If your afraid of me saying 'I told you so' I won't. What's going on?"

"Until my body can get used to my-my normal doses I go through these crashes," her peripheral vision started to go, "Would you just hold me til it passes?" she quivered at the end.

"Of course I will," George maneuvered his arm her closing the space between them. She felt his hand brush through her hair as she laid her head just underneath his, "Just close your eyes and before you know it'll be over. -" Persephone could feel the rhythm in chest and tried to focus on that. The rumble of the train opened her eyes. He sat in the middle sit glowering probably at the sight of them huddled together. "You remember the day we literally ran into each other?" Persephone could only nod, "When I caught up to Fred he asked when did I get a girlfriend." George's chest shook with a bit of laughter, "I think Fred should reevaluate his divination skill."

Persephone made sure to look at Fenrir's growing scowl but after a moment he seemed to swallow his frustration. The pain thrumming in her throat grew with an intense heat and with it the return of Fenrir's smirk from earlier.  
"Just. One. Drop." Fenrir said slowly. She wanted to tell him to screw off and with the heat of her anger the fever started to climb with it.

Luckily for her George continued telling the story of the day the trio added her to their group.

"Fred also insisted on meeting you, so that's why we happened to passing by when your git of a cousin was well… being just so. I was so adamant to not be embarrassed…. Well I mean you know how Freddie can get. When we found you it was like a twin … unified moment." George stopped to clear his throat still finding the story embarrassing. The compartment door slide upon followed by some disappointed sighs. Two blurs sat down on each side of him.

"Couldn't find err anywhere." she could hear Jordan say.

"She's probably hiding from the both of you." George replied with a small laugh.

"What's wrong with Seph?" Fred asked, "Looks like she's burnin' up. George I told you not to smother her!" he said in a 'scornful' tone.

"She's uh, dealing with some- some Persephone specific things." was the best he could manage, but it still came out more awkward than he intended, "I'm telling her about the day we all became friends to bolster her spirits a bit."

"Ah, my perfect batch of permanent sticking goo," Jordan sighed happily, "Before that day, I thought she was just some stuck up known it all in our transfiguration class."

"Did you tell her what I said after she left?" Fred asked. Persephone listened to George's heartbeat quicken,  
"N-o, I hadn't gotten that far."

Fred started to chuckle before even saying it, "I said, 'Georgie, the girl of your dreams just literally fell into your lap'. And he called me crazy!"  
"No, I'm pretty sure he told you to shut it." Jordan said thoughtfully.

"Oh you might be right about that." Fred replied. Persephone could feel herself laughing through the pain but still unable to speak. "Seems pretty serious shouldn't we tell someone?"

She gripped George's hand a bit tighter, "It's almost over."

Quicker than the first time Fenrir faded leaving the seat between Jordan and Fred empty. The fever dissipated along with the voice in the back of her head.

The first month back was easy for no one. George, Fred and Harry had Quidditch 's blues and the placard wall grew every single day. The count down to her class inspection was over and it would be the most stressful thing on her plate except.. . Persephone was pouring over the Daily Prophet like everyone else, in the entire Great Hall. Fred and Jordan joined late for lunch as usual,  
"What's everyone so interested in?"Jordan asked.  
"Yeah, who reads the Prophet anymore?" Fred continued making a snatch for Persephone's paper. Her hands were so tightly gripped on it the newspaper tore.

"If you must know, Freddie," she said in a slight spurned tone, "Ten death-eaters have broken out of Azkaban." Fred's face instantly morphed away from its usual playful to concerned as he looked down at his half of the torn paper.  
"Bloody hell."

"Don't pay attention but I think everyone is looking over at us." Jordan said muffled through a sandwich.

"Your not thinking it," Persephone tightly folded her remains of the paper and began collecting her things, "They are. The Ministry is pinning the blame on my dad. As if I didn't have enough to worry about. Umbridge is coming to my rowdy class." she gave George a quick peck on the forehead before departing the bench.

"Hey," He caught her by strap of her bag before her quick step took her out of reach, "You'll do fine."

All she did was nod before scampering out of the hall, oblivious to the giant grins on George and Fred's faces.

Umbridge was waiting for her at the locked door of the transfiguration classroom. She wore a muted pink that wasn't as eye gouging as usual.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." Persephone greeting while unlocking the door.

"Good afternoon, indeed." the Professor replied following behind her a little too close for comfort. Persephone began her usual routine of putting instructions on the board. She hated to write them, but after discussing it at length with McGonagall it was the safest route;

Read chapter six

Partner up for discussion

Compile a list of questions

A full hour period would typically have them reviewing their last session, working through a new method and practice. Persephone took a full breath before turning away from the board. Umbridge had pulled up an extra seat right next to her desk. Roll call ended with some confusion for her,  
"Tommy, I thought Madame Pomfrey hadn't cleared you from the hospital wing?"

The Hufflepuff boy with intense blue eyes gave her a toothy grin, "Well, I felt so much better Madame Pomfrey let me go just after lunch."

"Alright… don't over do it." She said slowly marking off his name. Her eyes glanced over a RavenClaw boy who wasn't do to be back in class until his wrist healed,  
"Matthew, did you get the okay to be in class as well?"

"Wrist is all better Professor!" he happily informed her.

Persephone circled the class not only anxious but unwilling to sit next to Umbridge who was happily scratching away at her clipboard. Her students began to grow restless. Several students started partnering up but were obviously not talking about the lesson. She tried to control this by going to each duo and encouraging them to focus on the chapter. Umbridge note scribbles started to concern her. A very strange thing happened that caught Persephone's eye. Tommy and Matthew who had bickered like Harry and Draco partnered up together at the front of the room. Tommy's hand went into the air; waving it insistently in front of Umbridge's face.

"Yes, Mr. Byler. Do you have a question for Professor Black?" Professor Umbridge smiled.

"No, I have a statement. Professor Black is the best." the boy seemed to mock her over exaggerated smile.

"Mr. Byler, I'm sure she is. Now if you would return to your work." Her eyes slanted with her continued toadish smile. Matthew raised his hand feverently and spoke without her acknowledging him,  
"She's even better than-."

"Mr. Vincic, you were not called upon." Umbridge pointed out.

"He raised his hand though." Tommy pointed out.  
"Boys, step outside." Persephone instructed. The class ogled at her command. She had never sent anyone to the hall before especially for just speaking out of turn. She followed them out after making sure everyone had a partner. Persephone stood over the eleven year old boys with the an expression that Harry would dub 'McGonagall-like'.

"I don't know what's gotten into you two today," she started, "I'm glad your getting along, but I won't have you interrupting class again while Professor Umbridge is with us. Understood?"

Both boys gave each other a slight glance before nodding. Persephone leaned in a bit closer,  
"Now walk in there like I gave you detention for a week, so Professor Umbridge doesn't ask."

Umbridge approved her actions and continued to hurriedly scribble as the class period went on. Surprisingly, her authority must have made the other wise rowdy class realize they can get in trouble. Benjamin actually participated with his partner instead of ignoring the assignment. Yvonne, kept on topic instead of gossiping incessantly with Marsha. The class ended with the homework McGonagall had passed down to her. Umbridge slowly stood scraping a wrinkle of her periwinkle skirt,  
"I just have some final questions for you."

Persephone nodded in reply a sinking feeling starting to pull at her stomach. Many of the students were still packing up their belongings.  
"These are of course just some Ministry required questions that I ask all Professors." the sickening smile began to boil Persephone's concerns, "Who offered you the position?"  
"Professor McGonagall." easy enough answer. Professor Umbridge scribbled,  
"And… how did you get the position?"

"Professor McGonagall asked me if I would be interested." Persephone answered eyeing the students were still making their way out of the classroom.  
"One final question, for what reason did you take this position?"

"I was interested in teaching as a career."  
"That's not what I meant dear, for official purposes I need you to say why you took the position of assistant professor."

Persephone felt a twist. Umbridge wanted her to say she was pregnant aloud in front of her students, or admit it was a rumor. She stared blankly for a moment thinking of how to respond without losing her position. Just as Persephone was ready to replay a loud POP erupted in the hallway followed by a shriek. The sounds drew out the rest of the students, but not the Professor.  
"I don't know what you want me to say." Persephone said growing a bit frustrated. Umbridge's eyes narrowed her pen slanted on her clipboard,

"I see."

Persephone tore to the DA meeting with a trembling scowl on her face. She could have given into the lie, let Umbridge hear what she wanted to hear, but she didn't and now the thought of losing her class was eating away at her.  
"Ey, why the sourness?" Persephone had completely walking by George who was waiting for her just near the entrance to the Room of Requirement, "Did the inspection go bad?"

"Well, it could have gone better." Persephone grumbled. George pulled her in.

"So… nothing out of the ordinary happened in class?"

"Other than Umbridge n-o." She raised an eyebrow at the devilish smirk on his face. He leaned down to kiss her as Professor Harry No-PDA-alot would get annoyed. The kiss tasted bitter and gamey and Persephone recoiled,  
"Why does your breath smell like lacewing flies?" George started to chuckle and Persephone started to run through the list of potions that used the ingredient until it hit her, "George! You did not!"

"I have no idea how you didn't catch on earlier." her boyfriend continued summoning the door, "You've told me how much those two argue in class."

"I guess I was more focused on making sure class went okay." Persephone admitted, "Doesn't matter though, Umbridge is gonna give my position the can just like Trelawney."

"I don't see how she can. Class went fine."  
"In our eyes maybe, but that toad probably knows that rumor is actually a rumor now. Umbridge is gonna be on my case. I can feel it."  
"You worry to much."  
"I do." She sighed in agreement.

"Oy! Stop saying your marriage vows and get over here!" Fred yelled across the room.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoying. Thank you for all the love for this story. Every time I hear my email go off to see 'Fanficiton' it brightens my day immensely.  
**

 **Tidbit: Sorry I missed your chapter 44 review I'm glad your still enjoying Sirius's fate is up in the air right now, but I hope you'll continue to enough no matter what happens, thank you!**

 **PixieGirl94: Thanks for keeping me updated on your thoughts, I really appreciate it! I'm glad the father-daughter relationship is impactful when reading. I will build up their sibling relationship especially in book 6 when the twins aren't in school anymore. Thanks as always!**

 **As always, Cheers!**


	47. The Best Day of the Year

Persephone woke. Hermione's spell had done a hell of a job keeping her asleep. If only she hadn't woken up to Fenrir's image pacing in front of her bed. He was manic, almost every hair out of place which made it easier for Persephone to endure. Fenrir's pacing stopped as if alerted to her being awake. He was suddenly gone from the end of the bed and reappeared looming over her face. His face was thin his fangs showing through his cheeks, and he was far too close.

"You're not really here." Persephone said softly, "You can't do anything but disappear."

Fenrir took a large breath in, and when it came out the coldness brushed against her face so harshly it split her bangs to each side.

"Are you sure about that?"

She didn't respond and the only sound was the soft hum of the radiator before he fizzled from view. Persephone only let the air shake from her lungs after a moment. He had never gotten that close before. It was if he was there rather than just his image.

Every Saturday since returning to Hogwarts Persephone would run down to the common room fireplace to check in with her father. He'd be concerned if she didn't.

"Good morning," the face in the fireplace yawned, embers floating out of his mouth.

"Mornin' dad." Persephone replied with a smile pulling up close to the flames as the common room was a touch chilly, "What's new since last Saturday?"

"Not a bloody thing." Sirius sighed, "How did your inspection go?"

His daughter copied his sigh, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Umbridge seems to making everyone's life miserable. She's trying to get Kingsley off my case."

"I know! That woman…."Persephone shook her head, "I've been trying not to think about Monday that's when I'm supposed to meet with her and McGonagall."

"Well," her father started, "You're made of tougher stuff than that Ministry toadie." Her father grinned, "Besides I'm sure George has something to distract you, especially today."

Persephone rubbed the back of her neck mid yawn, "What do you mean especially today?"

Sirius started to laugh causing a burst of flame to crackle in his mouth, "It's only your mother's favorite day of the year." he left in a bit of suspense for a moment, "Valentine's Day."

Their conversation was cut without a goodbye as some excited third years bustled down the stairs.

When Persephone returned to her dorm Hermione was propped up in her bed with a book- of course. Her friend was back at studying viciously for their OWLS.

"Mione," Persephone sat at the end of her bed.

"Hmm?" her friend replied turning the page of her charms book.

"Did you know today is Valentine's Day?"

"Mmm… no." She answered but put her book slightly down, "Oh wait, I knew that, Harry said he and Cho are doing...something or other.."

"That's a lot of pressure. First date on Valentine's Day." Persephone got up to go to her own part of them room bringing out her mother's journal knowing that the holiday had been mentioned a lot giving stock to her father's words 'your mother's favorite holiday'. The first entry she came upon was marked for her mother's third year;

 _February 14th,_

 _Remus is depressed and the boys and I are excited to reveal our surprise. He has no idea we've been going through the process- grueling and gross as it was- to keep him company during his 'time of the month'. I can't wait to see the look on his face when we all transform. It will be a day to remember._

In her mother's fourth year. It was the first sketch of her father. The sketch was rough, scraggly black streaks of black ink for hair but the eyes were pencil creating a striking contrast in the young man's face. For the next two years there were candy wrappers and bottle caps attached to the dates 'February 14' until -

 _February 14th, 1979_

 _I really … don't know how to write it so I'll just say it out right…I'm pregnant… in the middle of a war. Mom always says to write things out when I'm feeling erratic and panicked and…._

There was long pause in the writing.

 _Merlin….How do I tell Sirius?_

She could feel the anxiety through the shaking handwriting slanted throughout the page and a few smudge spots possibly from tears. Persephone realized walking down to breakfast that it wasn't the holiday itself that made the day of February 14th so special to her mother it was what just so happened to occur on those days. She came to a halt outside the Great Hall forgetting how lavishly it was decorated with golden cherubs, pink table runners, and a soft sunset for the ceiling. George and Fred were playfully bickering with each other at the Gryffindor table, but as she approached they closed their mouths like what they were saying was not meant for her ears.

"Mmmmmorning." Persephone greeted with an eye of caution slumping down next to George.

"You going to tell her or am I?" Fred asked his brother who shot him a scathing 'you-better-not-say-another-word' glance. He continued despite, "George coughed out his mandrake leaf, so we both have to start over."

"What! Guys we were like two days away from your first actual try." Persephone rubbed her eyes. It felt like the boys were sabotaging each other unwilling to try to transform without the other, "You realize you only have one more try until McGonagall's final right?"

"That means the pressure's on and we'll get it." Fred grinned. Persephone looked up at George,

"So…. did you know it was Valentine's Day today?"

"What it's Valentine's Day!" George's insincere shock made them both laugh.

"Course he knew," Jordan said, "Got somethin up his sleeve don't he?" Fred took an elbow to their friend's stomach. Before Persephone could question it Chante and Antigone were bulletin straight for her, on a mission.

"Do they ever not look wound up?" Fred asked before they arrived at the table.

"Seph! Emergency Charms Club meeting in a half an hour!" Antigone said before scurrying off to other members.

"Make sure to be there it's really important." Chante said before following her best friend. Persephone looked over at George,

"Well this plan doesn't take place in a half an hour does it?"

George shook his head due his mouth overflowing with cereal, but finally spoke after,  
"Just meet us at Zonkos when your done nothing too big planned."

Harry fell into his seat across from them followed by Ron and Hermione-whose nose was deep in her book.

"You look a bit miserable there 'Arry." Persephone noticed his peaky complexion, "You didn't kiss Cho again when she was crying didja?"

He shot her an annoyed glance for informing the rest of their gang what had happened. Fred tried to hide his snicker to 'seriously' ask Harry,

"It was so bad she cried?"

George knocked Fred's shoulder with a raised brow and wink, "Or maybe it was too good, ey Potter?"

Harry slumped and Persephone tried to give him an empathetic expression but she had caused the teasing.

The morning post came soaring through the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley had made all of her children and their friends Valentine treats. None of the family owls stayed. They delivered their packages and returned to the owlery. Hades however like to perch on Persephone's shoulder until she left the Great Hall. There was a Valentine from her grandfather, a letter from her godfather and one that was unmarked. She had just talked to her father this morning, so she couldn't have imagined him sending a card as well. Her heart slammed at the message.

 _They'll get your blood anyway they can. Be cautious, protect yourself._

It was unsigned, but the handwriting was familiar and Persephone went to the emergency meeting with more on her mind than she wanted.

"Professor Black," Persephone was pulled from the note by Mackenzie Taylor's voice. Her first year student stood with a bright freckly smile, "Could I sit next to you?"

"Of course." She replied. The young Ravenclaw happily sat down letting her satchel 'thump' to the ground. "Long day of studying ahead?"

Mackenzie nodded, "I'm studying second year charms. I want to teach alongside Professor Flitwick one day like you and Professor McGonagall, so I have to get really good."

Flitwick cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention to the center of the room.

"As many of you know Professor Umbridge within her capacity as the High Inquisitor," Flitwick groaned at the title, "Has banned any club from hosting any 'non-studious' activities which prevents us from doing our annual tournament to determine which three students will attend the regional dueling competition over the summer." Many of the students let their disappointment be known through shouts of 'unfair' or booing. "I know… I know. Settle down." The Professor beckoned the club members to relax, "The only solution that was acceptable to Professor Umbridge… is a voting which will take place on our last official meeting of the year."

The older students of all houses went into an uproar,

"This isn't a popularity contest!"

"I'm not campaigning to prove I deserve to go."

"This is outrageous, unfair!"

Persephone eyed Mackenzie who simply held a patient hand in the air. The Professor, wand to throat, amplified his voice,

"Yes, Miss Taylor?"

Persephone could hear the question just fine, but with everyone still rambunctious it was hard for Professor Flitwick to make out what she had asked. Slowly the classroom faded….

 _The cobblestone under her feet was not the road before Grimmauld Place it was older and when Persephone glanced around she was surrounded by angelic statues. It was a bridge endless both forward and behind her. Her wand hand was at the ready. Bolts of purple came from the distance. They were quick in succession and arduous to deflect. She found herself firing back in a fury of green from a deep pitted mania. Suddenly her wand was gone and the palm of her hand was a pool of blood._

"Ah, yes a wonderful question as always Miss Taylor." Persephone was brought back by Professor Flitwick's relieved voice, "Students will have to have attended half of the official meetings to be able to vote, so don't get any ideas about amassing your friends at the last meeting on hopes of winning the spots."

Persephone joined Chante and Antigone on the walk to Hogsmeade. They were discussing the 'politics' of Charms Club and how the President and Vice President deserved the vote to go for sure. Half way down the trail both girls made a a gasp which drew Persephone from her thoughts on the vision that slammed her out of nowhere.  
"We forgot to tell you!" Antigone was ashamed.  
"I can't believe that we did." Chante put her rainbow nails to her forehead, "We've been so busy lately figuring out our future after the end of the year."  
"What's going on?"

Both girls smiled ear to ear, "We have dates tonight!"

Persephone raised an eyebrow as the two of her friends had promised not to start dating until they had secure jobs after school; that they had needed more time to breathe after everything that had happened.  
"Are first dates on Valentine's day a thing now?" She asked as they continued walking the trail.

"Well, our first date was at the Three Broomsticks last visit. Just butterbeers and chatting, so we're not expecting much." Antigone answered.

"Speak for yourself." Chante laughed.

The girls seperated. Antigone and Chante made off towards Madam Puddifoot's while Persephone headed to Zonko's. Madame Ceres Ink Shop caught her eye. Not that she was desperately low on ink, but she could see what was new. The shopkeeper was in the front window stocking and Persephone happened to catch her eye. Madam Cere's eyes seemed to shake - a warning - a subtle shake of her head. Persephone remembered the note in her pocket, and continued on to the Joke shop. Through the large gaggle of young boys it should have been easy to pick out the twins, but they were nowhere to be seen. Lee was talking up a storm with a Ravenclaw girl.  
"Hey, have you seen George and Fred?" she asked him.  
"I'm supposed to tell you some kind of riddle," Lee scratched his chin with his thumb in thought, "I … also suppose I should have written it down."

"Seriously, Lee?" Persephone gave him a shrewd and annoyed look.

"Just head towards the Shrieking Shack. That's where the trail was supposed to lead you." Lee returned his attention to the girl. Persephone walked away, but not before flicking her wand to give her friend a serious wedgie causing him to squeal. She could hear him try to contain it as she exited the shop.

She followed the pathway to the Shrieking Shack wand close in hand. Despite being 4 o'clock the forest was already surrounded in a murky grey of early evening. The shack sat in the distance just as grey as everything else gently creaking even though the wind was non existent. There was a cackle in the distance animalistic in nature and it made her skin crawl.  
"EY, GEORGE!" She yelled, "F-red….?"

Persephone only heard a howl in reply.

It was closer than the yowling laughter and it caused her to halt as a tuff of copper fur padded over the hill. It's yellow eyes were mesmerizing when they should have been frightening. She would have been more in awe of it if the cackle from earlier hadn't returned- closer and louder then before. She pivoted ever so slightly keeping a weather eye on the coyote. Her other eye had the unfortunate glance of a brown speckled creature.

"No…. way…." Persephone felt the grin tug at her cheek with an undeniable sense of happiness, "You guys are the worst."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry if you felt like this chapter was too quick I'm trying to push forward without missing what I want to get across. I hope you guys don't mind. I have an announcement so make sure to read all the way to the end of this. First as always I will reply to you guys!**

 **Ro781727: Thank you for reviewing. I'm sure there is a straggler Kreature in there somewhere, sorry and if you noticed I mentioned in my chapter one author notes I'm aware of when she died, but for the sake of the story I'm departing from canon.**

 **HottieSasuke: Great to hear from you, and thank you for continuing to review. I don't know what you mean about moderation but as long as my community stays civil its all good.**

 **PixieGirl94: Always great to hear from you! Thank you for your reviews! I love molding the twins and Lee as the story furthers and I'll continue to do so (maybe not so much with Lee)**

 **Tidbit: Thank you for all the love, I really appreciate it and your continued reviews!**

 **Stormingknight: Thank you for binging my story and your review!**

 **Gladheonsleeps: Thank you so much! Seph is probably my favorite OC I have ever created and I really enjoy bringing the twins into the light some more.**

 **Neffa: WOW, don't apologize for all the reviews. I hope you don't mind but I'm not going to respond to all of them. I really appreciate the love. I think what makes Seph great is that she is a balanced character. She's strong but as we've seen through the story she deals with a lot of turmoil and has flaws. Secondly, I'm glad to have inspired you and I hope your fic goes great!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **My husband made a really great suggestion the other day when I was on discord with r/fanfiction that's the fanfiction subreddit on... well reddit. I thought it would be really cool to make a discord for readers and writers to share ideas, artwork, ask for critiques and of course shameless self promotion without being overwhelmed (There's like 500+ on the r/fanfiction discord). I'm not going to share the link here, because I think that's not allowed so if you are interested in the Discord server, PM me and I will send you the link there.**

 **As always thank you all so much for the continued support, cheers!**


	48. The Burn

"The Minister of Magic believes that parents would take extreme issue with their children being taught by the ilk of a mass murdering criminal." George repeated the words quietly to Fred while they kept a weather eye on Persephone scathing and stomping down the hall ahead of them. He had never seen her this mad before. She wasn't upset

"What a load of rubbish," his brother replied, "McGonagall put up much of fight?"

"Dunno, Seph hasn't said anything past that…. Just angry grunts." George took a frustrated hand through his hair, "She may have been the one to destroy Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Fred gave a raised brow both impressed and concerned, having heard from Lee that all of the mirrors and porcelain sinks and been thoroughly smashed,

"Bloody hell…remind me not to be her sparring partner tonight."

"I think it's about time we start talking about our exit plan Freddie." His tone took Fred by surprise.

"Thought you were chickening out on that so you could enjoy more time with Seph?"

"I think she'll understand."

The twins joined Persephone who was clenching and unclenching her right hand fervently- impatiently waiting for the Room of Requirement to appear before them. Neville joined them,

"Hey guys!"

"Hm." Persephone replied. Neville took his not so subtle hint of 'don't ask' as the door appeared before them. He watched her charge right over to Hermione and Harry. George followed Fred over to Lee who was stirring away at his potions homework.

"She still in a rough mood, eh?" Lee asked looking up from the purple steam being produced by his cauldron. The three friends crowded close to each other,

"We're planning our exit. You in?" Fred asked.

"You two have been saying that since before Christmas," Lee responded pouring a red phial into the pot.

"This time we're 100% Weasley Wizard Wheezes serious." George said. Lee's skeptical eyes morphed hearing the younger twin fully on board.

"My ma would murder me if I left school in my last year, and yours will to. Besides, someone will have to keep the order forms here at school hidden."  
"It's decided then?" Fred said eagerly, "Project Dragon is a go?"  
"Dragon is go." George replied.

"I don't understand," Persephone tried to reign in the rage that was overwhelming her, "What did I do wrong?"

Umbridge stood poised her bubblegum colored robes, "It's not that you specifically did anything wrong dearie, but I received a reply for my appraisal from Cor- hem, the Minister for Magic he aptly assumed parents would be less than pleased to learn that the daughter of a mass murdering criminal; still on the loose mind you, was teaching their children."

"Dolores-" McGonagall had been standing with Persephone the whole time.

"Bu-bup!," The toad interrupted, "This comes straight from the Minister, so I'm afraid it's final."

Persephone felt an uncontrollable burn in her hand as she tore away from McGonagall's comfort, away from that devil of woman, and away from the classroom that was once hers. She made it to the girl's first floor lavatory before the burning exceeded her control. With a loud guttural scream a blue electric pop flashed from her hand. It bounced off the walls and shattered one of the mirrors.

"You really should learn how to manage that." his voice prickled through her ears. He sat on the bathroom counter relaxed with a slightly sullen expression, "I could have taught you."

She blatantly ignored Fenrir making for the furthest sink, but the running water did nothing to abate the fiery sensation in her hand.

"You need to calm down." his tone oddly gentle. Persephone whirled to face his direction,

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" her avid yell didn't faze him and burning was making her right hand immobile.

"If you want to blow off your hand, be my guest." Fenrir shrugged.

"Get out!" with her snarl came an electric pop emanating from her hand. Another blue pop that crackled throughout the room. It bounced shattering the mirror closest to her. Fenrir watched amused but grew interested as the blue light did not fizzle after shattering the mirror. Persephone narrowed her eyes forcing the ball to fly through Fenrir taking out the sink right next to his image.

"I'll leave before you destroy more school property and get expelled," the french boy sighed as his form faded.

Persephone spent the rest of her day clouded. Clouded by anger and frustration. She ate angry, answered questions in class with a sneer, and ignored Antigone's friendly call from down the hall. George was more than willing to give her space after she screamed at him what Umbridge had said, and not explained any further. She felt bad for that, and would eventually apologize when the boiling heat in her body would calm down. As soon as the Room of Requirement finished opening for them Persephone bolted to Hermione to beg her to not ask what had happened until they were in the sanctity of the girl's dorm.

"Y...yeah of course." her friend agreed noticing that this would not be a fun conversation later, "Harry why don't you get everyone started."

Harry started discussing the patronus charm; how he was taught, what he did to conjure it, and how it should be used in a real setting. Persephone wasn't listening. Not fully anyway. The burning in her hand had been turned down into a simmer.

"Alright, I think you all have a basic idea," Harry said, "Let's give it a go, shall we?"

Persephone stood in a square with George, Fred and Lee.

"Bet you I get it on my fifth-go." Lee held out a galleon.

"I'll take that on." Fred replied, "Seph, you in?"

"Sure….sure." She replied as each readied their wands. Persephone followed the motion, pronounced it clearly, and even on her 10th attempt- nothing. She watched a silver stream glide out of George's wand and it's form melted the anger simmering in her heart and in her hand. The grey little bird fluttered around the group of friends before dissipating. Everyone handed over a galleon. Harry had stopped at their group on her fifteenth attempt.

"I want you to pick a moment and focus on it. Don't say the words, don't do the motion- just think."

She closed her eyes. Her mind went to the opposite of happiness; straight to tragedy. The cruel lashings from her grandmother, the mirror lined room, and her father behind bars. Persephone's mind stopped at her father. She recalled their very first embrace in the tower. How inexplicably heartbroken she was to know of his innocence and the punishment that was coming for him. While what came after was a relief. Harry's voice encouraged her to really think. She flickered to her moments with George; their first encounter, the subsequent friendship…. their first kiss, and recently George's patronus. Persephone's mind latched on to the little ghostly robin urging her to think of her mother.

 _Grimmauld Place for a five year old boasted many hiding places. Persepehone had no favorites, in fact, she figured out easily if she used the same space twice Grandmother and Kreacher would locate her faster. She had really done it this time; cut her hair to ribbons._

" _GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GOBLIN!" Walburga screeched. The old woman was frail but still mobile. Persephone had learned to be quick and quiet. She escaped to into a room full of decay, dust and neglect. Under the sunken in mattress among an army of dead bug Persephone hid. The screaming and cursing finally abated but she knew better than to come out. Among the dead things, and floor boards was a pile of old clothes. What a good pillow it would make. She shifted over to the pile laying her head down only to be greeted by a hard rectangular object._

Her mother's journal- the journal she cherished- the journal that made her feel less alone in the world, even if she couldn't read it fully until a few years later. Her mother was her first friend. The only true happiness of her childhood.

"Give it a go." Harry said.

Persephone filled herself with quotes and images from her mother's book. She opened her eyes giving a destressing exhale,

"Expecto patronum."

As the silver started to emit from her wand the Room of Requirement shook. Her wand hand trembled and the light vanished. The room dropped from the excitement of spell casting to the rasping of breath. It shook and shook until the brick wall started to crumble until the heard a horrid voice said,

"Bombarda maxima."

Umbridge had come for them.

George and Persephone sat in the deserted common room. Long after Harry and the 'ring leaders' had returned from Dumbledore's office. Long after everyone cried and yelled about the consequences of their actions. They sat huddled together on the sofa before the fireplace.

"I …uh have to admit something." Persephone shifted her head from resting under his.

"What's that?" this was the first he had heard her speak in a normal tone all day.

"The last time… I was practicing the spell when it was about to go…I was thinking about my mom…" She looked up at him as if guilty or ashamed that she wasn't thinking of him.

"Well if we're being honest," George replied with a small smile, "I was thinking about Freddie, the time we let loose a sack full of gnomes we'd caught out into great aunt's yard." Just recalling it made him shake with laughter, "It was our first ever successful prank, and it was glorious."

"I wish I had childhood memories like that." She said softly.

"You said you were thinking of your mum," He gave her a comforting squeeze, "What about her?"

"She was my first friend.. in a way. Her journal was like my guide. When I was lonely.. I-I would hug it. Read it late into the night… I did think about you though."

George planted smiling kisses on the top of her head, "I thought about you to. You don't need to feel guilty. Your mum loved you, and you love her."

Persephone stood up then wand pointed outward casting the spell that had been attempted more than she could count. Out of the silver pool came a shaggy dog that made her smile.

"Oh, well now I'm upset." George teased.

* * *

 **Small update, been having a tough time lately, lots of writers block hope you guys understand. Had a hard time with this chapter but I had to push through and just stop worrying so much.**

 **Thank you for all the love still, and I promise a longer chapter soon.**


	49. Moving On

_**-By Order of -**_

 _ **The Minister of Magic**_

 _ **Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**_

 _ **Signed:**_

 _ **Cornelius Oswald Fudge**_

 _ **Minister of Magic**_

Persephone groaned… the only thing worse than reading the new educational degree was walking into detention for the very first time in her educational history. She should have felt shame, but with the pink parasite poised perfectly at the front of the Great Hall Persephone wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. The entire DA took their seats before them simple paper, quill, and a line on the chalkboard 'I will not break rules'. She took up the quill and wrote one… two… three...four...five when her left arm start to irritate her. After briefly scratching it Persephone continued… six… seven...eight

"Ow!" Colin Creevey cried out. Steadily cries of pain and the stifle of it echoed through the room. Persephone glanced at George who showed is arm; the hard lines were already starting to show. A steady sensation drew down her right arm. When she flicked the pen to continue writing the chalkboard flickered to the back side hiding the simple sentence.

"No wands!" Umbridge screeched. Everyone looked at each other curious who had their wand tucked in their sleeve. Persephone had to keep writing each stroke on the paper a deeper engraving on her arm. Eighteen… nineteen.. Twenty. Around twenty-five is when the desk before her started to blur. Just the edges then in the fifties it was a brown blob.

"That's enough for tonight. Everyone return to your dorms. No idling in the hallways, or my inquisitorial squad will escort you."

Of course everyone was eager to get up. Even the twins who thought Persephone was close in heel.

"Is there a problem Miss Black?" the form of pink and tan asked.

"Professor, where does these pens go when their done?" she rubbed her eyes as the sharpness started to come back.

"Locked in my office in a place you will not find." The Headmistress smugly replied.

"G-good." Persephone replied seeing a just as smug green and black figure in the distance.

 _She stood at the archway with her father. The same sense of fear and anxiety._

" _Isn't she beautiful?" He asked. Again Persephone saw nothing wondering why he would call the mist beautiful as it was haunting and mysterious._

" _Dad…" She put a hand on his arm to shake him. That hand fell rigid as though she could not flex anything, not even the slightest movement._

" _It's time for you to go." When he finally addressed her the dream faded._

"Love, are you alright?" the fire asked.

"Tired," Persephone replied, "Everyone's been getting up early." with a yawn. It was five in the morning, but with OWLS a day away everyone was using the common room late and early so there was only a small window for their father-daughter chats, "What were the OWLS like for you?"

"Heh, well I recall Moony forcing study sessions. Your mother drawing comics of his over seriousness only to stress him out more. James skipping out on said sessions to be at quidditch practice. The actual tests weren't so bad. Passed most excelled in muggle studies and defense against the dark arts, I did get a dreadful in history, divination, and uhhhhhhhh potions."

"What bout mum?"

Sirius chuckled, "Your mum darn neared excelled in everything except she fell asleep during the astronomy exam. Moony blamed that one on me."

"How so?" Seph asked.

"She uhh… didn't sleep well the night before exams." He replied taking a hand to scratch his face flickering the embers.

"Nerves?"

"Oh well…. You could- you could say that."

Persephone jumped at the sound of the slam of a dormitory door.

"You better go. You'll do amazing. I love you." he smiled.

"Love you dad." she flung herself away from the fire on to the couch pretending to have fallen asleep there. She was relieved to find Harry but less so seeing his sour disposition. "Hey."

Harry jumped,

"Jeez, Seph."

"Sorry…," she replied, "Your up early."

"Mione has a schedule for Ron and me." he took a seat to her left, "You talk with padfoot?"

"Just for a few minutes. I miss him a lot."

"Same." Harry said shortly, "So… what do you plan to do to fill your um… blocks?"

Persephone kept her eyes on the maroon rug trying to condense the sadness that filled her about losing her students, "I'm not sure if it'll pan out but I've got an idea."

Harry raised a curious brow.

"It's best if I keep it to myself." She answered. There was a weariness to Harry that Persephone hadn't noticed before. One that she knew well. "Have you been having visions again?"

Harry shook his head, "No, well not really visions. I just…. I feel him; snippets anyway. It's like having someone else be present in my mind popping in whenever they please. It's maddening."

Quietly despite being alone, "I know exactly how you feel."

Harry looked as though to disagree with her as his posture went defensive, "He… he can't be still with you," his tone in disbelief, "Is he?"

Persephone gave a nod, "We don't know why, or how to stop it. I don't even think he has control over the visits."

Harry got up from his seat and joined her on the couch seeing the grey eyes of his friend start to pool with tears. He hugged her.

At breakfast Fred tried to make light of Persephone's free time,

"You could rummage us up some business, or paint a giant mural entitled 'The Toad in Pink'. There's a nice empty wall right next to Umbridge's classroom."

"I think I'll stay out of trouble instead of diving straight in thank you." Persephone replied, "Besides I already have an idea."

She walked with George to Herbology. He offered to skip and they could spend some time together that wasn't detention or a meal.

"I don't think you want to anger one of the good Professors. I'm going to see Professor Flitwick anyway."

He gave her a curious glance and in return all he received was a mischievous grin. Thanks to Antigone and Chante, Persephone knew that the charm's Professor had an empty block between nine in the morning and ten.

"Ah, Miss Black!" the Professor smiled under his mustache with his greeting.

"Good morning Professor, I'm sorry to disturb you." She noticed the piles of paperwork scattered on his desk.

"Nonsense, what can I help you with?" his tone as cheerful as ever.

"Well that is what I came here for; help," She started awkwardly, "You see, I-I, have this horrible burn that comes to my wand hand. When-.." Persephone noticed the proud grin emanating from the Professor.

"I have been waiting a while for you to bring this to me." He admitted.

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt myself or someone else." She thought back to lighting Parkinson's hair on fire, "Well… hurting more people."

"Hand magic is where it all began way back in the time of Merlin himself," Flitwick said thoughtfully, "It's instinctive coupled with emotion and the power of will. It's a raw power which is why we evolved to use wands to direct and control it."

"Could you help me control it?" Persephone asked earnestly.

"There are few in our society who have studied and mastered the art of hand magic," the Professor said slowly raising his left hand over his desk and with it floated all of his papers, "I just so happen to be one of them." The papers followed the almost fluid motion of his hand, "I cannot train you traditionally as the Ministry see's this form of magic as unnecessary and offense based along with Umbridge's rules, but as your Professor I am allowed to assign you extra homework. I want you to pick a spell that doesn't need to be cast on a person but one like aquementi or lumos practice with it as often as you can. Make the motion that your wand would, say the words and focus."

Persephone couldn't help the growing thump of excitement, "Thank you, Professor."

Flitwick winked, "You didn't hear any of that from me."

She tore straight from the classroom to Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost lashed out at her,

"Here to destroy more of my home are you!"

Persephone ignored her taking a seat cross legged. Her mind went between the two spells Flitwick had recommended; with lumos she wouldn't have to clean up, and the room was dark enough. She stuffed her wand in her bag and brought her right hand outward.

"Lumos! And nothing happened. Nothing happened for the countless attempts during her afternoon.

"Found you." George said.

It was around three in the afternoon and Persephone had been laying on the bathroom floor lazily and frustrated with little progress.

"Was I hiding?" Persephone asked sitting up noticing the time, "Aren't you due in Defense Agains-."

Before another syllable could be uttered George's lips were against hers. It was a long kiss deep and warm as if George wasn't going to see her for a while and wanted to remember it. They both came away a bit breathless and smiling like idiots.

"How are you going to survive when Freddie and are gone next year?"

"I have other friends you know." Her reply resulted in an overdramatic shock.

"What! Other friends? You?"

They laughed, but it slowly died both releasing how much they would miss each other since Persephone had two more years yet.

"Oh merlin," Persephone sighed at the time, "I promised Hermione I'd meet her for a study session before detention."

"No worries on that. I promised Freddie I'd help him with something."

Persephone was skeptical of him, but they both parted saying they would see each other in detention.

She and Hermione stopped short of the Great Hall as a gigantic ring of students were gathered.  
"They couldn't have all gotten detention." Hermione said quietly. It reminded Persephone of the night Trelawney got sacked. Teachers and even ghosts were in the mix with Peeves bobbing above everyone. She leaned on her toes to get a better look to feel everything in her stomach drop. George and Fred were the center of it with the inquisitorial squad and Umbridge looking triumphant at the scene; despite the swamp brewing beneath their feet.  
"So!" Umbridge said loud and proud, "So…. you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"  
"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said without the slightest hint of fear.

"You two are about to learn what happens to wrong doers in my school."  
Both of the twins met eyes with Persephone an extreme mischievous but certainty about them.  
"You know what?" said Fred, "I don't think we are." he turned to George, "Georgie, I think we've outgrown full-time education."  
"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." He replied.

"Time to test our talents in the real world don't you reckon?" Fred asked. It was like they were speaking directly to her in explanation.  
"Definitely." George answered. And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands in unison summoning their brooms. There was a loud crash in the distance. Not everyone on the staircase ducked in time to miss - George and Fred's broomsticks.  
"We won't be seeing you." Fred directed at Umbridge, while swinging his leg over.

"Yeah, don't bother keeping in touch." said George, mounting his own. Once they were above the grasp of Flinch's gnarly fingernails Fred looked at the assembled crowd,  
"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Our new premises."  
"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products on this old bat." George added pointing to Umbridge. Persephone couldn't help the enormous smile that was carving into her face.  
"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked. It was too late of course. Fred drew a bright and small red package from his pocket. Persephone grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her down into a squat. Her friend didn't protest and the loud BANG the firework produced disarmed and frightened the entire inquisitorial squad. Those who were not blow away by the sound of the flaming dragon gave a roaring applause to the twins as they set off in the distance.

Umbridge forced everyone back to their dorms, even her own cronies. All of Gryffindor was a light with pride, and Persephone was too but there was a small piece of her that was saddened by their departure.  
"Umm… Per-Persephone?" Colin Creevey emerged from the thick of students who hadn't been able to grab a seat in the common room. He held an envelope in his hand.  
"You can call me Seph, Colin." She replied.  
"I was supposed to give you this earlier, but it didn't develop in time." the boy admitted ashamed, "You can tell George he can have his galleon back if he wants."

Persephone took the envelope from his and slide out a photograph. She was for a moment confused. The picture was located in the library with Persephone hard focused on a book about charms. Fred was to her left staring clearly with a smile into Colin's camera. George, was utterly focused on her with a content smile.  
"Thank you Colin. I love it."

* * *

 **A bit longer chapter here. Thank you to the guest who has posted almost every chapter. I will say you caught something very important in one of your reviews and I don't want everyone to see that yet, so I didn't approve it; I apologize for that.**

 **I have to say this is one of my favorite chapters lately. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**


	50. OWLS

None of the fifth years spoke during breakfast. Sandwiched between Hermione and Neville, Persephone had no space to soothe her own anxieties. Hermione was reading 'Achievements in Charming' so fast one thought that someone were about to snatch it from her. Neville was spilling everything he reached out for.

"Aff, not the marmalade!" Ron groaned through his fifth piece of toast. Hades came with the morning post. She had written to her grandfather about her latest dream.

 _My dearest granddaughter,_

 _It is a hard thing to say and I'm sure an even harder undertaking, but you cannot dwell on all of your visions and dreams. I fear it may drive your fears and anxieties higher than need be. Juno was always so anxious about her predictions and visions she missed out on a lot in life. I don't want that for you. It's a difficult balance for those with the sight. I'm no interpreter but your dream is most likely the manifestation of never having been a proper family. If the dream continues, or goes further then we'll talk again. I know your OWLS are here. Focus on them, be present and I know you will do splendidly._

 _With much love,_

 _Your grandfather_

There was also a small unmarked note- from her father that merely said,

 _"Don't even worry. You've got this."_

Hades gave her a comforting nudge before leaving. As all the students were ushered out a swirling feeling arose in her stomach, but looking at the surrounding group Persephone knew she wasn't alone in her anxiety which was some relief.

Charms and Herbology were enough of a first day of OWLS. She was certain and happy with the charms examination, but thing had gotten tricky in the green house. Persephone had mixed up different plants and gotten their 'care' completely wrong. The proctor looked at his name sheet with a soft chuckle. Yes, it was a giant universal joke that she was bad with plants. She was glad to see Neville shine with the proctors.

"I should have also explained that the truffilia bush needs plenty of space." He said as they left the green house. Persephone couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend,

"Nev, if you don't get an O then it's rigged." She said trying to comfort him. His eyes grew large,

"You don't think it is do you!"

The next day came Divination, Muggle studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ever since Trelawney had been sacked Persephone hadn't felt the same about the class, but was determined to try her best. In the written portion of Divination Persephone lacked on what some of the symbols meant and entirely skipped over the 'winged creature of the night'. The proctor for the practical exam was not what Persephone expected. He was a well-groomed elder gentleman- around her grandfather's age.

"Black." He called clearly. Next to him was a kettle and it was clear the task was of tea leaf reading. He poured a fresh cup as he did for every student and handled it over after draining it. "Tell me what you see and then please explain it to me."

In the muddled mess of leafs were two figures and in the far back between them was a wonky cross.

"You and someone close to you are going to suffer in the near future."

"Can you tell me the cause of the suffering?" the proctor asked without the slightest glint of fear.

Persephone returned her gaze to the cup. She didn't see anything more but the words flowed from her without coaxing,

"Blood status."

When she looked up from the cup the gentleman's face was no longer at ease. He scribbled on his clipboard and dismissed her.

By the time the Muggle Studies exam came around Hermione was a frizzing ball of anxiety.

"You grew up a muggle. Your parents are muggles." Ron's form of comfort was sneered at but not even reassurance from Persephone was met with much enthusiasm. Professor Burbage was at the door,

"Good luck everyone! I know you'll all do wonderfully!"

The Professor happened to put a hand on Persephone as she passed.

 _Persephone was suspended in the air. Her body ached- every inch. A deep sense of dread and foreboding filled her. The ceiling began to change; she was moving. She came to a place known to her; the Malfoy dining room._

" _This is Charity Burbage former Professor at Hogwarts." The voice was chilling and what came with it was death itself._

"Persephone, dear girl." The Professor's voice brought her back, "I didn't mean to give you a fright."

Persephone was huddled to her seat without saying a word to the Professor. She felt cold as though her very heart ceased to beat. The questions were relatively easy; what is the proper function of this item? Name two important contributions by muggles to magical society. In what year was mixed marriage ratified as legal? The last part of the written exam was an essay- Write about a muggle you know. Their occupation, any contribution to magical society, and anything else you can recall. If you do not know a muggle pick a famous one covered during your course.

 _Peter Bernard, was a muggle I met two summers ago. He owned a store in which other muggles gave him items they did not use or need anymore and resold them to muggles who wanted them. This kind of store is called 'Resale'. He did not contribute to magical society as a whole but he touched the lives of two witches. The first being his wife a competitive Hufflepuff. They were married for fifteen years before her death. The second being myself. Mr. Bernard showed me kindness and shared with me a wisdom that aided me in a dark time._

"Quills down everyone!" The proctor's voice pulled her from the carefully formed sentences. Persephone looked over at Hermione who was trying to scribble in one last sentence with a flurry of strokes.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Hermione admitted as they left the Great Hall behind. Persephone was glad that Professor Burbage was nowhere to be seen upon their exit.

The hall was turned around for lunch, and everyone near Persephone was cramming for the last test of their day.

"I don't know how I'm going to answer the written test." Lavender cried, "Do I answer the way Umbridge would want—."

"Answer the way Professor Lupin would want. He had it right, he did no matter what that old bat says," Seamus replied.

Persephone couldn't help but smile at the mention of her godfather.

"Here! Here!" Dean agreed.

While Seamus and Dean may have been right it was harder to think so with Professor Umbridge breathing down their necks during the written exam. You could hear her tsk and sigh continuously throughout the room. The constant irritation of the woman's presence caused Persephone to write fast and hard ripping several holes in her parchment. She was even more impatient waiting for her practical examination. Finally a proctor opened and beckoned her to the station. The witch had a large frame, two chins, but large glazed kind eyes.

"Name?" She asked ready to scribble on her clipboard.

"Persephone Lyra Black."

The witch shifted an upward glance, "Black, ey? As in thee Black? Pure blood Blacks?"

The questions made her uncomfortable, "Well….yes."

"Wonderful, this will be a breeze for you then." She smiled, "Please perform a simple protective shield useable against hexes, jinxes or charms."

Persephone felt a bit cheated; really just a simple 'protego' and she was done? She squared up her shoulders taking out her wand.  
"Protego proxima!" a blue shield bounced not only her own chest, but the proctors and three surrounding students.  
"Oh! My!" the proctor exclaimed in a panic, "How wonderful! A cascading jinx used on a defensive spell simpy quiet marvelous!"  
"Ms. Black, didn't follow your instructions Mrs. Root." Umbridge had appeared out of nowhere to cast judgment on her practical examination.  
"But she performed defensive magic wonderfully. Thank you, Miss Black you may go." the two women were at 'polite' odds.

Persephone left her exam a bit too smug.

The next morning the castle was unsettled. Persephone had heard about McGonagall second hand since she had dropped astronomy in fourth year. Everyone was whispering about how Umbridge had led a secret attack on Professor Hagrid. She heard Pansy say it was a shame they didn't succeed. Persephone found herself sitting next to Antigone and across from Chante, at lunch, who were gabbing about the voting for the tournament which was fast approaching.  
"I think that Marius and you are in the lead for the votes." it took Persephone a moment to realize Chante was talking about her and not Antigone.  
"M-me?"  
"Well, yeah that Ravenclaw first year McKenzie has been campaigning for you." Antigone informed her with a grin.  
"Your former students think your badass." Chante said. Antigone gave her a "did you really just bring up 'former-students'" look.  
"Anyway, Marius only has a bunch of votes because he flirts with anything that moves." Antigone said.  
"I'm not really worried." Persephone shrugged as the Great Hall began to empty, "I've got other things on my mind."

"It's just magical history. You'll do fine." Her friends encouraged in departure.

The fifth years entered the Great Hall at two o'clock and took their places in front of their overturned examination papers. In a quick glance Persephone could see that the exhaustion weighing heavily on most of fifth year student body; Harry who was down the table with the rest of the 'Ps' looked especially peaky.

"Turn over your papers," The proctor said, "You may begin."

Persephone flew through the questions. While history with Professor Bines had bored most people to tears Persephone had found herself fascinated with it at a young age. She wasn't fascinated by the mere history herself, but the fact that everything her grandmother had told her about magical history was complete boulder-dash and Persephone was elated to learn the truth. Maybe that was why Professor Bines lectures seeped into her brain. The proctor gave a skeptical eye as she was the first student to rise after only twenty-five minutes into the examination. The proctor was about to say something but his eyes skated past her weathering a look of great concern. Persephone turned to see Professor Tofty escorting a stumbling Harry from the room. She took off in a sprint hearing a reprimand behind her it shortened it to a fast walk into the hallway.  
"I'm-I'm fine sir," Harry stammered wiping sweat from his face, "Really…. I just fell asleep."  
"Pressure of examinations," Professor Tofty said sympathetically. The old wizard put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It happens young man, it happens. Now a cooling drink of water and perhaps you will be ready to return?"  
Harry started to nod, "Yes-" but caught Persephone's look of worry, "I mean no.. I've done- done all I can I think…"  
"Very well," Professor Tofty said gently, "Perhaps Miss Black would kind enough to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower."

The moment the professor was out of sight Harry snatched Persephone's hand and began to run as though their lives depended on it.  
"Arry! Where are we going!"  
"Have to find Ron and Hermione! Explain then." He answered in a quick huffing manner. Persephone kept up with him until they reached the marble staircases seeing Ron and Hermione about to step on. The four of them huddled in an abandoned broom closet.  
"Voldemort's got Sirius."

After those words Persephone watched Hermione and Ron's mouth move, but to her they were muted. A monster had her father. Fear clasped it's long fingernails over her heart. After a moment the sounds came back to her,  
"How're we going to get there?" Harry asked.  
Ron looked flustered, "G-get where?"  
"The Department of Mysteries! So we can rescue Sirius!" Harry replied loudly.  
Hermione stepped in to voice some assemblance of reason,  
"Harry, it's five in the afternoon. The Ministry is full of workers how could he possible have Sirius there?"  
"Hermione," Harry growled, "Think bout Ron's dad I was right about him!"  
Persephone reeled in a panic, "We have to contact-"  
"Contact who!?" Harry yelled, "Dumbledore's gone, McGonagall's gone, and Hagrid's gone."

Then the closet door opened revealing an inquisitive Ginny and Luna.  
"Hi," Ginny began, "We heard shouting. What are you lot yelling about?"  
"Never you mind." Harry answered abrasively.  
"No need for that tone," Ginny said cooly, "I was only wondering if we could help. Persephone looks petrified."  
The Weasley girl crammed her way into the closet in attempt to coax out what was going on and comfort her friend.  
"You can't help." Harry said.  
Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "But they can!"

Three teenagers hunkered under the invisibility cloak was almost too much. They moved in a slow and awkward pattern until they reached Umbridge's office door. The garish kittens were basking in the late afternoon sun, but otherwise the office was empty. They all took a sigh of relief. Hermione took to the window. Persephone kept an ear on the door to listen for a warning chorus of 'Weasley is Our King', and Harry threw his head in the fire.

"Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?" Harry's demand drew Persephone away from the door. A molten wave of dread washed over her watching Harry argue with the house elf. "But you know!" shouted Harry, "Don't you! You know where he is! Tell me."

Persephone couldn't take it she slammed her own head into the kitchen came into view along with the decrepit and cackling house-elf.  
"Kreacher in the name of the house of Black I demand you tell us where my father is!"  
She watched his lips pucker; fighting a direct command from the family he served. "You tell me right now Kreacher! YOU TELL ME NOW!" her shout filled her lungs with ash. The back of her uniform had been yanked bringing her out of the fire. Persephone and Harry were staring up at the pallid face of Professor Umbridge. The woman looked smug and prideful.  
"Take their wands." She instructed her seventh year inquisitor slytherin goons. Marius from Charms club ran his seevy hand up her side looking for her wand in the inner robe pocket. Millicent Bulstrode confiscated Hermione's and boy she didn't know snatched Harry's.  
"Why were your heads in my fire? Who were you attempting to contact?" She had a fist of Harry's hair in her clutches.  
"No one-" Harry wheezed attempting to pull away from her.  
"Liar!" in a heat Umbridge threw Harry from her grasp slamming into her desk. Persephone winced at the sound of pain he emitted upon contact.

There was commotion outside and several large Slytherin's including her dull-wit cousin entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna and oddly Neville. All four of them had been gagged.  
"Got em all." One of the bragged, "Brought in the scrawny one." he pointed to Neville, "tried to stop me from taking the girls."  
"Good….good." Umbridge said slowly, "Well it looks as though Hogwarts will be a Weasley-free zone doesn't it?"  
Malfoy let out a loud melodical laugh. Persephone began a practice and almost unnoticeable wrist movement with her free hand. She had no idea how lumos was going to help them… but it was worth a shot.  
"Clearly you stationed look-outs, so whomever you and Miss Black were attempting to contact was of the utmost importance. Tell me now and your punishment will be less… severe."  
"It's none of your business." Harry snarled.  
"Fine," Umbridge's face tightened, "Fetch Professor Snape."

Finally footsteps were heard outside, and Malfoy came back to the room, holding the door open for Snape.  
"You wanted to see me Headmistress?" He looked around the room of stifling anger and pain with complete indifference.  
"I would like a bottle of Veritaserum, immediately." Umbridge smiled widely, "Enough for Potter and Black here."  
"You took my last bottle to interrogate Mister Potter. Surely you did not use it all."

Umbridge's large face began to flush, "Well you can make more can't you?"  
Snape nodded, "Of course, it takes a full moon cycle to mature so I should have it ready in a month."  
"A MONTH!" Umbridge squawked, "I need it now! I have just found Potter and Black using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"  
"Really? That doesn't surprise me about Potter. He never has shown much inclination for following school rules, and Black well you know who her father is."  
"Give me something to interrogate them!" She demanded.  
"I have already told you," he replied smoothly, "there are no further stocks, and unless you wish to poison them…" the potions master gave a slight pause, "Although most of my venoms on stock would work too quickly to give truth telling answers."  
"PROBATION!" The toad shrieked, "For unwillingness to aid your Headmistress! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave an ironic bow and began to leave.  
"He's got Padfoot!" Harry yelled desperately, "He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"  
"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge looking feverently from Harry to Snape, "What is Padfoot?! What does he mean Snape?"

Snape took a cool look at the both of them. His face inscrutable,  
"I have no idea."

The door closed with a snap. Umbridge moved as though she were talking herself into something. She shifted her weight anxiously from one side to the other slapping her wand against her empty palm.  
"The cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue." Umbridge said in a whisper.  
"No!" Hermione shrieked, "That's illegal!"  
Nevertheless the Professor readied her wand. Persephone took an elbow to Marius stomach, who weakly gave way, to slide in front of Harry. Persephone held a plain face feeling the security of her silver bangle around her wrist,  
"Me first then."  
"Your overeagerness is telling of a guilty soul, Black." Her fat lips curled at each end, "Cruc-."  
"NO!" Shouted Hermione her voice cracking, "Harry- Harry we have to tell her."  
"No way!" Harry yelled.

Persephone gave a look of "shut up I can handle this" to what little she could see of her friend behind Millicent Bullstrode.  
"We'll have to tell her eventually," Hermione sobbed, "Dumbledore's weapon is ready."

* * *

 **Long time no see everyone. Sorry for the long wait I've been very busy at the office. I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend.**

 **Lillylarlar: So wonderful to hear from you, and I'm so glad you are still enjoying the story.**

 **Guest: You've caught on to something that will come up later. That is all I will say. Glad you are enjoying the story.**


	51. The Department of Mysteries

It was a long moment. Umbridge had escorted Harry and Hermione out. Marius had his greasy hand on her shoulder. Neville was beginning to turn pink from Crabbe's choke hold, and Ron's lip had finally stopped dripping blood. Persephone met eyes with Ginny. They had an understanding. Ginny nudged Luna's foot and Ron's eyes shifted between them. She twisted her wrist all those practicing motions had to be good for something. The moment Persephone threw her hand in the air Ginny turned and the others followed suit in a swift motion,  
"LUMOS MAXIMA!"  
Marius reeled from the intense light along with Draco who had possession of everyone's wands. Ginny dove for him first as her capture had went to shield his eyes. Persephone scooped her own wand from Marius stunning him to the ground. Her hand still held a blinding light.  
"Stupify!" was the chorus of Ginny, then Luna and Neville, and then Ron until each inquisitorial member was stunned to the ground.  
"Seph, your hand." Ginny reminded her as they took off out the door.

She had practiced so much to get it to actually work she forget it needed to end,  
"Nox." the light fizzled.

The five ran.  
"Where are we even going?" Neville heaved.  
"Mione, had to have-have a plan," Ron wheezed, "They told me about this secret they were holding for Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest."  
They came upon the edge of the forest.  
"Look, there." Luna extended a long finger but no one else saw anything. She headed into the forest leaving everyone to trail after her. A familiar voice came to their ears,  
"Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"  
Through another set of trees they could see Harry and Hermione together backs towards them.  
"Yeah, we were just wondering that." Ron said to grab their attention. There was a look of pure amazement in the green of his eyes,  
"H-how?" Harry asked.  
"Not important how," Persephone hand over their wands, "The important how is how are we getting to the Department of Mysteries."  
Each were silent filled with fear at the insurmountable task ahead of them.  
"Well, we'll have to fly won't we?" Luna said in a 'matter of fact' voice.  
"Okay," Harry said in irritation, "first of all 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself, and second Ron and Seph are the only ones who have brooms that aren't on complete lock down."  
"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.  
"Your not coming." Ron answered angrily.  
Persephone tore the feuding siblings apart before it got more heated, "We're wasting time…. Yes we- we are all going."  
"It doesn't matter because we still don't know how to get there!" Harry said a frustrated stomp matching his tone. While everyone gave out ideas; broom sticks, the flu, Persephone watched Harry slowly turn from the group as though something had caught his eye. He whispered to himself and his break away caused everyone to notice. She moved to get a better view to see skeletal horses with a reptilian shell and long black manes. Harry was eagerly petting one by the time everyone had begun to question him.

"Is is those… mad horse things?" Ron asked in uncertainty- but certainly afraid, "Those things you can't see unless you've seen someone snuff it?"  
Harry merely nodded.  
"How many of them?" Hermione asked.  
"Just two." He replied softly as the creature returned his affection.  
"Looks like Ron and Harry for one and Seph and I for the other," Hermione turned to everyone, "Sorry…" though she wasn't.  
"There's no need to share, and no need for apologies." Luna replied promptly pointing beyond Harry- a herd of them coming right for them.  
Harry wasn't willing to argue any longer, "Alright, pick one and get on."

Persephone didn't have to pick one. A large female came right for her, nuzzling her with its cold and moist skin. She gripped its mane firmly. After Neville assisted Ron they were all mounted. Harry met eyes with her - a look of anxiousness - a look of fear but above all a silent determination; Sirius would be alright, they were coming to save him.

"Ministry for Magic, visitors entrance, London." His voice was shaken and unsure.

In a sweeping movement the beasts took off, almost unseating everyone in the party with their speed. On they flew through the gathering darkness. Persephone's arms and thighs ached from holding on. Afraid even the slightest adjustment would make her fall into the dark night. If she had ever wanted a vision, one of reassurance, it would have been now, but just the cool of the evening was there for her. She gave a panicked squeeze as the thestral's pointed their bodies towards the ground. Bright orange and yellow dots were growing larger and larger until they could see streets and buildings. They were hurtling towards the pavement and Persephone braced for a rough impact. The creature danced onto the sidewalk like a shadow. While not everyone's dismount was as smooth as Luna's everyone was eager to get to it. Harry led them to an old battered telephone box beckoning them all to squeeze in with him. After the door closed the floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past them. They sank down deep into the Ministry of Magic.

The atrium was dimmer than Persephone had remembered and all of the flu fireplaces were snuffed out. It felt like an obvious bad omen, but everyone soldiered on quietly through the lobby. Persephone half expected them to run into a security wizard, and was troubled when they reached the elevators that they had not. She wanted to speak up as Harry harshly pressed the elevator button but everyone was fiercely looking inward- readying themselves. Except Luna who looked as placated as usual, offered Persephone her hand to hold, and she took it without second thought as the elevator took them from the lobby. A cool female voice announced their arrival, "Department of Mysteries".

Everyone began to file out of the elevator. Persephone even felt Luna's hand tug her own. She stood frozen seeing the hallway before her. It was the hallway before from her vision.  
"Let's go." Harry whispered seeing her straggle behind as the rest made their way down the hall. With each step Persephone's vision blinked across her mind all the way until the door shut behind them. Everything looked the same. A slow rise of panic came to the group.  
"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.  
"I'll know it when I see it." he replied.

Persephone did not find that comforting and held on to her wand with a tight grip as the group shuffled through the dark corridor. Together they entered a long rectangular room with lamps hanging on golden chains. It was brighter than the hall with a few desks scattered but in the center was an enormous glass tank. There were pearly white objects drifting lazily in the liquid.  
"What….what are those things?" Ron whispered.  
"Aquavirius maggots," Luna said in excitement, " Dad said the ministry was breeding em-."  
"No…" Hermione replied in a touch a horror, "They're brains."

Everyone made a step closer to the tank seeing the glimmering brains drift in and out of sight within the depths of the water. Persephone couldn't help but feel a profound sadness for them.  
"Let's get out of here… this...isn't right we need to try another door." Harry said.

They hurried back into the dark corridor. The shapes of brains still haunted her sight as they returned to the blue flame light of the hall. Harry opened the next door straight across from the room they had just marked with a giant X. Persephone was the last one in but she could already feel the immensity of the room. There was a great stone pit below them about twenty feet. In the center was a raised dais stood an archway, and Persephone couldn't take the gasp back from her throat. There was a veil of white just like her vision. This was the room she had seen her father in but the room was empty. If the rest of the group spoke Persephone didn't hear them. She focused on the white gently flowing in the archway; every inch of her feeling as though someone were just beyond it- someone she desperately wanted to see.  
"Let's go." Hermione's fear pulled both Persephone and Harry back into the corridor. Another door to mark. Harry nudged her as they continued down the hall,  
"What do you reckon that arch was?"  
Persephone shook her head in reply. Harry picked another door at random, but it did not move.  
"Alohomora!" Hermione said sharply. Nothing happened. Harry had a light go over him.  
"Sirius's knife!" he pulled it from his inner robe pocket. The knife he had used to open Umbridge's office. He ran it from top to bottom and withdrew it. It remained firm, and worse the christmas gift had melted. It was best to shove on. With increase desperation Harry shoved the next door open.

A beautiful diamond light sparkled into the hall. As Persephone's eyes adjusted she could see all of the room covered in clocks - hanging, on stands, on the wall, and clocks small to grandfather. The ticking covered their footsteps. The bright diamond light came from the far end of the room. Persephone's heart fluttered as Harry beckoned everyone to match his run towards the far end of the room. Her father wasn't here why were they going all the way into the room? At the end of the room was another door-  
"This is it," Harry's confidence made her seize with anticipation, "It's through here-"

They were there. The room was as high as the astronomy tower and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small dusty glass orbs. A shiver traveled up her spine. She knew exactly what they were while everyone else seemed utterly buffedled at the dim glowing balls lining the seemingly endless shelves.  
"Keep your wands out." Harry said softly. He began moving from the shelf marked 53… to 54… and they crept forwarding 85….. 86…  
Why were they in a room filled with shelves? Her father could be already….. She couldn't bare to think of it. They came to a halt at 97.  
"He should be here." whispered Harry, "Anywhere ...here … really close." He began to mumble incoherently.

Hermione begged for his attention.  
"WHAT!" he snarled.  
"I…I don't think Sirius is here." she said.

No one spoke. Persephone was on the verge of throwing up. She had forgotten her evening potion and the thought of this … misadventure. The thought of Harry following the breadcrumbs to a trap. Ginny grew concerned for her as she doubled over in pain, but they were drawn away towards Ron pointing toward a orb covered in webs.  
"Arry…it's got your name on it."

They were all drawn to the yellow label - S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D , DARK LORD AND (?) HARRY POTTER

"Why… why is my name here?" Harry whispered meeting his green eyes with her grey; as if she would know. She could only assume- a prophecy concerning him.  
"Harry, I don't think you should touch it." said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand. Recklessly Harry ignored her taking the orb from the shelf. Nothing whatsoever happened until a voice came out of the darkness that made Persephone's skin crawl. 

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Black shapes emerged from the darkness around them blocking their path; a dozen wand tips pointed directly at them.

"To me, Potter," Lucius Malfoy held out his hand, palm up.  
"Where is Sirius?" Harry said.  
The dark silhouettes laughed. Persephone felt the slow curling burn tingle in her hand.  
"Don't do anything," He muttered feeling the same stirring energy that she did, "Not yet-."  
"Do you hear him!" a woman shrieked, "Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks to fight us!"  
"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," her uncle said softly, "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this in him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter or we start using wands."  
Harry raised his wand and each of them followed suit, "Go on, then."  
Persephone's stomach tightened, but the Death Eaters did not strike.  
"He needs more persuasion Lucius, I do believe I see my itty bitty niecy weicey there… she's got that american mutt look all about her. Let him watch while I unravel her mind. I'll do it." Bellatrix Lestrange took a step further letting her wicked curls fall.  
"Take one step closer and I'll smash it." Harry said defensively, "And I don't think your boss would be too pleased about that."  
The woman didn't move; her grin merely widened, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth. Harry masterfully kept the Lucius talking mouthing out instruction to smash the shelves on his mark.

"Very good, Potter, very good…" said Malfoy slowly, "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-."  
"NOW!" Harry yelled. Six different voices bellowed six different curses at the shelves each exploding as they hit. The crashing of glass and splintered wood now rained down on the floor. As the group ran forward the death eaters lunged forward through the cloud of dust. There were thunderous crashes and cries of pain but Persephone kept at it. They made it back through the room of ticking clocks and in the black corridor.  
"This way!" Harry threw open a door. He and Persephone tumbled in one after the other down step after step. Persephone landed flat on her back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dias. The whole room rang with laughter. She and Harry stumbled to their feet noticing the others hadn't joined them. They stood back to back wands at the ready each feeling the other tremble at the task ahead of them; getting out alive. The pair moved as one to keep all of the death eaters in their sights.

"Your race is run." Lucius said. Each Death Eater entered the room each with their own captive.  
"Let-Let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry desperately.  
"Your in no position to bargain, Potter." he replied approaching them wand pointed.

Harry gave her a despondent look; with orb in hand he held it out. Malfoy jumped forward to take it. Suddenly, the hairs on Persephone's arm stood on end, two doors doors burst open and five sprinted into the room; Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. The Death Eaters were taken aback by the members of the Order they released their captives to dash out spells. Malfoy raised his wand to them but her father had already sent a stunning spell right at him. Flashes of red, yellow and green danced around the room cluttered with shouts-  
"STUPEFY!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
Sirius moved like a blur making his way to them, "Are you alright?" he asked hastily sending a hex over her shoulder landing on the Death Eater behind them.  
"We're- we're okay." She wanted to hug him. He was fine- he had come to rescue them. Springing to the side Harry yelled out the full body bind curse.  
"Nice one, James!" he pushed them both down as jets of stunners came over their head, "Now I want you to get out of-" The three of them ducked again as a slice of green had nearly missed them.  
"Persephone… Harry get out of here now." he instructed dashing to meet the caster; Bellatrix. The pair of them reluctantly began a sprint. "Come on, you can do better than that!" her father yelled, his voice echoing in boast.  
"Oh… I know I can cousin." Bellatrix replied, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

Persephone pivoted desperate to know that her father avoided the strike - only to discover the green light coming squarely for her chest. Her hands came up and she felt the cold electric rush crash over her. It collected in her left hand. The room echoed in her screams.

She woke up to the coldness of the floor with a yelp of pain gripping her wrist. The room was empty of Death Eaters and empty of her friends. Her father stood staring at the archway. She scrambled to her feet,  
"Dad! Did we win? Where is everyone?" the pain in her left wrist pulsated, "D….dad?"

"Isn't she beautiful?" her father asked the mist. Persephone grabbed his shoulder in a panic; her vision it was coming true.  
"She certainly is." but this time there was a reply. Out of the mist came a young woman with honey golden hair.  
"I may have… mucked it up a bit." Sirius said scratching the back of his head, "Or… a lot."  
"No.." the woman comforted, "You saved her life there's nothing more a father could do."  
"Sav-ed my…" Persephone's lip grew dry, "Mom-?" the woman smiled in reply, "What's going on?"

The parents exchanged a sobering glance. Robin placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Persephone gasped at the reality of the touch.  
"There isn't too much time to explain I'm afraid." she answered softly bringing up Persephone's wrist into the dim light. Wrapped around her wrist was a faint green scar where her bracelet had been. "In my studies I had discovered a very old enchantment; Ego te impetus repellendos…. I will repel your attack."  
Her father raised his own wrist bedecking an identical bangle, " and what cannot be repelled I shall receive."

"N…..no!" her voice was faint and weak in the realization. Every curse, hex and spell that had been shot at her…. Her father had taken the full absolute brunt of it.

Sirius squeezed her shoulder, "I wouldn't have had it any other way, love."  
Her parents encircled her in an embrace. She cried deep and long into their arms, and when her tears began to empty a staircase appeared opposite the archway with a cloaked figure standing by.  
"It's time for you to go now." Sirius said softly.  
"I-I," Persephone watched the cloaked figure warp into her father. Laughter had not quiet died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. His body took a century to fall, "I'm … afraid."

Her mother put a smooth marble hand against her face, "Oh my dear…. I named you for just such an occasion." she turned her daughter towards the staircase where her father's image was still falling - his bracelet shattering in a green light, "You weren't named for the goddess of flowers….I named you Persephone so you could look the ruler of the Underworld in the eye and walk out the other side. Now go, and don't look back." she gave a gentle shove.

As Persephone took the first step a soft voice crept through her ears; why give up on the only chance they had to be a family? She could go with them wherever the archway led. They could be a proper family. Death is just a stepping off point… you're never truly gone... Both of them had sacrificed so much for her and that was exactly why she couldn't stay. 

"We love you so much."

* * *

 **It took me an agonizingly long time to write this... I kept writing and edit and scraping and finally said I had to be down with it. It goes fast and the discussion I made for Sirius has been long forth coming I hope you all understand...**

 **Tidbit: I'm so glad for your excitement and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Great to hear from you!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review!**

 **Littlecosma001: Your review was really sweet thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **There will be more soon! Also I have decided when I am finished with this I will be doing a four chapter prequel event they ill be long chapters years one, three, five and seven for the** **marauders and Robin. I hope you will all look out for that!**


	52. PlanEnd of Year 5

James Jupiter Labrie sat in Grimmauld Place's kitchen trying to get out of his mind… the events had recently unfolded before him but it was nay impossible try as he might.

 _J.J arrived to the Ministry at the toes of Arthur, and the two elder Weasley boys. The news had come to the Burrow that Death Eaters had penetrated the Department of  
Mysteries. He never had suspected never had guess to see what had followed. Below the door Arthur had opened was a battle and his granddaughter pale on the floor. He held out his wand like a sword dashing anyone in his path aside. James took her in his arms letting out a hellish scream at the limpness in her. Not his little girl… not again… no...His voice came dry to her name yet he said it over and over again as if it would bring her back. Then a tremor rumbled through her body. A rise came back to her chest along with a sharp painful inhale of life. Her cry into the room was terrifying and everything battling around them ceased to speculate the girl that had come back to life._

A clatter took him from the image. Remus Lupin, ashen and as forlorn as he, stumbled into  
the kitchen. The two met eyes.

"Persephone?" he asked.

"Still asleep… George and Fred are with her now." Remus replied taking the seat across him.

"How...how did I not see this coming?" J.J's voice trembled, "Her dreams… were so explicit.."

"We cannot blame ourselves…" Remus answered softly taking note of the jewelry remains between J.J's hands, "Sirius… he knew  
what he was doing." It was more to comfort himself.

There as a clamor down the staircase and the two of them rushed to the hall expecting one  
of the twins to be running down to get them. Instead they found Persephone  
racing in a fervor, "WHERE IS HE?!" She screeched in anger,"Where is that filthy, no good- rotten traitor!"

In his age and Remus without out sleep were at odds trying to catch the girl. James fingers scraped his granddaughters arm but she still made it passed. George and Fred had apparated to each end of the hall.

"Who is she looking for?" Remus asked just missing her fling open the door to the basement.

"The elf!" George answered.

"Of course…." James gave a steady hand asking them to remain upstairs while he followed her to the basement alone. He came to find her destroying in a flurry-  
a collection of trinkets next to the boiler. "Persephone… sweetheart."

"KREACHER COME OUT!" She yelled, "COME OUT THIS INSTANT."

"PERSEPHONE!" His matched yell was the only thing to draw her attention. He did not keep it for long as the pathetic house elf shifted into view from behind the boiler. Persephone raised her wand hand high.

"It's your fault." Her voice wasn't laced with anger or anguish. It was without emotion- a calmness to it that raised the white hairs on the back of J.J's  
neck. The house elf stood silent ready to take the consequences of his actions.  
"You lied…. you lied and now my father is gone." Here her voice trembled, speaking the reality of her pain. Slowly her wand hand lowered much to his  
surprise. She seemed to be formulating inwardly. "To end you would be too much a kindness…" Persephone shook her head, "I will make sure you never, for the  
rest of your remaining wicked life, serve the family you so treasure."

"Kreacher, will always serve the noble family of Black… of those who deserve it."

"Not… if you belong to another family." Persephone answered. The dull bulbous eyes of the elf widened.

"You cannot!" Kreacher croaked, "You not the right you have."

"Kreacher….come here." She said.

J.J observed the fight with the in the creature who was desperate not to follow the command of his now sole mistress. He could see the elf's long fingernails  
raking its flesh in objection until finally Kreacher took two measly steps towards her. It was enough to prove that ownership had transferred to her.

"You are not to leave this house, have any communication with anyone outside of the Order, or lie to anyone in the Order ever again." Kreacher nodded in reply.  
"Get out of my sight."

In a snap the house elf vanished. James stood there hearing the soft sniffle of his granddaughter.

"I'm sorry…" she said finally. He turned her about in a movement to embrace her. Persephone looked up at him in with eyes irritated from tears, nose dripping and lips sunken and dry.

"Have some tea with me." J.J said softly as he hugged her. He felt her slow and subtle nod into his chest. First up the stairs he asked the boys to give them some space. Remus handed him a phial of blood replenishment potion and ushered the boys upstairs with minimal protest. She sat in her usual place haunted by the absence of her father's favorite chair from the end of the table while he brewed the tea. J.J stirred in the potion adding just enough cream to mask the color and enough sugar to balance out the taste. He sat next to her brushing aside the hair fallen in view placing the tea cups before them.

"What is…exactly your plan to do with…him?" he asked.

Persephone took a long drink, essentially draining her cup,

"Not just with him," She answered her eyes touching every surface in the kitchen, "With all of this place. I don't think… I could bare to own this house. I had a mind to burn it to cinders….but I know I—I," Persephone trembled on her words, not in sadness or sentimentality. She sprung up from her seat and dashed to the sink letting out a horrid rent, expelling her tea.

"It must have been the tea…I shouldn't have mixed it." James said. Persephone leaned under the faucet letting the water wash out the ugliness that had occurred before she turned to him.

"I need you to do something for me…rather… get someone for me."

"Who?" J.J asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." She answered.

At five in the evening the very next day, Grimmauld Place ceased to be the home of the Blacks. Persephone had signed off on everything; the house, the elf, and all of the contents inside. She stood in the hallway with a trunk of belongings. Her grandfather entered his mustache unkempt much like the rest of him.

"Are you ready?"

She took a breath, "The first decade of my life I hated this house and everything in it. Couldn't wait for the day that my feet would step out the front door for the very last time."

"Dumbledore still hasn't finalized the papers… you can have it back." He replied gently.

"No... I need to be free of this place." Persephone took her grandfather's arm and the green dusty hall was gone from them.

Persephone gave a puzzled look as they disapperated. They hadn't gone to the normal point of destination just outside the Castle boundary.

"Why are we in Hogsmeade?" she asked feeling her grandfather take the trunk from her fingers.

"It's the last weekend for students before summer break." He replied, "Someone has been eager to spend some time with you, and your old grandfather didn't want you to be alone."

George was a few feet away his easy-going smile edging his cheek. Her grandfather placed a kiss on top of her head and disappeared with her trunk.

"I thought…" he started, "If you're up to it that is, seeing the possible location for Weasley Wizar-."

"Yes." She interrupted eagerly grabbing his hand. As they walked through the little village George's thumb traced her own, traced everything it could trace…even the raised skin on the bottom of her wrist which he didn't inquire about, but Persephone felt the urge to tell him. "It's what was engraved on my bangle... 'ego te impetus repellendos' my half of the set…Had I not been wea-."

George was the one to interrupt now, squeezing her hand, and calling her attention to him,

"What your father did…if he were here now and not you… if…if you were gone.." he took his open hand frustratingly through his hair, "What I mean is.. if it would have been our kid I would have done the same."

"O-our kid.."

His face began to shift into shade of pink and red at the realization of his words,

"I meant well… you know like in the future... ahem." George resigned to his embarrassment, "You know how I feel about you."

Persephone found his embarrassment endearing, and she did know how he felt about her… how she felt about him. She leaned up and kissed him to ease the fire burning his face.

"I believe you were showing me something."

"Ah, well we're here actually." George motioned to the vacant building behind her. He opened the door, "Owner lives down the row, said we could take a peak."

The store was rather plain with shelving units all about and a built in counter near the back.

"Figure it needs some orange and purple to liven it up a bit, there's an apartment upstairs figure it could be extra storage." He led her up the back staircase and when they reached the landing Persephone felt a shiver breath its way across her flesh. It was a small little flat essentially nondescript but she found herself drawn to the mantelpiece it felt so familiar and yet far away from her memory.

"What do you think? Good location number two?"

"Yeah… yeah it's nice." She answered softly.

"She likes it!" He announced loudly.

Her look of befuddlement was brief as Fred stumbled out of the nearest closet.

"Well good thing then it'dnt it?"

"Why's that?" She caught herself on the mantelpiece as he hugged her.

"We already bought it." They both answered.

"That was a bit reckless, you barely have enough staff to run the first one and the work it'll take on this one."

Fred squeezed her shoulder, "Well we figured next year you could pop over on the weekends to help us fix it up until we are ready to have it running."

It was a distraction. It was a way to see them and spend time with them.

"Sounds like a plan to me." With the looks on their faces how could she not attempt a small smile for them?

Going back to the last few weeks of classes had been difficult. Every time she and Harry made eye contact for more than moment they both became untethered and ready to cry, so they often found themselves avoiding each other. She fell into a world that would comfort her; books. Persephone studied the book about her relative looking for a connection to his work, and the pocket watch that she kept in her inner robe pocket.

"Settle down everyone," Professor Flitwick said, "Settle down. The voting has been counted, and I'm sure your all reeling to know the results."

Persephone set down her book more interested in it than a popularity contest. Chante and Antigone squeezed her sides in excitement, but she didn't feel as anxious as they did.

"In third, we have our very own treasurer Miss Chante," the Professor allowed the room to holler and clap before continuing. Chante joined him at the center of the room giving a flick of her hair, "Second, we have Mister Marius." A smaller set of clapping occurred and Pansy's voice could be heard as the only holler. Marius snapped his fingers and joined them. Persephone felt Antigone's arm constrict her own in anticipation, "With the most votes, Miss Persephone." For a reason she could not discern the entire room erupted in a thunderous applause. Mackenzie Taylor stood sending a rippling effect of first years to stand as well. Antigone's arm feel from her own, and she could her friend doing her best to smile. She joined the others at the center of the room. "You're regional dueling contestants!" Flitwick announced with as much flare as he could; a gleam of pride in his eyes.

She waited patiently for the charms room to empty; waited for the stragglers talking to each other, waited for the last ear to be out of shot.

"Professor…" She approached, "I think Antigone ought to be the one to go... she's been a member all of her seven years and truly talented. Let her take my place."

The charms Professor nodded, "Indeed… however she voted for you. Talked constantly about how talented she thinks you are."

"Still… I.. I don't think I'm up for it." Persephone replied.

"Do you think you lack the skill?" he asked.

"Well..." it would have been the easy lie out.

"Miss Black… if you don't mind me saying so I think this tournament will be good for you, and if you like I'd be happy to give you some extra training." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Perhaps… Professor Flitwick was right. Maybe dueling would be a safe way to lash out the anguish that still rumbled beneath her.

* * *

 **Wow... here we are at the end of year 5.. and 52 chapters in. Thank you all so much for continuing to read Persephone's journey. I know so many of you were pulling for a story where Sirius survives...but one I don't like diverging from canon too much and secondly it was necessary for Persephone's journey I think anyway. Next we'll be entering the Regional Dueling tournament!**

 **Flower of Venus: It might be awhile until you see this as I don't know how far along you are, but thank you so much for your review it makes me feel accomplished that readers can look at my OC and read just for her. It makes me feel very special indeed. I hope you continue to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Littlecosma001: Thank you for your review, it was a sad but necessary thing to do**

 **Lillylarlar: It got me to when I thought of it ... way back in book 3 at the arrival of the bracelet for christmas it's been killin me since then**


	53. The Tournament

His fingers tapped in succession- in a rhythm with his foot coupled with an impatient stare at the nearest clock.

"Oy, could you at least pretend like you don't want to shoo out our customer?" his brother asked while stocking the shelf nearest him.

George blinked noticing the path of his stare was in line with a young wizard browsing; their last customer for the afternoon as they were closing up shop early. "Sorry." He muttered rubbing the corner of his eyes, "Just feels like the day has dragged on."

"That's because you've done nothing the past three hours but stare at the clock." Fred answered, "You just saw her yesterday, lover boy, and it's just a tournament. It's not like the World Cup or anything."

George picked up a box to hasten the last minutes of operation. His brother was a bit sour and sore as Persephone had been practicing and dueling with anyone and everyone that would volunteer. They had gotten into a friendly bet that ended in his twin's embarrassment. Normally, George would poke fun at him, but his mind kept to the monotonous task of stocking. He also didn't care if he had just seen her yesterday time without her dragged at a glacial rate. A majority of the summer she spent at the shop helping run it, or after a long day of practice with Professor Flitwick she'd pass out on their upstairs sofa.

There was a soft jingle of the shop door.

Persephone's grandfather was finally starting to look like himself; his mustache neatly waxed and curled, wearing his favorite deep blues.

"Are we ready to go gentleman?"

He tried his best to hide the eagerness in his face, but their only customer shifted past J.J to leave. Fred had no excuse to not be ready. They each put a hand on the old wizard's shoulder leaving the brightness of their store for a milky white fog.

"Don't take too deep a breath." J.J told them, "Its witches brew fog to hide the tournament. Follow the path of toads if you lose me."

To the left of their feet was a line of silent toads. The twins realized they had been frozen in place as they walked on.

"Have either of you been to a dueling tournament?" J.J asked, "Used to be the rage, as they call it, in my day."

Fred held in his snicker.

"No, sir, we haven't." George answered.

"George, you know to call me James or J.J." The man replied, "We've all become like family in a way."

"Maybe even in a legal way someday soon." Fred said in a low mischievous tone.

"What was that, Fred?" J.J turned, "My ears are getting pretty bad to be honest."

"Nothing!" George snapped in a panic gripping his brother's shoulder, "He said nothing!"

J.J put a finger in his right ear attempting to clean it out, "Huh, coulda swore I did. Anyway…" the wizard continued on, but George kept his brother in place.

"Oh calm down. I was only tea-s-in-" Fred began but he stopped seeing George's locked jaw- lips curling in annoyance- face tinged in discomfiture, "Merlin's…. beard. You are going to ask her, and soon!"

"I am not." George answered though hardly convincing, "I'm not asking her soon." He tried again.

"Don't you lie to me Georgie, it's written right there." Fred poked each side of his face.

George couldn't find a voice to answer so he continued, J.J lost from their sight, following the toads.

"If you ain't askin her why are you tight bout it?" Fred pushed, "You're not usually a sensitive little cherub."

He stopped walking knowing his brother- like a dog with a bone- would not let it go in the slightest.

"If I tell you, you must solemnly swear to put a lid on it." Fred put his hand over his heart in answer. "I want to…well…" George groaned rolling his neck, "I—I want to ask her grandfather's permission first."

Fred's face suddenly changed. It went from his usual teasing- light hearted appearance to one almost in shock the cogs slowly turning inside of him, "You… you weren't joking the other week. You were serious?"

"Why in the name of merlin did you think I was joking?" George asked.

"Because well I was joking!" Fred replied in a yell. "I distinctly remember my mocking tone 'well why don't cha just marry her' and you said-."

"I'm gonna." George said softly recalling the night Persephone had fallen asleep drawing charcoal all over her face and hands; the way he looked at her, the way he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and he did remember Fred's jesting tone.

An echoing gong drew the brother's away, and they realized the needed to continue onward. The fog around them began to dissipate and a multitudinous clamor of voices grew.

"Not like the world cup, ey?" George said. Before them was a large stadium clothed in maroon and gold. Witches and wizards stood in ques all around them.

"Boys! Over here!" J.J called, waving, next to ticket booth. The welcome witch took the tickets from him as they arrived.

"Private box E, center, please enter under the golden banner behind us to best find your seats." She said urging them to move on, "Next in line, please."

The hall under the golden banner was long. James stopped in the middle to show them the tiers. There were one hundred and three contestants. George and Fred followed his finger to Persephone's first match against Marius Wallace that was due in the next few minutes.

"Arrived in the nic' of time we did." J.J shuffled onward opening a flap with a label marked 'private box E'.

The twins followed suit finding the rest of their clan, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The younger generation were leaning against the railing chattering back and forth.

"Heavens we thought you'd be late!" George heard his mother say, but he moved to the railing squeezing between his little sister and the wall. In the middle of the field was a long rectangular platform that reminded him of the great hall's tables at Hogwarts. Two wizards were in the midst of their duel.

"And Jenkins has Maxwell on the ropes ladies and gentleman!" the announcer's voice came through clear in their box. You couldn't hear the casters but based on form and the light emitted you could hazard a guess as to the spells. The wizard, Jenkins, shot out a stream of blue, and to dodge the other wizard had to concede more space, "Looks like it's nearly the end of the line for Maxwell here! One more step and he's outta bonds!" The wizard Maxwell sent out a flurry of purple shots that sent Jenkins in a daze. "What's this! Jenkins seems out of sorts!" Maxwell cast stupefy knocking Jenkins all the way to the other end. The entire stadium seemed to gasp as Jenkin's body slowly slithered to the ground below. "WHAT AN UPSET LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THOMAS MAXWELL WILL MAKE IT TO THE NEXT SET!"

"Ha!" Tonks held out her hand to Charlie who begrudgingly handed over a galleon. Remus rolled his eyes in obvious disapproval. A pair of healers came for Jenkins escorting him off the field.

"Persephone's next." Luna said in her always mystifying tone. The entire box took from their seats to crowd around the railing as well. Fred handed him a fire whiskey; his already half gone.

"Coming to us from Glasgow, Scotland recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marius Wallace!" from the left side of the field came a tall well-built boy that both Fred and George recalled from school. He represented his former house well decked in green and silver robes. They groaned among the cheering. "And straight from London, England, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her sixth year, Persephone Black!" when she came out from the right side of the field George expected her to wear red and gold for Gryffindor instead she wore a cape of purple lined with gold with great sloping sleeves.

"PERSEPHONE, OVER HERE!" Ginny screamed above all the ruckus.

George watched Persephone scan the seats for them, unsuccessfully, before meeting Marius in the middle of the platform. They exchanged some words while bowing. He only imagine what shade she was throwing at him. The referee motioned their turn about and steps. Marius turned back around with a dramatic spin with his wand raised high above his head. Persephone turned on her heel keeping her wand at eye level. The referee held his wand hand in the air and the moment it came down there was an electricity in the air. Marius shot first; feeble attempts to disarm her in quick succession. The Slytherin alum would not get the quick match he had visibly yearned for.

"She's like a river." Luna said. The young Ravenclaw was right. George watched Persephone's movements just ever so slightly swaying to avoid collision.  
"Fun fact for you folks, each year three students are invited to join us here at the tournament," the announcer said, "The highest in the tier they've ever made is their second match."

Persephone sent out a distracting bombardment of purple explosions. Marius whipped his hand around in a desperate attempt to vanquish them.  
"Annd Wallace has given his first set of space up. Black advances into his territory."  
The whole box shouted in excitement. Then came a yellow stream of light, a sleeping charm.  
"Black is trying to send Wallace off to the sandman ladies and gentleman but he was ready for it!"  
Marius's shield charm disintegrated and he followed up with a peppering of red shots aimed right at her face. George wanted to throw himself from the railing.  
"That's a foul." Neville said his nose deep in the tournament book. Everyone waited for the referee to call it, even though Persephone sent a protective shield just in time, but he didn't. "That's a bogee ref!" Neville growled.  
"RUBBISH" the clan of Weasley's yelled.

"Wallace is truly desperate now! Black has masterfully edged him to his second to last block of space."

Marius straightened himself making his wand dance between his fingers. Finally out came a whip of fire, following his every movement like an extension of him. He lashed at her feet.  
"What a beautiful and terrifying piece of magic! Looks like now Wallace might have Black on the retreat now!" Everyone watched Persephone take two squares in distance almost back into her own territory, but when the whip came to lick at her feet again she did not move.  
"He's going to hit her!" Ginny yelped in a panic as the flame came high in the air.

When the whip came down there was a clash of steam. If people weren't already out of their seats; they were now. The two competitors were hidden from view.  
"Come…..on…" George said impatiently, "Come on…."

"MY WORD!" The announcer bellowed. Finally both Persephone and Marius came back into view. Marius was soaked to the bone and at the very edge of the platform. A shot that every wizard new tipped Marius off the platform, stupefy. "BLACK COMES OUT ON TOP."

"YEAH!" George yelled. His voice melded perfectly with the cheers from everyone else in the box.

"Her next set isn't for awhile." J.J said, "I'll grab us all a drink!"  
"George'll help!" his twin volunteered. He scowled at his brother and took a deep drink of his fire whiskey- letting it scorch down his throat- before running after James.

George stood next to him scratching his hand playing the conversation out in his head as they waited in the que. J.J liked him… which would make it worse if he were opposed to it.  
"You look like you're itching to say something." J.J said as they reached the counter, "Six butterbeers and nine fire whiskeys."

George dropped his hand from scratching trying to bully himself into saying it.  
"I-I." he stumbled interrupted by the witch handing over their order. J.J handed over the money taking as much as he could carry. George gladly took the remaining order kicking himself as they walked away. George stopped,  
"Mister Labrie."  
J.J turned, "Now, George I told you to call me-"  
"I want to marry your granddaughter." he didn't have to force the words out. In fact they came easily, but after there was a great; THUD, THUD, THUD beating inside him. Under the wizard's mustache formed a soft smile, but that didn't stop the accelerated thrashing inside him.

"I know you do, son."

* * *

Persephone was greeted with pure elation from her friends as she entered the private box. Ginny was the first to hug her,  
"You were brilliant!"  
She took Ginny's hug and then Hermione's all while bobbing and weaving to see everyone in the box, "Where's my grandfather… and George?"  
"They went to get us all a drink." Mr. Weasley answered, "They have been gone for awhile. I imagine it's the length of the que holdin' them up. I'll go have a look for them."  
"No need to send a search party." Her grandfather entered followed by George, who looked dreadfully peaky, "We're right here." J.J began passing out the beverages.

Persephone took two of the butterbeers from George's hand, "Georgie, your not sick are you?"  
"M-me?" George shifted handing over a fire whiskey to his brother Bill, "Course not."  
"It's just you… you look it." Persephone said reaching a hand to inspect his temperature. Fred leaned over her shoulder scooping a drink from his brother, "Honestly, woman, his mother's over there."  
"Well.. alright." she relented bringing down her hand. It helped tremendously that his usual smile beamed down at her.  
"You were utterly," He breathed finding the word, "you….I mean you looked natural is all."  
"I felt like a nervous wreck." Persephone admitted.

Everyone settled into their seats content to watch the next few matches. Persephone, her grandfather, and Neville were the only ones to take the matches too seriously. They yelled at the players and the ref. The other's would marvel at the stratagems and the comebacks when all hope was lost until it was time for Persephone's next set.  
"Good luck!" the Weasley's yelled.  
"You'll do splendid." Her godfather said.  
"Knock em out in the first five moves for me!" Tonks grinned.

But Persephone hadn't even stepped out of the box when the announcer's voice came to them, "Allan Reich has forfeited his match. Persephone Black advances in default."

She wouldn't have felt cheated by this…if it didn't keep happening… match after match until she had made it to the semi-finals.

"Something's not right." Her grandfather told the competition director, "No underage witch or wizard has ever made it this far in regionals. You must admit all of these forfeits are extremely odd."  
"Normally, sir, I would agree," the Director was man with parchment colored skin and small brown eyes, "But they all have had legitimate reasons. Reich's wife went into labor. Arborh didn't return from his private box because he put himself in a drunken stooper. Reinfield deemed his injuries from the last match to severe. I'm sorry. Unless Miss Black wishes to forfeit herself we expect her to face the next set. Now I really must attend to other matters." he pushed his way out of their view.

"Do you want me to forfeit?" she asked him. His mustache was unraveling.  
"Sweetheart, those who make it to the semi-finals … their older… more experienced." He gestured to the tiers behind them on the wall, "Ives won the semi-finals last year, McDonald came in second last year and Dubois….. Dub-ois." he froze. Persephone looked at the tier seeing her next set was against C. Dubois; the mother of evil.

* * *

 **Next Chapter; The Mother of Evil**

 **Neakco: The bracelet was shattered after receiving the killing curse, the words burned into her skin because it was almost too much - it will not work any longer, however... it will have other effects of the supernatural sort.**

 **PixieGirl94: Good to hear from you, thank you for understanding!**

 **Tidbit: Don't be sorry, I hope your family is doing okay, thank you for always giving your thoughts.**


	54. The Mother of Evil

Cozette Dubois perfectly perched in her private box sat patiently. Everything had gone according to plan; the induced labor, the extra strength dragon brandy, and the paid referee to excuse some illegal injuries. Each pin falling masterfully into place with only two pins remaining to fall-  
"What a historic day in dueling! The board has unanimously agreed to allow underage witch and novice dueler Persephone Black to to toe to toe with veteran Cozette Dubois!" there was the next pin. "And it looks like Miss Black has accepted as she has moved to the locker room!"

If anyone had been in her box to see the thin smile creep its way up her right cheek they would have sensed the sarcastic expression of "what a surprise". Alas she was alone. Cozette had set her coven to keeping her son in France by whatever means necessary. Fenrir was rabid when she instructed him to stay home. Even in his weakened condition it took Locke and Jock to stay his ferocity.  
" _You nor anyone can keep me from what's mine!"_

Cozette had expected mischief from her twin nephews but not her very own son; to perform the Kiss of the Strigoi without free will … well now her son was suffering the consequences.

"They are ready for you Madame Dubois." a tournament keeper informed her. With her descent into the stadium came the miasma of the witch's brew from all the crevices of the stadium. She could hear the crowd murmur about the oddity of the weather, but turned to the conversation occuring at the far end of the field.  
"Do not do this!" a middle-age man with hidden depths spurned.  
"Persephone, you have nothing to prove!" an elder man, perhaps the girl's grandfather, said.  
She waited for the girl to say something, but nothing other than the shuffle of her body from the locker room to the field.

"Sir, if you go out onto the field we will have to kick you out." The security witch was informing the men stifling behind her.

Cozette stepped onto the grass in unison with her.

"What a day in history folks! The first underage witch to ever make it to the semi-finals. The first underage wizard being Filius Flitwick, though he was disqualified due to using hand magic more than his allotted three uses." The announcer informed the crowd.

She glided over to the platform listening to the pace of Persephone's heart; steady with determination, without fear. It was quite the opposite of their last encounter in the Ministries courtroom. It had been a quick flutter like a bird filled with anxiety. When finally they reached the middle of the platform Cozette contemplated the change a mere two years had on the young girl. Her face was hardened not by time but by pain, and Cozette felt a familiarity to it.

. Persephone was closest to her at their bow.  
"I am sorry for the loss of your father." her voice docile and low an attempt at a gentle beginning.  
"I know you caused all those forfeits." Persephone replied.

They took three paces back.  
"And why do you think I did so?" Cozette asked not denying the accusation.  
"T-to get in my head." Persephone replied quickly, "I don't know."  
"Your a smart witch, do better than that." she replied.

The ref brought down his hand, and Cozette's wand remained covered. She did not move to attack in the slightest.

"You want to talk." Persephone realized, "I'm not in a talking mood."  
"Then do tell me why you walked all the way out here?" The woman almost smiled at the frustration locking in Persephone's jaw. The girl's heart quickened for a small moment. The witch's brew fog began to shield them from the crowd's view. "I arranged all this so-."

"I won't be a slave to that monster." Persephone snarled raising her wand hand offensively, "You won't get my blood."  
"Dear child," her tongue clicked and with it a black cord snaked its way around Persephone's wrist.. It would squeeze until finally the girl would have to drop it, "I could take your blood without you even feeling it." Cozette could see the reflection of her own eyes in the girl's; the black creasing over the whites.

"Then why are we here to talk." She replied calmly.  
"I know my son cleaves to the idea of having you at his side. He is foolish in this task. Give me but a miniscule amount… and you will never see nor hear from us again. You may live your life as you like."  
"There has to be a reason." Persephone whispered.  
Cozette began to grow impatient, "You can even save your remaining loved ones from the cruelty of time."

This seemed to tempt the girl for a moment, but that ended quickly.

"N-no…" she continued, "If you could just take it… why haven't you yet?" The frustration scathing over Cozette's face must have led Persephone to a small answer, "I… have to give it freely…. of my own will." before Cozette could act Persephone took a deep breath, "VENTILABO MAXIMA!" the dispating spell forcefully blew the miasma surrounding them back into the sky. The crowd had been on the edge of their seats peering through useless spy glasses as best they could. Persephone dove for her wand and peeled off the cord constricting her wrists while listening to the announcer tell them of her first hand magic penalty. Persephone shot a jet of hexes until she gained enough space to feel comfortable. One slashed Cozette's cheek it turned her calm disposition fiery in an instant. The girl had blatantly threw aside her generosity long enough.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME KITTEN!" Cozette yelled swirling her wand generating five circling rings of purple light, "THEN SHOW ME YOUR CLAWS!"

* * *

It was magic that Persephone had never seen before, and didn't know if protego would counter it, but Cozette's animal reference gave her an instant idea as the rings rushed towards her.  
"What a treat ladies and gentlemen! Miss Black's animagus form has made it to the tournament stage!"  
Each ring hit the ground with an explosion. She fell back into her skin shooting out a succession of confundus charms all which were dodged. The woman kept advancing without detriment with quick almost blurred movement Persephone was struggling to keep up in her human form and felt herself running out of options other than to be in her animagus form just survive the barrage of magic. Then the woman was gone from view. Before Persephone could return again a sharp pince grabbed her wing.  
"MY WORD LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MADAME DUBOIS IS AN ANIMAGUS!... I have news coming in that no she is not registered, this is an immediate disqualification!"

The winged creature was pure white with a large span and powerful grip taking them higher and higher. Persephone understood after a certain point there wouldn't be any coming back. Slowly her wing grew and became solid rather than hollow; it became too large for the claws of Cozette Dubois to carry. She held out her hand as the air nipped at her skin as the descent began, "Petrificus Totalus!" the curse grazed her wing and in it's connection Persephone expected to have the woman fall with her and was ready to soften the landing but the creature swirled from view; apparated-gone. The vision of it stunned her so much that the closeness of the ground was forgotten.  
"Arresto Momen-"

Her body came down hard on the platform.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait. It's busy season for me at work, but it'll slow down soon!**


	55. 6th Year

J.J stood at the entrance to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before operating hours. He was exhausted having pulled an all-night stake out for Dumbledore. He held a letter in his hand address to his granddaughter. Having been a magical educator for so many years had its perks. J.J gave out a long yawn before letting himself into the store and relocking the door behind him.

"Morning Fred." He greeted the Weasley counting the morning drawer. Fred responded with a lackadaisical nod and continued counting. The back store room was hardly organized but it wasn't hard for J.J to find his granddaughter rustling at George's workbench. She had been strange since the tournament; one moment full of determination and excitement about the next school year, and then the next… bursting into tears. He knew the letter in his hand would gain at least a burst of excitement from her.

"Good morning my dear." His greeting startled her but she met his hug with a small smile. He glanced over the counter at the disarray of objects, "I see you've had a long night." She also had not been sleeping again.

"Well I realized how to enhance my Forget-Me-Nots so I had to follow through with—" She stopped mid-sentence noticing the letter in his hand, "Is that my OWLS?"

"Indeed." He handed them over to her eager hands. As she tore into the envelope J.J picked up the paper flower Persephone had mentioned. It was a simple thing and was delicate in his hands. He held it up to his nose as he had seen George do earlier in the week for her prototype. A wisp of lavender hit him first followed by unmistakable smell of melting chocolate, "Juno….." he murmured. J.J could almost feel her velvet robe against the tip of his fingers. He now realized why she had been bursting into tears … as he was about to do; the enchanted flowers smelled to her of her father.

"Did you-," She called his attention, "Did you see?" Persephone held out the test results to him.

"I wanted you to see them first." J.J leaned over to have a look

Divination - A

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

Potions- O

Charms- O

Magical History- O

Care of Magical Creatures- A

Transfiguration- O

Muggle Studies- O

Herbology- P

"I accepted to do terrible in Herbology, but I'm rather disappointed in my divination score."

"It is unexpected," He agreed, "I'll have a word with Fomrick he's normally a reasonable fellow."

"No…no it's okay," Persephone looked up at him with half-smile, "I'm glad this kind of narrowed down my NEWT classes, so I won't be so stressed."

"Well… if you're glad I'm glad." J.J replied.

She gave him a strange 'knowing' look, "Now, that I'm going back to school is Lupin going to stop babysitting me?"

He wanted to say he didn't know what she was talking about, but he didn't like lying to her.

"We're just being precautious." It was a touchy subject… what had happened at the tournament … the information they had learned; Persephone had to give her blood of free will, but what was to stop the coven from snatching her off the street and coercing her.

"If I'm being honest some Order members will be on the grounds of Hogwarts… but their more so there for something else." He said.

"Harry you mean." She set down her letter and began cleaning the space, "He sent me a letter you know." Persephone chuckled at the thought of it, "He wants to talk about Grimmauld place…"

"Do you miss it?"

She shook her head, "I probably wouldn't be able to sleep there."

"You don't sleep here." J.J replied.

Persephone shrugged, "If I took a nap would that make you feel better?"

"Not particularly." He said with his best disapproving tone, "Not here anyway." He watched a long teenage eye roll but resulted in compliance,

"I'll head to the apartment as soon as I finish cleaning." She promised.

* * *

Persephone did not keep her promise. Which originally she felt guilty for, but after having found what she had been looking for; she could not … not work on it. A new pocket watches in her hand filled her with enough energy that she just wasn't tired. Plus she was genuinely sure she nodded off around 3 in the morning anyway. Diagon Alley had a slow shuffle of parents and students. Everyone kept close to the shops. Parents holding their young children in their clutches. _He's following you, a voice said- a whisper in her ear._ Persephone slightly turned noticing a tall man in a long overcoat, his face obscured, keeping about eight paces behind her. She took a turn the block transforming to take perch on the gutter railing. The man made the same turn she did, but stopped looking at the shops that she might have run into. She fell back into her skin,

"Accio wand!" and out of the man's back pocket flew his wand;- a wand she recognized, "Mr. Tepes?"

He turned almost frightened by the sight of her. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

He was trembling searching for his wand like he didn't feel it leave his body.

"PERSEPHONE GET BACK!" She heard her God father's voice behind her and a bolt of blue whiz past her. Mr. Tepes became instantly frozen in place, and Lupin slid in between them ragged in his breath. Tonks tumbled behind her taking a soft hand to her arm,

"Let's go to the shop, ey?" Tonks said gently.

"No, what's going on?" Persephone brought away her arm, "I want to know why he was following me."

"Isn't it obvious!" Remus breathed, "He wants to kidnap you for the coven."

Aidon Tepes pupils widened and his mouth minutely moved in protest until he could almost make out a word, "p…..p…pro…t…..pro."

"Remus, we're here now. He can't take her." Tonks said, "Let him talk."

Her god father aggravatingly whipped his wand against Tepes's face.

"Protect!" Tepes took a loud gasp, "I followed only to protect."

"If you haven't noticed she has plenty of protection." Remus growled.

"You don't know…." He whispered, "You don't know…..since the tournament… the coven has been in a frenzy." the gleaming fear in his eye made Persephone step back.

"Seph, lets go." This time when Tonks urged she listened. They continued to the shop. "What have you got there?" Tonks inquired about the pocket watch clasped in her hand. "New item your working on for the shop?"

"Not for the shop exactly," Persephone replied as they reached the only light of life in Diagon Alley, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, "You coming in?"

Tonks shook her head, "I'm going to make sure your god father doesn't get into trouble. Now stay here until we get back." Her smile didn't help her attempt at a stern tone.

The shop was raging; full of kids excitedly dashing from each display, parents falling behind them trying to reel them in or some just letting them go about in the frenzy.  
"Seph!" Hermione's voice was clear from the second floor and it took a moment for her friend to push her way through the crowd. Even though Persephone had just been over to tea it was good to hug her friend. "Did you get your OWLS?" she pressed but Persephone searched past her friend looking for a skinny lad with shaggy black hair.  
"Is...uh Harry here?" Persephone asked distracted.  
Hermione blinked, "Well of course, we all came in after our school shopping. He was just with Fred and George."

Then she saw him walking out of back storage with George and Fred. Last night Hedwig had paid her a visit with a letter from him with a simple question really; Why do I have Grimmauld Place? It was a reasonable question. It was just one that Persephone didn't want to answer at the moment.  
"I told my grandad I'd get some sleep, so I'll see you on the train yeah?" As she pushed away from Hermione a gaggle of girls heading for the love potions put space between them.

"Ron and I will be in the prefect carriage!" Hermione yelled in reminder.

Persephone slipped to the upstairs apartment just missing eye contact with Harry. She was tired now and Tonks had told her to stay put, so the couch it was.

 _Everything was lined in stone; the walls, the floors, and even the doorway out barricaded by stone. It could have been Hogwarts but it wasn't. The place felt frigid as if no amount of fire would liven the place. "Memeto mori" a voice whispered behind her. There was a blue flame in her hand. Its breath pulsated with her heart. Persephone extended her fingers out and blew on the flame gently. It jumped to life touching every corner of the room and screeches of terror filled the air. She was not alone here, nor was she afraid._

She woke from a nip to her ears. Hades had perched himself on the couch's arm. He looked irritated with his chest puffed and his feathers out of place. Yet he still nuzzled into the hand she offered him with great affection.  
"I would have let him out." George came from the kitchen with a plate and a mug, "But I told him your the boss." his smile … She wanted to trace it with her finger tips…Persephone looked down at the plate; thick cut bacon and eggs.  
"Wait… what … what time is it?" She reached around for her pocket watch and found her trunk next to the couch.  
"It's nearly Ten. You slept roughly fourteen hours. Your grandfather didn't want to risk waking you."  
"Shoot, I've got to get ready!" Persephone wanted to bolt from the couch but found the breakfast shoving her back into place.  
"Black, you going to let all my hard work go to waste?" He teased sitting down next to her.  
"WHAT HARD WORK! I MADE THE EGGS!" Fred yelled from the kitchen. Persephone chuckled which came to a soft end,  
"I'm going to miss you this year." she said after a few bites, "BOTH OF YOU, nosy!" she yelled before Fred could protest.  
"Hey, first weekend at Hogsmeade and we'll be there." George promised then his face morphed, " Oh, shoot, Seph!" He had been holding the mug with her blood potion in it. Instantly she ran to the bathroom waiting….waiting… waiting…

"Still nothing?" Fred inquired from the door eating off his own plate.  
George was next to her asking how she felt.  
Persephone shook her head, "I feel… fine." she said slowly allowing herself to sit away from the toilet bowl  
"Ah, guys it's a quarter til." Fred said.

Persephone had never in her years at school been this late to the train. She could hear the disappointing tsk of the station worker who closed the door behind her. Next to Fred and George was her grandfather who was trying to wait until she was out of ear shot to yell at the boys for getting her there late. Her stomach rumbled. Having spent all that time waiting for her few bites of breakfast to come up she never did finish it. The halls were crawling with underclassman and it took Persephone awhile to make it through to search the private compartments for her friends.

"Miss Black!" she knew that voice anywhere; Mckenzie Taylor was weaving through the crowd behind her. She stopped waiting for the second year to catch up to her.  
"Mckenzie, I'm not an assistant anymore. You can call me Seph." her smile frazzled the young witch.  
"My petition didn't work then?" Mckenzie brow furrowed.  
"Fraid not." Persephone replied empathetically fondly recalling the letter of intent she received over the summer with the signature of each of her students addressed to Professor Dumbledore.  
"Oh!" Mckenzie squealed presenting a scroll to her, "I was asked to give you this!"  
"Who asked you?" she asked carefully … precautiously.  
"Oh the new professor." the girl answered apologetically.

Dear Miss Black,  
I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.

Sincerely,  
Professor H. F. Slughorn

Her stomach rang out again; the thought of lunch. A young boy ran past them,  
"Kenzie! There's an open compartment just down here! Hurry up!"  
Mckenzie chased after him saying goodbye with a hurried wave.

Persephone stopped in front of compartment C. Neville was stationed in the middle seat crammed next to him with Harry and Ginny was closest to the door, but Ginny eagerly yanked open the compartment door. Harry's eyes instantly burned through her, but they certainly couldn't talk about anything private in the overcrowded compartment.

"Ah Miss Black!" the assumed Professor jumped from his seat. He had a great belly covered by velvet robes, and his hand was meaty as he reached out to shake hers, "So good to meet you."  
"A-and you sir." She replied quickly scooping up the remaining space between Ginny and the wall.  
"You of course know your fellow Gryffindors. But here we have Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, and Marcus Belby."Each shifted a bit at the mention of their name, "I assume you all know the youngest regional dueling champion."  
Persephone's stomach dropped to the floor, "I-I don't really hold that title."  
"Nonsense!" Slughorn happily smiled, "Listened to it on the radio I did. The mere courage it took to stand up on the same field as a national champion. How's the shoulder?"

Persephone was at a loss. She didn't want to think about the tournament let alone talk about it. Luckily, Ginny jumped into save her.  
"Persephone fixed the broken bone herself. She's quite good at that kind of magic."  
"I say, that's wonderful. Bet you learned that to pick yourself right back up again." his grin was happily ignorant. She couldn't bloody well answer that she learned how to take care of it from her grandmother's abuse.  
"Makes it easier." was all she could manage in reply.

After interrogating each member in the compartment the new Professor went into a long reminiscence about students of the past and his favorites which were deemed the 'Slug Club'. Persephone was desperate to leave and she could feel the same from each student in the compartment, until finally-  
"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! You'd better all be off to change."

Persephone skirted off quickly with Ginny in toe, but her friend wasn't going to let her off easy as they hopped onto a carriage.

"Why are you voiding Harry?" She asked with that 'don't-try-to-tell-me-your-not' Weasley look.

"He wants to know why he has Grimmauld Place." she answered.

"So tell him." Ginny leaned onto Dean making Persphone wonder what George was up to. She reached out a comforting hand, "It'll be good for both of you."

Persephone nodded; next chance she got she would talk with him.

She meant to at the welcome feast, but Harry came in late with a bruised face and in his regular clothes. He was wrapped in Hermione and Ron's cocoon all through supper.

"Poor Harry." Dean commented, "Who'd ya think done it?"  
Ginny's face was staunch and red, "Prolly, Malfoy the git."  
"Don't go hexing Malfoy. Snape'll give you detention." Dean said in a teasing manner.  
"I can hex who I like, thank you very much." She hurriedly said while stuffing her face with a chicken.  
Dean rolled his eyes and began talking to Seamus.

Persephone pivoted to peek at her cousin. He didn't wear a self-satisfied grin as if he had just punched Harry; he looked empty.

She would have talked to him in the common room if he hadn't gotten into it with someone; Harry trudged up to his dorm. Now it was gnawing at her and it was going to have to wait until breakfast.

 _She was walking through Diagon Alley. She could see Weasley Wizard Wheezes just down the road. There was an echo to her step. An echo she could not out run. The alley blurred and for a moment Persephone thought she would wake from the dream, but she did not. The back of her head stung with little droplets hitting the back of her neck._

"Seph." She could hear Hermione's voice, "Seph! You're going to be late for charms!"

Flitwick's advanced classes were the earliest the school would allow him; 7 am. While she wasn't well rested herself the rest of class were like the living dead; slow, drooling, a glaze in their eyes. But the charm's Professor, a morning wizard to say the least, had smiles for days.  
"Welcome, welcome everyone to advanced charms!" his enthusiasm was not met with a response, "This class is going to be a bit different then your previous years. You have all shown excellent aptitude for spell casting, and so our time this semester will consist of one project. I have assigned you all an advanced spell. You will use this semester to study it, learn it's history, it's practical, defensive or offensive use, and then demonstrate it for the class before the end of term. Failure to demonstrate your spell will result in a repeat of this course in the spring semester. You will be unable to move on further until you can understand the mastery of a spell."  
Hermione's hand had hung in the air long enough.  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
"Does that mean if we master it before the end of the semester that this period would be free? Also if we don't master it in the term are we allowed demonstrations during winter break?"  
There was a small annoyed smile under his black mustache, "Yes, and yes." every student in the classroom perked up about being able to get out of class mid term, "But be warned Miss Granger, attempting the demonstration before you are ready will receive a dock in points." and they all sank back again.

"With that being said I will disperse your spells, and you may use the remaining time how you see fit." he tapped his desk and strips of folded paper floated into the air, each landing in front of it's intended student.

Persephone opened her slip to read; Fiendfyre. She read it three-four-ten times over. Most of the students had leapt out of the classroom. She listened to Hermione mumble her spell "Confundus" before mentioning going to the library.

"Professor…" Persephone approached Flitwick with her paper, "This… this is a curse."  
"So it is Miss Black." He replied.  
"A…. dangerous… highly dangerous flammable curse."  
"Yes," he chuckled, "I am aware of the spell I have given you."  
She stared at him; unblinking. How could he expect her to practice such a dangerous spell on school grounds.  
"It may be a bit of favoritism, Miss Black, to give you a clue this early so all I will riddle you with is this; what are our wands?"

She didn't dare tell Hermione that Flitwick had offered her… well anything. Even it was driving her mad. When she joined Ginny and Dean for a study session she was inspecting her wand; white ash was it's wood, about 8 inches in length, and the core of dragon heartstring.  
"Ey, Seph, what spell didja get from Flitwick?" Dean asked.

Neville joined them looking peaky, "Hi-hi guys." he wheezed  
"Nev, got the full body bind curse." Dean chuckled.  
"There's no way I can perfect that." Neville said in a gloomy tone, "He did this on purpose…"  
"On purpose?" Persephone asked.  
"Neville, got cursed by Hermione first year." Dean answered, "Found him on the floor the next morning; stiff as a board."  
"What did you get?" Ginny asked as the boys got into their own discussion.  
"Fiendfyre." suddenly the boys attention snapped back to her.  
"Blimey, does Flitwick have it in for you?" Dean asked.  
"And I thought I had it bad." Neville mumbled.

She felt a swift kick to her shin. Ginny nodded towards the mop of black hair standing at the Library's entrance.  
"I'll see you guys later."

* * *

 **It is now slow season at work! I can officially start writing more! I'm so sorry for my long hiatus. I missed you all and I missed Seph**

 **Rebelforcauses: Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Cliff hangers are the best : ) thanks for the review**

 **I'm so glad to be back!**


	56. Intent

Before Harry could open his mouth she hugged him. She could easily cry, but she wouldn't. He hugged her back.  
"Thought you were avoiding me." He said lightly.  
"If I'm honest, I was." Persephone replied finally ready to pull away from him and mustered enough of a voice to say, "Grimmauld Place is yours. Da….. Dad would want you to have it, and I don't want to hear anything more about it."  
He nodded slowly in a "fair enough" kind of way before clearing his throat with a cough, "You seen Ron? McGonagall wants us in potions this next hour."  
"Thought he was watching all the first years scramble near the moving staircases. I've got potions now, I'll come with you."

On their way to find him Harry filled her in. Ginny's assumption had been correct Draco had been the one to make him late to the welcome feast. He had also been made Quittech captain and wanted her to try out in a few weeks. Begrudgingly she promised him, and after collecting Ron they managed to make it to potions; barely on time.

"Harry my boy! Miss Black, I was beginning to worry, and you brought someone with us, I see." Slughorn merrily greeted. Ron tried to back out of potions but Slughorn was eager to have him, "Nonsense with friends like those with you, you'll be a top notch potions master."

Persephone tried to hide her snicker as she joined Hermione near the front of the room. Harry and Ron were off to the back cupboard to grab used books.

"Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning." He waved an arm over his desk with three phials and two bubbling pots, "Any ideas what these might be?"

Hermione's hand…. Seph always wondered if one day it would take off from her shoulder.  
"Yes. Miss….." Slughorn said.  
"Granger, sir. That one there," Hermione pointed to the green phial, "Is veritaserum, truth-telling serum and that one-, "is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them."

Persephone inched closer taking in the smell of licorice, sandalwood and fresh air after rain. She smiled thinking of George's sweater .. it smelled like him… like sandalwood. Hermione's voice snapped her out of thinking about a cozy afternoon in the shops apartment;they had the windows open with the rain just ending.

"Liquid luck." her friend said.

The class was set to use the remaining hour to brew Draught of Living Death for the prize of Felix Felicis. Harry, Ron, Hermione took up one station.  
"Seph, there's room ere." Neville moved over his bag.

"Reckon Hermione's going to have a fantastic finals." Dean said scanning the potion's instructions.  
"You think she'll be able to do it?" Neville had been starting apprehensive at page 10.  
"I'm sure we can do it to." Persephone gave him and encouraging pat on the shoulder as she went to the ingredients closet.

Her optimism did not last long. The potion was to turn from lilac to clear. Dean's stayed a vivid eggplant and cloudy. Neville's was black and Persephone's upon her last stir looked opalescent. Professor Slughorn came around with a pocket full of leaves dropping them into each students cauldron. Dean's leaf turned purple, Neville's did nothing and Persephone's sank to the bottom.  
"Better luck next time." the jolly round Professor said as he went on to Harry, Ron and Hermione's station. Persephone turned on her stool to find her friend's hair frizzing out every which way.

Potions was the least of Persephone's worries. Each morning for charms class Persephone hunkered over the books Madame Prince allowed her from the restricted section.  
"I best not see you attempting that in here." she said- every day Persephone came asking for books on Fiendfyre. Flitwick's riddle plagued her. Snap snapped at her for paying closer attention to her wand than her notes.  
"Your brains too on it." Ginny told her at lunch on a windy Saturday. Persephone looked up from a curse book puzzled by her saying. "I mean, your so focused on it that your brain probably wants to up root and leave."  
Persephone conceded to take a break. She wrote her grandfather about her nightmares of Diagon Alley, and her godfather because while she missed him she was also curious of Mr. Tepes. Ginny started to clean up her mess on the table.

"I… got it Gin," Seph said embarrassed at the range of her mess.  
"If you don't hurry up we'll be late." Ginny answered.  
"Late? For what?"

She stood on the quidditch pitch. It felt less enchanting without the twins. Maybe it was just the gloom of the fall weather hanging over them. She was disappointed that their renovations on the new store were on hold. They had lost a staff member and hours needed to be covered. She also found it strange that a mass of people had shown up to the Gryffindor tryouts.  
"SHUT IT!" Ginny's yell shattered the chatter and left Harry open to explain how try outs would work. She was set opposite of Ginny.  
"Chaser with the least points buys the butterbeer, yeah?" the Weasley girl grinned. It made Seph smile if Ginny were like any of her brothers it was Fred, and it felt good to have a friend in the sky.

The wind felt brilliant, but Harry had to encourage that she and Ginny let the other's have the quaffle occasionally so he could see their ability. While Persephone loved the rush and the competition she knew she would have to disappoint Harry. She sat on her broom at the far end of the pitch. Ginny and her lot would toss the quaffle for Cormac's keeper tryouts and Persephone's team would throw for Ron to keep it 'fair'; although Persephone was sure Ginny would be three times harder on her brother. In the end Ron stood tall, and McLaggen fumed off the field after having a row with Harry shouting that the last throw Persephone gave Ron was easy.

Persephone wasn't overly disappointed when Harry posted the team line up in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone gathered around eager, and some disappointed. She sat at the far corner table with three empty spots near her; George, Fred and Lee. Persephone pawed at her potions book trying not to focus on the slight loneliness she felt creeping in her.  
"I believe we ended up sixteen to twelve." Ginny took the seat across from her with a grin.  
She put her book aside, "Next hogsmeade weekend a rounds on me."  
Dean sauntered over sitting on the floor in front of Ginny. He was reading a book for Flitwick's assignment and not long after Neville asked if he could join them. Near the fire pit Ron was gushing about his tryouts

"It wasn't so hard really," he said ignoring the fact he almost missed the last shot, "You just have to think of the broom as uh….as an extension of yourself."

If she would have been holding anything she would have dropped it.  
"What are our wands." she said in a low voice.  
Ginny sighed looking up from her divination homework, "Still on that are you?"

There was a section from a book, she didn't remember which, that indicated witches and wizards had issue with the curse because casting through a wand lessens the castors grip on the spell.

Persephone ran over to Hermione,  
"Leave the window next to my bed unlocked!" and she dashed up to her dormitory. It was starting to drizzle, but Persephone didn't mind; it felt good … a pitter patter against her feathers. She flew to the Black Lake letting her feet stumble into the sand as she transformed back. She left her wand in her pocket and took off her tennis shoes before wading into the icy lake water. Her stomach turned over. This could go very badly, and water wouldn't stop fiendfyre; it had to burn itself out. She held out her right hand following the motion of the curse as if her wand were there. Her hand tingled centering in the palm of her hand but then… _Go back… Go back now!_ The same distant voice from Diagon Alley. It had been right then. She even left her tennis shoes in the sand.

She wondered about the voice at breakfast. How was it manifesting? Who's was it? It was always so soft and distant. Hermione had inquired about sudden flight from Gryffindor tower but Persephone passed it off as needing some fresh air even if her friend didn't believe her. Hades came with the morning post and instead of receiving two letters; one from her grandfather and one from her godfather. She received one with one simple line in her godfather's handwriting; "Do not leave the castle."  
Her stomach sank… what was going on?

A few days past and she heard no news. She spent an absurd amount of time in the room of requirement mostly attempting her curse, but also it was easy to hide from Harry's beseechment. With Katie in St. Mungo's he was in need of a chaser. He had to finally relent to Dean volunteering to be a substitute until Katie returned. She stepped out of the room half past six, just enough time to grab some supper.  
"Miss Black, there you are." she would know McGonagall's voice anywhere and the transfiguration professor was scurrying down the hall to her.  
"Oh, um, good evening Professor." Persephone found her shuffling odd.  
"We have been looking everywhere for you." she breathed in relief.  
"We?" Persephone asked.

McGonagall led her to the transfiguration classroom. Her grandfather stood by the fire rubbing his hands excessively. The moment she entered his eyes lit up.  
"Out of bounds were we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Not, technically." Persephone replied, "I was working on my charms assignment."  
Her grandfather nodded.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"I am just making sure your safe is all." He answered. Persephone halted his attempted embrace repeating her question;  
"What is going on?"

McGonagall sighed, "James, you might as well spill it out."  
He nodded and the professor left them alone.  
"You recall… Mr. Tepes." He started. After her nod he strained to continue, "... It turns out Aidon Tepes was murdered two weeks after the trail at the Ministry."  
"That…." her mouth was dry, "That can't be right." Persephone's heart began to violently shake slamming into her ribs. "I met him… before last term…. and Di…. Diagon Alley."  
She didn't have to ask who'd murdered him, but a question came out of her lips that hung in the air, "Then… who was he?" Persephone shook her head. Her grandfather didn't need to answer. If she had eaten supper already it would already be over her shoes.  
"You need to be extremely cautious. We've taken this to the Minister. It is a breach of his sentence and an investigation has been opened. Please … go to classes and no more."

She nodded… she didn't realize how much she was nodding until he hugged her and her head scraped against his shoulder.

October fell into November and buried in her studies Persephone hardly missed Hogsmeade weekends. Hades would fly in from London almost every morning with a small letter from George. Sometimes a sweetie was attached. Once she almost fell for a prank letter from Fred but she knew their tickling truffles too well to be fooled.

She, Dean and Neville used Flitwick's nearly empty classroom for their studies; that being Dean and Neville practicing their safe spells and Persephone doing research on Fiendfyre.  
"Come on Nev...I know you can do this." Dean encouraged. His work with stupefy had taken a toll on Neville.  
"It's Seph's turn, give us some information on the fire curse." He wheezed pleadingly.  
She scanned her current paragraph,  
"Fiendfyre invented by roman wizard Marius Rossi. Some speculate that Rossi caused the great roman fire in a lover's dispute." Persephone looked up at Dean and Neville who knew just as well as she that none of this was helpful.  
"Fiendfyre was invented to kill vampires." a wistful voice came from the corner of the classroom. Persephone's arms trailed with a shiver. Luna was sitting propped up with the Quibbler. They'd hadn't noticed her the entire time.  
"How… how do you know that?" Persephone asked.  
"Dad nearly killed a good friend of his with it." Luna answered, "They're not so good friends anymore though." she shifted from the bench, "The study session was fun, but I've got herbology now." Luna waved as she left the classroom.

Her fist slammed against the charms professor's office door. She heard the hurried rustle of Flitwick. He opened the door rather annoyed,  
"What could be so important," He looked up at her, "Oh Miss Black. Is everything alright?"  
She could feel a sting in her eyes, "Was fiendfyre invented to kill vampires? Is that why you gave it to me?"  
He said nothing but opened his office door further; an invitation to come in. It was more of a closet really with mountains of books piled along each wall, music sheets strewn across his desk, and a stool for seating rather than a chair.  
"When I was eighteen… just out of Hogwarts I managed to snag a spot at the regional tournament when it was being held in Bath." he started, "At the time I had been the youngest contestant as they hadn't allowed students yet…" he cleared his throat, "No one expected me to get very far, but even I didn't anticipate getting to the semi-finals."  
"You can say her name." Persephone said softly watching her Professor fidget.  
"I faced Cozette Dubois. She was fast and had be almost off the platform in the first sixty seconds of the match. My wand had been flung somewhere…..." he rubbed a hand across his face uncurling his mustache, "The moment the flame came out of my hand…she was like a cat with water. She cried out to the referee that the curse was illegal." he chuckled, "Dumbledore happened to be at the match, and that's how I got my position. It felt like some kind of compensation for being disqualified" Flitwick's face softened, "I never forgot the look of terror on that woman's face."  
"Would you help me?" Persephone felt the desperation in her voice crackle.  
"It is your project," the Professor started, "I will say that magic has been and will always be about intent."

* * *

 **Ohhhh it feels so good to be back, and I have awesome news I have started the Prequel based on Robin and The Marauders still thinking of a name but be on the look out for it hopefully by next weekend! I hope you all are having a great start to the new year!**

 **Thank you for the continuous reviews I hope you are all enjoying year six (I will say it will be our shortest year probably, so I hope you all don't mind)**


	57. Fire and Danger

November spilled into December and snow nestled the castle like a blanket. Persephone was reading her recent letter from George in the library waiting for Neville and Dean to get out of Divination.

 _Seph,  
Shops really picked up. The mail order rush is in for Christmas, and you wouldn't believe all the orders coming in from America. Your granddad is a genius for setting that up. I've been running so much to the owl post down the street the guy said we should just invest in our own owl army. Fred is in love with the idea as you can imagine. I can't wait to see you at Christmas. Fred and I are going to decorate the apartment, though we know mum wants us all over for supper. Anyway, you haven't given me an update on your school work in awhile. How's that going?  
I love you,  
George _

_Ps I promise the licorice isn't our product. I will convince you one day that cherry is better than strawberry_

Persephone had admittedly read the letter over at least five times before this read. She missed him and the sound of his voice was growing quieter in her memory. She thought about his question at the end. Aside from charms, Persephone was buried with homework in potions, muggle studies, defense against the dark arts, and magical history.

 _George,  
I'm glad the mail order is a success, and I hope Fred understands that he'd have to hire a team of janitors for his owl army. I can't wait to be home for Christmas. It seems a lifetime away with all the piles of homework I'm currently digging out of. Potions has gotten easier but it makes me feel obligated to go to those Slug Club suppers. Least Hermione and Ginny are there most times. Slughorn wants to start up the dueling club, but I told him not to step on Flitwick's toes. Speaking of Flitwick… I haven't managed to get much further on the curse… I'm afraid of burning down the castle. Guess I might be repeating a course which I feel mortified over… but… anyway thank you for the licorice I'm finding your right about the cherry being better than the strawberry. _

_I love you more,  
Seph _

She looked up from writing to see Neville trudging up to her having just descended from the divination tower he needed a moment to breath.  
"Hey Nev, where's Dean?" she asked.  
"Out in the hall talking with Ginny." He answered. She gathered her things and walked out with him to a shock.  
"Why don't you just mit it, ey?" Dean's voice curled with anger. His cheeks were full of heat. Ginny stood commandingly before him, "There's nothing TO admit Dean. I don't know what you want from me."  
Dean threw his hands down in frustration, "I want the truth!"  
"I don't like your tone," Ginny said turning on her heel, "We can talk again when you choose to talk to me respectfully." she left down the hall. Dean let out a frustrated growl and took off the opposite direction.  
"Does that mean I can't practice today?" Neville asked hopefully. While she was about to go after Ginny, Professor Flitwick coming right for them with purpose.

"Miss Black, do you have some time." the Professor asked once he reached them.  
"I uh… I do yes" Persephone answered seeing Ginny gone from her view, but turned to Neville, "Don't think your getting off scot free. I'll see you before supper for practice."  
Neville's face paled but he mumbled that he would see her later.

Flitwick had her follow him out of the castle and onto the hill overlooking Professor Hagrid's hut.  
"I realized something today Miss Black. Why you are struggling with fiendfyre, and as your teacher it is for me to correct that." He held out his wand as though he were offering it for her to take, until she realized that was exactly what he wanted, "All of my other students had seen their spell performed at least once." He held out his hand flat, "So I will be giving you an demonstration." Professor Flitwick brought all his fingertips to his palm and when they came back out there was a snap that made Persephone jump. A citrine colored flame sat in his hand. The Professor directed the flame outward and it followed the motion of his hand like a water being controlled by the tide. The heat of it was immense for such a little flame and Persephone shifted slightly away feeling the tingle against her cheek. She stood their mesmerized by the beauty of it, and when she thought it couldn't get any more so the flame started to shift.  
"What's going on?" she asked in concern of the growing flame. Her Professor said nothing as he moved like he was dancing to music until the form started to take a more detailed shape; like a fox bouncing across the ground melting the snow as it went. Slowly she could feel the heat fading and the fox began to lose form until once again it was a small flame receding into the palm of his hand.  
"That was the most beautiful piece of magic I've ever seen." Persephone said.  
Professor Flitwick turned her with a smile, "Almost all magic can be beautiful Miss Black, if one knows how to shape it." he held out his hand for his wand, but kept it out asking for hers.  
"You want me to try it now?" she asked nervously.  
"What better time than now? The Professor asked.

She put her wand in his hand and stepped forward. Now she realized why Neville was so nervous. Persephone held out the flat of her hand just as he had, curling her fingers inward and bringing them back out. Nothing happened.  
"Think of something that turns a fire in you as long as it isn't anger or rage the flame will be subservient to your will." Flitwick said. All she could think of at first was relating fire to anger and rage. She put down her hand as scenes of her grandmother, fourth year, and her father's death scathed over her mind.  
"Fire isn't just a symbol of anger Miss Black," he must have seen the pain twitching in her body, "It is also life."

She stood there letting the cold climb it's way into her skin. Professor Flitwick handed back her wand and told her it was okay and that she could try when she felt ready. Persephone could hear the snow crunch as he left the hill. She put her wand in her back pocket staring out to see the sun setting. Persephone held out her hand if fire was life then she needed it; needed it to light the way, needed to protect herself… needed it to protect others. Her fingers curled inward and when the snap came she didn't jump. She stared at the small blue flame that rose from her palm yet it radiated her whole body against the cold. It was identical to the one in her vision. Persephone was afraid to make it move, afraid to move herself, so she closed her palm suffocating the flame back into her body.

Persephone made it to Flitwick's classroom. Luna and Ginny were seated next to each other working on divination. Neville was pacing in the center of the room talking to himself over and over.  
"You ready Nev?" she asked walking over.  
He only nodded in reply. They took to opposite ends of the room. Persephone held out her wand was ready to move. Neville's shaking arm began to stabilize when he raised it. She would have been ready for the binding curse but the room started to pulsate around her.  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
She felt the curse wash over her body and hear Neville's shout of glee but it's like she wasn't in the classroom anymore-

 _Tapers were being lit all along Diagon Alley. She walked tucking the scarf closer to her as it was just beginning to snow. The alley was almost deserted with a few stragglers meandering outside of shops. Weasley Wizards Wheezes sat in the distance. The only bright beacon of light in the whole row. She felt happy but exhausted like her legs had been standing all day. It was when she got past Flourish and Blotts when the echo came to her ears. The echo of footsteps though when she turned no one was there. With the shop just in sight it would be easy to run, but her legs wouldn't. They kept a even paced walked despite the looming feeling in the air. She told her legs to run but they wouldn't. There was a sharp pain that hit the back of her skull and her vision blurred just as before but again she stayed in Diagon Alley with little droplets hitting the back of her neck and she turned…  
_ " _Petrificus totalus!" a voice said from behind her. Her body slammed to the ground frozen against the cobblestone, but when her eyes met a shard of mirror outside the antique store…. It reflected a face that wasn't her own._

She couldn't scream and she couldn't cry for help, but Flitwick's classroom had come back to her. Ginny was over her waving a hand over her eyes,  
"I think… you didn't kill her." she said to Neville. Persephone forced up all of her will against the curse,  
"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g….." Persephone screamed inwardly, desperate.

"She saying good job?" Luna asked.  
"I'm surprised she can move her mouth at all." Ginny said.  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Her eyes begging them to understand. She wanted to cry.

George was in danger.

* * *

 **I want to firstly apologize for the shortest chapter ever... by saying I have published the first chapter of the prequel; More than Words is now available to read! I hope you will all take some time to read it and tell me what you think!**

 **Pixiegirl94: So great to hear from you, thank you!**

 **Lady Slytherin: Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Tidbit: Awesome to see your name pop up in my email! Thank you**


	58. Mind Set

George stirred behind the front counter. He had been up since six in the morning behind the counter because the new girl didn't show up. Normally he didn't mind as this was what was expected from an entrepreneur, but his mind wandered away from the shop so often he found himself making so many mistakes. His brother joined him behind the counter balancing brown packages,  
"Think you you manage taking some packages to the owl post?" Fred asked.  
"I dunno I might send them to Antarctica." George replied with a roll of his eyes.  
"Yeah, well I'll count the register so you don't over count my change." Fred shooed him out from behind the counter.  
He took his coat and scarf from the rack tucking the packages under his arms and walking out into the Alley. His legs were stiff and a walk would do him good even if his walk was to take him to the end of the alley. George stepped into the owl post.  
"Ah, good evnin, Mister Weasley." the owlery attendant greeted, "Got a last minute shipment did we?"

The attendant had been unusually chatty lately, but perhaps that was because he and Fred had been bringing them a lot of business.  
"Evening Carl." He greeted shifting the packages on to the counter. Carl kept a strange smile and eye contact with him, even as he weighed the packages.  
"What did the other Mister Weasley think of purchasing a fleet of shipment owls?" Carl asked going to his register. George inwardly rolled his eyes. Carl had been attempting to decipher which of them was which.  
"Be bad business for you then wouldn't it?" George said sliding away from confirming or denying Carl's attempt that he was who he was.  
"Aye, that might be true," a ding came from the register, "Twenty-five galleons and three knuts."  
He handed over the coins and waited anxiously for the receipt.  
"You tell Mister Fred to crunch the numbers." His smile was yellow as the receipt came over the counter.  
"Have a good one." George said waving as he left.

It was nearly past five, but in winter it felt more like nine. He hoped Hades would be be waiting for him when he got back to the apartment. Poor bird had been going back and forth often. Luckily, he'd picked him a treat from the menagerie. The shops that were left open were starting to pull their shutters and turn their closed signs. George stopped at a glittering window display. He cursed himself for each time he came by the shop he stopped.

" _Mister Labrie."  
J.J turned, "Now, George I told you to call me-"  
_" _I want to marry your granddaughter." he didn't have to force the words out. In fact they came easily, but after there was a great; THUD, THUD, THUD beating inside him. Under the wizard's mustache formed a soft smile, but that didn't stop the accelerated thrashing inside him.  
_ " _I know you do, son." J.J set down the drinks putting a hand on George's shoulder, "Your a good man George Weasley, a smart man…you know there's a storm coming don't you?"  
George nodded slowly.  
_" _All I ask is that you wait for that storm to end, yeah? Then you can have my permission."_

George was pulled from the nerv-racking memory by a throat clearing.  
"I should start charging for staring." The shop owner grumbled.  
"Oh, I-uh." George started.  
"You want to have an actual look? I haven't had a customer all day." the woman opened the door peering back at him. He felt a twinge of obligation to follow her in. She came behind the counter and his eyes searched over the glass counter.  
"Let me guess, young handsome man your age-"  
"Woah, now I'm taken." George cracked a smile. The woman giggled as though a young and back at Hogwarts.  
"There's only one thing your after," she said, "I can see it in that far twinkle in your eye."  
He couldn't deny it the smile was a dead give away.  
"Tell me about her. I'm the Ollivander of jewelry." the woman grinned.  
George took a moment though apparently too long a moment.  
"She have so many redeeming qualities? Come on boy spit em out." the woman said.  
"She's brave," George said immediately, "Braver than anyone I know." he said softly.  
The woman nodded, "That's a good start. What else? What's her name?"  
"Persephone." he answered.  
"Ah, the goddess of spring." the woman's fingers trickled over a silver band with a pink stone.  
George chuckled, "She's not exactly that." the woman raised an eyebrow, "A goddess yes but um… flowers aren't her thing."  
"Hmmm." her fingers glided over a case, "Would you say she's stubborn, headstrong?"  
"Definitely." he smiled.

Her hand froze upon a gold band. She brought it up from the case, "Ruby in a cushion cut, surrounded by diamonds, gold band. This is symbolic as all things are. The ruby represents harmony surrounded by diamonds symbolizes invincibility."  
George took it from her outstretched hand and held it between his thumb and index finger.  
He could see it in the fields near the burrow with the sun shining behind them.  
"Sold." he said.

When he stepped out, he didn't care that the shop owner may have manipulated him a bit, the smile hurt the sides of his face. Tapers were being lit, finally. George shivered tucking his scarf into his jacket as a dusting began to fall from the sky. He hadn't exactly promised J.J he would wait to ask her, but he would respect him; that didn't mean he couldn't store it in a safe place until the time arose. Weasley Wizards Wheezes sat in the distance. Among all the other stores their creation was the only thing truly thriving in the Alley. George put the ring box in his pocket but felt a sting hit the back of his neck. He shook it off thinking perhaps some ice fell from the gutter, but turned slightly thinking he saw Carl.  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
A swift freeze washed over his body and he slammed to the cobblestone.  
"Are you sure this iz zee one?" a voice said.  
"We should just grab the other." Carl form the owl post leaned down grabbing his hair and yanking his head up. If he could scowl, snap, or yell he would have. Carl's wrinkles warped, smoothing out to pale skin.  
"Locke, this is him." Jock grinned.

* * *

"Neville, get her back up. I think something's wrong." Ginny said.  
"Wait… how to do you…. Flitwick didn't say to learn that!" Neville said panicked.

Luna produced her wand and flicked it over her body.

Persephone jolted to her feet the tears finally spilling out and the yelp finally vocalizing. She didn't stay to answer questions. She dashed out of the classroom. Her friends chased after her shouting in confusion. Persephone almost fell over herself turning into McGonagall's room.  
"Professor!" She shouted. McGonagall jumped in her chair.  
"Miss Black!" McGonagall put a hand over her heart, "What on-"  
"I need to use your floo powder!" Persephone began past her desk to her office.  
"Miss Black, wait!" the transfiguration teacher followed after her, "What do you think your doing?" McGonagall scarcely grabbed her by the sweater before taking a handful of floo powder.  
"George is in danger!" Persephone crumbled to the floor, "I've got to stop it."  
"Then going in alone is not a very good idea, is it?" The Professor asked. She looked up at a portrait hanging over her fireplace, "Matilda, please inform the Headmaster that George Weasley is in danger."  
The portrait nodded and shifted out of frame.  
"I can't just wait here…" Persephone sobbed.  
"And I can't very well let you run into danger." the Professor replied, though her face softened and she gently sat down with her on the floor. "Tell me what you saw."  
Persephone shook her head, the words would hurt to much, "Please, Professor I - I just have to go. I can't lose him to."

McGonagall clicked her tongue, "Well then you best tell me where we're going."

"You wait a good three minutes before you follow after me," McGonagall took a step into her fireplace, it expanded to adjust for her height, "Three minutes." she repeated sternly before siting Weasley Wizard Wheezes as her point of destination.  
Ginny held her hand; understanding that her brother was in danger and not willing to probe anymore at the moment. Luna stared at the clock mounted on the office wall. Neville stood quietly next to her until,  
"That's thr-" he didn't have to finish his sentence. Persephone launched herself into the fireplace commanding it to take her to the shop.

She tumbled out of the apartment fireplace her wand at the ready. The apartment was abysmal but also empty.  
"Professor." she whispered. No answer came. There was a clattering down stairs. She took each step knowing what board made squeaks, and which did not. How she wished she could apparate as the stairs were another game entirely. The door at the bottom of the stairs was cracked a ray of light cut through the opening. Persephone moved slowly afraid to yell out for McGonagall, or Fred. Afraid that they might be on the floor already. She reached the door. She heard Moody's faint voice in her ear, " _You ever in a situation where you can't access everything, you better hope you have the element of surprise."_

Persephone kicked the door raising her wand over her head ready to cast stupefy in a cascading jinx, but she slammed to a halt. Mr. Weasley was kneeling beside Fred who was getting his arm looked at by Tonks. Fred saw her first and swatted away those concerned with him. This alerted the others to her presence; her grandfather, Remus, and McGonagall.  
"Seph….." Fred said gently.  
"I wasn't…." She could feel a stabbing rythme in her chest, "If Neville hadn't … if I-I…"  
Fred pushed away from Tonk's care and walked to her, "This ain't your fault." he took his good arm and brought her close. She could feel his lungs convulse.  
"What did happen?" She could hear McGonagall ask.  
"The french twins…" Mr. Weasley started, "They just barged curses left and right they were. We had no idea they….they already had George."  
"I was lucky you were here dad." Fred said, but he still kept Persephone in a close awkward hug keeping himself turned from everyone else in the room.  
"I'll head straight to the Ministry." J.J said making his way to the door, "Minerva, I trust you will see my granddaughter safely back to school."  
McGonagall gave a nod.  
"I'll come with you James." Mr. Weasley followed quickly.

Finally Fred looked down at her. He wasn't crying as she was. His face was stern something she hadn't seen until now; it was rather frightening. Fred's long jaw was locked but his teeth seemed to rattle still.  
"We're going to get those french bastards." his voice was low and he finally turned away from her to let Tonks take proper care of his arm.

Her godfather joined her on the staircase letting her have a good cry. A tapping came to the door and five wands cracked in unison towards the door. Tonks approached it slowly opening the front door but ready to jump back if necessary. There was no one outside, but Tonks knelt down waving her wand over something on the ground. After she picked it up and closed the door stiffly.  
"It's a letter." Tonks said locking eyes with Persephone.  
Persephone stood supported by her godfather as she wavered a bit.  
"Do think it's best to open it?" McGonagall asked apprehensively.  
"Better to open it then let it burn….it might be a howler." Lupin said.

Tonks slid her finger along the seam of the envelope, but nothing happened. The auror fidgeted with it for a moment.  
"I have to be the one to open it." Persephone said holding out a hand for it. Hesitantly the letter came into her hand. It felt heavy, and as her finger went along the seam it lifted the seal.  
 _Miss Persephone Lyra Black,  
Despite the Board of Magical dueling's earlier ruling this past summer, you have been extended an invitation to the National Dueling Competition located in Prague Castle, Czechoslovakia; December 13th of this year. Please come willingly prepared but know that outside guests are not allowed in the Castle.  
Cordially,  
Madame Charlotte Marie Que'Von ~ Directing Coordinator of International Competitions. _

Persephone shivered at the word willingly. Cozette had written this….or forced the real directing coordinator to do this. The last line translated as; come alone. She handed the letter to her godfather.  
"Out of the question." He said.  
Persephone shook her head, "I pushed her this far. I did this." she looked at each of them in the room, "She's clearly willing to do whatever to get what she wants."  
"True but-" Tonks started.  
"And I am of the same mindset." Persephone interrupted, "Only I know something she doesn't."  
"Your not going alone." Fred said, "Don't for a second think you are."  
"The 13th's only two days away." Tonks mentioned.  
"We better get our game plan together." Her godfather sighed.

* * *

 **Did not think I was going to get this chapter finished tonight. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!**

 **Fangirlxoxmegan: I kept writing, haha! Thank you for the boost!**


	59. Strigoi's Kiss

The world felt heavy. Each step she took the sound of her shuffle echoed. A painful reminder of her current state; sluggish, waning and old. She approached the light at the end of the hall giving a deep sigh as she heard the 'smack' of skin followed by a muffled groan of pain. Cozette pushed the door open to find her nephew, fist raised high.  
"Jock!" She growled. Jock's fist stayed in the air wavering, the other was clutched around the boy's collar. She avoided his bruised face, "I had you come here because you are the more reserved one."  
"Fen, asked me to get a few blows in." her nephew answered.  
She glowered taking his fist in her hand. His skin rippled at her touch, "Who is the head of this coven?"  
His arm came down, "You are Madame." He replied lowly.  
"My son is not, yes?" she asked.  
"Yes, Madame." He relied.  
"He will not be until I pass the reigns to him, so do not act on his instruction without my express command." She slapped him for the sneer forming in the corner of his mouth. Jock sunk away murmuring his apologies repeatedly. "You will stand outside." Cozette commanded.  
He shifted into the hall keeping his eyes to the floor. Her sister's children were always so insolent, but with her current state she couldn't afford to even feel weak let alone look it. The English boy snarled against his gag. It was her idea for the more non-magical imprisonment. She knew it would make a more pained picture to have him tied there, then if he were just frozen there. She wanted the boy to call out for Persephone when they saw each other. Anything to get in her head. He was attractive she had to admit, couldn't hold a candle to her son of course, but she could see how the girl fell for those fiery locks and deep brown eyes.  
"I am sorry for your pains." She said softly, whether he believed it or not she didn't care, "But she brought this upon you, you know." He wriggled defiantly. Cozette kneeled down to his level, standing was taking much out of her, "I would do anything for my son. I thought I made myself very clear to her. I guess she just thinks too highly of her own self."  
Cozette snapped up sensing another of her kin ready to enter the room. It was her trusted friend Marquise who bowed appropriately before addressing her.  
"Madame, a letter has arrived." He held out a small envelope. She could see the violent cursive addressed to her. She sent him away turning back to the boy. Cozette took a slow long nail over the seam, increasing her smile as she unfolded the letter. She couldn't help but chuckle. Cozette leant down letting the letter fall before him and she left the room.

I look forward to our rematch.  
P.L.B

Cozette waited for a moment to see if he'd react to the letter. She could hear the blood jetting faster through his heart, but he didn't stir. His breathing was stifled from the gag; possibly his nose was broken. She sent her a leering gaze down to her nephew.  
"Fix his nose." Cozette commanded, "Leave the other bruises…."  
Jock nodded turning to enter the room.  
"You shall not leave another mark upon him." She said.  
His eyes kept to the floor but she could feel his shiver, "Yes, Madame."

Earlier- Dubois Manor December 11th-

Fenrir was surrounded by bookshelves following closely behind her. She took the step ladder allowing the book to glide back into place on its own. He grinned closing the space between him and the ladder putting a hand on each of the railings. She pivoted to see him. Her voice so quiet, so sweet,

"F..fen?" her voice quivered to a halt when his hand reached her face. He could spend a lifetime peering into those silver eyes. Fenrir knew she was losing herself in his eyes as well, and it made him feel all the more confident to lean in. Her lips were warm and utterly unsure, but he could feel the power welling deep within her body. It made him shiver with delight. Yes, this was the one. The one to stand by his side.

He slowly brought up his face from the bowl. The door had opened while he was lost in his memories.

"Jock that better be you." He said retrieving the memory and putting it back in the correct phial.

"It is." His cousin replied.

"Did you two manage it?" Fenrir turned to see Jock nod with a pleased grin. "Would you mind stirring the cauldron?" He put the phial back in place on his nightstand. His mother had just sacrificed another pint of blood for him and he felt as though he could topple the world. Fenrir couldn't imagine how he'd feel once he finally received his prize.

"Delving into those memories again?" Jock asked stirring the cauldron, "Getting a bit addicted aren't we?"

"Someone must have taught her occlumency. I haven't been able to see her in months." He joined him at the fireplace, "Not that it matters now."

Jock stopped stirring, "You know your mother plans to let her go right?"

"Oh Jock," Fenrir put a hand on his shoulder. His cousin had always been to slow on the up keep. His body fell to the ground stiff as a board, "We'll see about that." Fenrir lent down plucking several hairs from Jock's head, and he plucked one from his own. "It's in your nature to have to follow my mother, but remember she won't be in charge forever."

Fenrir didn't know if it was harder to swallow the polyjuice potion himself or make his cousin choke it down, but he made it work.

"Jock!" Locke jogged down the corridor to meet him, "Madame wants you to escort the boy."

"What of you?" Jock's voice felt scratchy in his throat.

"I'm supposed to make sure our cousin doesn't stir up trouble." Locke replied.

"Oh he won't, I pulled a quick one on him. He's on the floor in his room." Fenrir replied turning slightly due to the grin on his face being inevitable.

"Bon!" Locke replied with a thankful sigh, "Make my job so much easier."

Fenrir made his way down to the unused pantry where they would be keeping him. His mother's favorite pet, Marquise stood by the door.

"Master Jock, are you ready to go?" he nodded eagerly in reply. Marquise opened the door. There was no hiding his grin. The english weasel was bound and gagged. He recognized Jock when they entered. Marquise put a hand on him and the weasel and the pantry fell away from view. His mother's family ancestral home came before them; Prague Castle. He had played here much as a boy when his parents separated and his mother was gathering support to overthrow his father. He decided to make this his home when all was said and done. Perfect for King and his Queen.

"The antichamber is this way," Marquise said grabbing one side of the weasel ready to lift him up, "Master Jock if you wouldn't mind."

Fenrir felt disgusted at touching him even in the slightest even though he squirmed in anger at dragging him to the chamber. He was glad to shove him to the floor when they arrived. Even happier at the scathing glare the weasel was trying to burn through him.

"I will inform the Madame of our arrival." Marquise said disappearing down the hall. Fenrir waited a long moment before grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"You think you deserve her? He brought back his fist, "You can't even protect yourself." The fist made quick contact. The weasel didn't make a peep, but he would soon. "You are the bottom of the barrel scum." The next hit, still nothing. Fenrir raised his fist and lost count at how many times he brought it down until finally, a pain filled groan emerged from the weasel's bloody mouth. Now he was getting somewhere. He raised his fist high again.

"Jock!" his mother's voice snarled from the door. He forget the skin he was wearing for a moment, and his fist remained in the air. "I had you come here because you are the more reserved one."

"Fen, asked me to get a few blows in." he answered. Her hand came over his, dropping it to his side. He shivered for a moment of fear that she knew of his deceit.

"Who is the head of this coven?"

"You are Madame." He kept his voice low hoping it would hide the anger underneath it.

"My son is not, yes?" She asked.

"Yes, Madame." He replied. Not yet anyway.

"He will not be until I pass the reigns to him, so do not act on his instruction without my express command."

Fenrir couldn't force the sneer building in him to stop, and he paid for it with a harshness across his face. He sunk backward muttering apologies.

"You will stand outside." She commanded.

Fenrir shifted into the hall worried he might be sent away. His brain started swimming with ideas on what to do. He had potion left with him, but it already had Jock's hair in it so he couldn't put on the guise of another. Why didn't he leave it plain in case the need arose? Marquise was flying down the hallway a letter in his hand. That's when he smelled it, the light scent just from brushing her hand against the paper. To him she always smelled like the air before along rain, and the tea she always drank seemed to seep through as well. Marquise let himself into the room giving a deep bow. Fenrir tried not to scoff. The servant went as quickly as he came. A soft chuckle came from the room, and his mother stepped out; very pleased with herself until her eyes sharpened down at him.

"Fix his nose," She ordered, "leave the other bruises…"

He nodded doing his best to keep his impatience at bay. She stopped him.

"You shall not leave another mark upon him." Her voice was clear. Fenrir glowered inwardly. How dare she protect this filth.

"Yes, Madame." He said. The hour was coming to a close and he needed to her to leave, now. Once the sound of her clicking heels was gone he shut the door tapping it with his wand. He could feel the wane of the potion as his bones shortened and the brittle blond shook out to black. Fenrir turned with a deep breath taking in the smell of the letter.

"Hello Weasel." Fenrir said. Now he struggled in a fit of rage, and Fenrir was pleased about his mother's choice of bounds it made for a better show. He waited until he collapsed back to his knees huffing, clawing for breath. Fenrir dipped down scooping up the letter; I look forward to our rematch, P.L.B. He understood why his mother chuckled now, and he found himself doing the same. He let the letter fall back to the ground taking out his wand,

"She said not to leave another mark upon you." He grinned, "Oh the possibilities."

December 13th

A deep tremor quaked across his skin. It rippled through his veins and it made him feel thirsty.

"She's here." He whispered. Fenrir turned saying louder, "She's here."

The weasel let out a heavy rasped breath. He was on his side now, recovering.

Fenrir grinned. He had just taken his last polyjuice potion some time ago, and he had begun to worry. Marquise came to get them. The fat little man gave him a disapproving look.

"She said not to leave a mark." Fenrir said as they lifted him from the ground. There was of course resistance to it. "I don't see why we can't levitate him in." he sighed.

"Madame, wanted him drug in." Marquise replied staunchly turning his hooked nose. Fenrir growled inwardly at the imbecile. They came to a grand hall. Bodies decorated the walls, cloaked, disillusioned and guarding. The tapers in the room were low. His mother stood at the center of the room. She had given him a pint of her blood to sustain him the other day, and he could tell she hadn't recovered from it. Marquise helped him drag the weasel until they were a few paces behind her.

"Thank you Marquise." She said waving him away, "Jock, stay. I want you to be ready for the exchange."

"Yes, Madame." They both replied. Marquise bowed away and Fenrir pushed the boy to the ground just in eye line with the door. He made a slow movement, as slow as he could, putting one hand on his wand; ready for opportunity. The tremor within him grew, but something else came with it. A horrible smell, like if garbage and wet animal fur spawned a child. Everyone in the room stirred. His mother hissed and the room became silent once more.

When she came into the room Fenrir had to force his feet to remain planted. The smell was coming from her, and yet his heart clattered. Her hair was longer now than when he'd last seen her. She wore a trench coat that was way too large and looked tattered. Fenrir realized that was where the smell permeated from. Her right fist was clenched, probably in anger and to contain her fear. Her eyes went directly to the weasel but then flickered back to his mother. Fenrir closed his eyes listening to the steady increase in her heart. It made him feel more alive than he'd been the past two years without her. His mother held out a hand speaking a revealing spell to ensure it was her.

"You came alone then." His mother said.

Persephone nodded glancing around the room, "I see you couldn't afford the same courtesy for me."

"Precautions only," She replied, "You know some powerful people."

Persephone stepped further into the room. Her presence felt like fire with each step of getting closer to them. Fenrir felt as though he might burn. It was pulsing from her hand though he didn't know how.

"Clever girl." His mother said, "But you best remember the piece I have to play." She motioned behind her.

"Precaution only." Persephone replied in a flat tone, "You swear to let us go free and unbound by your coven, and you can have what you want."

"I swear it." She replied.

Persephone's eyes were locked and her jaw as firm, "Swear it by your blood."

Fenrir's hand curled around his wand. If she did this it would be unbreakable, by anyone in the coven, including him. His mother's rib cage shook in a light chuckle, "You have studied us well."

He waited. She wouldn't do this. She knew how important Persephone was to him. Surely, she wouldn't, and yet her long nail scraped the palm of her hand pulling out a small amount of blood-

Fenrir whipped out his wand,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Persephone fell backward. Her back hit the stone floor as the flash of green illuminated the room. She opened her hand instantly sending the blue flame out. Screams echoed as the flame danced a perimeter forcing anyone in her direct vicinity to flee. Cozette Dubois body now lay before her. Her plan had vanished along with the woman's life. She made the flame create a small circle; just her, Jock and George. She could take Jock out in a heartbeat. She knew she could. The room was still filled with terrified screams.

"HE KILLED MADAME!" they all screeched. Some of them fled, some of them jumped toward Jock but recoiled at the flame.

Persephone forced herself upward, "Let us go, Jock, and you can live."

He laughed. A long laugh. It made her stomach bounce into her throat.

"Oh, ma reine, I don't think you could kill anyone." Jock pointed a finger at his own face, "Revelio."

She kept her teeth against each other. She wouldn't utter the terrified yelp welling in her throat. She refused. Jock's form had melted away. A monster stood before her now. He had killed his own mother. Persephone shifted her feet ready to bounce into offense. She just needed a small movement to whip the fire between him and George.

His tongue clicked, just like his mother.

"Now, don't get any ideas." The tip of his wand came under George's chin. She had been avoiding George's eyes to stay strong, but now they were pulling her in. His eyes were red, tear stained and fuming. There were blotches of purple all over his face, and his nose was out of place.

"Don't." Her voice cracked in a cry.

"You know what I want." He replied, "Come here."

George shook his head violently, and his voice strained against the gag.

Fenrir's wand pushed into his throat, "I said, come here."

She stepped forward over the body of his mother, trembling. In reading on how to defend herself against the strigoi Persephone had come upon the ritual of the Strigoi Kiss. Once complete they would be mentally bound to each other, and his compulsion over her would be tenfold. She would be caged for the rest of her extended life. She looked down at George. A life without him sounded like a never ending nightmare….but… he would live… there was a chance at least. Fenrir grabbed her chin. A horrible shudder washed over her. His eyes were transfixed on her. Persephone let out a yelp. She was unprepared. Having expected him to go for her throat. His lips were on hers. He'd bitten down hard on her bottom lip, blood gushing instantly. The process was supposed to burn, like it had burned when he'd forced her to drink his own blood, but it didn't. He painted her mouth in blood with his kiss until he was satisfied. That's when it hit her! Her body went limp, and he caught her.

"I've waited so long for this moment." Fenrir said. He turned their bodies to face George. He was flooded in tears. "Kill him." He ordered.

Persephone put her hand into her pocket. She leaned forward. With all the water works the gag had slipped a bit.

"I love you Seph." George cried, "I love you so much."

"I love you to." She replied throwing her body down on top of him, pressing on the object in her pocket, and letting the flame pull inward to her body.

Fred Weasley sat in the corner of the apartment. Everyone had gotten their yelling out; J.J, Remus, Mad Eye, his mum and even his dad. They had all had cause to. He had let Persephone go without a word to anyone. Not that Remus's polyjuice potion would have fooled them in the first place. That wasn't the point. The point was now everyone was pacing relentlessly livid with him waiting. He kept his eyes locked on the coffee table. On top of it was a pocket watch, and hopefully soon his brother and friend would land on top of it safe and sound. That was the plan anyway.

"Seph, that's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Fred said.

"Worse than letting someone else pretend to be me?" Persephone stomped, "They'll know. Cozette isn't stupid. It'll be the first thing they check."

"And I'm supposed to just let you go, alone, like they wanted?" Fred replied.

Her lips pursed, "Yes."

She handed him the watch pulling on her godfather's coat, "This will mess with them a bit." She said.

"And your one hundred percent sure this will work? You can't even apparate yet … you know legally." Fred said following her.

"Since when have you been object to bending the rules?" She asked stashing her watch in the coat pocket.

"This is so dangerous Seph. You said your Uncle killed himself using this kind of magic."

"I'm doing this." She said firmly, "I've got a portkey waiting for me."

That was roughly two hours ago now. His stomach turned when Kingsley came up. Everyone jumped on to the auror with questions. He put out a large hand,

"The Czechnian Minister for Magic has-."

There was a loud CRACK. A blob of purple and tan apparated into view, and another CRACK when their bodies hit and broke the coffee table.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You guys have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter, the stress... phewwww**

 **Special thanks to Lady Slytherinn for the beta read**

 **Neatfreak16: So good to hear from you! I hope you like the chap**

 **Lillylarlar: I'm so glad your still loving it, I hope you loved this chapter to!**

 **We've got some intense stuff approaching, and we are getting close to the home stretch! Cheers!**


	60. Aftermath

The court room could scarcely be called that. More like a dimly lit yet extravagant office. Persephone massaged her temples. The headache was pulsating. It was like her brain was dancing. Three grown men were bent over the table. Their heads in the pensieve. Kingsley had plucked every memory pertaining to the incident at Prague Castle. That meant pulling memories from all the way back to when she met him. There wasn't any news on the fire. The Czech Ministry had contained it to the hall and it died out on its own. George had been released from St. Mungos this morning but she hadn't seen him yet. She'd been yanked around from hearing to hearing since they'd arrived back. Her grandfather at her heels every step of the way fuming that she was probably going to be expelled. She had used not only underage magic, but also apparated underage and cast a curse in another country damaging historical property. Currently, she was suspended. It was a bit of a joke as Christmas break was just around the corner. Persephone thought about what she would do if she got expelled. She would miss school of course, but she could easily work at the shop, and properly be a part of the Order when she turned seventeen in the coming March; despite her grandfather's disapproval. A grunt pulled her away from those thoughts as Minister Sigemour pulled his head from the bowl. Persephone couldn't help but stare. The public knew of his cursed blood when he came into office. She wasn't sure what to make of him. Professor Dumbledore's and Kingley's head came up next. All three men were silent. Waiting for the other to say something.

The Minister cleared his throat, "You took a very high risk, Miss Black. How did you know it would work?" his eyes peered down at her. They were sharp with curiosity, "You could have killed Mr. Weasley if the blood exchange had worked."

Persephone scrapped her nails against her inner palm, "I suspected something was different," She started softly, "I hadn't need to take my blood replenishment potion in months."

Minister Sigemour's eye brow raised, "And how did this come to pass?"

She squirmed in the chair, "I couldn't rightly say, sir." But she knew. When she had started to give the changes in her body actual thought. It happened when her father died. He'd taken that beastly part of her with him. She didn't understand how, but magic wasn't always so clear cut and dry as she had once believed it to be.

"A miracle then." Sigemour said sarcastically.

"I think it's clear, Minister," Kingsley said, "Everything done by Miss Black was called for."

The Minister took a long scratch against the hair behind his ears. He glanced at Dumbledore before standing, "The expulsion of students will always lay with the Headmaster of Hogwarts." He adjusted his waist coat, "Dumbledore, I must meet with the Czech Minister to talk of this, I trust your best judgment." He left.

Persephone felt a shudder of relief. Her head continued to throb despite it. Dumbledore gave her a wink before standing.

"Kingsley, if you wouldn't mind escorting Miss Black to her grandfather. I must return to Hogwarts." He stood, "When Miss Black has recovered would you please inform James to return her to school."

Kingsley nodded and Professor Dumbledore disappeared from the room as well. Both Persephone and Kingsley broke out in a large smile.

"I'm surprised he didn't snatch you up for the magical defense department," Kingsley snickered, "You should have seen his face when the fire came out." The auror mocked a look of shock.

"I'm glad the damages aren't going to cost me a fortune." She replied as they left the room.

They found her grandfather pacing in the main lobby. Persephone had given him too many heart attacks that she couldn't keep it in.

"Not expelled." She said promptly. It was too much at the moment to expect a hug.

Her grandfather's lunges filled and exhaled a large breath, "Thank Merlin. I would've had an ear full for you."

"Both of my ears are already full." She recalled yesterday with a tremor.

* * *

 _She felt weightless. That was until a coffee table slammed against her side. George let out a groan of pain when they hit it. The room was filled with shouts. Mrs. Weasley was the one to separate them taking George in her arms. Her grandfather yanked her into his arms both cursing and crying._

" _You are the most reckless…." He sobbed, "How dare you," he cursed, "Are you alright?" he asked._

 _Her godfather was the one to offer his handkerchief. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had spirited away George to the hospital. Fred had gone with them, and in all of it she'd forgotten the blood smeared over her face._

" _You are your father incarnate." Lupin sighed sitting next to her. She needed the emotional support._

 _Once they realized she was physically alright that was when the yelling began; mostly from her grandfather._

" _YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He paced, "YOU COULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK!" he stopped, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED GEORGE." He continued to pace, "OF ALL THE DANGEROUS THINGS YOUR PARENTS DID I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED SOMETHING FROM THEM!" He stopped glancing apologetically at her for a moment before continuing his tirade, "YOU'VE GOT NINE HEARINGS STARTING AT 9PM! ONE OF THEM IS ABOUT YOUR DISCIPLINARY ACTIONS AS AN UNDERAGE WITCH! YOU COULD BE EXPELLED." He paused to catch up with himself. He glanced to the side, "I'll ask Bill to count home much is in the vault."_

" _Take a breath J.J," Lupin finally said, "I think she's been through enough."_

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore suggested giving Persephone here a break before shipping her back to Hogwarts." Kingsley said, "I might suggest a trip to a wonderful joke shop in Diagon Alley."

Her grandfather grumbled under his mustache before taking her hand and ushering them to the fireplaces. He returned them to the apartment above the Thrift Store. Tonks and Lupin were in the kitchen. Her godfather immediately, pushing away from Tonks, rushed to greet them.

"Not expelled," J.J reported, "I think it's time Persephone got some sleep." His tone was firm and she didn't feel as though she had the right to argue with him.

Persephone laid down. Her body vibrated. She'd been awake so long her body wasn't remembering how to shut down. She closed her eyes and waited to drift off.

 _Persephone walked away from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after a long glance. Fred was in the doorway. It looked as though he were about to run after her. Like he was going to change his mind, and she couldn't have that. The portkey was outside the closed apothecary and she rolled her eyes at it; a blue rose vase. With one hand she picked up the port key. With the other she let the outline of a pocketwatch comfort her. The ground lifted away from her feet._

 _Her knees suffered in the landing. Persephone took a sweeping breath in. The distance of travel made her dizzy. She knew someone was there but she desperately needed a moment to recuperate. When she finally stood there was a thin woman wearing robes of deep blue, but not like her grandfather's favorite blue which was like a sapphire, more like the deep blue of the sea. It made Persephone shudder at the thought of drowning._

" _Miss Black," The woman's voice was native and thick, "Please follow the tapers to the jousting hall." She pointed a long arm towards the first taper._

 _Persephone was surprised that the woman wasn't going to escort her. When the woman was out of sight she pulled in her fingers to her palm. She would go in ready. The fire sent a wave of heat throughout her body, but she kept it cupped in her fist. The tapers ended at a large door down the hall._

" _I can do this." She said quietly._

 _The door pushed open with little effort. She couldn't look at George. So she locked eyes with the woman at the center of the room. Cozette pointed her wand._

" _You came alone then." She said in a satisfied tone._

 _Persephone nodded glancing around the room. The room was crawling with her people; hiding in the shadows, "I see you couldn't afford the same courtesy for me."_

" _Precautions only," She replied, "You know some powerful people."_

 _Persephone stepped further into the room._

" _Clever girl." His mother said, "But you best remember the piece I have to play." She motioned behind her._

" _Precaution only." Persephone replied in a flat tone, "You swear to let us go free and unbound by your coven, and you can have what you want."_

" _I swear it." She replied._

 _Persephone knew better, "Swear it by your blood."_

 _Her heart pattered as Cozette brought up her long nail scraping it across her palm. This is going to work!_

" _AVADA KADAVRA!" the green flash of light set her to the ground. He towered over her. Jock's skin melted away until it was bone. It reformed into … him. She couldn't move. Everything screamed for her to move. He bit down on her lip, but this time when he turned them towards George. She held out her wand and whispered the curse._

Persephone's body snapped up. Her godfather was at the door. She must have been screaming because the look in his eyes was pure terror.

"I… I'm…. I'm… okay." she breathed, "I'm sorry."

Lupin came to the end of the bed, "You're not though."

"It was a nightmare," Persephone wiped her sleeve along her nose, "Just a nightmare."

He nodded, "I think I can get you something to help with that." He said softly, "I'll be back."

Persephone let her shoulders relax against the pillows. She assumed he was in the kitchen brewing something, and was too impatient not to find out. The door from her bedroom revealed a snoring Tonks. The auror was stretched out on the couch. Her arm draped over the top. Her leg basically on the floor. It made Persephone smile. She made her way to the kitchen. He was hunkered over a small cauldron squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Full moon on Wednesday isn't it?" she leaned on the counter opposite him.

He nodded taking his hand away from his face.

"Are you mad at me too?" Her voice was quiet, like she didn't want to ask it.

"I was at first," he admitted, "Your recklessness seems to be matching your parents. It makes me uneasy to say the least." Lupin stopped to stir the cauldron counter clockwise, "but I'm not angry," he continued turning back to her. "Persephone….." he pursed his lips a few times as if though he wasn't going to continue but finally did, "You…..you... were selfless and brave. Your parents would be proud. In fact I'm sure they are. You're becoming an astonishing witch."

Persephone stepped across the small kitchen sinking into the arms of her godfather. She could feel his chest waver as he hugged her back.

"I need you to promise me something," he said, "Try to have a normal year. Paint, go to Hogsmeade on the weekend, and do well in your classes." his voice was quiet.

They both knew that normal was slowly slipping away from everyone. Her godfather wanted her to cherish the times she had left in that normalcy.

"You got it." She promised.

Persephone pulled away looking into the cauldron, "Are you brewing wolfsbane? How would that help me?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, that isn't for you." Her godfather replied. Before he could continue the password knock came to the apartment door, "That is."

Her godfather slipped into the living room. She could hear him rousing Tonks as she went to the door. She tapped it with her wand before opening it. Her eyes met an empty hall. There was a soft "hmm-hmm". She shifted her eyes down George was down on one knee with a "shing" finger placed over his lips. Her heart pattered against her ribs as his hand dug into his coat pocket. His face was still a bit yellow. He didn't take his eyes off of her while his hand came out of the pocket clutched around an object.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone, sorry for the short chapter and taking so long to get it out. I appreciate all your love. I've been job hunting and going through some changes, so please bare with me 3**

 **Sheriffgirl: So glad to hear! I hope to keep you reading and enjoying!**

 **McGonagirl: I'm so glad to hear that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **SKKAgentCates: I included the J.J yelling flashback just for you 3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Tidbit: So good to hear from you! I'm working on 61 now!**

 **MangoAiko: I'm so glad your enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy the continuation!**

 **I hope your all still enjoying. Just some side notes my cousin is writing a great story "When Death Speaks of Love" by Proclaimerof** **Heroes go show her some love its her first fic ever.**

 **Also for any Marvel fans out there I started a Marvel Mystery and Romance; Hit Me With Your Best Shot**


	61. Return to Normal

**_Hello Everyone...  
What a mountain to say to you all.. it's be an incredible year for me. I became a mother! My son was born not two weeks ago now.. and I know that's no excuse to not write, but during my pregnancy I became very... lethargic and unmotivated... I blamed it on my lack of interest in Book 6 but I really couldn't write anything at all. I'm very sorry you all had to wait this long for a chapter. I hope you are all well and will enjoy this chapter as we return to Persephone's journey. _**

* * *

_Her hands went to her lips to catch the breath of shock that wanted to punch its way out of her throat. Persephone shifted into the hall closing the door behind her. Her body trembled a bit. The gold band glittered in the darkness of the hall._

" _Wha-." She started, "What…"_

" _I promised your grandad I'd wait until this looming war was over but…." George stood grabbing her left hand intertwining his fingers with hers, "I can't wait…." He squeezed her fingers, "I won't wait any longer." He reeled in the volume of his tone leaning his head down close to hers. Their foreheads touching. "Marry me."_

"Persephone Lyra! Are you listening to me?" Her grandfather snapped.

"Yea-." She couldn't pretend, "I drifted… to be honest." Persephone hated to see him scowl beneath his mustache at her.

He gave a lengthy sigh while rubbing a large hand over his face, "I was saying your exuberantly lucky to be going back to school, young lady. McGonagall has promised to let me know if you put one toe out of line."

She wanted to tell him she wasn't a little girl anymore...wanted to tell him about the enormous decision she had made, but she had scared him to death and back. The least she could do was let him stretch his grandfather authority a little longer. Persephone merely leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. His whiskers twitched. He was having a hard time playing the tough love card. She could tell. "I love you." She said before walking over to the Fat Lady.

"And I you." He said grumpily.

"Double Clef." And the portrait swung open for her. She waited for a moment in the recess of the dark narrow hall between the Fat Lady and the common room. It was late but the fire was still illuminating the room. She held up her left hand. The illusion worked everywhere but the utter dark so she could admire it at night. Her grandfather would have exploded had he seen it. The thought of his face rocketing off his shoulders made her chuckle.

"Seph?" A voice called from the common room. It sounded like Ginny.

"Seph's back!" another voice said. She was sure it was Neville.

The common room was decked with a large hand crafted banner; "Welcome Back Seph!" Each of her friends took a turn saying how happy they were she was okay, or embracing her. Harry's was the longest hug.

"We're beginning to give our parents a run for their money." Harry whispered in a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Persephone replied quietly, "beginning to…"

It was easy to keep her god father's promise. Lessons had gotten harder. She and Hermione had been the only two to pass on from Flitwick's first semester challenge. Neville, Harry, Ron and the lot of them were dying to know what the next semester was like, but they had been sworn not to tell a soul. " _Focus on your current assignment" Hermione would remind them pointedly._

"Is that your Charm's assignment?" Ginny nudged, joining her at the breakfast table.

"Don't tell your brother, or your boyfriend." Persephone scooped up the pocket watches and put them away.

"Dean and I are finished." She said matter-of-factly, reaching for some bacon.

"Oh-h?" Persephone had wondered. The fighting had been getting worse between them.

Ginny nodded while contently filling her plate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Her friend opened her mouth slightly, but it slammed shut as Harry and Ron joined them.

"Morin,'" Harry greeted, "Seph, you still able to help Ron and me today?"

She nodded, "After apparition...I've got a mountain to do."

The conversation moved to the fast approaching apparition lessons. Ron worried he'd fail. Harry mentioning he'd finally gotten over the nausea having apprated with Dumbledore so much. The normality of everything comforted Persephone. Maybe that was why it hit her when it did…

 _Her friends were gone from her. The long banquet tables of the Great Hall, gone. The light usually shining in the windows, shrouded. The fireplaces cold. She was on her knees. Everything that Persephone possibly had to spend… was spent. After large gaping breaths she gained enough energy to stand. Her legs shaking, ready to buckle. The Great Hall was scarred. Scarred with char marks. Flecked with blood. She had thought to be utterly alone, but at the far end of the room were three stretchers._

Persephone carried the vision in silence. Saying she'd merely drifted due to lack of sleep. They moved to Potions. While the class happened to be the lightest of her loads it was nonetheless uncomfortable. Hermione had turned away from their shared workstation to partner up with Ernie and Neville.

Ron leaned across the table. He reeked of Lavender's nauseating perfume. "What've you done?"

Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room, "Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law … who can tell me-? But Miss Granger can, of course!"

Hermione recited the entire law at top speed. It made Persephone smile. Despite the small discord between her friends everything was starting to fall into its natural swing.

"... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck!"

Persephone shuffled to the front with Harry and Ron trailing behind. It had just hit Ron that Hermione would not be in any relative mood to help them. Made worse by the fact that Harry's dear friend would not be able to give them any short cuts with this particular assignment.

"Seph, your a trifle decent with potions ain't ya?" Ron asked blinking at his Baneberry poison.

"A trifle." She responded picking up her phial; Poison of Bloodroot. _Of course…_

She returned to her seat igniting the cauldron with a snap of her fingers something her friends were continually impressed with but the novelty had worn off for her. The blue flame licked the underbelly of her cauldron urging to be free. Persephone had, barely, recalled that bloodroot kills any cell it comes into contact with and therefore any internal ingestion would be an assured death sentence. On Slughorn's first pass around he rather turned up his nose at Harry which made her pause.

"The Prince really have nothing?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He said. His reputation as best potion-maker in class was crashing around him. He pawed at the pages anxiously. Then he sprung from his stool and went to the store cupboard.

Ron looked frazzled, "You think he figured it?"

Persephone merely shrugged in reply eager to make a draught of peace. It wasn't an antidote, but it was a solution.

"Time's ...up!" called Slughorn. Slowly he moved about the room. Nobody had appeared to finish the assignment. Hermione was even trying to cram a few more ingredients into her cauldron. Ron's cauldron was wafting a putrid cloud. Persephone's draught of peace still needed ten minutes to set, and Harry was standing next to an untouched cauldron sweating.

"Draught of Peace, aye?" the Professor noted the lilac color of the potion near completion, "..not an antidote."

"Hard to make an antidote to work quick enough against bloodroot."

"Perhaps." Slughorn gave a half smile before turning to Harry, "and you, Harry, what have you got to show me?"

Persephone had to lean to see the small smooth rock in the palm of his hand.

"You've got the nerve, boy!" Slughorn boomed, taking it from him, "A bozar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions."

Hermione looked about to burst, and she was the first out the door when lesson was dismissed.

It would be impossible to say they waited in silence outside the Great Hall. Hermione grumbled first about Harry but Persephone caught clippings of Ron's name here and there. The doors opened and it made her freeze. The Great Hall was bare. To her relief the stretchers from her vision were absent. Instead McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout stood where the head table would have been along with a small wizard; the Apparition instructor. After his introduction he instructed them to spread about five feet apart. Persephone noticed Harry break off from Ron in a hurry. Thirty minutes later she and darn near everyone else had grown tired of hearing "Destination, Determination, Deliberation".

Not until the fourth attempt was there any progress. Unfortunately, that progress was a horrid screech of pain. Susan Bones not three people away was hobbling on one leg in her hoop and the other where she had began. The Heads of House converged on the horrified Hufflepuff while the instructor explained splinching. Sadly, it was the most eventful thing of the lesson.

"How'd you do?" Ron asked as Harry joined them, "I think I felt something the last time I tried- a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won." Lavender eagerly joined them.

Hermione stalked past them, and while Persephone would have eagerly joined her she had promised to help Harry and Ron with their charms.

They gathered in the common room. It took more than two hours before Ron's attention could be turned. She and Harry had endured their over affectionate behavior by begrudging through other work. Lavender finally released him from her clutches around midnight.

"Right so your spell is fumos-" Persephone started.

"I'm gonna run upstairs, real quick, late night snack." he flew up the stairs.

Harry leaned back in his chair attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes, "He ain't coming back."

"Your probably right." she sighed, "He's probably eager to get to bed anyway… his birthday and all."

Harry nodded and began collecting his things, "You going to Hogsmeade tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, George and I are working the paint schemes for the shop that is if he doesn't have to cancel again." she replied rather glumly, "I imagine you have something cooked up for Ron?"

"Nothing spectacular, was gonna get him a new broom. Figured we'd have cauldron cake and pumpkin juice back here with everyone." he answered.

"Everyone, aye?" Persephone raised a brow.

"Everyone will be welcomed to so Hermione can hide upstairs if she likes or join us."

"Is the hiding upstairs extended to others?" Persephone smirked.

Sunday morning a light lazy drizzle plinkered against the dorm window. If there had been a sunrise it had been hidden by the greyness of the Scottish sky, but Hades hardly cared as Persephone released him. The hawk waited circling the tower. Waiting to see if she would join him out in the fresh air.

"Not today love." She whispered watching him float gently.

Ginny joined her at the breakfast table, snatching a piece of toast from her hand, "Excited?" she asked with a grin, "it's been what ...three weeks?"

"Five," Persephone replied grabbing another piece of toast.

"Fred did mention they were frightfully busy managing with the influx of orders for their April fools special."

Persephone nodded though she knew Order business was also keeping all of the senior Weasley's busy whether they would admit to it or not. Hermione joined them haphazardly slamming down her breakfast before hurriedly explaining that if anyone where looking for her-

"We can find you in the library." Ginny and Persephone said.

"She didn't even wait for the morning post." Luna, who had joined them unnoticed, said.

The flurry of owls descended on them. Persephone fervently grabbed the letter addressed to her.

 _I'll see you at three. Promise._

Neville squeezed in between Seamus and Luna carrying a prickly potted plant with an eager smile. "Hello everyone!"

Luna turned to him, "You seem happy… does that plant emit clouds of euphoria?"

Neville blinked, her tone as to imply he was hardly ever happy, "N-no this is a prickly perhia. It's a hybrid plant I presented to Professor Sprout for advanced herbology. It's a plant that's nearly impossible to kill because-."

"Please tell me your not this giddy over just good marks?" Ginny craned her neck nip his long explanation in the bud.

"We-ll no," Neville replied.

"Go on Nev, what's got you so excited?" Persephone ripped Ginny's perfectly crisp bacon from her grasp.

The boy stirred for a moment realizing that half the table was now looking at him, "Well … Professor Sprout she… talked with Dumbledore and well…" Neville glanced at her and his eyes shot to the comfort of his plant, "Asked me to be her assistant next year."

Persephone's stomach churned a bit, but managed to congratulate him with the rest of the table. She waited for most everyone to leave. Telling them to head to Hogsmeade without her. Professor McGonagall was locked in a conversation with Professor Flitwick when she approached.

"Ah Miss Black." Flitwick greeted.

"Professors." She nodded, "I don't mean to interrupt."

"No need for apologies," the charm's Professor smiled, "Professor McGonagall and I were discussing Quidditch."

"I wondered if I might have a word Professor McGonagall." said Persephone.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I shall ask Potter to move his practice schedule around Filius."

"Splendid!" He smiled, "Have a wonderful Sunday, Minerva." He winked at Persephone, "Miss Black." before trotting away.

"Why do I feel like Harry won't be too pleased with that?" She asked.

McGonagall smirked, "I said I'd ask him, never said he would agree. With the last few matches coming up I'm sure they need all the practice." She turned, "Now, what can I do for you Miss Black?"

"I don't know if you heard about Neville..." She started.

"Is Mister Longbottom well?" the Professor asked.

"Oh he's over the moon." Persephone answered, "He's going to be Professor Sprout's assistant next year."

"Ah." Professor McGonagall said shortly.

"So I was wondering if… I could be your assistant again." Persephone lost confidence in her voice as McGonagall's face tightened.

"Miss Black, Professor Sprout is using Mister Longbottom to help keep the greenhouses in better condition. Organizing fertilizer, cleaning the glass, and so forth. He won't be in the classroom…"

"But could I-."

"I'm sorry my dear," a soft hand came to Persephone's shoulder, "I had approached Dumbledore about it on the start of the year… he thought it best you focus on your studies."

"I see." her jaw tightened grazing her teeth against each other.


End file.
